Remnant
by GrayHuntress
Summary: Take one lady, out hiking the A.T., alone. What could go wrong? Time for something a bit different in my Predator sagas. Preds are just trying to do their job. But of course, things go wrong. But our girl does get to save humanity! Yautja/human romance. Lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

The **Appalachian National Scenic Trail** , generally known as the **Appalachian Trail** or simply the **A.T.** , is a marked hiking trail in the eastern United States extending between Springer Mountain in Georgia and Mount Katahdin in Maine. The trail is about 2,200 miles (3,500 km) long, though the precise length changes over time as parts are modified or rerouted. The trail passes through 14 states: Georgia, North Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine. - Wikipedia

 **Chapter One – Hike, Interrupted.**

Crisp autumn leaves rustle beneath my boots as I set an easy pace for the start of today's hike. The cinnamon-like smell of decaying leaves warn the season is coming to a close. Up in Maine, I'd met no other hikers for days at a time, but now in Northern Virginia where the fall is still stretching a little warmth through the days, I meet someone now and again.

A few friends gave me hell for daring this hike so late in the year, while others raked me over the coals for daring to do it alone. But I'm not afraid. I keep a sharp eye and ear out for other people and usually duck off the path until I can take stock of them. Often, I never approach them and they walk by unaware of my scrutiny. Only if I feel they are no threat do I call out and then introduce myself which means I usually avoid men traveling alone or in groups. But I had met some nice people and helped others.

Like the newly married couple in Maryland, starting out their official couple days communing with nature. And when I came across a guy whose swollen black and blue ankle had all but immobilized him. He was shocked when I made a travois, dragged his clumsy ass down the mountainside, and then flagged down a trucker who took him to the next town.

"Thanks. You're one strong chick!" he said as I hoisted and the trucker pulled him into the cab.

"Yup," I'd grunted back and checked that all his bedraggled parts were inside before slamming the door.

The pleasant memory of a job well done comes to a halt. Stopping dead still on the trail, I wait, peering all around, even sniffing the air and listening. Something's wrong. Every hair on my body prickles up in instinctive alarm.

Nothing is up ahead, nothing is behind me. No movement or shape lies off the path's sides. No strange smells and no sounds. That's it! There's no sound whatsoever. The morning's usual bird chirps and occasional flutters have vanished.

Slipping off to the side, I hunker down next to a thick hemlock trunk and wait, checking my mental map. This trail segment is near a stand of virgin hemlock, only spared by lumberjacks due to the spears of octagonal basalt sprouting from the mountain which denied any attempts at road making. Maybe someone detoured off the trail to visit the ancient trees. They are magnificent, as are the blackish basalt columns which guard them. But with weather closing in, I had decided to skip such beauty on this trip.

Stillness hangs thick. But something has really spooked the birds. My legs begin to stiffen and wish to walk again, but I stay by my rugged trunk, waiting to see who or what will appear. It could be a bobcat or a bear, but more likely, it's a person.

A branch cracks and I cock my head in the sound's direction, my body tensing like a bow string. The heavy shuffling of at least one large person tracks too loudly through the leaves. I assume it's a guy, judging him as someone careless in of their footfall and probably careless in their outdoor craft as well. He's coming my way. Hidden behind the heavy trunk, I'll wait until he is well up the trail before resuming my hike.

Then I hear male voices. There are two!

"Goddammit! Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Well, fuck you harder!"

"No, fuck YOU!"

I suppress an urge to laugh as the A.T. suddenly abounds with intellectuals. The morons continue their verb starved argument as they trudge past my hiding place. I thank the stars, Great Spirit and anyone else listening that I'd not had to meet up with them. Most people on the trail are good people. But there are always a few. The argument continues as they begin to leave me behind.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, motherfucker!"

"No! I said FUCK Y!" is squelched by a sound like an exhaled scream.

 _What the hell?_ Crouching, I scuttle through the underbrush skirting the trail side, trying to see the pair through the twigs blocking my view. Finally using my hands, I wedge some of the sticks aside.

There, down on the ground, lays one of them, quite still. The other one is grappling, no, being grappled by, someone much, much larger. This huge dude, sporting some kind of masked helmet and long dreadlocks, cuffs the smaller combatant and he slides to the ground beside his buddy.

The huge dude in the mask is looking straight at me! _Shit. Holy Shit._ Somehow, through all the cover, he can see me. _Run, dammit!_

I'm flying down the steep slope. Thick with fallen leaves, there's no secure foothold. Sliding, running, falling, it doesn't matter how but I am getting away from whoeverthehell that is. Cold fear propels my body as in the back of my mind my cool persona begins to speak. _There's no sound of anyone running after you. This is what Dad warned you about. Blind fear. You aren't thinking. USE YOUR BRAIN!_

My legs churn through the leaf litter in the dry watershed bed at the bottom of the slope. _Towards the highway. Good! Towards people. Get out of the woods!_ My sprint turns into thrashing as something hits me and I plunge face first into the leafy strata.

* * *

It's way too warm. I move to undo my parka's zipper only to find myself bound. Something's holding me by the wrists and by my ankles too. Unyielding to struggle but at least it's not cutting into my skin. And then I find myself gasping for air as I remember the fight on the trail, the huge masked dude and my flight.

 _Caught! I've been caught!_ My mind cries out. I force myself to regain control. _Slow, deep breathing now. In. Out. Again. Again. Again. Okay. Take stock._

I'm lying on a padded surface sort of like a medical gurney. The room is dimly lit with a greenish cast. The two guys who were arguing on the trail are here too, each on a gurney. And they are out, or dead. There's other stuff here. Don't know what it is. It looks . . . medical. _Oh shit, some insane dude has grabbed me and is going to cut me up!_

 _Don't panic, Angela Lea. Think. Your brain is your best tool._

I can hear the two guys breathing, so they aren't dead. _Maybe they will get cut up first?_ _Quiet your fear, girl! Keep breathing. Focus on that._

A heavy sliding sound is behind my head where I can't see. My heart pounds along with the heavy footfalls that enter the room and come around to stop beside me. He's here. I presume it's the huge dude from before, only he doesn't have his helmet on and he obviously isn't human. I get glimpses of a large head above me, with black thick tress-like things ringing its skull. They hang down past his shoulders. His arms are thick with muscles and his skin is strange. Dark on top, spotting into lighter areas beneath his arms and a trail of spots running down the middle of his very bare chest.

I keep breathing and feel my eyes grow wide as he aims some device at me and runs it down my body. Thankful that there is nothing to feel, I keep quiet and watch. He presses buttons on the device with long pointed claws. His palms are pale and spotted on the edges with dark smudges that converge to complete darkness on the backs of his rather human hands. After apparently changing the settings, he once again runs the device through the air about a half a meter over me. I feel nothing from the thing and remain grateful for that.

He finishes his task and then turns so I can see his full face and I gasp harshly, which he seems to ignore. _There is nothing like this. This…this…monster.._

Someone has Frankensteined a chimera of Rastafarian, crab, spider and perhaps saber-toothed tiger. Forcing myself past the ugly mouth, I slide over the flattish place a nose should be and concentrate on his eyes. They're brown. They spark with the light of intelligence and are the only human thing about that face.

 _Okay, now you're staring directly at him. That's a threat to many creatures._ I pull my gaze downward and hear a distinct clicking come from him followed by a guttural voice.

Daring, I glance back up to the eyes only to be greeted with that mouth opening sideways and letting out a low growl. _Eyes back down!_ The clicking starts again. I dare look in his eyes once more before establishing that we are communicating. I am not to look him in the eye.

Being able to read him a bit glimmers a bit of hope inside.

I watch as he runs his device over the morons, changing the settings and scanning just as he did with me. Neither of them awakens.

The huge dude then comes back to me and unfastens my bindings. Without warning he takes hold of my arms with those huge spotted clawed hands. I cringe but stay pliable as he pulls me up and around to sit on the gurney, legs dangling over the side. He offers a metallic cup of clear liquid which I carefully sniff and then stick a finger in to taste, all the while trying to watch his face without looking into his eyes.

He seems to be waiting for me to drink, but I'm not sure what this is. _Maybe a sedative? Poison? What the hell._ I raise the cup to my lips and he clicks again, so I figure that's approval. Bravely, I chug it down. It tastes like water and it's good.

Here come the hands again, cupping themselves around my upper arms. I'm lifted from the gurney to stand on the floor and gasp again when my feet vanish beneath a swirling mist. There is solid floor beneath so I try to relax as he lets go and I have to find my balance. A sway or two and I'm okay.

There is something around my neck. I finger a strange band of something. Not metal or leather, but something that fits quite close without choking. There's a small ring right in front. _J_ _ust like a dog collar._

My thought is verified by the clink of metal as the huge dude snaps a line to my collar. He turns away and tugs, nearly pulling me off my feet, and begins to lead the way.

 _Maybe he's not going to cut me up!_ Hope brightens my spirits as I follow him out of the room.

A curving hallway extends both directions and I'm yanked to the left. Scurrying behind, I have to walk quickly to keep up with his large stride. And it's damn hot. Sweat starts running down my face. Managing to unzip my parka, it is left behind as I shake it off my too moist arms and fail to grab it. Not willing to try and stop the huge dude, I gamely keep up.

The walls are amazing, covered with pictures and lights depicting his kind and other strange creatures. My giddy brain takes it all in and I'll try and sort it out later, assuming there is a later.

Huge Dude opens a doorway and tugs me into another room. Before I can look around, he picks me up again and plops me on a large cushiony chair. Holding up his hand and growling what can only mean 'stay', he drops the line and walks to a large round table where other of his kind are seated. Eating.

There are three of them. Huge Dude bows his head to one of them. I guess that's the leader. The other one he seems to only acknowledge with a nod. The leader growls out some sounds and Huge Dude bows his head and growls back. They go back and forth for a bit with these growl words punctuated with clicking. Then huge dude sits down and they all eat.

It's frightening, but it's fascinating. The menu is raw meat. They cut pieces of it from a chunk of carcass on the table. Looks like a hindquarter of something. Skinned, cleaned and they're eating it raw. Periodically, they pick up big tankards of some liquid and pour it down. They have no lips, so the mug is just tilted and streamed in. The meat is seized from their bare hands and worked into their mouths with those side opening mandibles. Sometimes, they slice through a large piece with their fangs. All the meat is just gulped down, I don't see any chewing.

I try not to catch anyone's eyes as I stare at them eating. But no one pays any attention to me.

Huge Dude has been building a little pile of meat bits. He pushes away from the table and brings them to me in a small dish. Placing it beside me on the chair, he motions me to it.

"No, thanks." I whisper and push it away.

He growls, pushing it back.

 _Let's experiment. I don't want to piss him off, but maybe he's just trying to intimidate me._

"Sorry, Huge Dude. I don't eat raw meat. Especially when I don't know what it is and I don't know where it came from." I push the dish away again.

His growls are met with what sounds like laughter from the table. I see one of his fists ball up. _Uh oh. Get ready to duck._

Clicking and words come from the leader. I dare a quick glance up to see Huge Dude looking at the leader, his head cocked as if quizzical. My head pivots down as he turns back to me and snaps on my lead. I stiffen as he picks me up and places me fairly gently on the floor. Then grabs the dish and tugs me behind him.

Over in one wall, there is something burning. Kind of like a fat candle. Huge Dude produces a flat metal piece with attached handle and dumps my meat on it. He gives me the handle and directs me to place it over the fire. _Okay, cookout. I can do this._ Nodding my thanks back to him, I begin to cook my dinner. The candle is surprisingly hot and before long the meat is reasonably cooked through. Opting for well done, I leave it a few minutes longer, hoping it won't char.

Okay, it's done, but now how to get my odd skillet off the burner? That long handle must be hot. What can I use for a hot pad? "Necessity is the mother of invention," I mutter and pull off my long-sleeved tee to wrap around the handle. I have a bra on, it covers more than some swim suits and besides, these are aliens. I'm hoping they don't care.

I glance over to the diners to discover that they are all staring at me. I stare back for a moment, but not into anyone's eyes. _Maybe they are just curious._ I pull my dinner off the heat and poke it with a finger which rewards me with a small burn.

I jump in response and pop the offended finger into my mouth. And Huge Dude is standing over me, handing me a small knife. It's so small that for a moment I imagine he uses it to clean his finger claws. But, he's being kind to me by providing what I have observed is their only eating utensil. "Thanks, Huge Dude." I murmur and nod.

Then try to ignore him and the others as I eat, after first replacing my shirt. The aliens seem as interested in watching me eat as I was in watching them. _I'm sure they think my mouth looks weird._

The meat is pretty good, a bit big pungent with wildness, but edible. I finish my dinner by licking my fingers and cleaning the knife off on my shirt tail. Huge Dude is still standing there, so I offer him the knife back, handle first. He looks maybe puzzled, that face is impossible to read, and raises one hand as if to say 'no'.

"Okay, I'll keep it. I don't have anything else to eat with anyway. Thanks, Huge Dude."

I put it in my shirt pocket and he nods with a grunt then picks up my leash. We are out of the dining room and headed somewhere else.

Somewhere else turns out to be a kennel. Yea, my very own kennel. It's a cage with what presumably is a sleeping pallet, a large container of water, and a heap of some kind of pellets in the corner. Immediately, I figure the pellets are like kitty litter. _Nice. Hope you are better at keeping the litter clean then I was when I had a cat._

Huge Dude takes off my leash. Then he places one giant hand on top of my head and rumbles something. All I can make out are a few sounds and them something like Idunt. A word but with a click in it. He repeats this Idunt thing several times. _Have I just been called 'good dog'?_ He closes me in and there is a definite locking sound.

"Good night, Huge Dude," I call to him in a hopefully pleasant voice. He nods and then is gone.

After using the kitty litter, I curl up on the pallet and try to find sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Do Like the Hunters Do**

Sleep doesn't come. Tucking an arm under my head for a pillow, my thoughts circle through events of the past hours and an unanswered question nags relentlessly. _Where did I drop my pack?_

It doesn't matter. Somewhere before or during my flight I'd ditched it. It would be comforting to have it now, especially the sleeping bag. I'm not cold, but feel the need for something to hide under.

 _I will stay calm, learn everything about these aliens and find a way to escape,_ I vow.

Some unknown hours later, the room suddenly brightens. I'm up on my feet before I realize I'm still alone. So I move and try to stretch complaining muscles. There are many sore places from yesterday's downhill body tobogganing.

The door slides open and Huge Dude enters. He eyes the bathroom corner of my cage while opening his mouth and inhaling, then makes a face with widened jaws followed by snapping them shut.

 _So, my shit stinks? Good! And you can clean it up too!_

Opening my kennel, he shoves a handled bucket and mesh scoop at me, and points to the kitty litter pile with a grunt.

I purse my lips but obediently clean up after myself. The places I've urinated have formed solid balls.

 _Clumping litter. Glad you got the best, Huge Dude._

I try to hand him back the bucket but he snaps on my lead and I'm tugged from the room back into the curving hallway. I follow him to some kind of garbage chute where he pantomimes how I can dispose of my mess. With housekeeping done, it's back to the kennel room.

Once there, Big Dude tugs for me to follow him around a jutting wall into an alcove, where he demonstrates how to turn a knob which releases a flow of warm water from overhead. Then backing away, he waits.

Obviously, I am to shower. Turning my back, I shuck clothing and try to fold it neatly in a pile, and then turn on the water.

It is not as hot as I like. The knob seems to be a simple off/on device with no way to regulate the temperature. Water streams down luxuriously, so I take my sweet time massaging it through my shoulder-length bob and over my face. Then I rub the rest of my body clean. Well, as clean as I can get it sans soap.

Turning the knob to stop the shower, I realize there's no way to dry myself. My quandary is forgotten as Huge Dude towers over me. I begin to look up but find him bent down, mouth open, sucking in air.

 _This must be how he smells, just like a lizard. Do I stink to him?_

The lead is snapped on and tugged for me to follow. I balk and am surprised when he stops and turns around.

 _Victory! He didn't just pull harder and drag me into obedience._

"Look, Huge Dude. I don't expect you to understand me but I really don't want to go around naked. Clothing?" I point to where I'd laid my bundle of clothes which are now gone.

"Okay, very funny. Where are my clothes?" I face him with hands on hips, yet not looking him in the eye, in what I hope is an assertive but not aggressive stance.

He rumbles and tugs harder on the lead. "Okay, okay, I'm with you. But get me some clothes, dammit."

Leading me from the alcove out of the kennel room, we go through another sliding door I'd not noticed before. The new room is steamy and inside is a small pool. Huge Dude motions for me to enter.

 _So. . . I still stink, do I? That's what happens when your hotel has no soap._

There is a ledge running like a U below the surface all the way around the edges of pool wall where I take a seat after walking into the water from the shallow end. Inspecting closely, the water looks clean and has no chemical smell.

Huge Dude clicks, makes the hand sign I know means stay put and then leaves.

 _So, I'm to soak awhile. This IS nice, much warmer than the shower._

With the alien gone, I can relax a little. Putting my head back against the edge, I dare to close my eyes and enjoy the soak. Water laps at my neck and I begin to let my guard down, allowing the stress of capture followed by a sleepless night to eke through my frazzled nerves. _I'm really tired. I'll just doze a bit._

My reverie is short-lived as Huge Dude reappears with naked morons in tow. They are both pretty beaten up, and also soaked from what I presume was a trip under the shower. One has scraped half his face and the other has large round bruises to his torso and a badly split lip. I figure the bruises are from Huge Dude punches. The morons are unleashed and shoved in my direction.

Like two cowed dogs, they wade in oblivious to anything but their own miserable circumstance.

"Not over here, assholes!" I growl. "Take a seat on the other side."

Eyes snap wide as they realize I'm in the pool. Assuming they're already subservient from Huge Dude's ministrations, I take the opportunity to gain dominance.

"Don't come near me or I'll sic my large friend on you." I toss my head in the alien's direction. "Right, Huge Dude?" I glance his way and hear a few clicks.

 _These fellows are going to be no help_. If they had any brains or training, they would have immediately affiliated with me. Three united would provide better odds.

After my threat, the morons seek refuge on the other side of the pool. With slowness probably borne of hurting bodies, they perch on their bench. The one with the scraped face stares down at his lap while the other one begins to look me over.

I stare back and then stand.

"Get a good enough look, asshole? Keep it up and I'll cut your dick off."

"With what?" He sneers, chin jutting out at me.

"With the knife my large friend gave me,"

"Don't see no knife, bitch!"

"Don't really need no knife, jackass. Got my teeth."

I smile my pearly whites and step toward him. He jerks back against the pool wall, banging the back of his head.

 _Got his number. What about the other one?_

To dumb to stay cowed, Soon-to-be-dickless jumps to his feet in bravado, raising his fists. I know Huge Dude is watching and play my novice alien hand. In the deepest, most menacing way I can manage, I growl.

Near-dickless moron doesn't seem to know how to respond. A look of confusion and then fear overtakes his face as the giant hands of Huge Dude reach down and snatch him from the pool to go flying through the air. Crashing against the wall, he collapses in a quaking heap.

I confront the half-face moron. "Well? What about you?"

Without looking up, he shakes his head and sinks deeper down into the pool.

I grunt my satisfaction in as near an imitation of the alien's as I dare and with great dignity cross back to resume my seat.

Huge Dude barks Dickless to his feet and pulls Half-face from the water, leashing both of them. Obediently, they march behind, leaving me to consider what has just happened.

Apparently, my threat toward Dickless caused a significant reprimand from Huge Dude. Or maybe it was the whole scenario of my challenge, followed by my anger. I definitely feel favored and that's a good thing.

Half-face is either really scared and passive, or very smart. I still feel the itch to have a show down with him and inspire Huge Dude to throw his ass across the room.

After a small wait, Huge Dude is here to collect me. I emerge from the water at his beckon and find a large swath of soft, absorbent cloth to dry myself. After patting myself down, a bundle is dropped in front of me.

The bundle is leather, that much I'm certain. I unroll the soft, buttery, brown hide and hold up an outfit of restricted fashion. It's basically a rectangle with an opening for head and arms. But it's clothing, so with a nod of thanks I slip it over my head.

It fits like what my grandmother used to call a potato sack. The head opening is adequate but the shoulders are too wide and flap over my upper arms. The sides run straight down from the armholes leaving plenty of room to move inside. The garment ends just below my knees in a ragged edge. Examining the seams I see an uneven overcast stitch with some thick thread. Hand _stitched by someone unused to the task. Did Huge Dude do this for me?_

"Thanks, Huge Dude, I don't know why you did this, but thanks." I look at him briefly and he nods, and then utters a few consonances with clicks. Again I hear the sound 'Idunt'.

"Idunt. Idunt? What's that mean?"

"Idunt!" he replies along with a stream of clicks and sounds.

"I'm sorry, Huge Dude, but I don't know what you are saying."

I nearly jump as he crouches down right in front of me, forcing a face-to-face encounter.

He taps his chest and says what sounds like "Oooge Doood".

 _My God, he understands my name for him!_

Then, pointing a claw at me, he says, "Idunt."

"Idunt. That's my name?" I point to myself and repeat the word.

He nods and clicks, repeating the pointing and our names.

"I wish I could speak your language, Huge Dude. I don't think I could ever pronounce some of it."

And it dawns on me, _"Idunt"._ _How many times has he heard me say "I don't"?_

I find a smile on my lips. "That's a pretty good name, Huge Dude."

He lays his hand on the top of my head, rechecks me with the leash and we are off again. I jog behind, mind churning with what's been revealed.

 _He understands some of what I say. Can he learn to talk with me? If we could communicate, maybe he'd realize I'm a sentient being and maybe he'd free me or maybe I could convince him to do it. Worth a shot anyway._

Pattering down the hall I try to look closely at the wall art. The aliens are usually wearing masks like Huge Dude was wearing when I first saw him. I haven't seen one since. And they all appear armed. Sometimes with wicked looking curved twin swords, other times with multi-bladed throwing stars or double-ended spears. Some of them are depicted with odd packs on their backs that extend what looks like a barrel over one shoulder. The creatures with them are all in the process of being stalked, killed or dismembered.

 _These are hunters. I've seen Huge Dude and his buddies' small skulls and bone bits they wears as decoration in their necklaces and in their dread-like skull appendages. Just leftovers from meals or something more? All the art is focused on hunting. So what do they want with Dickless, Half-face and me?_

I shiver from the thought and follow Huge Dude into a new room. There is a wide bare floor with benches against one wall. Huge Dude's leader is sitting on one of the benches and we join him. The bench is pretty high for me and no ride to the top is offered, so I quietly take a place on the floor positioning Huge Dude's leg pillars as a shield against the leader.

Momentarily, the third member of Huge Dude's party appears pulling along the morons. He takes them to the center of the room and unleashes them. Without warning, he shoves Half-Face into Dickless and hops back. Dickless helps Half-Face keep his feet and they both warily stand there, looking confused.

The alien growls while circling the pair, and shoves Dickless into Half-Face this time. They both go down as the alien's growls turn into a roar. With jaws open wide, he faces both of them, while they scramble to their feet, and emits a deafening bellow.

 _Is he trying to get them to fight? Should I say something to help them?_

I tug at the leather hanging from Huge Dude's lap. He looks down and I point to the morons and then to myself. "I think you want them to fight." I pantomime giving a few blows. "Huge Dude, they're too stupid to understand. May I speak to them?" I point to my mouth, then to the morons and cup my ear.

My caretaker tilts his head to one side, then turns and speaks with the Leader, who utters something back. Huge Dude looks back to me and nods, pointing to the morons.

I yell to them, "Hey, Assholes, they want you to fight each other."

The morons look daggers at me, while keeping a wary eye on the alien still circling them.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure they want you to fight. If I were you, I'd fight. Let them see what you're made of."

Without further ado, Half-face hauls off and slugs Dickless in the side of his head. It's on and it's over. Cold-cocked, Dickless crumples to the floor. He's out.

The circling alien hands Half-face a curved knife like something out of Arabian Nights and I gasp. _He's supposed to dismember him. Take something. Take a trophy like a hunter. Shit, Half-Face. Don't you dare attack the alien with that._

The alien is easily twice Half-Face's side and nimble to boot. If Half-Face is dim enough to try and take him with the knife I'm certain he'll be killed. Is he that stupid?

Half-Face looks from the blade to the alien several times. The alien growls and points to Dickless. Half-Face turns to me, "Am I sposed to kill 'em?" he whines.

I nod broadly. "Kill him and then cut something off for a trophy. That how THEY do it. They're hunters! You have to do like the hunters do."

"I can't," he blubbers, "He's my brother."

My heart melts. No matter how stupid, they are human and they are brothers. I tug on Huge Dude's cloth again.

"They are brothers," I plead. "He doesn't want to kill him. Do you understand?"

I look briefly into the warm brown eyes that seem devoid of any feeling caused by my words. He gives the hand sign to stay put and my heart sinks. Huge Dude points at me and then to Half-Face.

 _What the hell does that mean?_

I yell to Half-Face, "I'm sorry, but I think you have to kill him and don't forget the trophy. If you want to live anyway."

Crying now, Half-Face kneels over Dickless, blubbering an apology. "I'm so sorry. I gotta do this. So sorry…"

He never finishes. How long had Dickless lay there listening? In one motion, he jumps to his feet, grabs the dagger and plunges it into Half-Face's chest. "Sorry, bro," he stage whispers. Blood runs from Half-Face's mouth as he falls.

The hunters roar. Is it anger or approval? Dickless appears ready to run from their wrath, but he stops, apparently realizing, as I suddenly have, that the roars are sounds of approval. He has turned the tide after a sucker-punch by his brother and won the match. He sets to removing an index finger for a trophy.

My stomach threatens to revolt as I close my eyes, trying to gain control, trying not to vomit in front of the hunters. _It might appear weak._

I look toward the hunters. They are on their feet, the leader with fist in air and jaws splayed wide. Huge Dude is up also, but strangely subdued. The other alien is still with Dickless.

The leader stops cheering and turns to Huge Dude uttering something. Instead of the usual nod, my alien speaks back. The leader's reaction has me fighting not to cower. He pulls himself up, raises the fleshy black things sprouting from his skull like a limp peacock while his jaws splay wide, reminding me of an aggressive black bear. He crouches and juts those hideous jaws out at Huge Dude.

 _HD, what the hell did you say to him?_

Huge Dude quickly bows his head and slightly sags his shoulders. The leader begins to stand down but notices me gaping at him. So he begins to bristle at me. Following HD's lead, I bow, hell no, I kowtow before him. I guess he's satisfied because I'm tugged out of the room nearly faster than I can regain my feet.

HD is tense. I can feel it in the sharp way he directs me back into my kennel. _Maybe now is not the best time to try and communicate more with him._

Over to the side, I see Dickless being ushered into another kennel and turn my back on him.

 _Great, now we're roomies._

"Hey Bitch!" He yells over to me. "Not so special now are ya? You're locked up just like me."

I'm aware of HD still standing outside my cage. I keep my back to Dickless but throw a glance at my captor. He's watching me very closely.

Mustering every bit of adrenalized pissed-off red-eyed anger I can find, I whirl about and bellow what I hope is a very intimidating "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" followed by my best growl. I'm crouched low, as if to fight.

HD's reaction is immediate. He bounds over to Dickless, opens his cage door and with one hand, smacks the bastard to the floor where he stays, hopefully unconscious.

"Thanks, Huge Dude. I appreciate that." I nod my approval and gratitude.

HD is busy growling and stomps off.

 _I don't understand what's going on, but I've got to keep playing Dickless off to HD. What's got him so upset?_

 _Asshole killed his own brother. He didn't have much choice. Felt sorry for Half-face. Dickless deserved to die. I wish Half-face had killed him._

 _This is brutal. What's next? Do Dickless and I fight? Is that why HD is upset?_

My thoughts spin and there are no conclusions. Slinking to my pallet, I curl up on my side. _I'd kill for a blanket right now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Revelation**

Sounds, that mean Huge Dude is entering the room, crack my eyes open. Trying to be casual about getting to my feet, while still ignoring Dickless, I see that all three of the aliens are here.

 _What's the occasion?_

My previous feeling of slight comfort at communicating with HD flees when I see his condition. Bruises add to the mottling framing his face and an unmistakable claw slash decorates his chest. Any bleeding has been staunched and fresh greenish scabs cover the injured flesh. He doesn't indicate that he sees me checking his condition, but I'm cautious with my glances. HD holds himself stiffly and gives no grunt or nod my way.

 _Has he been fighting? Or maybe even punished? He had words with the Leader yesterday, maybe that's why._

I scan the others. Number Three seems untouched but the Leader is moving with some hesitancy that I'd label stiffness if he were human. I zone in on the backs of his hands which betray swollen knuckles. There is also what looks like bruising on his lower left mandible.

 _They fought. Or did Leader beat HD up? Can't tell for sure._

There's no more time for me to consider as Dickless is pulled from his kennel and then shoved into my cage.

"Huge Dude, what the hell?" I scream, but HD is not looking at me. The three of them have backed off and are watching from the other side of the room.

 _How nice, an audience! If I'm to fight, why aren't we in that other room? The one Dickless killed his brother in. There's barely space to maneuver in here._

Dickless eyes me through slits as I sink into a crouch. For perhaps the first time in his life, he appears to use his brain, whispering, "What do you think they want?"

"Not sure. I don't think this is supposed to be a fight, but if you come near me, I'll kill you."

"Aw come on. Please help me? It's us against them."

"I don't know what they want any more than you do. Just stand there, maybe they'll leave."

My eyes take stock of the aliens. Leader is tapping his claws on his thigh. Number Three is examining some device on his wrist and HD is studying the floor. Leader growls something and, rather slowly, HD walks up to us.

I extend my arms to the sides and ask, "Well? What do you want?"

Dickless skitters when HD enters the kennel, but is quickly caught by the bit of leather adorning his middle as it is ripped off. Grunting, HD now points to the naked man's crotch and then to me.

Any relationship I thought I had with Huge Dude melts from disbelief. _Goddammit! You want me to fuck this bastard?_

"NO WAY!" I scream, and then turn on Dickless, "If you come near me, so help me God, I WILL kill you!"

Dickless doesn't look the least inclined to try. Even if he did, he looks so scared his parts probably couldn't cooperate.

I turn back to HD, adopting my hands on hips stance, "Huge Dude, there is NO way I am going screw this guy. NO, NO, NO, NO! So you can just put this asshole back in his cage and then you and the other perverts can just leave."

HD actually shrugs. Then he shoves Dickless stumbling towards me and returns to stand with the others.

"Hey, calm down," Dickless whispers, as we untangle, "We gotta do what they want. It won't be so bad. Maybe you'll even like it." A thin smile quavers on his lips.

"No way, Asshole."

I uncoil, hitting him hard. Hitting him where it counts. With a shriek, he's on the floor, cupping his good times.

I walk to the bars, grasping my hands around the cold metal and look defiantly at them. But my feet shuffle backwards when all three arise and begin to cross the room.

 _Maybe challenging them wasn't such a good idea. But there's no way I'm fucking that asshole._

The leader stands outside the bars directly in front of me, jaws wavering. I look to HD for guidance. He's paying attention, and actually looks relaxed! With a rumble from Leader, the kennel door opens and Number Three drags Dickless back to his cage. I nod my appreciation to them, not certain they notice. But HD does and nods back.

Relief washes through me. _Okay, now what?_

The gang of three abruptly leaves and I slump to the floor, understanding nothing. Unbidden tears begin to stream down my face. I turn away so Dickless can't see them, if he's even looking, and struggle to regain control.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand, there's nothing to do now but pace my cage, trying to work off some of the stress. Defeated Dickless keeps his back to me and says nothing, for which I'm grateful.

Soon, Number Three returns, bearing a meal of somewhat cooked meat that is slipped through the space under my kennel door. I pounce on it. My feedings only occur once daily and have been nothing but meat. I've been dreaming about green salads and potatoes.

The alien goes over to Dickless' cage but there is no food for him. Instead, he is leashed and led away. I find myself hoping that Dickless won't be my next meal. _Now that's completely gross. How do you think of such things?_

I'm left alone for the rest of the long, answerless day. I pace my cage, even reorganize it several times for something to do and then notice my litter needs changing. _Damn neglectful owners!_

 _Owners._ The word blazons my brain. _Is that what this is? Am I just a pet, here to provide comfort and entertainment? And…have kittens?_

My stomach lurches at that last thought. To bring a precious child into this environment is something that I vow I will not do.

The next morning, HD leads me to the shower and bath and has a fresh leather dress for me to wear. This one is cut a little more finely and doesn't flap over my shoulders. He also hands me a small pouch on a cord. Inside is my dining knife.

"Thanks HD," I murmur without feeling. Then slide the cord over my head to let it dangle comfortably from my neck. I look at him expectantly. "What now? I'm bored stiff and I need some exercise." Moving all around I do some walking and stretching to help him get the idea.

HD's brow rises and he rather politely gestures for me to follow.

 _No leash? Interesting._

Apparently, HD has decided to take me on the grand tour of his vessel. We walk down hallway after hallway, and descend several circular inclines. I tag along obediently, ever alert to anything that might be an advantage or exit.

Eventually he taps something on a small pad affixed to a doorway. It slides open and I gape in wonder. We stand at the threshold for a moment. HD is just waiting for me to take it all in, I guess.

We are in space. Why hadn't I stopped to think about where we might be? I woke up in this place and have just been taking things from moment to moment it seems.

A huge window forms the far wall of this room, furnished with several chairs. HD motions for me to enter. My eyes are glued to the familiar blue and white sphere slowly rolling in front of me. The sun is fast disappearing behind it and I manage to make out some of Australia and what I finally realize is the Antarctic before darkness ensues.

"Wow," is all I manage to say.

"Idunt." HD gets my attention. He points to me and then to the Earth.

"Yea, I know," I nod. "That's home. That's where I come from."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. Somberly, I face HD. "Huge Dude?" Then I point to myself and back to the Earth. "Can I go home?"

Gravely, he shakes his head. I can't keep the tears from running now.

"Why not? Why can't Idunt go home?" I raise my arms with hands out to signify my questions and then point to Earth again.

Several sounds come from HD as though he's clearing his throat. His mandibles waver as if it is a great effort to speak, "Idunt gooo neeeew ooome."

"New home? Here? With you?"

HD shakes a 'no' again. "Neeew ooome." He points past the Earth into blackened space.

"You are taking me . . . to another planet? My new home is another planet?"

He shakes his head up and down, making his locks bounce.

"But, why? I don't want to go to another planet. I want to go back home. This planet, Earth. This is my home. Understand?"

"Errrth', he says it with a great deal of clicking. "Errrth nooo."

"Earth no? What do you mean?"

"Errrth diieeie."

"WHAT? What do you mean? It's going to get hit by an asteroid or something?"

His brow scrunches up and he shows me his empty hands. _He doesn't get it._ So, I ball one fist and, holding it up, name it Earth. Then smack into it with my other fist.

HD shakes his head. _Okay, no comet or asteroid. Oh God, are they going to Death Star it or something?_

"What are you going to do to the Earth?" I demand.

"Nooo Oooge Doood dooo. Ooomaaan do." He pauses. "Ooomaaan do. Errrth diiieee."

I point at myself, "My kind? People? Humans kill the Earth?"

His nodding head affirms my understanding.

"So like . . . we are going to blow it up in a war or something?"

 _Too many words, Brillance. Try again._

I hold up my fist, again naming Earth and then explode it into outstretched fingers accompanied by my best sound effects.

"Humans fight humans? War?"

HD shakes his head. "Ooooman doooo, . . . " and he seems to fail for any words, flaying his mandibles and shrugging.

"Well shit! I need to know Huge Dude. I need to understand. What if I can warn them? Warn the humans down there? Surely they'll do something!"

HD stares at me and then works up a few more syllables. "Toooo laaate."

Anger born of frustration and not understanding begins to well up in me. "Too late? Too late? Well is it too late because it's too late or is it just because you say so?" I point at him.

He holds out his hands in imitation of my 'what do you mean?' stance and repeats, "Toooo laaate."

Motioning me to follow, he walks to the doorway and I make my final plea, "Huge Dude, I know you're trying, but I really need some answers. I need to understand."

Laying his paw on top of my head, he replies, "Ooge Dood, . . trrrrry. Cooomeee."

Reluctantly, I follow him back to my kennel. There are a thousand more questions but I'm not going to push my luck any further right now. He said a lot back there and he said he would try. I simply have to wait and see what that means.

For now, I replay our conversation in my head, hoping to find new meaning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays dear readers, and blessings to all of you as we get ready to enter a New Year. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this new story. As always, your comments are most appreciated.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Best Puppy**

 _This floor should be marked from me pacing it all morning._ Getting down on my hands and knees, I look closely at the shiny surface. _Not a damn scratch or scuff. This would be great in a kitchen._ My imagination takes flight in a new floor line, "Alien surfaces, by Armstrong. The scuffless, scratchless floor that never needs refinishing and the price is out of this world!"

It's at least halfway through the day and HD has not appeared for my daily bathing and change of clothes. Down the wall, Dickless' cage sits empty since Number Three led him away. I'm tempted to yell, but the mental image of dogs yapping for their owner keeps me still.

I can feel my ribs now, the carb-less diet is leaning me down. _Need to figure out how to tell HD that all meat isn't healthy for me._ I try to move my teeth, checking for scurvy. _Too soon for that. Only been a few days. Constipation is the immediate threat._

I conjure up biting into a juicy red apple as my mouth responds with saliva.

"There you are," I mutter as HD enters the room. He's lugging some kind of equipment with him. It's a small device that reminds me of a tablet.

"Whatcha got there?"

He grunts, unlocks my kennel and motions me to follow him to the bath.

"Okay, clean first, but then I want to know what that is."

"Okaaay," he rumbles.

I jump a little. It's still strange to hear him talk, especially in slang. The sounds come in low raspings from his throat as though the words are growled. It always seems like a great effort for him and I suspect his native language is mostly clicks.

His cuts and bruises are nearly healed now. I don't know if he's just a fast healer or if it's due to some advanced medicine they possess. I hope to never find out.

Dropping my dress, I dutifully rub away at my skin in the soapless shower without bothering to turn my back to him. If he notices this difference, it's not apparent. After the shower, I pad along behind him to the soak. He places my original, but now apparently clean, dress out on a bench and leaves without bothering to tell me to stay.

 _Dropping our guard are we? Like where could I run on a space ship?_

Peeking around the corner, I see he's fiddling with the tablet device and so I go back to obediently soak. There seems to be a certain minimum time that I am to steep, judging by past attempts at getting out only to be driven back by HD's finger point accompanied by small snarls. I haven't figured out how long my appointed bath is supposed to be. Maybe fifteen minutes. Without watch or phone, I have only my questionable inner timer. I usually just wait for HD's grunt and arm wave that I'm finished.

I'm nearly dozing from the warmth when he calls a halt to the bath, beckoning me with surprising impatience to get out. I dry and dress quickly, then follow him to the tablet device, which now is mounted to the bars inside my cage. Pointing to his eyes and then to mine, he shows me how to operate it. There's a ball mounted halfway inside a cube that he taps. The screen flickers to life and I hear English! The words are pieced together in different voices but it's English.

HD demonstrates how to roll the ball for volume and for backtracking, and then sitting down on the cage floor, beckons me to join him.

The presentation begins with a still picture of HD. "Greetings, Idunt. Ooge Dood make message for Idunt. So Idunt understand."

I almost laugh. Every word is spoken in a different person's voice except for the names 'Ooge Dood' and 'Idunt'. They are obviously HD's controlled growls.

The TV pauses when HD taps the roller and looks at me with a raised brow.

"Yes, I understand! Please continue."

The viewer now shows Earth, rolling along in space. The vantage point is strange to me. Instead of showing the Earth at equator level, like on a map, it's shown as a fly-over from pole to pole. As we move along, the cobbled voices continue.

"Earth. Idunt home. Observe."

We are looking down on a lake with many people enjoying it – fishing, swimming, and boating on a beautiful summer day. The picture changes to seas of green wheat blanketing rolling hills. Now the wheat is grown. Amber heads bent with grain are being harvested by a bevy of tractors pulling machines that spill the threshed kernels into the beds of trucks. Then we are floating over an orchard, zooming in on pollen-laden bees visiting the pink and white blossoms. The scene changes to fishing boats pulling up nets full of flopping catch and emptying them into their hulls. As the last picture fades, the voices say, "Earth good home. Earth tries. Gives food, water, air. All humans need. Now different. Now change. Earth damage. Observe."

Up pops a picture of the previous wheat fields before the harvest. Great tractors pulling rigs spray the fields. The camera zooms close, between the plants to the barren earth they sprout from. Then the scene changes to show ice flows calving great blue chunks into the sea, then again to a jungle where great trees are being cut. Trucks carry out gigantic trunks and there is a large smoking pile with forest litter being fed to it by bulldozers.

And then we are over the ocean. We fly lower and lower until I can see trash floating in the waves. Some has congealed into an island. The camera flies on and my mouth falls open. _There must be miles of it!_

Then we are low over a river. The water flows with great dark streaks, the sheen of oil rainbows the surface. Another scene unfolds of great sheets of black oil coating waves lapping a shore. People are there, collecting birds immobilized in gunk and trying to clean the beach.

The speech continues in a patchwork of gleaned voices, "Earth changes. Normal. Natural. Humans push change. Too fast. Results negative. Animals…plants…change too fast. Big change soon. Not good. Bad effect. Humans die. Animals, plants die."

The screen darkens, it's over.

"I know the climate is changing, but this? I know and I've read, plants and animals are going extinct, but all the people dying? I… that's hard to believe."

HD nods in agreement and rumbles, "Save Idunt. Save oomans. New oome."

"You are trying to save me? All people? All humans. What about the animals?"

HD shakes his head, "No. Save Idunt, save . . .save soome oomansss."

"You're going to save more of us?"

He nods his head, "Mooore".

"You're going to take us to another planet where we can start over again?"

He vigorously nods and spreads his face wide.

"Wow. I have about a million questions, HD. Like who else is coming and does that mean half men and half women and how are you figuring out who to take and . . . I really appreciate being chosen but why me and are you really, really sure Earth is doomed and I need to go?"

Breathless, I look at him.

"Wait," he growls. "Mooore come. Wait."

"Okay, I can wait. More people? More people are coming?"

He holds up his hands as if to stop my questioning, "Mooore words. Wait."

I nod. What else can I do? _I guess he's going to make another video._

"Come," he orders and we leave the kennel. He takes me to a new place which I believe is the ship's bridge.

No one is here, so I assume the ship is running on some kind of auto pilot. HD offers me a seat next to him and draws my attention to another screen. There, the Earth appears. Not the real Earth, but a graphic image of it. The continents lie in their oceans and certain areas that are not political or geographical boundaries have glowing lines around them.

I point to one, "What are the lines for?"

HD gestures toward the map and shakes his head, instead of answering my question, he asks his own. "Idunt nnnmate, wheerrre?"

"Do you mean my mate? Uh, I don't have a mate, Huge Dude. Sorry."

"Idunt find. Wheerrre?"

 _Holy Hell Big Dude. You're serious about this aren't you?_

"Uh, you want me to find? To pick a mate?"

He nods and flourishes his hand over the map again.

"Idunt sssay wheerre."

 _Oh My God. He's offering me the entire world to choose a mate from. Is there some way he'll take me back to Earth to look for someone? Maybe I could get away! Or is he just gonna swoop down there and kidnap somebody like he kidnapped me? Well, at least I seem to have a say. I can pick somebody one hell of a lot better than Half Face or Dickless! Why did he pick them? Why did he pick ME? What's the criteria?_

"Uh, Huge Dude, let me ask you a question first. Why did you pick me?"

HD's throat cleared. "Young. . .Strong. . .Big Heeead. Waait. Ooge Dood find wooords."

 _Big Head? What the hell? Does he mean intelligent?_

"Okay, I'll wait. I know speaking my language is difficult. I appreciate you trying to speak it." His head cocks as if he's puzzled.

"Idunt wait," I reassure him, and for the first time, I offer him a smile, a big wide one that shows most of my teeth. Not the kind you'd offer a mammal. A dog, for example, usually views teeth as a sign of aggression. This smile is the kind you offer a mountainous alien with a sideways mouth containing four monstrous tusks that cover another normal opening mouth full of small pointed fangs.

 _Yup, he's used to seeing teeth. See all these blunt ones big fella? Totally not a threat. Right?_

HD spreads his jaws in spectacular fashion. They span nearly to his shoulders where they waver slightly, reminding me of cooked Alaskan crab legs because they are so very pink inside. His skeletal inner mouth is closed, the scattering of fangs shiny white against glistening muddy pink gums. A rumble rolls from deep inside his throat.

 _I'd say he's pleased. Keep smilin' Angela. That's it, yup, I'm your best puppy, HD. Now give me a pat and say 'good girl!'_

Sure enough, HD finally closes his face and lays his hand upon my head. I let my aching cheeks relax back into my normal expression.

"Idunt," he rumbles.

"Huge Dude," I respond as he flicks off the Earth map and signals me to follow. We walk back to the kennel. I'm deep in analysis of what's just happened.

 _I can't see a way to get out of this. Where am I going to tell him to search?_

I began sifting through the small list of past boyfriends, and quickly go on to the larger list of just friends and male acquaintances.

 _Holy Hell! I'm going to be turned into a baby making machine!_ I feel myself frowning as I contemplate a future of birthing babies. _How many will I be expected to have?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy New Year!_

Chapter Five

 **Preparation**

Sitting next to HD on the ship's bridge, I scoot around to get comfortable in the ample seat of the large chair. Although I'm right next to him, his eyes are glued to the controls as he clicks away, accomplishing something.

 _Come on Huge Dude, how many aliens does it take to show a movie?_

At least I gather that's why we are here. His few words during my bath had seemed only to hurry me. Then I scrambled behind his quick steps from the kennel room to the bridge. He was in such a hurry that I broke into a sweat trying keep up.

Now with a moment to take stock, I feel exhausted. The night was sleepless while I tried to figure out where to go husband hunting. Now sitting close to HD I take the opportunity of his attentive neglect to really study him. My heavy lids widen. He has been fighting again! Dark greenish bruises decorate his torso and his upper right mandible is scabbed.

"You've been fighting!" I blurt.

A deep chuckle sounds as HD continues claw-tip clicking.

I survey him for injury and, finding much less than before, I venture, "Looks like you got the better of him this time."

Huge Dude stops mid-click and focuses fierce eyes on me. "Oooge Doood goood. Winnn soooon."

"So, what happens if you win?" I dare.

His mandibles waver for a moment. "Waaait. Ssseee."

A screen comes to life. Sure enough, it's HD's new presentation, again given in the mixture of voices.

"Oooge Doood save eight hundred human new home."

I interrupt, "You're saving eight hundred of us?"

He nods and, pointing back to the screen, growls, "Idunt first. Idunt intelligent. Understand. Idunt help Oooge Dood?"

It's the first time I've heard him raise his voice at the end of his words to signify a question. _Ya, like I have a choice?_

"Sure," I nod. "I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

I'd overrun the next part of the presentation. With a human-like sigh, HD runs it backward to the proper point. A bevy of people are shown. Men and women, all young adults, I'd say and all appear fit and healthy. They are all shown doing something outdoors. Some garden, some hunt, some are building a barn and others herd cattle. The film ends and HD explains, "Idunt help find good human go new home. Good human strong, healthy, intelligent, fertile. Good human make fire, hunt, grow food. Understand?"

I don't answer right away and receive a talon tap on the top of my head, "Idunt…underrrrstaaand?"

"I do! The right people will need survival skills. We'll have to make our own shelter, find water and food, and make our own clothes. But, HD, what will we do for medical care?"

He looks confused but then answers, "Maake medciiine."

"Can we take our own medical supplies? Doctors?"

HD nods his head, "Caaan taaaake. Nooottt laaast."

"Oh, yea. The medicines will be used up. But the doctors can teach others and maybe we can find new medicines."

"Goood. Idunt . . . what acHDeee?

"What? _What in hell, that sounded like a sneeze!_ Oh! Oh, that. HD is short for your name, Huge Dude." I hold up my thumb and index finger to illustrate 'short'.

The alien bolted upright, growling, "Oooge Doood nooo shooort." He towered over me, head cocked to the side and jaws widened.

 _Oh shit, I've offended him._

I chirp my apologies, "Huge Dude, is just the biggest! He's tall, huge, in fact! You're just the most gigantic guy around!"

HD seems placated and stands down.

 _God damned men! Doesn't matter the race, alien or human, good God they're all the same!_

He retakes his seat, bringing up the map of Earth. "Wherrre? Idunt find ooman."

 _Shit HD! Give my heart a chance to slow down, will ya? Thank God I didn't pee myself._

I focused on calming myself while HD waited. Did he know how much he'd scared me?

I had been up all night thinking of finding myself a decent mate, but now I was to locate an entire village of fit, skilled people. There was only one place to turn to, at least for starters, and that was home. I hadn't been there in a long time and hadn't left in the best of circumstances, meaning I wasn't sure what kind of a reception I'd receive.

 _You'll be offering members of your own family to an alien or kidnapping. Yea, but if HD is right, I'll be offering them a chance at survival._

I point to the high plains portion of the United States and HD zooms in. Suddenly, it's a satellite view. The towns and highways are sparse here. It's simpler to find the Missouri river and follow it. As my finger traces, the view moves.

"I need to be closer, Huge Dude. We're too high for me to see anything."

He clicks at the control. The river grows more distinct and I can make out roads now. "That's perfect. I'll find them soon. My cousin's there. He's been texting and tweeting me and it's been on the news you know."

Of course, HD probably doesn't know. I keep my eyes on the screen, my finger traversing the miles with ease.

All at once, I stop. "Here they are! Some of my people and many others. Can we get closer, please?"

The view drops down, as though it was a drone, but no one looks up. A few people are walking about in the snow on well-worn paths leading between shacks, campers, tepees and tents. The place is haphazard with every kind of shelter imaginable. Several gray yurts are over to one side and wooden huts dot the housing project. Many flags on poles flutter in the blowing snow.

"Here, Huge Dude. My people are here."

"Come, Idunt. Weee gooo."

"Like this?" I look down at my thin leather dress. "It's winter! It's below freezing down there!"

"Oooge Doood fiiix. Staand!"

I do and HD runs some device over me.

"Well, I don't feel any different. Was that supposed to fix it?"

"Waait!" he barks, chattering formidable tusks.

"Sorry," I mutter, quickly looking down.

I feel his hand on my head. "Idunt, cooome."

I'm pattering behind him again down the misty floored hallways. We seem to be going to a section of the ship I've not been in before. We pass Number Three, who nods at HD and stares at me. I ignore him, knowing he's outranked by HD.

We enter a sparse room with only a rectangular platform in the middle. _Looks like animal furs. Cozy. Is this his bedroom?_

I stare around like a tourist while HD pulls a drawer out of a wall and rummages for something. There are two open doorways to other rooms. The one that attracts my attention has an elongated, black something hanging on the wall. It's very shiny. Below it, in a frame, are six triple-jointed bones, each capped with a long black claw.

 _Specimens? The framed bones could be the fingers of something. What's that black thing? Looks like a giant pod._

Stepping forward, I try to make sense of what's hanging in front of me. _That pod. . . has a face!_ In amazement I make out what appears to be a mouth of perfectly formed nearly human teeth. _Where are the eyes?_ As I draw closer, HD's menacing growl brings me up short.

"NO!" he roars, smacking his hand against his thigh. I jump at the crack and scurry backwards only to find my feet dangling in the air. HD has me by the scruff of my dress. The leather edges pinch into my armpits.

"Idunt no go!" he rumbles, pointing at the room and shaking me for good effect. "Underrrrstaaand?"

 _Holy shit, Dude!_ Feeling my face burn, I nod and am set back down on the floor where I try to regain some composure. I'm trembling.

 _You scared the shit out of me again! Talk about intimidation!_

I keep my head down while pretending to smooth out my dress.

 _What's so wrong with me going in there? What's in there, Huge Dude?_

I finally dare look up, but HD is back to pawing through the drawers. Pulling out several furs, he holds them up as if deciding. In about two strides he is back with me, tugging at my dress, ordering, "Off!"

"Okay, okay." I shuck the dress. Holding up a strange fur to my body, he grunts and then takes the skin over to the table. Holding the device he scanned me with earlier, he projects a shape of light onto the fur. _That's my shape! It makes sort of a pattern._ Huge Dude withdraws a wicked blade from his waist and begins to cut.

The leather side of the fur is blue-gray, so I know that the skin comes from nothing on Earth. The hair side is extremely silvery and the hairs are short, but thick, with longer blue-cast guard hairs feathering over the base coat. _It's beautiful._

"Cooome!" he growls.

Padding to his side, I watch him fashion the fur into clothing. He runs a rectangular tool with a gap in one side over the cut pieces. It produces overstitched seams sewn with some black fiber. Periodically, he holds up his creation and refits it to me. It's a long fur-lined dress, well past my knees, with long sleeves and a hood. When it's finished, I'm much better dressed for the cold.

He barks something unintelligible. Then, his grasp encircles my waist and I'm lifted up to sit on his work table. I tense immediately. _What now?_

He grasps my ankle, holding up my foot for inspection. I bite my lips at this intrusion. His hand is the largest hand I've ever seen and my foot feels like a twig in it. He holds up several furs and leathers, finally making his decision.

A little while later, I have a pair of boots. They fit quite well! The soles are thick leather, stitched to tops of inside-out fur. _Except for my hands, I'll be quite protected from North Dakota's winter. Can he do mittens?_

I hold out bare hands, asking, "Can you make something to cover these?"

I may have him stumped. He takes a while to hold one of my hands in his immense one, tracing around it with one claw. Then HD goes to work. A short time later, I have a pair of mittens, well not really. I have a pair of fur-lined pot holders with no thumbs. Still, they will keep my hands warm unless I have to do something.

"Thank you, Huge Dude. These are great."

He nods, seeming to approve of my gratitude and then proclaims, "Idunt. Oooge Doood gooo Errrth."

"Right now?"

"Nooooow."

Again, I'm behind him, only this time I'm trudging due to the heavy furs. As I fall farther behind, he reaches back and hoists me underneath one of his arms.

 _Undignified!_ I chafe, hood bouncing over my eyes with each of his steps. Before I muster the courage to complain, I am placed on my feet again.

A small craft sits on three legs and HD is already climbing in. He beckons me to climb over the too high side and already I know what's going to happen. He reaches and I'm being lifted by my hood, which is strangling me! I try not to thrash because it's over already and I've been plopped down on HD's lap.

The canopy falls with a click and the hiss of pressurization. The little ship pivots to face a long light-railed tube. "Shiiiiiiiittttt!" I scream as we are jettisoned through the tubeway. And then it's quiet. We are in space. HD jockeys a joy stick, directing us down to Earth.

I gasp at the beauty, head on a swivel. _So many stars! The sky's filled. The Earth!_

We seem to be hanging motionless. A thin ethereal band of atmosphere halos Earth's lit edge. The land masses are covered in shades of brown and green, with herds of clouds everywhere. The ocean's blue reflects the sheen of sunlight in broad swaths.

There's no sound except for Huge Dude's breathing and my heart pounding. He points to a dot on the screen and explains, "Goooo theeeree."

We float over a huge continent that must be China, and now the icy Arctic and up ahead, Canada. The little ship dips nose down just as HD secures me with one immense arm and I reflexively grab on.

We hang there for a nanosecond and then tilt into a plunging dive. Force presses me into Huge Dude. Each breath is fought for as an elephant presses against my chest. Fire flies from the ship's nose blinding me to any view of the Earth we must be about to slam into. I grip the tree branch that is HD's arm, clench my teeth, close my eyes and feel like I'm going to puke.

And it's over.

I crack open my eyes to see we are zooming over familiar snow covered plains. Unless I've gotten my directions mixed up, it's daybreak. A pinkish-orange glow lights up the horizon as we slow to a float over the camp. The ship lands near the end of a line of campers with a gentle bump. The canopy lifts and frigid air blasts my face.

With another hood-lift, I'm deposited on the ground, with HD standing beside me.

I feel dizzy for a moment, but regain myself enough to sputter, "Welcome to camp, Huge Dude. Welcome to Standing Rock, the fires of the Seven Councils, Oceti Sakowin."

Glancing upward I find HD in defensive posture. Crouched, he's welding twin curved swords and I'm sure that's a powered weapon of some kind on his shoulder. The barrel moves along with the direction of HD's mask which is looking everywhere.

"It's okay, Huge Dude. Not many people are up yet. I'm gonna have to explain you, of course. We need to find my cousin and the Elders right away."

He nods, and I take stock of his appearance. Apparently the cold doesn't faze him. He's still in his leather loincloth but now bearing some kind of fishnet second skin along with shoulder pads, sandals, and bands around his wrists and lower legs. He's masked now, with tubes connecting it to a pack on his back.

 _When did he put all that on?_

He rumbles something and then wavers, disappearing into thin air! But then he moves and I can make out an outline. It's an incredible camouflage system.

 _He's nearly invisible! That's how he snuck up on me on the AT! Bet that backpack has his air supply. He can't breathe our air. Useful information._

He pushes me out ahead of him and, heeding the gentle hint, I take the lead. The snow crunches underfoot and anyone paying any attention will see that not far behind me are the footprints of the Jolly Green Giant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _ **Grandfather**_

 _Some Indian you are girl._

As I orient myself it is apparent that my directions got mixed up during our descent. It is not sunrise, but sunset, the fading sun adding to the already bitter cold. Thankful for the thick fur against my skin, I trudge through the camp. Where is everyone? The camp should be bustling with activity.

The footpath slush is beginning to refreeze as the temperature plummets, making me carefully pick my way around frozen lumps. Behind me, I hear the sounds of ice being crushed by HD's mighty feet.

 _The ground's cold for it to refreeze so quickly._

A few paces on and there is a bent woman exiting a tepee, heading towards a regiment of plastic port-a-potties lining one edge of the makeshift street. A baby's wails come from one of the other tents.

"Huge Dude, I don't know where everyone is. Please stay here and I'll find someone to ask. I don't want you to scare anyone."

The crunching behind me halts. I pray no one accidentally runs into HD as I don't know what his reaction will be. Pausing outside the crying baby tent, I raise my voice, "May I enter?"

A woman's kind tones welcome me to the interior where it is relatively warm. I remove a pot holder to extend a hand.

"I'm Angela, Angela Lea Eyota. My grandfather is John Eyota. Do you know if he's here?"

"I'm Cynthia Smith. You can call me Cyn. John Eyota? He is here. All the warriors, the water protectors, are up at the bridge. I'm afraid for them. It's freezing and there are elders with them."

 _Crap, Grandfather! Got to be right in the thick of it don't you, Kaka._

Pointing to the doorway, I remember my manners, "Um, do you need anything? I heard your baby crying from out there."

"No, we're fine. Red Fawn has a cold. I gave her medicine. She'll be fine."

"Okay, then. Thank you for your welcome. I'm going to find Grandfather."

Trudging back to where I left HD, I search for him with my loudest stage whisper, "Huge Dude! Are you here?"

My shoulder is clasped, completely enclosed by his hand, startling me for a second.

"Okay. I know where everyone is. Now, please understand that my people here are engaged in a battle."

 _Wrong word Angie!_

"Baaaaaattlle? Oomaaans fiiiight?" His voice seems to perk with interest at my words.

"Ummm, not really, Huge Dude. See, there is one group of people, humans, who want to build a pipeline under the river. We, my people, are worried that the pipeline will pollute our water. So we protest and all the tribes have joined us. It's not violent. Peaceful! We carry no weapons!"

"Baaaaattllee no weaaapppons? Oooow wiinn?"

I couldn't see him, but I knew his head was tilted in a question. "We win if we can prevent the pipeline from being built. It's… very complicated, Huge Dude. Please, just let me do the talking and you hang back and please don't kill anybody. Okay?"

"Oookaayy. Ooooge Doood seeee Idunt. Seeee aaaallll."

"Yea, I know you'll be there, watching us. Things will be very strange to you, I think. Just stay cool and I'll try to explain it all later. Okay?"

"Koooolll? Ooooge Doood wwaarrrm. Aalll gooood."

"Uh, what I mean is for you to stay calm. Don't fight anybody. Okay?"

"Noooo fiiigghht Oooooman. Noooo honnnoorrrr."

 _Now I'm confused. No honor in fighting humans? Is that what he means?_

I lead the way from the camp to the highway. Its curves are a black river through the white dusted fields patchy with snow covered grass clumps and places where the light snow cover was melted by the heat of the day. The faint clinking of HD's metal footwear softly hitting the asphalt trails me. _How does he do that? Such small noise from such big feet. Shod in metal to boot!_

The road bends and falls away where it descends down to the river bridge. A bright light glows from the great depression. I hurry to where I can look down on a scene from some frozen hell.

It's as bright as midday. Powerful spot lights are focused on the protesters. A barricade divides the police from perhaps a hundred water protectors who are under attack. The protesters walk toward the barricade, many carrying signs, others chanting in prayer. Behind the barricade, it is dark. I can barely make out cops manning the water cannons, directing a powerful spray at the people who are standing in front of them. The spray glistens in the spotlights and falls on the people who are quickly drenched in icicles.

Anger rises like sour bile from my stomach.

A woman's shrill voice rises, "We are not armed! You use water against us when it is below freezing out here? What are you going to go home and tell your children?"

Warriors stand their ground, using sheets of plywood as shields against the battering spray. Several of them group to try and cover another who stands alone praying. Icicles are forming on the edge of his hood and drip from his coat. His iced-over gloves are raised against the onslaught.

A woman walks toward the barricade, raises both hands and screams, "Water is Life! Mni Wiconi!" She is met with a water blast, knocking her to the ground. Struggling to rise, the focused spray has her trapped. Two warriors holding plywood rush to cover her as they also become targets of the icy drench.

I hear a loud pop and one of the water protectors is down. _That wasn't gunshot, was it?_ His friends drag him, his face bleeding, over to where I see a few ambulances and several other running vehicles waiting.

HD's growl rips my attention from the scene. "Idunt. Whiiiccchh siiidde yoooouu?"

"This side. The side nearest to us."

"Looooossssee bbbaaaaddd."

"I agree, Huge Dude. It doesn't look like we're winning."

"Oooooge Doood eeelllpp?"

"What? Oh, no. Don't help, Huge Dude. If you kill any cops, my people will be blamed. It will be bad for them. Please don't help!"

"Idunt . . . nooooo ffuuuun."

All the stress of the past days, compounded by this scene of terror, explodes in me. My mouth starts, damn the consequences.

"You're damn right I'm no fun! First you kidnap me, then you try to get me to fuck some dick wad and then you tell me that the Earth is going to die. And then you have the balls to ask for my help! Dammit, Huge Dude! Those are my relations out there. Some of them are going to die of hyperthermia!"

The man in the frozen hood turns and is dragged away by his companions. Just one glimpse of his face in the lights tells me it's my grandfather.

"Come on!" I order my shadow, plunging down the hillside to the ambulances. Strong clumps of prairie grass make the going rough. For a moment I wish was like HD and could simply crush them with a single footfall.

The first ambulance is empty. Going on to the second, there is a man sitting on the floor of the opened back end, his head tilted skyward. A medic is cleaning blood from his already swollen eye. My cousin, Jake Crow Eagle, is with him.

"Hey, Jake," I pull back my hood and enjoy the shock of recognition on his face.

"Angie! What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice welcome. I'm here . . . on business. What happened to your friend?"

"Rubber bullet. I hope he doesn't lose the eye. I only got hit in the middle." He raises his layers of coat and shirt to reveal a large red welt on his ribs.

"It hit you that hard through all your clothes?"

"Lucky shot, I was bent over," he grinned.

"Grandfather got hit with water. Is he okay?"

"Check the next ambulance, Angie. And hey, good to see you, for whatever reason you're here."

"You too."

The next ambulance pulls out, lights blazing. There is no chance to see who is inside. The next vehicle parked off the road is a pickup with a camper shell. I bang on the door which is opened. Inside, my grandfather sits, swaddled in layers of blankets, shivering. Two men, also blanketed, are standing behind him.

"May I enter," I ask, looking down at the floor.

"If you are the nurse, I am fine," he answers. "My brothers care for me."

"It's me, Kaka." I pull back my hood and finally look at him.

Without hesitation, he lifts his arms to reach for me and just as quickly I'm enclosed in the safety of his still familiar, still strong but very cold arms.

"Kaka, I thought I would find you frozen."

"I am fine, child. Some are injured though. Doe ksh kay ya oun hey?"

I pause, interpreting the Lakota words. "I am fine too, Kaka. I'm sorry. . . I've been away a long time. I don't always remember the words."

"If you would stay with us, you would remember quickly. But I am glad you are here, now."

"I need to talk with you, Kaka. In private."

"Right now I am fighting this battle. We will talk later."

"No, Kaka. I am sorry for being impudent, but this is important. It's a matter of life and death."

His eyes widen. "Then say it now. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of your uncles."

I draw in a large breath. "This is going to sound crazy, but it is the truth. I am not here alone. Several days ago, I was hiking the Appalachian Trail in Virginia. I was abducted by aliens. One of them brought me here to speak with you. He, ah, he says that the Earth is doomed because of what people have done to it. He says it's too late to save it and that he's going to relocate eight hundred of us to another planet for a fresh start. He wants to take young, strong people who can live off the land and raise a new generation. He asked me to help him and . . . well. . . I couldn't think of anything better than to bring him here to you."

Grandfather and my uncles have been listening intently. When I finish, they remain silent for what seems like a long time. Knowing better than to rush it, I wait for my Grandfather to speak.

"Angela, I was ready to hear many things. Not this. Even though you are my granddaughter, how can I believe such a story?"

The uncles murmur their agreement and look at me with concern.

"I was afraid my story would be unbelievable. So I guess you'll just have to see him for yourselves. Please come outside with me. Kaka, I think you can just look out the door. You've been frozen enough for one evening."

I unlatch the camper door and step down to the ground. Turning around, I face my two still shivering uncles, who don't look like they are going anywhere, and my blanket-swathed Grandfather. "We can all see from here," he states.

I turn to speak into the night. "Huge Dude, I told them the story of why we are here. I think they need to see you so they can believe me. Could, a, could you show yourself to them? Just for a moment? Please."

I wait, part of me hoping he's still here, the other part hoping that I've been suffering from some form of mental breakdown and the lack of any alien appearance will usher me safely back to Standing Rock to be looked after.

A faint blue crackle pings my disappointment as HD looms into view. About seven feet of alien attitude and muscle looks down on my relations. He crouches a bit and then spreads his jaws wide.

 _Nice theatrics, HD._

I look in the camper. My uncle's faces are open-mouthed with shock while Grandfather sits, expressionless as ever. I swing my eyes back to HD, but he's vanished again.

"Well?" I address my Elders. "Will you listen to me now?"

"That was a trick!" One uncle exclaims.

"No trick, look at his footprints in the snow."

The uncle jumps down and goes over to the prints, all the while nervously glancing about.

"There are prints," he pronounces, heading back for the warmth.

"Come here," my Grandfather beckons. "We will hear your story."

Back inside the camper, I relate my capture and communications with HD to a rapt audience.

"Huge Dude, I call him HD in private, he doesn't like his name shortened, says that the changes to Earth are happening too fast for plants and animals to keep up. He says it's too late to fix it and we will die here. He's offering to take eight hundred of us to safety to a new life on a new planet. Oh, and the animals aren't coming. Just us. He wants young people who can live off the land and have kids. They have to be healthy. He'll check everyone over to make sure. He already checked me."

After another long silence, Grandfather speaks. "We must present this to the council. This is not a decision we can make. Will you and your HD wait for us while we assemble and speak with them? It may take a day or two to assemble. You see what is going on here tonight. We must see to our injured first."

"I'll tell HD, Kaka. And I hope it will be fine. He seems to be in a hurry, so the sooner the better. And, thank you for believing me."

"No belief to it, child. You showed us the truth of your words."

"Yea, I guess I did. Okay, I'm going back to HD. Kaka, please don't go out there again." I reached for his wrinkled hand and stroked it fondly.

"I have fought enough for one night. Angela, will you be safe with HD?"

"Yes, he's not interesting in hurting me and I'm helping him. I just…have to show him respect."

"What happens when you don't?"

"He growls worse than YOU, Kaka!" I laugh. "And, he picks me up by the hood and shakes me. As you can imagine, I've learned quickly."

"I will pray for you, Angela." His face is serious, but I can see the love in his eyes.

"And I for you, Kaka. This is grim business you are about here."

He nods. "We must stop the Black Snake. But if what you say is true, it is all for nothing anyway. Our mother, the Earth, will die." He bows his head, shaking it. "My heart is sad."

"I know, Kaka. Mine too." I'm about to leave when my stomach announces itself very loudly.

My grandfather is quick to respond, "Are you hungry granddaughter?"

"Yes, HD feeds me but only meat."

One of the uncles is up and hands me a brown bag which I accept gratefully.

Back out in the snow, I walk the road back to the camp, hearing my shadow fall in behind me. With quickened steps, HD is at my side, rumbling.

"Idunt. Whaaat thaaaat?"

"This?" I hold up my brown bag. "This is food. Want some?"

I watch the bag move through the air, held by a shimmer I know to be his arm. His mask becomes visible when he removes it and then I see the bag going up to his face. Several soft inhales tell me he smells the contents and then the bag is abruptly given back to me.

"Idunt eeat."

"Okay, but I want to sit down to eat. Where are we going?"

"Shiiiiip." Is his reply.

"All the way back to the ship? We just got here!" I protest.

"Liittle shiip. Sleeeeepp. Idunt eaaat."

 _So we're spending the night in your traveling tin can? Where am I going to sleep?_

We hike for a time in silence, my mind filled with the evening's images and the knowledge that the battle is still raging behind us.

"Huge Dude. What could you do to help my side back there? Could you help without killing anybody? Like I told you, it would be really hard on my people if you do."

We are near his transport now. He crackles back into view before answering me.

"Yeeeeesss. Oooge Doood eeelllp Idunt siiide."

"Okay then, do it. Those bastards deserve it."

HD seems almost gleeful as he presses his wrist and the little ship becomes visible again. Before he can grab me by the hood, I reach my arms to him. He stops as if puzzled, but then snaps back the canopy and, picking me up beneath my arms, plops me into the seat.

"Idunt nooo tooouuuch!" He orders, gesturing at the controls.

"I won't," I promise.

He wavers into thin air again and I plunge into my paper sack, pulling up a wrapped chunk of cornbread and a little covered bowl of stew. There's even a spoon! Delighted, I tear into my feast.

Keeping one eye toward the light that marks the bridge conflict, I eat, wondering what HD will do to them. _Whatever it is, they deserve it for hurting Kaka. Wish I could crack this hood so I could be sure and hear what's going on out there. But I don't understand these controls and HD would shake me good if he thought I touched them._

The glow from the bridge is gone now, so I'm thinking that HD took care of the lights. _They'll never see him as even a shimmering blur in the dark. I can imagine him thundering through the police line and doing . . . what?_

As if in answer, the canopy opens. HD is here, breathing a little harder than usual. He motions for me to stand and then hurdles over the side to join me. In one motion, he lifts me and again I find myself on his lap. His seat back begins to recline and he stretches out beneath me.

"Sleeeep."

I try to find a comfortable position on top of the muscle mattress and finally lie curled on my side, one arm crooked under my head as a pillow.

"Huge Dude?"

He grunts.

"What did you do to them?"

"Dammaagge. Noo kill. Idunt slleeep."

"Thanks for doing that. They deserved it. Um, Huge Dude?"

"Whhaaattt?" His tusks chatter in what I have learned is annoyance.

"I'm too warm. You're too hot." His body beneath me is like a giant heating pad, the warmth soaking through my fur-lined dress.

"Taaaakkkeee oooffff," he gruffs. "Oooge Doood sleeeep. Idunt fiiixxx."

I sit back up and manage to ungracefully pull off my outfit in the cramped space. Laying back down on HD, I pull the dress over me like a blanket. Skin to skin I feel him and after a short time realize that it is his mesh that's heated. For a moment, I envy his mobility in the snow unencumbered by heavy leather and fur.

My head moves with each of his slowing breaths. I pull my head off my arm and lay it just below his rib cage, where I hear the thud of his heart and small gurgles of what must be his digestive tract.

"Huge Dude?"

Tusks chatter before he barks, "Whhaat?"

"I hear your stomach. Did you eat?"

"Oooge Dood eeaat. Gooood meeaat."

"Did you eat people?"

"Nooo. No eaaat . . . thiiiis tiiime." I feel him shaking beneath me.

"So you think my fears are funny do you?"

A huge hand is petting my hair, "Idunt! Sleeeeep."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **#noDAPL**

I awaken in panic, afraid to move. Everywhere I look there is white. _Where am I? Who…what am I lying on?_

Then it all comes back to me even as HD stirs. An overnight flurry has covered the little ship's clear canopy with a layer of translucent snow.

"Idunt ookaaay?"

"I'm okay, Huge Dude. Just didn't know where I was for a moment."

"Scceeent Idunt feeeaar."

"Through your mask? What does it smell like?"

My curiosity aroused, I sit up to look down on my mask covered, fish net warmed mattress, kidnapper and benefactor.

"Baaaaad."

"Well thanks a lot! You know I haven't bathed since we got here."

"Oooge Doood knnooow."

 _Great. I stink._ I tentatively sniff at HD, but find nothing detectable.

"Well, I'm not gonna go roll in the snow. There's got to be somewhere to wash up in this camp. I need to find out if the council is meeting today and find some breakfast."

"Brrrekffaaaasst?"

"Food, Huge Dude, food. I appreciate all the meat you've been feeding me but humans need other things in their diet besides meat. Things like vegetables, bread and fruit."

"Frrrooooot?"

"I'll show you sometime. Maybe you'll even like it. Now, may I please get out? I need to pee and there's no kitty litter in here."

The canopy promptly opens and I am deposited, naked, on the ground. My dress follows, falling like a blanket to cover my head. I shimmy it on, then find my pot holder hand warmers tossed to me. _Thank God I left my boots on. Bare feet in the snow burns like hell._

HD follows, snaps on his camouflage and stomps off. "Where are you going?" I call after him.

"Peee," rumbles back at me. Fascinated, I stare at the blur heading out onto the fresh snow. It stops a short distance away and after some fumbling movement, spouts a stream of greenish liquid that steams onto the ground.

 _So . . . he can pee standing. Does that mean he's got junk?_ I'm suddenly discomforted by the remembrance that I slept naked on top of him all night.

Movement catches the corner of my eye and I turn to see three mounted horses approaching. At breakneck speed the ponies plunge, their riders whooping and screaming into the midst of the camp. Men, women and children pour from the tents, tepees and shacks to surround the disruptors.

A rumble tells me HD is at my side. Quietly, I try to keep him calm. "I don't know what's happening. This isn't an attack. Let me go find out what's going on. Please stay here, hidden."

HD's grunt agrees with me and I proceed toward the commotion. Squeezing between people, I edge in to see and hear. The riders have dismounted, holding their steaming horses and one is speaking.

"They are gone! It's a miracle. They are all gone! We rode into their camp – it's deserted. All the cops are gone!"

Whoops erupt from the crowd. An Elder yells for everyone to be quiet. When the air is still, he questions, "You found no one? No…bodies or anything?"

"Nothing, Chief Looking Horse. We found only the tracks of their trucks. It looks like they were in a hurry. They left much behind."

The Chief looked through the crowd, and upon finding someone, motioned for them to come join him. I followed the direction of his beckon to see my Grandfather walking.

"It is perhaps this is related to what you told me," the Chief addressed my Kaka. "Something seems to have scared them. Let all the council come and sit after we have eaten. We have much to discuss. And fetch your granddaughter, John. We will hear her words."

My Grandfather had not wasted any time in contacting the council. I work my way back to where I'd left HD. "Good news, Huge Dude. I will speak with the governing council this morning. I think you'd better come too, but stay invisible unless I need you. Okay?"

"Oookaaay."

"I'm going to get some food now. Do you need to eat?"

"Nooooo. Goooooo."

Following the crowd to the main mess tent, I greet my Grandfather near the head of the line before taking my rightful place nearer the end. Elders always eat first as a sign of respect for their wisdom and age. If there is little to go around, usually everyone takes only a small amount so that the person behind them may also be fed.

I soon content myself with a bowl of oatmeal. Not my favorite, but a good choice for such a large crowd. Sitting on a straw bale to eat, I watch the children, some assisted by their mothers, help themselves to breakfast. One small boy is building a mountain of brown sugar on top of his oatmeal.

 _Getting an early start on your diabetes? Grandmother always told me not to eat white man's food, that it would kill me._

My daydreaming finishes as I see Kaka get up, along with a stream of other Elders and head off. It is council meeting time. I've never been to one before and doubt there has ever been one of such magnitude. This is not simply a council of the Lakota and Dakota from Standing Rock reservation. Many tribes have joined us here and all nations will be fairly represented. _Even the whites who've joined us? What about the Asians here?_ People from all over the world have come to spend some time at the camp and support, to a greater or lesser degree, the pipeline protest. I suspect that the council will be made of only First Nations. The help of others is appreciated and respected, but the burdens of decisions must fall upon us – protectors of our most ancient Mother Earth.

I trust HD is near, but don't feel or hear his presence as I follow the Elders into large rectangular tent. Inside, a central fire is burning, smoke rising to the exit hole in the middle. A great oblong hoop of tribal leaders is forming along the tent edges. Each Elder takes a seat and waits in silence. Looking around for Grandfather, I spy him next to Chief Looking Horse and obey his head jerk to come sit by him. It is a great honor to be here and I am careful to keep my eyes down in humility.

The sacred sage is produced, lit and, following our custom, everyone washes themselves in the pungent smoke. I see several here who have come from far away. The smudge is probably new to them, but respecting our ways, they urge the smoke over their arms and bodies in purification.

Now, Chief Looking Horse opens the meeting by greeting everyone, giving thanks to Creator and then passing the talking to my Grandfather. Kaka stands and tells the story, my story, of the aliens and how I am now here with HD. No one interrupts. When he is done talking, it will be each Chief and Holy man's turn to speak and each one will speak his mind until he is finished without interruption.

I listen and try not to fidget as the talking goes on through the morning. Many express concerns and dismay at the news that Earth is dying. No one questions the truth of my Grandfather's words. He is respected. He has spoken and that is enough.

Finally, after many hours, the hoop winds down to me. I look at Grandfather, feeling like an eight year old, and squeak, "What should I say?"

"What is in your heart. And then, present him. He is here?"

"He is," I say with only a little doubt in my words. I trust he's here, but I don't know where.

Standing shakily, I begin. "I am honored to be here today. I am only Angela Lea, a young woman finding her place in the world."

And so I tell them firsthand of my abduction and some of how it was aboard the alien ship. I tell them of how HD has taken care of me and how he wishes to find young people suitable for transplant to a new world. We will gain a new Mother to be learned, to be cared for, respected and cherished and it is my hope that we can avoid the mistakes made on Earth. Our kind will continue. First Nations will be the first seed in a new home.

"So, this alien is among us now and he will appear when I ask him too. He is large, strong and will strike fear into your heart. Do not fear, but respect him. Huge Dude, will you show yourself now?"

A reflective blur comes into the center. How he has been unnoticed in a tent packed with this many, I don't know. The tiny streaks of electricity crackle to reveal him standing tall in all his fearsome glory. He doesn't crouch or jut his jaw, but simply stands there, letting everyone get a good look.

He is magnificent. Several feet taller than the tallest man here, with bulging muscles that seem to require no pumping to display themselves. The gray metal mask hides his complex face and I think that is good. _There is enough for them to deal with in his appearance right now. They don't need extra jaws to complicate things._

There is movement on the sidelines. A man with a red sash wound around his head comes slowly to stand several feet away from HD. He keeps his eyes low and then kneels. HD doesn't move, simply allows this genuflection. The man then stands to address the assembly.

"I represent the great Hopi Nation. We know of this being, this kachina. He is a powerful spirit and we must do as he wishes."

Another man rises and also kneels to HD before speaking. "I am of the Aztec people. We too, know of this being. Long ago, he taught us to build our temples to the gods and demanded sacrifices. I fear him, but I wish to know what sacrifices he wants before we agree to this."

Murmurs softly buzz through the tent.

 _Sacrifices? The Aztecs sacrificed their conquered enemies. They cut their hearts out. Holy Shit, HD._

I stood. "With the council's permission, I will ask him."

With nods indicating approval, I stand before Huge Dude, feeling quite small in his presence.

"Huge Dude," I say in a quiet intimate voice, "they have questions."

His mask inclines toward me, "Oooge Doood knooow. Teeell . . . Oooge Doood nnnooot assskkk thiiisss."

"Grandfathers. The alien says that he will not ask that we make human sacrifices like the Aztec ancestors did."

The old Aztec Elder raises his voice, "That is good. Ask him why they made our ancestors do it."

"Did you understand that, HD?"

He nods. "Teeeelll weeeee noooot maaaakkee."

"You mean your ancestors didn't make his ancestors do human sacrifices? Why did they do it then?"

"Ooowwwwn choooiice."

I again address the Elders, "Grandfathers, the alien says that his ancestors did not force the Aztecs to conduct human sacrifices. He says that they chose to do it."

The Aztec spoke again, directly to HD, "Why then, I wonder, did they make this choice. What did they hope to accomplish? Did they need to appease you?"

This time, Huge Dude holds up a hand to stop me and replies in his own voice, "Oouuurrrr neeeedssss aarrreeee feeew."

The Aztec seems to have nothing more to say. Pursing his lips, he sits down. Chief Looking Horse again stands. "The council must sleep and smoke on this. We will come to a decision in three days."

HD's head snaps up, tusks rattling. "Oone daaayy. Muussst urrrryyy."

The chief glances at me and I take it as permission to speak. "Chief, Council of First Nations, the alien has repeatedly told me of an urgency to accomplish this. Perhaps we do not have the luxury of three days?"

Chief Looking Horse walks solemnly right up in front of HD and stands. "We will take your council, Angela, and talk through the night. But it is never wise to rush important decisions."

I whisper to the Chief, "May I remind you that we really don't have a decision. He can take who he wants, any time. He already took me."

The Chief's eyes widen, the only change in his demeanor. He nods and addresses the council, "All who wish to speak remain here. Our talk will go on."

Then he speaks to HD, "May Angela stay and talk with us? There is still much to learn from her."

Huge Dudes nods his acquiescence and wavers into invisibility before leaving the tent. With weak knees, I resume my seat next to Grandfather and watch the wavering blur that is Huge Dude leave the tent before I say anything.

"Grandfather, may I speak?" Kaka turns to Chief Looking Horse and relays my question in soft tones and again I am telling my tale.

I tell them all the rest of it - my kidnapping, the other members of the alien crew, their ship in orbit above - apparently undetectable by any radar. I even relate how the two men were also kidnapped, and how the aliens expected them to fight each other, the winner apparently a mate for me. There are chuckles when I tell them how I cleaned his clock, but everyone is very quiet when they learn that I never saw my potential husband again.

"I don't know what they did to him. They may have killed him. I don't know if they would make the effort to take him back to where they found him. Also, they seem to find value in fighting. The alien with me sometimes fights his superior. I've seen his bruises and he told me they were fighting. Maybe it's recreational but I have a feeling it is more. HD seems to pride himself as a good fighter and he was very interested in the fight here until he found out you weren't using weapons. Seemed to make no sense to him.

"And the reason the DAPL cops are gone is that I set HD on them. He promised me he wouldn't kill anybody, but I don't know what he did. It certainly had a good effect.

"Please realize there is really not a decision here to make about whether or not we will cooperate with HD. He can take anyone he wants. He says he needs eight hundred people, it's an opportunity for us to populate a new world and for our nations to continue."

I haven't said this much to a public audience since I was the wicked stepmother in our junior high production of Cinderella.

"This is all I have to say," I promptly sit down.

The talking continues. Each man speaking in turn, saying what he has to say without interruption. After many hours, food is brought and we get a break to eat and stretch our legs. Then, the talking resumes again.

I listen to the comments; very little that is new is said. There are many expressions of grief and of hopelessness. I'm finding it difficult to keep my eyes open and sit with them closed, trying not to lean into Grandfather. Finally, there is nothing left to be said and the Chief makes a pronouncement.

"Let us ask this alien what he wishes to do now. We will cooperate. Angela, what do you think of this plan?"

"I startle from my half-sleep and struggle on legs full of pins and needles to stand. "He will want to make his selection from our young adults. It would be a show of cooperation if we gather them together and let them know what's going on. Volunteers will be easier to work with. I am certain he'll examine them with his instruments and make the final selection himself."

My Grandfather nods his white head in approval. The Chief asks if anyone wishes to discuss this plan.

 _Please God, no more discussion._

No one has anything to say, so everyone begins to file out into the night.

"Good night, Kaka. I need to go find HD. Do you think he can begin examining volunteers in the morning?"

"Tomorrow, some time. We will gather the young adults and tell them. The volunteers will be ready after they have volunteered."

"Okay," I know better than to press him for an exact time. 'Events happen in their own time' is his perspective on the world. After leaving the reservation, I learned to live and work in the white man's world of schedules and appointments. In the native world, things are freer to happen in their own time and take however long they need to take.

I trudge through the snow toward the parked ship. _I hope he'll be patient with this process. They did hurry things because of what he said._

Crunching snow announces HD's presence. He's camouflaged but those heavy footfalls can't be anyone else. I'm stopped in my tracks by a heavy hand on top of my head.

"Coooomme."

I'm tired and just want to sleep, but obediently turn toward the voice. "Okay, but I can't see to follow you in the dark."

"Trrrraccks," is his quick retort.

A full moon allows me to easily see the goliath footprints in the snow, in spite of the growing number of clouds. Even with other tracks, his huge fresh ones stand out to me. Wearily, I follow him around the camp edge and up a small rise to a cluster of tepees. Skirting them, the tracks lead up to the last one and I see the flap is opened.

Ducking inside, a small fire lights and warms the space. Quickly, I secure the door and then find HD's form resolving. He damn near takes up the entire tepee and has to duck down when he moves out of the center. I hold my breath watching him dodge poles. He points to a sleeping bag near the fire.

"Idunt sleeeepp."

"This is wonderful, Huge Dude! How did you manage this?"

HD unhooks the tubes to his mask and pops it off using both hands. His jaws spread wide as though he's in need of a face stretch. He seems in no hurry to put it back on.

"You can breathe our air!"

"Caaaan. Shhhooorrrt tttiiime."

"So why aren't we sleeping in the ship?"

"Tthisss beetttterrr. Noooo?"

"Yea, I was in that meeting all day. No time to shower. This IS better. Thanks. But how did you get it?"

"Eeeemmmptteee."

"Oh. It was empty so you thought you'd move us in?"

HD nods and I can't think of anything else to say. Instead, I unzip the sleeping bag and climb in. HD lays down on the ground, still without his mask, his back to me.

"HD?"

"Wwhaaat?" _Did he sigh?_

"Don't you want to know about the council meeting?"

"Nnnoooo. eeeeaaarrrd."

"What? Did my grandfather find you and tell you?"

"Nnnnoooo. eeeeeaaaard aalllll."

I sat up, suddenly awake. "You never left did you? You were there and heard everything?"

"Ouuuuttsssiiiide. Eeeear aallll."

"You stood next to the tent and listened in! That's trusting. That means you heard everything I said didn't you?"

"Yeeeessss . . . Idunt aaaaangrrry?"

"Well . . . no. I guess not. It's just that I probably wouldn't have said everything like I said it if I knew you were right there listening."

"Idunt . . . nooo maaaake sssseeeennssse. Sssssleeep."

I lay back down watching the fire flicker. _He doesn't seem offended that I told them I was kidnapped and the rest of the horrible story. That's good. I keep trying to give him human emotions and reactions. He's not human. Don't forget that!_

* * *

Awakening suddenly to the howl of a blizzard I bolt upright. The tepee shudders, but seems to be holding. The fire is down to coals. I rouse myself to retrieve more wood from near the doorway to rebuild the fire. When it is going nicely, I sit to warm myself. Pulling my hood up, I scoot as close to the flames as I dare. Looking through the flickering fire tongues, I see HD looking at me.

"The fire was nearly out. I don't have mesh like you do. Sorry to wake you up."

"Sssttooorrrrrrm?"

"Yes, a bad one. I hope the tepee holds."

"Teeeepeeee?"

"This," I point. "Our shelter. The wind could blow it down."

He looks all around as if assessing the structure, then sets up. "Idunt cooooold?"

"Yes, that and the storm woke me up."

"Hoooge Doood waaarrrrm. Coooome." He motioned for me to join him.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. This fire is warming me up."

HD shrugged as if to say, 'suit yourself' and then reached for his mask. Twiddling with the inside of it, he plopped it back on his face and reconnected the hoses.

"Hooooww looooonnng sssstoooorrrrm?"

"Dunno. We may be stuck in this tepee for awhile. We can melt snow for water until the wood runs out. We may get hungry. It's not safe to go out in the blizzard when there's a white out." Anticipating he didn't know what a white out was, I added, "Between the falling snow, the frozen water, and the white ground, you can't see anything. You can't tell where you are going and you can get lost and freeze to death."

A chuckle comes from the mask. "Hoooge Doood noooo geeeeettt looooosssst. Noooooo worrrrryy Idunt. Weeeee wiiiillll eeeaaat, drrrrriiiinnk."

"Well, okay then!" I brighten, "Maybe we can help others then who will be pinned in their tents. You know, make sure they have wood, food and water."

"Thhhheeeey nooooot reeeeady?"

"Not ready? Oh, you mean not prepared for this storm. Well, if they've listened to the Elders they probably are. My people have lived here many years and we know how to survive harsh winters.

"Tell me, what would your people do if some of them were unprepared to survive a bad weather situation?"

"Noooottt prrrreeeepaaarrrreed? Diiiieeeee."

"You wouldn't help each other?"

"Deeeeeepeeeennds. Nooo heeeeelp stuuuupppid."

I can't help but laugh. "Yea, that makes sense to me too. But we humans, we often feel the need to help each other no matter what. I mean, shit happens and we feel obligated to help each other out."

HD stares at me for a long time, long enough for me to begin to feel uncomfortable. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Hooooge Doood sssseeeee noooo heeeellllp. Ooomans diiiieee. Nooooo fooood. Nooooo waaaattterrr. Siiiiiicck. Mmmuuuurderr, waaarrrr. Seee eeevverrrywherrrre."

"Oh. Yea. That. Well, we help our own. We help our own families, tribe, town. That kind of thing. When there is disaster, many help."

A sort of hmmmpf sound spits out from under the mask.

"Well, what do you guys do? Is your society so much better than ours?"

"Ittt isssss. Faaaaiiir. Eaaaccch musssst dooo. Wooord isss truuuttth. Strrrroong, smaarrrrt rrrriiissse."

"Let me see if I understand. So everyone must contribute?"

HD nods.

"And your word is always the truth? Like when we say 'my word is my bond'?

He nods again.

"And it sounds like survival of the fittest. The strongest and the smartest are the leaders?"

"Yeeeeeessss. Idunt unnnnddderrrrstaaaand."

"Well what happens to the weak? The sick? Don't you have any poor?"

HD clears his throat. I suspect our long conversation is taking a toll on him. "Weeeakk. Siiiiick. Heeal oorrrrr diiiiiee. Doooo ooorrr diiiiieee. Nooooo pooooor. Allll aaavvve nnneeeddsss meeeet."

"I'd have to see how you manage all that in order to say whether or not I think it's good or fair. No offense, Huge Dude. Do or die sounds pretty cold to me."

The tepee poles rattle as the tent lifts over us and is gone. The burning fire scatters in the wind as I feel engulfed by HD. I'm lifted and carried like a small child through the howling wind. Wet snow pelts my face as I strain to see. There is nothing but darkness. I turn my face into Huge Dude's chest and pray that he will be able to get us to shelter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Culling**

Cold blasts pelt us with wet snow as I feel HD lean against the maelstrom. His steps are slowed but they never falter. The rasp of his breathing quickens. There is nothing I can do to help except keep as still as possible. My face is pressed into him, but I still feel the heavy snow thudding against my thick hood and dress. How he can see where to go is beyond me.

I pray for his strength and ability to get us to shelter. I pray for the others in their shacks, tepees and tents, that their shelters stay standing.

Relentlessly, HD presses on. It seems that we must have crossed three football fields by now. _Is he lost? He said he wouldn't get lost._

Suddenly he stops. "Idunt saaaffe," he snarls, "Leeettt ggoooo." I realize my arms are gripping his massive neck. I let go and am lifted to be dumped into the seat of his ship. He follows, a great snowy lump, the canopy closes and we are encompassed in stillness.

The side of my dress facing the wind is thick with wet snow. Shucking it, I turn it inside out. HD lays the seat back and I crawl over him, shivering even as his snowy cover melts. I envelop us with the fur side of the dress.

HD is busy. I can hear him popping off his mask, followed by unintelligible growls and clicking.

"Are you okay?" I venture through chattering teeth.

"Oookkkaaaay," he replies, followed by more sounds.

"You don't sound okay."

"Ooookkaaaay. Speeaaakkkiiinng."

"Can I ask what you're saying?"

"Idunt muuussst knnoooww aaallll. Hoooge Doood wwoooorrddsss nnooooo ssssaaay."

"No say? Okay. Do you mean they don't translate into my language?"

"Yyeeessss."

"Well, it sounded like you were mad."

A low chuckle, accompanied by great shaking, rattles my body. "Yeeeessss. Mmmaaadddd. Saaaayyy wooorrrds."

"Were you cursing?"

"Whhaaatt cuuurrrsssiiiing?"

"There are words that we say when we are angry that we don't normally say. Special bad words."

"Yeeessss. Spppeeecccial baaaaad woooords. Ooooge Doood saaaay. Maaaany."

"I don't blame you. I'm just grateful you got us here, to your ship. Your strength is amazing. Thank you."

HD pops his mask back on. "Itttt isssss. Ssllllleeeep. Waaaiiit."

I raise my eyebrows at his self confidence and then try to stay quiet. The snow from my dress melt is trickling down the side of my calf. I move my leg and hope it's not dripping onto HD. There's nothing but steady slow breathing from him. Occasionally, the little ship jolts from the changing force of the wind but stays steady on its tripod.

I must have slept but there is no way to track the time. A dim light begins to filter through the canopy. There must be a layer of snow must covering us. The ship no longer feels buffeted so either the storm has died down or stopped.

"Gooood. Idunt aaawaakkee."

Cold tries to steal my breath as HD opens the ship. Snow slides off the tilted canopy to land in a thud as I sit up to take in a frosted world. There must be over a foot of snow blanketing the camp. Searching the rise our failed teepee was on, I see the rest of the teepees still stand, dented with snow weight on one side but still proud in the morning rays.

Pointing to the site of our near disaster, I speculate, "Maybe our teepee was defective. Maybe that's why it was empty." Then quickly pull my already half frozen arm back under the fur. HD reseals the ships top and orders me to dress. Turning my dress right side out in the small space is challenging. Thankfully, HD isn't rattling his tusks in impatience.

HD drops me over the side and I sink into the soft heavy snow. It's over my boot tops which are going to get packed as I walk. Nothing I can do about that. I manage a few steps and brace myself against my knees to squat and pee. _If he can do it, I can too._ A short distance away, a pale green stream steams into the snow.

Apparently, he's noticed my boot tops or thinks I cannot manage through the drifts, and hoists me up in his arms, giving me a chance to look around as we make our way to the center of the camp. No one else is out yet and I'm glad for that. Some Elder might have a heart attack at seeing me floating above the ground. HD trudges on and then sets me down near the mess tent.

"Eaaat." He directs. "Ooooge Doood waaait."

Inside the mess tent, a few women are busy in the kitchen area. "Good morning," I greet them, approaching one who's searching through shelves and boxes. When she looks up, her face is clearly upset.

"Morning, Angela. There is little to eat. We were expecting deliveries today but the radio says the highway is closed due to the storm. We have oatmeal, rice, flour and oil for fry bread but little else and there's another storm on the way."

"I think I can help. How would you like some fresh meat?"

"You own a helicopter?" she laughs.

"Something better," I murmur, before ducking back outside. "Huge Dude, you here?"

"Yeesss."

"The camp needs meat. You're the only one who can get through this snow. Could you please hunt something for us? I'm right about that aren't I – you hunt don't you?"

"Oooge Doood uunnnterrr. Goood uunnterrrr. Beeesssst."

"Okay then! Please hunt enough to feed this camp."

"Nooow Idunt fuuunn!" He replies enthusiastically, before bounding off. Over a foot deep, the snow doesn't seem to slow him. _How fast can he run on clear ground? Good Hunting, HD! God, please don't let him bring back dogs or something like that. Crap, I didn't tell him what to hunt for._

I'm in the mess tent, helping prepare gallons of hot oatmeal, when I hear a woman's shriek outside. Leaving the bubbling brew, I exit only to be confronted with the skinned and gutted carcass of an entire cow. It's been decapitated, but not completely bled out. A crimson stained trail leads from the camp to over the rise. It's obliterated HD's footprints.

And what a cow it is. Young bull, I'd guess and probably five hundred pounds of bones and meat. Women armed with cleavers and knives descend on it and soon it is reduced to only the bones too large to cook. These are thrown to a few camp dogs who wrestle over the scraps. Even the skinned tail is chopped up for soup.

As the women work, the men gather around, remarking on the kill. HD's presence has been spoken of through the camp as quickly as a wildfire. Many express thanks to him. Grandfather appears, trudging through deep snow and I run to greet him.

"Kaka, look what HD has given us!"

"We are grateful for his gift. I am told we were very low on food and our next delivery is delayed."

"Yes, I heard that too. So I asked HD to hunt for us."

"He is a good hunter. Strong too. Join me for breakfast."

During the meal, I hear the camp loudspeaker crackle to life. "The Elders call all young warriors and women between eighteen and thirty to the Council tent after breakfast."

 _There it is. The people who will go with me to our new future._

After bolting down the rest of the food, I wait for Kaka to finish. I will walk with him to the meeting. He takes forever. Stopping to talk to others, his chatting and slow spoonfuls task my patience.

"You are eager to attend this meeting, Angela?"

"I am Kaka. I want to see who's coming with me. Who HD selects."

"Are you so anxious to leave us?"

The realization that after the selection is made we will most certainly be leaving quickly had not occurred to me.

"Kaka, no, I am not anxious to leave. I will miss you. I will miss the Earth." My eyes fill.

"I will miss you too. As I have missed you these past years."

Guilt fills my soul. "I'm sorry I've been gone."

"You needed to grow, child. And the path you choose was far from here. It is the way of things sometimes. I am happy to be with you again, even for this short time."

"I'm happy to be with you too."

He pushes his bowl away. "Come, let's join the others."

Inside the council tent, young men and women slowly trickle in. Some of the women are accompanied by children. A few hold babies. I see little Red Fern, now over her cough, and go to hold her.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" her mother asks, handing me the child.

"Yes, but it is best to let my Grandfather explain."

Red Fawn coos on my lap and sucks on her fist. Her dark eyes shine beneath a shock of black hair. I gently bounce her, wondering what my own children will look like. I've been caught up in doing so many things, I've not taken the time to settle down or consider having a family. _In less than a year you could be holding your own baby._

A familiar shimmer appears in a corner and I hand the baby back to her mother. I may be called upon. Grandfather goes to the middle and a hush falls over the crowd. Looking around, I estimate there are far from eight hundred people here but I can't speculate about what HD will do about that right now.

"Thank you for assembling," Grandfather speaks. "This is a very unusual time." He explains what is happening to the Earth and how an alien has come to take some of us to another world. Grandfather asks for volunteers to undergo screening by HD to go on this one-way trip.

People look at each other, not quite believing what they have heard, even from my Grandfather, the evidence of today's fresh meat and the tales from the council meeting of the previous day.

"I understand your difficulty," he says. "This is an unbelievable story! I too doubted, until my Granddaughter brought the alien to me. Angela? I think they need convincing."

I join Kaka in the center and address the young people, "I am going to ask the alien to show himself. Please do not be afraid. His appearance is quite intimidating. If you scream or run, this will make a bad impression on the children and probably on him. Stay in your place. He is my . . . friend and he will not hurt you. As you know, he was the one who provided the beef for the camp this morning. Let us show him our best manners.

"Huge Dude is my name for him and he responds to this name. Huge Dude? Will you please show yourself?"

The shimmering behemoth comes into view right next to Grandfather. It is obvious from his face that Kaka didn't know HD was there. To his credit, he stands strong, dwarfed by the muscular alien. I walk over to stand next to HD.

Aside from a few gasps, the crowd follows my direction. A few older children begin to cry, but are comforted by the adults.

"What do you want them to do, Huge Dude?"

"Eeaaach stttaaannd eeerrree." He points to the ground directly in front of him. Looking around, he adds, "Yooouunng tooooo."

"Okay," I announce, "Please come up one at a time and stand here. Mothers, bring your children with you. Huge Dude will scan you to see if you are healthy. Don't worry. I've had this scan. It doesn't hurt or do anything to you."

The first brave warrior comes and stands before HD, looking him directly in the face. I quickly interfere, "Ummm, please don't look him in the eye. It's rude and we don't want to be rude to him, do we?" The man immediately looks down and I raise my voice to make the same request of all.

One by one, the adults come before HD to be scanned. A few children have to be dragged by their mothers. Red Fern is still busy with her fist and isn't scared by the ordeal. I try to help calm children and any adults who look scared.

After each scan is completed, HD either grunts his approval or says, "nnooooo". The approved ones, I ask to be reseated. The rejects I ask to leave the tent. There is a fuss when one woman is not approved, but her husband is. "We'll sort this out later," I tell them. "For now, please just do as he asks."

 _I hadn't considered we'd be splitting up families, HD. We gotta talk._

When the sorting is finished, there are about a hundred young people left sitting in the council tent. A woman, her husband still inside, and a husband and two of his children whose mother is still inside, are waiting outside. The rest who were rejected are also waiting to see just what happens to those selected.

"HD, we've split up married people and separated children from their mother."

"Wooomaan siicck. Maaan, chiiilllldrrreen deeeffecctt."

"Oh my God! What's wrong with the woman?"

"Grrroowwth eerrre," he explains, pointing to his chest.

"And the man and his children?"

"Baaaddd feeeet."

"Bad feet? You're going to reject them for bad feet?" Without waiting for HD to reply, I stomp from the tent to address the waiting man.

"Do you and your kids have problems with your feet?"

"Problems?" he puzzles. "They're flat, but no problems."

Marching back to HD, I flare at him, "They have flat feet that's all. That's no big problem, right?"

HD shakes his head. "Proooblemmm. Baadddd. Noooot strrrooonng. Weeeeakneessss."

"Well shit! HD we can't break up a family for flat feet! Do you think his wife will want to come with us? Do you think she'll be happy leaving her children behind?"

Huge Dude says nothing, obviously reflecting on my words. Then he points to the wife of the flat-footed man and says, "Gooo." With tears, she runs from the tent. The husband of the sick woman now stands, "What about me? What's wrong with my wife?"

"I'm so sorry, but there's something wrong with her chest. A growth of some kind. She needs to see a doctor."

"Well, I'm not leaving her!" He resolutely begins to walk. HD's growl makes all of us jump.

"Do you have children?" I ask, anxiously.

"Not yet. We are hoping to someday."

"How long have you been married?"

"A year next month."

"Shit, HD! Can't this man stay with his wife? Please?"

"Fiiiinnnd nneeeew wiiife," the rumble replies.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," I tell the man.

"Then, I'll die trying. I am a warrior with the right to fight for what is mine." He stands and draws a hunting knife.

HD regards him as I gasp in horror, fearing it will end only one way. Snarling, HD goes into a crouch and begins circling the man, who keeps turning in place to face his foe. The man raises his knife and two wickedly curved blades spring from their hiding place on HD's wrist.

 _Oh my God!_

"Stand down!" I scream at the warrior. "There is no way you can win this. HD! You told me there was no honor in fighting humans."

HD stands, blades still extended. "Noooo fiiighht . . . Fuuuun." A low rumbling laugh comes from the mask.

"You dare laugh?" the man shouts. He springs at HD but is blocked by one swipe of an immense hand. The man is on the ground, his knife bouncing away from him.

HD retracts his blades and says to the man, "Goooo." Then stalks over to me, "Idunt saaay acchhhh deeee?"

"Sorry, Huge Dude. My apologies. I still call you that in my head."

His huge middle finger forms a circle with his thumb which he reaches toward my head and a sudden snap sends me reeling.

"Ouch! Dammit! You motherfucker!"

"Whhhhhaaat Idunt saaaayyy?"

"Bad words, Huge Dude. Very bad words."

His continued chuckle merely aggravates my mood. I try to calm myself with the thought that two families have been reunited.

"Ouuutsiiiiddee," HD orders. "Weeee goooo."

"Right now?" Rubbing my head, I'm still pissed at him.

"Noooow. Biiigg shiiip coooommme. Taaakkke aaaalll."

"You don't waste any time do you?"

But HD is already outside and everyone can see him. It doesn't matter anymore. We'll be leaving and the ones who remain will have a ridiculous story of alien abduction to tell the tabloids. _They're only Indians. Water Protectors. Who will believe them?_ My heart mourns.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **All Aboard!**

"Idunt, cooome." HD beckons me to follow. Not bothering to become invisible anymore, his imposing trudge through camp scatters people from his path. I jog along, taking at least three strides to every one of his. At least the snow here is packed down so I'm not floundering behind him.

We reach his cloaked ship and he brings it wavering into view with a tap on his wrist. I'm amazed at all the things that wristband seems to control.

"Muuusst taaallk."

"Okay, what's up, Huge Dude?"

"Oooge Doood mmaaakkee chaannges. Nooww, thhinngs better onnn shippp fooor yoouu. Fooorr others." He made a sweeping motion towards the camp. "Onn shhipp trrrooouuubbbllle." He stops to clear his throat.

"Well, thanks for that but I don't understand. Trouble? Are we in trouble? Are you in trouble?"

He chuckles, "Oooge Doood aalll tiiimmeee inn trrrooouuuubbbllle."

He laughs but his dark eyes are clouded with concern.

"Ssoooon. Fiiiight Elllldderrr. Maaaay wiiinn." He stops, as if waiting for me to digest this tidbit.

"Of course, I hope you win! What will it mean if you win?" 

"Oooge Dood leeeaad. Saaaaay wwwhaaatt iisss. Wwwhaattt iisss noooot."

"I see. If you win, you become the leader and you get to tell everyone else what to do."

He nods gently and then says, "Maaaay wiiiiinnn."

"What happens if you don't win?"

"Idunt mmmmuuuusst dooo asss Eellldderrr saaaaay. Doooo. Noooo arrrrggguue."

"If you don't win, what happens to you?"

"Diiieeee."

I pause to consider this. _They've fought before. What's difference this time that it's to the death? Why now?_

"Tell me, what have you and the Elder been fighting about? Before, on the ship when you fought."

"Yoooouuuu."

"Hell? You fought about me?"

"Fiighhtt hooowww Idunt trrrrreaatted."

"I take it that how you treat me is better than how the Elder would?"

HD nods. "Idunt . . . aaallll ooomans."

"And so everyone will be treated better if you are the Leader, right?"

He nods again.

"Well, then. You'd better win goddammitt! Please win, Huge Dude."

"Willll trrrryyy. Ammm goooood."

"When will you fight him?"

"Waaaiit. Ssseeee. Whhaaaattt godamnnnttt?"

"One of those bad words."

"Thhhhhoooouuughhtt sssoooo."

"One more thing, you and the Elder have fought before. Why is it to the death this time?"

"Iiiiisssss tiimmmeee."

A shiver runs through me. Grandmother used to say that when that happens someone is walking over your grave. _You'd better win HD because I don't think I can face this relocation without you._ Finishing this journey with only Leader and Number Three on board is something I don't even want to contemplate.

The ship will be landing soon for all of us pioneers to board. Some are gathering next to the camp road, nervous and eager to see an actual alien spacecraft. Others have chosen to hide.

 _It's understandable._

My breath freezes in my nose. It won't be long before I'll have to go inside to warm again or my nostrils will be choked with ice.

HD is speaking to his wrist and I can hear the clicking rumbles as someone, maybe the Leader or Number Three, replies. HD's body grows tense during the conversation. He barks at me, "Idunt!" And then points skyward.

A dark stream-lined shape appears out of nothing, descending slowly. There is no noise from the craft, only the sounds of the crowd. Neither does any exhaust steam from any engine. I have no idea what powers it.

It's at least as long as any passenger jet I've seen and much taller and wider. I can imagine a cargo of eight hundred people could fit inside. The gray metallic craft slowly glides down to the field by the camp and comes to rest silently upon the snowy prairie. A doorway opens, billowing mist into the air, and I see two just like HD walking down an incline. They are completely armored and masked. It must be the Leader and Number Three but I'm not sure.

"Huge Dude, is this the ship we were on? I had no idea it was so large."

He nods, giving the hand signal to stay before he approaches the others. The Leader's black head appendages begin to stand up as HD comes up to him. Huge Dude gives the customary bow to his elder and a nod to Number Three. It looks like the Elder is giving orders to HD and that HD is saying something back. I hear the Elder's tusks chatter, but HD nods matter-of-factly and returns, all business now

"Reeeadddy geeett ooonn shiiiip?"

"How much time do we have? We need to pack supplies and say good bye to friends and stuff like that."

HD points to the sun and from somewhere on his armor produces a thick rod with sharp blade points tipping both ends. I startle as it extends into a long spear. HD plunges one end into the snow, and then points to its shadow. I nod, then with a talon, he scrapes a line in the snow several degrees from the shadow.

"Wheeen heerrreee. Goooo." He wheels about and marches back to his comrades who then disappear back inside, apparently with duties to attend too.

"Grandfather!" I summon, "Please look at this. HD says when the spears shadow is on this line we need to get on the ship. We have 'til then to pack and say our goodbyes. How long do you think we have?"

He squints at the bright snow, covers his eyes to look up for a moment before pronouncing, "Two hours, maybe less. I'll have it announced to the camp. There are things I have for you to take, Angela."

I follow him to his tepee, after ensuring that the timeline has been given to the entire camp. Over on a small folding table, is a carefully tied bundle. "Sit down, Angela," Grandfather directs.

"There are sacred things for you to take to your new home. I want the spirits of our ancestors to be able to find you. I want you to continue the ceremonies and tell the stories of our people."

"Kaka, I am honored that you want me to do this, but I am a poor representative of our people. I don't know if I remember the stories and I don't know the ceremonies."

"There are men and women going with you that do. But they do not have these sacred things to take with them. You take them and you ask them to help with the stories and ceremonies. They will be happy you have these things."

"What are you giving me?"

"Inside here is a great hide with the stories of the winter count going back many, many years. I want you to have it."

"Oh my God, Kaka. That's like the soul of our people, I can't take that away!"

"You must. I believe HD when he says this world is finished. I believe the testimonies of the others who say their ancestors knew him and that we must do as he says. There are hard times ahead. What you take with you may well not survive here. With you, I have faith that it will go on.

"Also, there is tobacco, in case none grows there and seeds for new tobacco plants. You will make an offering to the Great Spirit. And there is a great pipe to smoke, sage leaves for smudging and sage plant seeds, and an eagle feather.

I am at peace knowing you will have these needed things."

"Okay, Kaka. I will take them and I'll make sure everything is done that you've asked for."

"Good! Now, goodbye Angela. I love you. I will pray for you and the others every day of my life. I am proud of you, that you were picked by this alien to go. I am proud that you have figured out how to talk with him. He relies on you."

"Thank you. I love you too and I'll pray for you and for everyone here on Earth for the rest of my life, too."

"Now go, child. You have other things to pack and people to gather. We will see each other again."

My vision blurs as I hug him. Cradling the precious bundle, I head to the med tent to see what supplies I can beg for our journey.

Soon, all of us have gathered near HD's sundial spear. I count heads and find several missing. Asking about the camp I learn that a small group set out last night. An Elder explains they were afraid to go and afraid of what HD might do to them if they refused. "It's understandable," I reassure the Elder, with little faith in my own words.

Hurrying back to the group, we all chat and try to keep each others spirits up. Everyone is carrying tools for our survival. Some even have packed up tents. I hope there will be room for everything on board.

And before I know it, it's time. Just as I watch the spear's shadow meet the appointed line, the ship's hatchway opens and HD appears, Number Three at his side. They march over to me.

"Whaaat aaalll thhiiiss?" HD questions, waving an immense arm to indicate all the stuff people are bringing.

"Things for our survival," I explain.

HD walks up and down, examining the load. The knives and tools, he approves, but the tents he pitches into a pile saying, "Noooo neeeeed."

"Okay," I announce to everyone. "HD says we don't need tents there. There must already be some kind of shelter. I think we just need essentials."

After sifting through everything, HD points to my boxes and the bundle. "These boxes contain medicine and this," I hold up the bundle, "This is sacred from my Grandfather. It goes with me."

HD shrugs, "Idunt leeeaaddd." He grasps the spear from the snow and points it at the ship. "Idunt leeeaadd. Gooo whhheerre Idunt sllleeeepp. Okaaayy?"

"I understand," nodding to HD in his fashion. Then yell out, "Come on everybody! It's time!" I take point, glancing back see if everyone following. HD and Number Three are bringing up the rear.

We've only moved a few yards when a woman falters and sinks to her knees, sobbing in the snow. I move to go back to her, but HD points his spear at me, saying "Goooo". A quick glance back shows Number Three carrying the woman.

There is uproar as a man breaks from the crowd, running back toward the camp. A quick swipe of HD's spear trips him and he is slung over the alien's shoulder like a protesting sack of grain. HD is seemingly oblivious to the pounding fists pummeling his broad back.

I lead the group onward, praying that I'm doing the right thing. It had all seemed clear and necessary. Now with the ships maw approaching, icy fear grasps at my reasons. On automatic, I push forward, now up the entryway, now through the opening and into the ship. The ship that was my prison will now be my ark.

The ships exterior was strange, but inside, the hallways are familiar. I pick out the path to the kennels, hoping the people won't break down at the sight of them. _You should have asked HD about the kennels. Are they necessary? Do they really have to be locked?_

A hundred pairs of feet tromp the metal floor plates behind me. We pass through the curving hallway, past the doors to the room where the crew eats and the room where the morons fought each other. Finally, the kennel room looms on the right, doorway fully open to greet us.

Bracing myself for the people's reaction, I enter, intending to stand aside to usher them in, but instead nearly fall over in surprise. There are no cages in sight. Instead, the floor is neatly arranged in rows of rectangular beds, each with a neatly folded fur. Joyfully, I usher everyone inside, asking them to pick out a sleeping spot.

Against the wall are open boxes where we can put cargo. I direct everyone to store what they've brought, we'll organize it later. Scanning the huge bay, there is no sign anywhere of kitty litter. HD is in the room and I approach him.

"Is there a bathroom?" He looks a little confused. "A place to pee?"

Busy overseeing, he points to the back of the room. So, I cross the expanse, picking my way between people settling in, to find another entire room. Inside is a long human sized bench complete with holes. It's like a giant, indoor outhouse. Looking down a hole, there is nothing but blackness. I have no idea how this works, but I'm truly glad to see it! Farther in, there is another doorway, leading to a large shower room with multiple heads for water and even a soaking pool!

Running back, I slow to a dignified walk before approaching HD. Number Three is still around and I don't want to breach any kind of protocol here. "Thank you, for all this." I say softly. "I know you are responsible for it all."

He nods and I wish I could see through his metal mask. "Coommee," he orders and takes me over to the door side of the room. There are pull-down tables there, hanging on the wall, with attached benches. He opens drawers to display plates and cups and then shows me how to operate one of two water spigots.

"Foood soooon."

"Thanks again for all this. I'm amazed you were able to make all this happen."

HD glances over to where Number Three is exiting. "Elllldddeerr nooottt knnnooow alllll thhhiiisss." With open hand he brandishes the room. "Wwiiillll kkknnnoooww noooww." His low chuckle makes others stop and look in our direction.

"And you'll be in trouble again, right?"

"Riiiiggghhttt!"

The time has come for me to ask the burning question that sometimes keeps me awake at night, "So, why do you do all this for me, for us? You could just keep us locked in cages."

"Exxppllllaaaiiin laatterr."

With that, he's gone. Out the door which I hear lock behind him.

I go to help settle the others, worry dogging my mind. _Is he going to fight his Elder? We must all pray for him to win. HD if you don't win . . . I'll kill you!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **HD**

Everyone is settling into ship life. Groups of friends bed down near each other and new friendships are forming. The children have the run of the kennel room and adults take turns watching and entertaining them. We've had no medical emergencies and no incidents. No one tries to find a way through the always locked kennel door.

Either HD or Number Three appears with a loaded down cart to feed us once daily. We all put some aside to feed the ever hungry children during the day. The usual cooked meat is supplemented with apples and whole raw carrots. Two items that I know store well. I'm grateful for the addition but wonder were HD got them and how he knew we could eat them. Some days, when I'm dreaming of a hamburger and fries, the presentation of an apple or a carrot makes me feel like neighing.

We're all restless to know how long this journey will take. Everyone asks me and I don't know. I haven't had the opportunity to speak with HD since the day we boarded and only see him for some meal deliveries. He nods to me, but doesn't venture a conversation, just wheels in the edibles and promptly leaves. _The next time I see him, I'm going to ask that we speak._

Several of us started our menstrual cycles and, thankfully, brought supplies. After this month, we will have to invent our own. But no one has been actually ill or even had the infamous 'camp cough' that was circulating through Oceti Sakowin. I'm left wondering if there is something in our water helping us stay healthy, like chicken farmers dosing their bird's water with antibiotics.

I've organized meetings to learn each others skills and then have broken everyone into smaller groups that will work together. There's a building team with construction knowledge, both primitive and modern. They can cut down trees, or whatever plants our new world contains and create shelters and fences from them. HD said that our tents weren't necessary, so this group may simply build furniture, livestock containment and useful items.

Another team is made up of gardeners. I charged them with the tobacco and sage seeds Grandfather entrusted to me. Still another group has animal husbandry skills. I am hoping there are creatures we can domesticate. Another group contains our hunters. I'm sure that on any survivable world there will be game and they are also our warriors, ready to defend the group. We don't know what will threaten us there, so best to be prepared. Still another team has medical personnel and another, basket weavers and people who can sew clothing and cook. To myself, I call this the Wife Team but it is made of both men and women. Some talented people function on several teams.

Like it or not, I am the leader. My role as communicator with HD, along with the sacred bundle from Grandfather, appoints my status. I'm doing my best to keep things organized and hopeful.

Scattered among the trade teams are a handful of spiritual leaders from several tribes. I will entrust them with the pipe, tobacco, sage and eagle feather when we reach our destination. The winter count blanket I'll keep, adding to it a pictogram for each year we experience in our new world.

The door whooshes and I'm happy to see HD, pushing the meal cart. I bolt to the doorway, determined to catch him on the way out. He parks the cart and begins to push yesterday's empty one out of the room.

"Huge Dude," I say quietly, "We've not spoken in days. I have questions."

His jaws, now mask bare, waver for a moment. "Cooommme sooon. Taaallkk."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be waiting for you."

The crabbish mandibles spread for a moment as if in a smile. "Soooonnn," he growls.

I'm left to go eat with the others. Sitting down at the nearest table, I'm pummeled with questions. "You spoke to him. What did he say? Did you find out how long before we get there? You said eight hundred are going, where is everybody else?"

"I didn't find out anything. I'm sorry. He said we'd talk soon. I told him we have questions."

"Do you think everything is okay?"

"Yes," I lie. _At least I hope it will be._

A small mouse of doubt gnaws on the corner of my confidence. _I've taken HD at his word. He took care of me. He hunted for us. He's fought the Leader, I saw the evidence. What's going on here? Why would an alien species be so interested in saving us?_

As usual, since my abduction, I am left with too many questions and too few answers.

The next time the food cart is rolled in, Number Three is pushing it. I've always ignored him as less in status than HD, but have been thinking lately that may have been an error. Today, I'm first at the cart and greet him.

"Thank you for bringing our food," I nod cordially.

His eyes widen slightly and there is a wrinkle in his unibrow. Almost as if on automatic pilot, he begins to nod back but catches himself. Mandibles widen and a growling hiss comes at me.

"So sorry," I mutter, quickly looking down. _Is it a mistake to be subservient to him?_

Apparently it is. In a matter of seconds, I am backhanded, levitating through the room to crash into one of the beds. The hunting team is on their feet, defensively surrounding me.

"I'm okay!" I reassure them, "Stand down; lets not make this worse than it is."

I scramble to my feet, instinctively knowing I must respond. Very deliberately, I pull myself up to my full, not so tall, height. Placing the food cart between us, I look up, unblinking, into Number Three's narrowed yellow eyes.

"Okay, asshole. I don't know if you can understand me, but Huge Dude is going to hear about this. Huge Dude, yea you know who that is, right? He's my friend."

Unexpectedly, Number Three begins a low cackle like he's just heard the world's funniest joke. Shaking his head as if to say 'no' he turns to leave. I bolt in front of the doorway and, trembling, face him.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Still laughing, he nearly runs me over with the empty cart.

I have no answers for the people who crowd me, or for myself. Not knowing if HD is alive or dead, I suspect the worst. Number Three's bold mistreatment and evil sense of humor shakes me to the core.

HD said that if he lost, he would die and that if that has happened, I am to obey the Leader. _I will survive this. I'll get on the ground and worship the damn bastard if that's what it takes. I've got to get everyone ready for what's happened._

It's going to take some thinking to prepare for the speech I must deliver. _None of them know of HD's battle for leadership and no one knows the price he's paid. They must be convinced of the need for submission. We'll never take these guys . . . or could we? There are only two of them now. I need to think about this before I condemn us all to death._

My leaden heart drags as I retreat to the soaking tub to think. People are polite about giving me space. Leadership is a burden that threatens to sink me beneath the water lapping at my chin. _I'll address everyone about what's happened to HD but I'll talk in private to our warriors about our chances of taking the ship. Could we learn to control it? Doubt it. Maybe better to land and then attack. We won't get home, but at least we'll be free. And if what HD said is true, home's not the best place to go._

Tears creep from my eyes to join the pool. _Thanks for trying, HD. I don't know what drove you, but thanks. I miss you. You and your clicks, grumbles and baaaadddd wooooorrddds._

Number Three delivers the food cart again the next day. I avoid him completely but he seems to be in a very foul mood. Snarling, he goes out of his way to intimidate everyone. I watch from my bed, trying not to be obvious. Several children begin to cry as his horrible face reaches sideways and low threatening growls come from his throat. I feel myself tense and begin to rise.

 _Steady Angela, so far he's only posturing. The kids are scared but not hurt. You're gonna get your butt kicked._

He must have seen my movement because we lock eyes and I see daggers thrown from his. Instead of coming to throttle me for daring to look at him, he mutters and clicks, then juts his jaw out at me and stomps from the room without even taking the empty cart.

 _Unexpected. Was he rattled?_ A tiny light sparkles in my heart. I decide to speak with only the warriors for now, the general address to everyone can wait until . . . _until what Angela?_

The only privacy is in the tub room. Crowded around its edges, the warriors are assembled, their faces grim. Many nations form our tribe. I see men and women from my own Lakota nation as well as Pawnee, Inuit, Creek, Choctaw, Ojibwa, and Cherokee. There are even three Maori! There are also paler water protectors from across the U.S. as well as from England and Norway here too.

I tell them of HD's fight with the Leader and how I suspect he has lost. I tell them of how he fought for better treatment for us and reiterated my story of how I was kidnapped and placed in a cage. The others agree with my suspicion that HD is gone.

"This entire room was full of cages and now it is full of beds. But instead of mourning, we need to talk. As far as I know, there are only two aliens now. The Leader and Number Three. I've never seen any others on this ship and HD used to take me around with him before we collected all of you. He also never spoke of any others. My question to you is this - can we fight them? Not now, in space with a ship we can't run, but after we land. Can we kill them? Should we?"

We talk for hours and grow tired of standing. Shucking clothes, we sit in the pool and chew at the gristle of planning an attack. We all believe it would be greatly satisfying, but wonder at our losses and how that would affect the tribe. Many think an onslaught of a dozen hatchet and hammer armed warriors per alien could be effective, but all agree that some would lose their lives and many could be gravely injured.

"Something else occurs to me. If the aliens do not return to wherever they come from, if there is no report from them to their world – what will be repercussions? Will a scouting ship arrive to see what has happened to them? Will their world then take revenge upon ours? We are probably generations away from reproducing their tech, assuming we could get hold of any of it."

We talk on until our skins are wrinkled and then, fully water-logged, go to our beds. Nothing has been decided, but at least we've explored options. I decide to address everyone before sleeping.

Sitting on the cot edge, I shout, "Listen up, everybody!" The warriors help quiet the room with 'Shut up! Listen!"

Here in the dark, after people have turned in for the night, I tell my tribe the story of our champion. The story of how an enemy became a friend. Afterwards, it is quiet as the tale is absorbed. No one asks any questions and that is good as I have no answers. I end the evening with, "Good night all! Pray for our friend and our future."

* * *

The room lights flicker with morning. Not having a watch, I don't know how long the wake/sleep cycle is here, but it feels pretty Earth normal. I wonder if it matches the day length of our new home. Heading to the toilet, I pick my way quietly around the cots of many who still sleep, knowing the children will have everyone awake soon.

I'm just going to wash up a bit this morning. Last night's long soak should last a day or two. After a splash or two, I'm drying my face with a cloth when I hear a chant begin. Hurrying, I rush back into the main room to the sound of, "HD! HD! HD!"

And yes, just inside the doorway, he's here! My heart leaps at the sight of him standing, surrounded by joyful faces. And what of his face? Oh my! He's had the crap beat out of him. Trying not to bowl anyone over, I finally reach the door.

"HD! You're alive!" is all I can think to say, before throwing myself at him. Only reaching two thirds of his height, I can't even wrap arms around his hugeness. I feel him wince as I try to grab hold.

"Oh, sorry," I manage, standing back. Looking up and down, I take stock. There are major bruises to his upper arms and chest. On both forearms, deep twin cuts, now with scabs, run from wrist to elbow. One eye is puffed and nearly closed, but the other still sparkles as I look him over. The left lower mandible is bandaged with what looks like a splint.

"Shoood seeeee Lleeeddeerr," he rumbles.

"HD! I'm so glad you are alive! You fought him! You won?"

"Wooonn!" he pronounces. "Nooooww Oooge Doood lllleeeeaaaddd."

A cheer rises up in the room and the chant begins again, "HD! HD! HD!" It's accompanied by high pitched undulating trills.

"Acccchhh Deeeee?" He tightens his mandibles against his face and stares at me. The room gradually falls into silence. I glance to see if I'm in danger of his thumb and finger forming a circle.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Huge Dude. I forgot. We all forgot. We're just so happy you're alive."

Massive shoulders shrug as if to say, 'Oh well.'

"Idunt, coooommee. Taaalkkk. Muuucccch toooo saaayyy."

I follow him from the room and walk beside him in the misty hallway my spirit light with possibilities.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **A Long Fall**

Walking along with HD, or rather jogging as his stride is so long, I try to organize all the questions that are in my mind. I'm surprised when we bypass the corridor to the bridge and head for his quarters. _Maybe that's the only place he can be sure Number Three won't be listening. And where is the yellow-eyed bastard?_

HD ushers me into his rooms and offers to lift me into the only chair. It's large enough for me to sit cross legged. As I get comfortable, he takes a seat on the edge of his bed and clears his throat. His bandaged mandible moves stiffly.

"Neeeww oomme iinn siixx daaays."

"Well that's a relief! And where is everyone else? You said eight hundred people were going."

"Heeerre. Iinn otheeerr rroooms. Nooot liiike youurrs."

"Can I meet them?"

"Muuusst. Leeaadder taaakke theem. Caaggeee theeem."

"He's dead, right? The Leader?"

HD nods and sits up a little taller.

"Thanks for getting rid of him. We are all indebted to you."

"Nnnnooo deeebbttt. Iiisss ouurrr waaay."

I tucked that tidbit into my memory banks. _They kill each other . . . maybe for rank or to settle disputes . . . or both._

"So why were my people treated differently?"

"Hooge Dood exxperrrrmeeent. Isss wwwhhaat yooou caaalll sccciiieenntiiissst."

"You're a scientist?" He nods.

"What kind of scientist?"

"Kiinnddd?"

"On Earth we have all kinds of scientists. Some study animals, some study plants, some study space."

"Hooge Dood sttuuddy oomannss."

 _That's a surprise._ I continue thinking aloud,"Soooo . . . you guys are interested enough in us that you are a scientist specializing in humans. And why is that HD? Why are you so interested in us?"

HD uncharacteristically shuffles in his seat. "Idunt . . . yooou nnooottt liikke thiiisss."

I stare at him coldly, "And what's not to like about being kidnapped, told your world is dying and being forced to relocate?"

Our eyes meet. Mine are unflinching and HD's seem to look worried.

"Idunt knnooowww weee uunnt. uunnt iiiss immmppoortaaant. Isss raaankk. Isss evverrrythinnng. Okkaaay?"

"Yea, hunting is your life. I've noticed the wall murals in the halls. I understand it's important."

"Idunt eeevvvrrr thhhiinnkk whhhattt weeee unnnt?"

"I've seen the creatures in the pictures. Mostly horrible looking things."

HD just sits, staring at me for an uncomfortable length of time. Finally, he gets up, "Coomme." I slide off the chair.

"Thhheerree," he points to the room that I've been forbidden to enter. The one with the long, black, eyeless head mounted on the wall. "Ggooo. Ssseeee. Thheeenn taaalkk."

With a sinking feeling, I go to the room, followed by HD. Huge rectangles built into the walls light up upon my entrance. Stopped in my tracks, I scan, trying to take it all in. It's the largest room in his quarters! The rectangles inset into each wall are display cases. Inside, there are pedestals of mounted skulls and each dark wall is covered with mounted bright bones from things I can't even begin to name.

"Damn, HD. You killed all these things?"

A rumble behind me answers, "Yeeess."

Studying the bones, I'm shocked to see ones I seem to recognize. There are big cat skulls, maybe lions or tigers. "Are these from Earth?"

"Yeesss, toookkk whheeenn pllleeennntyyyy."

I walk along, perusing each case's contents. There is one containing three-horned alien beasts with hawk-like beaks. Another case sports creatures similar to bats, except they have a good eight foot wingspan. I can't suppress an audible "Wow" as I spot a huge African elephant skull taking up most of an entire case. _That has to be from Earth._

And then, I stop. All of my good feelings slide down and curdle in the pit of my stomach. An icy cold grips tight at my chest so I almost can't breathe. There is a case here, chock full of human skulls. Not just skulls but skulls with spines hanging from them. I lean over, my hands press to the edge of the gruesome display to keep from falling, and puke my guts out. When I've heaved the last of it, I wipe my mouth with the back of a hand and stand to face HD.

"How could you?" I seethe at him, this alien who is suddenly even more alien and sinisterly foreign.

"Oomanss wwooorrthy preeey. Ooomans smmarrtt. Veeryy worrrrthy. Dooo nooot exppeeeect Idunt unnddderstaaannd."

"I need to get away from these."

I rush past HD back into his sleeping room where at least I can breathe.

"Siitt?" He questions, offering to again place me on the chair.

Unable to say more, I put my hands up to ward him off.

"Hoog Dood nooot uunnt oomans aaagaain." he offers.

My head is still spinning; my words come in a whisper. "You goddam motherfucking butcher! So that's why you saved us? So you could hunt us again?"

HD nods and starts to speak.

"No! I don't want to hear your reasons. Let me just make sure I understand all this correctly."

"After we get to our new planet. Just when will your Hunters come for us?"

"Nooot iinnn Idunt lifffee."

"So they'll come for my children?"

"Noooo. Cooomee affftteer mannyy mannnyy yeaarrs. Willll onllly taaakkke sooomme. Nooottt mannny."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" My sarcasm rises, "Oh Idunt, don't worry. We won't come and kill any of you for generations and then we'll only kill a few of you. And I won't do it myself. So no worries, right? There's no honor in fighting humans, so we'll just pick some of them off for our trophy rooms. Then we'll invite the guys over, have a few beers and boast about our latest hunt! Is that what happens?"

HD is studying his loincloth. "Nooott guuuyys. Feeemallles."

"Females?"

"Beessst trrrooophies, immprresss feeemallles. Geettt too maaatte."

I'm yelling now, "You kill us for trophies so you can fuck?"

If there was only some way I could hurt HD. I want to punch, kick and tear at his flesh. Instead, I do the only thing that comes to mind. I run. Like a frightened rabbit I run from HD, down the halls and back to my people. Only the damned door is locked and I can't reach them. Pounding on the door like a madwoman, I eventually collapse to the floor, weeping from anger.

HD has followed. He stands at a distance, watching me.

 _Angela, pull it together. There are other captured people to talk to. HD could have kept this hidden, he's been honest. Your hero fell off his pedestal. You've still got to lead._

 _Fell off? That's a long, long fall._

I stand again, wiping my eyes to see. "Where are the other people? Take me to them."

My voice is emotionless now as I prepare to see what condition the others are in.

We go to an unfamliar corridor where HD unlocks another doorway. This room is as large as my tribe's, but inside is cage after cage after cage of people. They are from everywhere. All are young, healthy looking men and women of every race on Earth. To a man and woman, they shrink back from their bars as HD passes, in obvious fear. Their eyes fill with wonder when they see me.

"Does anyone speak English?" I raise my voice.

A clamoring ensues. I pick the nearest cage. "HD, unlock them." He does so. None of them come out.

"Please, don't be afraid. My name is Angela. You are all going to be okay. We are on an alien ship." I relate an abbreviated tale of how the aliens are relocating us to another planet. I skip why, that can come later.

"This alien is HD. We are free because of him. He will not harm us." I stop and stare at him until he gives a head nod. "HD and I are here to help you. We'll open these cages and get this place turned into something livable. We'll be at our new planet in six days. Those of you, who speak other languages, please communicate to those who have not understood me.

"It is important that we all stay peaceful. I will not tolerate ANY fighting or attempts to take revenge on HD. He is the only one who knows how to drive this spaceship. Understand?"

Murmurs of agreement come from the crowd.

"Okay, HD. Release them."

"Allllll?" he asks, as if not quite certain this is a good idea.

"Yes. Now."

"Are there more people, HD?"

He nods.

We go to six more cargo areas, each with cages full of frightened people. In each one, I give a similar speech and the cages are unlocked. In each case, I ask HD to keep that cargo bay locked. I want to see how each group gets along before I mix eight hundred souls together.

When we finish with the last one, I turn to HD with a request. "I want a wrist band like yours. I want to be able to enter these rooms on my own."

"Idunt. Whhhaaat iff thheey attackkk?"

 _I hadn't considered that. They are all afraid of HD, has that been my protection today?_

"I will take you with me each time then. Until I'm certain everyone is peaceful. But, I want a wristband. I want some control, dammit!"

"Nooooo. Agggaaainnst laaaww giiiveee yooouu mmmyyyy teeeecchnooologgggy."

In impotent anger, I clench my teeth until my jaw hurts, then switch to another subject. "I saw how fearful everyone was of you, have you hurt them?"

"Nooooo. Giiivvvee fooood, waaatteerr, maaakkkee cllleaann rrooomm."

"Then why are they afraid?" I demand.

"Yooouuu weeerree."

"I was. Until we started talking. Did you make them mate?"

"Sssooomme. Diiffferreeentt thhaannn yooouu. Soommme feeemmaallee nooot fiiigght."

"For fuck's sake! Where I come from, we call that rape." I nearly spit my words at him, "In your culture, do you take females against their will?"

"Nnoooo. Buuttt oomansss dooo. Haavvee seeen." He juts his chin almost defensively.

"Well, not in any civilized part of Earth you haven't. It's against the law on most of our planet!

"I've seen Number Three get violent, in fact he did with me. Has he hurt any of these people?"

The bases of HD's locks begin to rise around his head. "Whaaatt? Whaaaat haappppeeenn?"

"He slapped me. Right in the face. I think he thought you would lose your fight with the Leader."

Low snarls come from HD's throat and I retort, "Well, at least he didn't take my skull."

"Noooo unnnt feeemaaaless."

"Well, my lucky day to have been born a woman then," I snap back. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you kill people. They have enough to deal with right now. But mark my words we are going to prepare for your kind. When they finally come, we will be ready for them. We will not be easy prey."

"Tthhiisss trruutth, Idunt. Theeey weelllcccoomme thaatt."

My face arranges itself into flabbergasted.

"Moooorrreee ooonnor iiifff prreeey ddiifffiiiculttt."

"Well shit," I mutter. "There has to be a way."

I leave HD with the request to get some kind of beds into the cages and build toilets and showers for everyone. Then I go back to my people. Number Three is there, delivering today's meal. HD hovers at the doorway. With a nod from him, I walk boldly up to Three, who in the dinnertime din, hasn't heard me enter.

"Over here, you goddam fuck, turn around!"

He whirls on me and then sees HD standing in the background. Stock still, Three slowly bows his head low in submission. I march right up underneath his downward gaze.

"If you ever, ever touch me again, in any way, I will ask HD to cut off whatever-it-is you mate with and burn it. Do you understand?"

Behind me I hear HD click rumble. He must be translating. Like a deer in the headlights, wide-eyed Three blinks several times and nods his understanding. I hear HD's low chuckle but ignore it as everyone crowds around me, wanting to know the latest.

Hopping up on one of the tables, I cry, "Listen everybody!" The room quiets. "I have just visited seven other rooms similar to this one containing the rest of the eight hundred people. They are from everywhere on Earth. They haven't been as well treated as we have. We've been HD's special project it seems. But they are all okay and HD is working to get them better facilities.

"The exciting news is that we'll be at our new home in six days!"

Cheering erupts. I raise my hands, forcing a smile. "Now, the other seven hundred people have not had the chance to organize like we have. To be truthful, I don't even know yet how they are going to get along. I'm sorry to tell you this, but they have been kept in cages. I've opened them but I'm keeping each of the seven groups separated until we see how peaceful they are. We must be prepared for our warriors to be busy keeping order from day one in our new home. These people didn't come from an already organized camp like we did, nor were they given any opportunity to understand why they needed to leave.

"In the time we have before we land, I'm going to try and get them to at least identify teams like we have. Hopefully, we'll have many good talents to add to our group. But, they may want to leave and form their own groups. I don't know yet. I'm hoping not. We need everyone and quite frankly, we need all the genetic diversity we can get."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Killing Machine**

HD unlocks a cargo bay door so that my hunter/warriors and I can enter. It's time to make the rounds of the newly freed and see how they are faring. The buzz of conversation drops as we're spotted.

"Do they have tables?" I inquire of HD. His display of human skulls is still fresh in my mind, as is the shock of learning the reason we have been saved from Earth. As long as we're on this ship, I need to work with him but I'm not going to pretend to enjoy it.

He shakes his head. "Onllly showweerr and . . ." He stops, plainly searching for the words, then continues, "Peee plllaaacccee."

 _Overnight he got plumbing installed. Impressive. For a killer._

"Good, but I need to get a look at everything."

HD punches at his wrist and holds it out for me to see. On the viewer, there is a bird's-eye of the room. I glance up to the ceiling, expecting to see surveillance, but find no camera in evidence. I resume studying HD's wrist.

Things look good. All the cages are still open and people are milling about. Several have gathered in groups and no one appears to be injured.

From the crowd, a man approaches our group with a wave and a smile. "Hello, I'm Pranav. I've been asked to be spokesperson."

"Hello, Pranav. I'm Angela. These men are from my group. Meet Nathan, John, Aleki, Isaraelu, Dewali and Seneca. And this is HD."

Excited, Pranav shakes hands with everyone as they are introduced but there is an awkward pause when he offers a hand to HD.

I interject, "Uh, don't think they do that Pranav. Just nod at him." Pranav nods and HD nods back.

"So Pranav, has your group had a chance to organize themselves into skills?"

"We have! Come, I'll show you." He leads us around the cages and begins to pick out people who he doesn't yet know by name and tell me what group they are in.

"I appreciate this, Pranav and we need to be a little more efficient here. Can you call everyone together so I can speak to them?"

In a flash, cooperative Pranav bustles about, telling everyone to assemble. We go back to near the doorway and wait, already with the knowledge that this is taking too long. We have six other groups of people to visit, with no idea what we are walking into in each case.

"HD, is there some kind of loudspeaker system?"

His confused look tells me he has no clue to what I've asked.

"A way to project my voice so that everyone can hear?"

"Noooo. Onlllyy thiisss." He holds up his wrist.

"Well then, we have to resort to yelling. Aleki, you've got the volume."

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Aleki shouts for everyone to be quiet. It only takes a few repeats to get the message across. Then he booms for all to assemble by the doorway and then again has to yell for everyone to shut up.

Finally, I can speak. "Thank you for assembling. Pranav tells me that you've created skill groups and I need to know what they are. Please let one person speak at a time."

We learn that there are stonemasons, well diggers, several nurses and even a doctor! The group also contains people who know how to sew clothing, make pottery, and weave baskets. There are also many farmers, and even an assortment of electrical engineers and computer programmers.

I suppress a laugh. "This is a great skill set. After we land, we'll get you together with the others who also have similar skills. As far as engineers and programmers, well, we have to have some electricity first and that may be a ways off. Our first job is survival. We'll find you something to do. We all have to contribute in order to survive.

"Does anyone have any problems we need to address?"

A man comes forward. "I am Oluwakanmi. I am wondering if after this ship lands and you all are in your new home, can it take me back home? I have a wife and children there. They need me."

I turn to HD. "Can you?"

He shakes his head and I snip a quick, "We'll talk later," before addressing the man. "I'm so sorry, but that doesn't seem to be possible. I will look into it further. I sympathize with your plight."

Downcast, he merges back into the group. Someone else yells, "If he can go home, why can't we all go home?" The crowd's murmur rises.

Lifting my hands for quiet, I tell them, "I'm sorry, but the reason we have been transported is because the Earth is dying. Earth is dying from pollution and global warming. We're been taken to a new planet to give the human race another chance. I'm very, very sorry that some of you have left loved ones behind. I have too."

With that, we leave, the crowd's conversations growing behind us. At the next cargo bay, I ask HD to show me the room before we enter and end up grateful for the preview. It looks chaotic. There are bedrolls strewn about the floor. Some people sit, obviously injured, while some are as scattered as the bedrolls and may be dead. There are several cages full of women that a few men guard. A small group of men seems to be in charge. They appear to be giving the orders and I see that some of them are wrestling with someone.

"HD, can you zoom in? I mean, can I get a closer view?"

The picture moves accordingly. To my disgust, there is a thrashing young woman being held down and raped to the encouragement of surrounding watchers.

 _Pigs! How many will have a turn at her?_

"It's beyond bad in there," I announce briskly. "A gang has taken over, there are casualties. The women are locked up and right now a woman is being raped. They need to be freed and we need to get help to the injured. But what to do with the assholes who've taken over in there?"

My warriors are visibly upset at the news and we huddle together.

"Let us in there, we'll make them pay!"

"Bastards! Rapists!

"But how can we hold prisoners? We haven't even landed yet."

"Could HD take them to another part of the planet?"

"And do what? Form another Australia? What about the future? Will they eventually threaten us?"

We all look at each other in growing awareness of the logical answer, the morally repugnant answer, the morally imperative answer, which is reluctant to be spoken.

I've grown still. Conscious of what that young woman is going through, even as we debate. My face grows hot as fire as I know what must be done. "Guys, they need to be taken out."

Everyone shifts uncomfortably. "I know it's a horrible solution. But it's the only one that makes it safe for the rest of us."

Seneca speaks, "Then let's roll." Some of the warriors agree, but a few others balk.

Diwali explains, "To kill men in cold blood . . . that is not something we have done before. Only a few of us have killed before, in war. This is different."

"We can't wait any longer," I plead. "That woman may be killed!"

All at once, HD looms in our midst. "Oooge Dood gooo."

"You, HD?" Then I blurt, "But you told me you wouldn't kill humans anymore."

Murmurs of, "He kills people?" are all around me.

In a flash, I realize he is right. "Yea, guys. He's killed people. I'll let you in on it later. Right now, we need his skill. This is not killing for sport. This is removing people from society who are destructive. HD, do you have anyone in your society who is bad for the rest of you?"

"Sooometiiimessss. Weeee killll theemmm. Comeee," he orders, heading for thugs in the back.

 _I'm not in charge of this any more._

"Idunt!" He commands, "takkeee wwarrriorrs, freeee feeemmaallessss." Slipping off his wristband, he hands it to me. "Preesss ttthhiiiissss. Opppeeen caaggeesss."

My warriors head with me to free the women. I can't see it, but my ears hear the screams of the doomed in the back of the room as HD attacks. We near the caged women and my warriors assault the guards. They are easily pounded into unconsciousness, probably never expecting such an angry onslaught. With trembling hands, I open cages, the sounds of flesh being pummeled behind me.

"It's okay, you are free," I reassure the women. Several hug me in thankfulness while others ask about their captors.

"They are dead," I blankly answer. "You won't have to worry about them again. And don't fear the alien with me. He's on our side."

As if on cue, HD is here. He examines the unconscious guards and with a quick snap ensures their demise. Then he reaches to me for his wristband. Trying not to look at him, I deliver his device.

"Neeeedds?" he queries.

"What?" I do look at him, only to see smears of red on his arms and chest.

"Nneeed foood? Meeeddiiccalll?"

"Oh! The women." In my distress, I'd not even checked them over or asked them. I send one of the warriors to fetch our medical team.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" They all answer 'yes'.

HD speaks into his wrist and in short order Number Three appears with the food cart. It is loaded with enough for all. Apparently the gang of bullies has been hoarding food and withholding it from the others in return for obedience. A rotten pile of meat testifies to their selfishness and greed.

With the food distributed, the medical team busy with the women and others of the group, I leave half my warriors to oversee and, nerves peaked, head out with HD to examine another cargo bay. Dread fills me as I look at HD's wristband before we enter but the view is calm.

To my relief, it's peaceful inside. This group has elected a leader who in turn is busy organizing. Her name is Meagan. She's a feisty, infectiously good-natured Irishwoman with a bustling air of command about her. It's a combination I've never seen before. She introduces us to her teams and we find plenty of skilled workers to add to our number.

"Have you had any dissenters? Any trouble-makers?" I ask.

"Oh, we did for sure. I had my Seamus here," she points to an incredibly burly man, "knock their heads together and that seems to have brought them to their senses." She laughs, "We'll be keeping an eye on them."

"Wonderful," I exclaim. Relieved I don't have to put HD in action. I leave her with the promise to return in a day or two. Her group won't need the babysitting the previous one will.

The next four groups present various degrees of organization and cooperation. In each group, one or more people have already emerged as leaders. In several, fights have occurred but nothing serious. There are a few cases for the medical team to see to, and several I suspect have a criminal record. I ask the leaders to assemble those who will make sure the peace is kept and then go on.

My nerves are rather worn as we approach the last cargo bay. We unlock the door, and then do our bird's-eye scan before entering. It's a pretty standard picture. Groups of people are assembled talking, some are walking about, kids are playing, no thugs are apparent, and no bodies on the floor. "Looks good," I pronounce with relief. "Let's go in."

"Waaaaittt," HD commands. "Noootttt rrriiiggghht."

"What's not right?" I counter.

"Seeeeee," he moves the view to show streams of men working their way to the door. "Ammbbbuussh. Riiigghhtt hheeerree." He points to show us that the men are hiding on either side of the opening we are about to walk through.

"Theeeyyy waiiitt foorrr soouunnndd. Dooorrr unnnlooocckk. Nnooowww hiiidddeeee. Thiissss plaannn, Idunt."

HD walks matter-of-factly to the other side of the hall and a compartment springs open in what previously looked like a solid metal surface. With apparent practiced efficiency, he dons leg, arm, and shoulder armor, and then attaches one of the streamlined masks to his face, looking just as frightening and impressive as the day I met him on the trail.

 _HD was ready for insurrection. How many times has this ship been used to move people? Other prey?_

A long thin sound, metal against metal, accompanies the extension of twin curved swords from the gauntlet around HD's left wrist. All business now, deadly business, he gives us the hand signal to stay.

"Hold your place, guys. HD's got this."

The doorway opens; HD springs through – an alien Death Angel, already a whirlwind of destruction. The men, waiting to strike, fall upon him like lemmings, blindly rushing to their end. They press their attack, apparently without really seeing who they were about to fight.

 _Any sane man would have taken one look and fled. What's wrong with them? They must be desperate._

I hear a man's voice egging them on, "Kill him! Kill Satan's spawn. God is with you!"

 _Angela._ My inner rational voice explains, _you're better off without fanatics._ My other side chimes in, _who are you to be judge, jury and executioner? No I'm not, HD is. HD, the killing machine. It looks so easy for him. How much practice has it taken for him to become so accomplished at killing us?_

It only takes minutes. The bodies of men, sliced into pieces, are piled up around HD like so much bleeding meat. In awe and horror, I watch him do this. Wanting to look away, yet held in place by sheer fascination.

 _He kills so easily, knowing where to strike as if by instinct. Every thrust with purpose, every move taking out an attacker. A hellish dance._

An unsavory mixture of repulsion and gratitude fill me. Even though the attackers were unarmed, my men would have been beaten to a pulp. There were too many. HD has done the logical thing. The thing he is most capable of doing and has protected us from damage, while ensuring our numbers do not contain the treacherous.

 _If we had only killed their leader, could we have reasoned with them?_

I will never know and it is clear now that whenever HD feels something threatens us, his transplanted seed prey, he will step in and take control. He will do whatever he deems needs to be done in order to preserve us. My leadership is only for peacetime, not when we are threatened. He will ensure the success of his project, that we, the hunted, form a new society and populate a new planet, in order for his kind to once again hunt us.

 _But he'll be gone soon, won't he? After we land and everyone leaves the ship. He'll take the ship and go. Then any killing will rest on me alone. It will be good to have him gone . . . won't it?_

* * *

"Idunt, commmeee." HD's soft order summons me to leave the child's shirt I've been attempting to scrub clean.

It's been six days of exhaustion, trying to get everyone organized, cleaning up after the battles, introducing the leaders of each of the other cargo bays to each other and to my tribe to show them examples of how things can be done and also meeting with them to begin to talk about how to introduce everyone and organize once we've landed.

I follow HD, reluctant to walk beside him. Things are not the same since the nauseous revelation of his trophies. His incredible killing skills leave him further distanced in my mind.

We go to the bridge. "Idunt. Seeee neeewww oooomee."

Slowly rolling on the bridge's viewing screen is a shining planet. Great oceans blue much of the surface. _Where is the land?_ As the sphere turns, a landmass pivots into view. There are great mountains, green plains are wound with rivers and dotted with lakes. White clouds marble the surface.

"It's . . . beautiful! It's Earth!"

"Muuucchh liiiikkee," HD agrees. "Oooge Dood fiiiinnnd beeessst fooorrr yoooouuu."

"I could thank you for this if I didn't know the reason you've done it. Should I tell everyone we are going to land? Do they need to brace themselves or something?"

"Laaaandd geeentlleeee."

"Can I stay here and watch?"

He nods, busy with the controls.

The planet is getting larger and larger as we descend. We're on the dark side now, in true darkness as no electric lights show cities and roadways. Crossing into brightness, we're much lower now, with a cloud deck beneath us. Gently nosing down, all is murky gray until we push through the cloud's underside over a glistening ocean with broad pale beach. Tall trees line the beach, backed by cliffs. Waves roll onto the smooth shore as the tree tops are skirted.

And then with the smallest tremor, we are down.

"Teeellll otthheerrsss?"

"Yes, let's go!"

HD gives me his wristband and shows what to push to unlock the cargo bays. "Idunt goooo. Oooge Doood fiiinnniiissshhh heeerrrrreee."

I sprint from the bridge, ripe with new energy.

 _We'll make this our home. We'll survive, we'll thrive. Somehow, we'll find a way to beat the Hunters._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **With a Bang**

Nearly eight hundred souls are disembarking from HD's ship and milling about on the beach. Warm, tropical breezes and blue-green surf greet our people to their new Eden. I can't help but smile as exclamations of delight abound. Everyone carries their fur bedrolls. My former tribe also carries the abundance of tools and supplies we were able to bring along. Children gleefully try to run in the waves only to be pulled back by their mothers. I'm grateful for their watchfulness. We don't know yet what creatures dwell there.

HD's pointy finger taps my shoulder as he rumbles, "Idunt! Commmeee."

Following him over the sand, a path automatically opens for us through the crowd. People fear HD. Stories of his prowess at killing people spread like the common cold through the cargo bays as leaders from each group visited one another _. Many seem to think I hold some special power over him. I don't dissuade that idea because it makes many feel more comfortable having the alien around – this idea that a lone woman can exert control over him._

A rocky cliff juts up to the deep blue sky ahead of us. HD leads me through heavy plant growth that chokes the border where rocks and sand meet. He flourishes his wrist and the twin blades appear. I shrink back, but relax as he begins whacking down greenery to reveal that there is a cavern here! HD taps his Swiss army knife wristband which emits a powerful light into the blackness. Following him through the winding entrance, he leads me into a great open cavern. Shining his light all around, he reveals the vast size of it. With a final flourish, HD points with his flashlight to show several smaller openings on the sides and indicates they lead off to other chambers. There is a breeze, so I know the cave is well ventilated.

The wrist light moves over one of the cavern's sides and stops to reveal a large pool full of ripples from a trickle of water coming down a toothy group of stalactites.

"Fresh water?" I query and HD nods, holding out some device he's produced from the myriad things packed on his body. "Saaaaffffeeee," he growl-speaks. "Drrriiiinnnkkkk."

"Great! This is perfect!" I can't help but show some enthusiasm. This is much more than I expected. "But we need more light. Let's go back outside and figure out what will burn."

Back in the underbrush, HD plucks some fuzzy topped reed stems from nearby plants. I watch carefully as he pulls a long fiber from one of them and uses it to bind the bunch together. Then, he walks along the escarpment edge, looking for something. I follow, trying to zone in on every plant and all the small creeping creatures scattering before us. Tiny humming things are also flying about and I long to capture one and look at it closely, but following HD is my first concern. He stops at the trunk of a very large tree. It's not a tree really, more like an oversized fern. Sprouting from the base are large vat-like structures, spotted with maroon and white. He dips the fuzzy end of the reed bundle into one of the vats, pulling up an oozy mess, and then places the bundle on the ground and steps away. After giving me the stay put signal, he proceeds to unleash the weapon on his shoulder. I've never seen it in action before and hit the dirt when a blue lightning bolt zooms out to ignite the reed head.

 _Thanks a lot for scaring the crap out of me!_ I swear I hear him chuckling a soft trill to himself.

HD retrieves his torch while I regain my dignity and then he directs me to harvest more reeds. Together, we assemble more torches, lighting them from the original. Back in the cave, we place them all around and then stop to see what has never been illumined before.

I'm astonished! The cavern's first room is vast. All of us might be able to fit in here. Entrances to what HD shows me are winding hallways leading to other, smaller niches and caves that we can turn into individual quarters. _Not the greatest amount of privacy,_ _but certainly more than we've had in the cargo bays. Looks like there will be no secrets from children in this society . . . or from anyone._

We return to the beach, where I gather the cargo bay leaders and inform them of the wondrous cave. In turn they gather their people, who seem to take forever, until finally, in semi-assemblage, the wide-eyed group proceeds to the cave. The entrance bottle-necks the crowd but soon everyone is able to get inside. Finding a raised rock near the center, the other leaders and I use this for our platform.

"People!" I call for attention. The vocal talents of Aleki bounce off the rock walls and soon, there is relative silence.

"This is our new home. The hallways lead out to other chambers where we can all stake out spots of our own. Please cooperate with each other. The cave pool in here is fresh water. HD's scanned it and it's safe for us to drink.

"We need a few rules. The leaders and I have created a counsel so that everyone will be represented. For now, I think we can all agree that there must be NO peeing or bowel movements inside this cave!" I titter comes from the crowd.

"We'll get a team to creating a latrine for us outside. Please make sure your children follow this rule. Until the latrine is created, please go back to the ship to use the toilets there. We can't have disease spreading among us, not to mention the smell."

The sun is setting by the time people have staked out their sleeping places and arranged their bedding. Number Three is bringing carts full of food for the day's meal. A large fire of large plant stems roars in the middle of the main cavern, making it a cozy space. While the air outside is warm, inside the cave it is cool, making the flames most welcome.

"Weellll donnneeee," rumbles from HD. "Willlll leaavveee sooonnn."

"When will you leave?"

"Tomooorrroooww. Ifff allll weeeellll."

"I'm sure it will be. I can only think of one thing - we need to figure out what to hunt, how to provide our own food and then I think we can be on our own. Do you have any ideas? Otherwise we're going to have to experiment and I'm concerned people will fall ill, or worse."

"Wiiilllll ssshooooowwww."

My coldness melts just a bit. "Thank you HD, for all you have done for us."

He nods and then leaves. Back to his ship for the night I presume.

 _Now to find my own quarters._

Exploring the first hallway I see that many have already taken up residence in here. Every widened curve or adjoining room is occupied. I have to search several others before finding just the right private place. It's a rocky passage, leading up from the hall. There is a moderate boulder to clamber over before you can see the entrance. Inside is a small room that boasts a small water-trickle down the wall that collects in a natural water-worn basin before seeping on. I won't have to go back to the main cavern for a drink. Coming from one wall, a ledge juts to form a natural sleeping platform. Spreading my furs, I park the torch I've made against a protruding rock. The air flickers the flame so I know there is ventilation. HD says the torch will last through the night, but I'll have to make a new one each day. We need to send scouts to locate reed patches and we'll have to conserve them until we figure out another way to make light.

The room is cozy, but the rock ledge isn't smooth. Twisting about, I'm finally able to find a decently comfortable position curled around the larger lumps. Sometime during tomorrow's craziness, I will be finding something to use for a mattress.

At an unknown time during the night, I awaken. My fingers are dug into the bed fur and my mind is trying to figure out what I'm feeling. It takes only a moment to realize I was having a dream. _I was back in the little ship, sleeping on top of HD. Safe, secure and warm._ The stiffness of lying in one position on a rock bed for hours drives me to turn over and try to find some comfort lying on my other side. _I miss that feeling with him. I considered him my friend and protector before I realized he's an inhuman beast. After tomorrow, I'll never see him again._

I'm forced to counsel myself. _It's okay to mourn the loss of a friend, even if he wasn't truly a friend. Maybe this is like Stockholm syndrome where you become emotionally attached to your captor. That explains it. For sure._

* * *

HD and Number Three have brought food for us again. As everyone takes a share, a question pops into mind. "HD, can you use your equipment to tell me which things here are safe for us to eat?" He nods, busy overseeing the many hands clamoring for a meal.

"Before you leave, could you please let us know what those things are and where to find them? It would give us a leg up, I mean really help us off to a good start, instead of trying everything to see what makes us sick and what doesn't."

"Okkaaayyy."

I eat hurriedly and grab a few others to help me, knowing HD will start this expedition as soon as the food is served. Sure enough, he closes the lids on the cart and starts walking off with a low rumbling, "Cooommmeee."

Leading us first to the sea's edge, he wades into the surf and detaches the compacted spear he carries, extending it to full length. He lifts the spear as if to strike, but then holds that pose, slowly turning his body, apparently scanning beneath the surface with his mask.

The rolling surf doesn't move him in the least. After minutes of focus, he strikes, lifting something from the water and casting it to the shore. We grab the flopping creature and pull it well up onto the sand. There isn't time to examine it as HD's spear rains down more sea creatures and we run to secure them.

"I guess we'll call them fish," I say to no one in particular. The flopping creatures are streamlined, fleshy things. They have no scales or fins, but use the thin edges of their bodies in a rippling effect to swim. HD takes one that still living and shows us how it moves under the water, then returns it to the land. There seem to be several varieties, with different coloring and size. They have mouths like bird beaks and four eyes - two larger, two smaller.

"Waaateerrr haassss ooothhheeerr fooooddd. Theessseee eassyyy catcccchhh."

He grunts and motions for us to follow. I send one of our number back to the camp with the fish and ask her deliver them the cooking team. The rest of us trek up the beach, strung out behind HD.

He makes a swerve inland to where the thin band of vegetation hugs the towering cliffs. There, along the base, he points out clusters of what look like cat tails, thick reeds with sausage tops. Breaking off a few, he hands them to me. Up close, the tops are made of tightly clustered seeds. I thresh a few and pop them into my mouth to chew. Like grain, they have a hull that needs to be removed. The kernel inside is nutty and chewy. I direct some of the team to harvest more and take them back to camp.

Now HD enters the undergrowth, hacking at it with his twin blades until he uncovers an elevated passageway into the cliffs. He easily makes the jump to it while the rest of us scramble up the rock to follow. The footing is rough as we negotiate what looks like a widened crack through solid rock. On the other side we find a broad valley that stretches on to the horizon. A green plain is cut by a winding river that has clusters of tall plants growing along its sides.

In single file, we trek through bushy green plants with fern-like leaves, nearly as tall as we are, to the wide river where HD shows us the oblong edible yellow fruit hidden in the tall plant branches. With encouragement from the others, I sniff and take a bite. The peel is tender, chewable and the flesh is juicy and sweet. Inside the center is a thick fibrous core. Everyone tries a piece, afterwards, we collect more and one of the team hauls our newly found bounty back to camp.

Suddenly, HD motions for us to stay. Raising a talon, he points into the distance away from the river, back towards the rock crack path. Squinting, I make out movement. It's a herd of animals! Again, HD signals for us to stay put as he begins stalking the herd. Quickly, he blends into the bush as we do our best to be motionless and silent.

As hard as I try, I can't see him sneaking up on the prey. _Did he go invisible?_ Sharp bleats sound and the herd bolts. _Too bad they saw him. At least we know they can be hunted._

We wait for HD to come back, the higher sun beginning to become a little uncomfortable. I take a few steps into the filtered shade offered by the tall fruit plants, still trying not to make any noise. "There he is," one of the band stage-whispers and we all look in the direction of his point.

Wading through what for him is only waist high ferny growth, comes HD, the victorious hunter. with the carcass of one of the herd creatures slung over his shoulders. It's been gutted already. The scene causes me to tense with the fresh memory of HD surrounded by bleeding human parts replaying in my head.

"Coookkkk. Eaaattt," he instructs, flopping the carcass down. "Leeearrnnn toooo hunnnttt thhiiiisssss."

It takes the last two of my people to carry the animal suspended by its legs from a stout branch. The small amount of rope my tribe brought will soon be used up. I'm sure we'll find substitute fibers here.

With everyone sent back to the cave complex bearing a sample of food, I'm left with HD to myself. His chest and back are stained from the dark blue-red blood of his kill and I try not to look at it. We pick our way back along the crevice trail in silence, HD letting me lead as he guards the rear.

 _I think that's why he wanted to walk behind me. It's protective position. Or a great place to watch booty._ I smack my imagination, hard, at that thought but remain self-conscious. The knowledge that I've not bathed in days and he must be getting a snoot-full creates a small satisfaction. _You won't ever have to smell us again, murderer!_

 _He's not a murderer and you know that. He killed those assholes so your guys wouldn't have to and maybe get hurt doing it. But what about all those skulls, those trophies? He's killed so many! He said he wouldn't hunt us again. Why not? What's changed his mind? I want to know what's happened to change his mind but I've probably run out of time to find out._

Turning around, I ask, "HD, when are you leaving?" He stops.

"Wheeennn Idunt geettt readddyyy nooowww. Idunt neeeeddd moooorrrreee?"

"No. I don't need anything. I just had some questions, it's no big thing."

"Assssskkk." Pulling off the mask, he takes a seat on a rock. Finding my own spot, I rest too.

"Well, I was just wondering why you had decided not to hunt us anymore."

"Oomannnsss muuuccchhh liiikkkeee usssss. Oooge Doood learrrnnn abouuuttt oomansss. Seeee pooooteeennntiiiaalllssss. Prefeeerrr stuuudddyyy nooottttt kiiiillllll. Annnnddddd . . . Idunt noooottttt liiikkkkeeee."

"You picked that up, did ya?" I poked at a patch of green growth on my sitting rock.

"You know, I was so afraid of you, of all of you when you first took me. But when we started talking, and when I took you to the camp, it seemed like we had this goal of rescuing the human race together and that maybe we could even be friends. But when you showed me the skulls . . . .I haven't felt the same way since. But you're leaving, so . . . don't worry about it. I appreciate everything you've done for us and . . . I wish you the best."

HD sat for a time, as if digesting my words. Then with a grunt, he replaces his mask and motions for us to continue. Stuffing down the dissatisfaction that he has nothing to say after my moment of soul-bearing, we hike on.

Up the beach we walk, toward the home cavern. We pass HD's great ship and I try not to think about the time I've spent there, instead focusing on the present and everything that's needed to make sure our now larger tribe succeeds.

HD is clicking and chuffing into his wrist as we skirt his ship. I presume he's conversing with Number Three about the impending departure. We are halfway between the spacecraft and the cave when the ship's running hum unexpectedly breaches my ears. _Number Three is doing a system's check,_ I reason, still trudging through sand.

A bellowing cacophony of HD's syllables and rapid-burst clicks spins me around to see HD roaring into his wrist which is held up over his face. His eyes are on fire as he unleashes some blistering diatribe. Before he finishes, the great ship is airborne! In a flash, the craft hurtles through the sky, shrinking to a dot. I look at HD who stands as if he's just been shot and doesn't believe himself hit. His wrist is still up by his mouth. His mandibles gape impotently as his eyes follow the diminishing speck in the sky.

Sharp talon jabs intently punch his wrist device, accompanied by low edgy consonants and trills of clicks. His jaws waver as the final jab is delivered along with what sounds like 'moooottteerrrfuuuuccckkkerrr." My head is jerked back skyward by a blinding explosion. I watch in disbelief as a flash fills the sky, followed by small meteors streaming into the ocean leaving streams of smoke behind.

"Damn! HD, did you just blow up your ship?"

 _Did he blow it up, or did Three screw up something?_

There is no reply, only HD's back as he briskly walks, and then breaks into a run. I watch him turn into a dot, leaving the cavern camp far behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Settling In**

I've gathered with the other members of our leadership group for a meeting. After HD's ship exploded and he took off, I was left with a clamoring crowd, wanting information that I didn't have to give.

"Angela," Pranav begins, "What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure. I was returning here with HD. He was talking on his wrist communicator to Three who I presumed was onboard the ship. Something really upset him. I think he was cursing, in their language of course, so I'm not one-hundred percent on that. He was yelling though.

"All of a sudden, the ship lifted off. HD was cussing and punching at his wristband. He was furious! I've never seen him so upset. Anyway, the ship flies away and the next thing I know it explodes.

"I asked him if he blew up his own ship, because that's what occurred to me. He never answered, just took off. I have no idea where he is."

Senca is anxious, "Do you think he's dangerous?"

I snort. "Well, hell yeah, he's dangerous. You saw what he did on the ship. He can take a bunch of us out any time he wants to. But to be honest, I don't know if he will. I don't know what he'll do now. It's possible he sent some kind of SOS out to his people and they may come for him."

Meagan was at the back of the group, but now bustles her way to me, "Oh great! Will they blame us then for what happened?"

"From what HD told me, I don't think so. We've been planted here to form a new colony of people for them to hunt. He said it will be generations before they come here to hunt us and he said that when they did, they would only take a few. I know that's not very reassuring, but I have no reason not to believe him."

Meagan continues, "Well, let's assume that's true then. We don't have to worry about an invasion for a long time. We have time to prepare! But what about him . . . what about HD? Is he a threat to us?"

I pause to consider before answering. The room is silent as everyone politely waits. _What does your gut tell you, Angela?_

"Based on what I know of him, I don't believe so. You all know he told me that he wouldn't hunt us again. Out on our hike to find food, I asked him what had changed his mind about that. He told me that he'd studied us and found similarities between his people and ours and that he'd rather study us than kill us.

"But we also have to consider that he's probably really upset right now. He's lost his ride home and I don't know if anyone is coming to rescue him. He may not be feeling the same way about us. I mean, that had to be a tremendous shock. I don't know if Three accidentally blew up the ship or did it on purpose. Or maybe he was taking off without HD and stranding him here?

"And I don't know that much about their emotions and mental stability. I've only known HD for a few months and I think I was basically his pet. He was always pretty steady in his reactions. He was never abusive to me. He took care of me really and he found this place for us and showed me what we can eat to begin with.

"You know, even when he killed people back on the ship, he was very matter-of-fact about it. What I mean is that he didn't seem to particularly enjoy it. It was just something that had to be done and he was the best man to do it.

"I guess we can speculate all we want, but we really don't know how much, if any, of a threat he is to us right now."

Quietly, Seneca asks, "Does his kind eat us?" Meagan's resounding gasp would make me laugh, except I've asked this question too.

"Uh, honestly, I don't know. They're big meat eaters for sure. I did worry back on the ship, before all of you came, about that. I just don't know."

Pranav pipes, "We should at least post guards to keep an eye out for him."

"You're forgetting he can become invisible. If he wants to come into camp without us seeing him – we probably won't."

"But you could see him back at Oceti, couldn't you?" the up-to-now quiet Navajo leader, Ahiga, asks.

"I could see a moving sort of shimmer, yes," I reply. "But only because I knew he was there and knew about where to look. If he wants to take anyone from the camp, he will and I'll bet my bedding that we won't know about it until somebody turns up missing."

Meagan lilts, "Well we have to do something! People are scared out of their wits!"

"I know! Let's post guards around the camp and I'll try to explain to them what to look for. I guess it's better than doing nothing and if it will help people feel more secure, it's probably worth doing."

Seneca adds, "We should do a daily head count. Maybe when we gather to eat?"

* * *

The days are full of work. We set to creating spears, along with bows and arrows, in order to hunt the fish and animals for meat and defend ourselves. Several of the guys actually set up a forge to melt down our precious bits of metal to make sharp points for hunting. Our lone geologist is busy looking for native metals. We're surviving on the grains and fruit in the meantime and starting a grain patch to see if we can cultivate the kernels from seed. Deliberate planting will be much more efficient than gathering. However, we have no way of knowing the seasons here, so this first small planting may be in vain.

We make sure that people stay in groups. No one wanders out of sight of our guards and the daily head count shows our number to be steady.

I'm worried about only having a few sources of food, so I'm taking a small group of my warriors and some people with pertinent experience with me on an expedition. With carefully observation, I'm certain we can find other animals to hunt as well as edible plants.

We hike the now familiar rock crack path to the plains that lie behind the escarpment. Aleki is in the lead with the rest of us strung out behind him. We're all quiet, constantly looking around, searching for whatever might be useful. Upon exiting the crack, we fan out onto the plain.

The fringe of plants tickles my bare legs as I pick my way through them. This climate is hot, tropical even. Weeks ago, I abandoned my fur dress for a short leather loincloth and sparse top. It's only inside the cavern that we grab our furs and bundle up for warmth. Our talented group of tailors has been working hard to get everyone suitably clothed. Parents are letting their little ones run around naked in order to save the scarce leather for the adults. Scarcity and tropical warmth keep our clothing size to the minimum.

What I'm really wishing for now is a hat, a nice broad brimmed straw hat to keep my eyes from squinting and my head cool. We have basket makers already collecting dried plant material. _I bet they could learn to make hats._

A sudden loud airborne screech has us searching ahead. We've seen small birdish things from afar, but haven't been able to catch any of them yet. A flock of fliers is rising from the plain, making lots of noise as if they've been startled. They fly toward the precipice behind us, reminding me of a school of fish, twisting and turning together. Their wings make a rushing sound as they fly overhead. There's nothing airborne after them, so I refocus on the plain.

The undergrowth is moving. Wispy green fronds wave back and forth as something makes its way toward us. My warriors move to the front of our group, grasping knives, axes and spears, prepared to hunt or defend against whatever appears.

They're getting closer, whatever it is that's making those plants move. And I can hear them now - soft squeals and grunts along with low churring sounds. They aren't moving very fast and it looks like they are turning. As though we are of a single mind, we start to chase after them.

 _Is this the best idea? We don't know what we're after._

It's not too far to the river now. The creatures are headed there. We form a large running semicircle, hoping to surround them against the river bank. Our trap speeds up and I pump my legs to keep with them. My shoeless feet must be taking a beating, but I'm too caught up in the excitement of the chase to care. The underbrush thins and ends where the tall fruiting plants take over near the river bank. At last we'll be able to see our quarry.

Breathing hard, I pull up at the sight of the creatures. _Alien pigs. We've been chasing pigs._ At least a dozen of them cow together in a circle, snouts out with a group of babies in the middle.

I can't help but laugh. "Sausages with legs!"

Each mottled oblong body is smooth and hairless. The body sports a head which tapers to a pointy snout at one end, and is round with a wispy tail on the other. Large eyes are set on each head side, like typical prey animals, and they have very round, very large ears. They have four short legs, each ending in a round pony-type hoof.

"Or short Dumbo's!" Aleki calls.

I regret it when we kill one. They are rather cute. Aleki humanely kills an adult and the rest of the little herd scrambles away, wide-eyed and grunting. He proceeds to gut the carcass and bleed it out while our resident zoologist, Marie, examines the entrails.

"It's a ruminant!" she exclaims. "There are several stomach chambers. Let's see what you've been eating." She slits them open and then picks through the mush.

"Based on the snout, I'd say these fellows dig in the dirt for dinner. Look here." Marie holds up a hard round brown ball after washing it from one of our two canteens. "I think this is a nut. Can somebody crack it?"

Aleki takes it, places it on a rock and whacks it with the back of his axe-head. It's well smashed. Marie picks through the pieces. "Yes, I'd call this a nut. There is a hard shell and meat inside. But can we eat it?"

Bravely, she cleans off a tiny piece and tastes it, immediately making a face and spitting it out. "Wow, that's disgusting! I can't even describe it to you. It tastes like shit."

We're all laughing now. Through my mirth, I ask, "Well what about the meat? Does it taste like that too?"

"I'm not tryin' it raw," Aleki announces. "I'll roast it back in camp and we'll see. You can have the honor of the first piece, Angela," he says with a wink.

"I wouldn't dream of taking that honor from you, Aleki. You made the kill, the first taste is yours." I bow dramatically. "Okay everybody, let's scout the riverbank. Last time we went downriver, let's go up this time."

The edge of the river is easy to traverse. What few rocks there are lie flat and smooth, probably worn by eons of flooding. The ground is dry, but turns to mud as you near the water.

We spend time navigating the bank as well as searching the water for new life forms. A voice stops us in our tracks. It's Seneca up ahead, standing on one of the flat rocks, pointing down at the river.

We jog to join him but are caught up short at the top of the bank by what we see. There in a snag, floats a substantial body. Or at least what's left of one. There are arms and partial legs, but the head is gone. Aleki reaches in and grabs it by an arm, hauling it up on the bank as we gather round. Marie quickly scrambles to a crouch down by the grisly cadaver.

The body only carries bits of scorched clothing here and there. Marie begins telling us what she sees, "As you can see, this body has been partially burned," she points to scorch marks and areas of cooked blistered meat. "It's a male," she references what's left of the exposed genitalia. Gingerly, she picks up one mostly blackened hand. "It's been out a while, this body isn't fresh and looks already scavenged. Something's been chewing at the legs. If you lucky dogs were down here with me, you'd smell it."

In unison, we all take a step or two backwards. "What a strange hand. This man was very large . . . it's not a man. Angela, this is one of them . . . the aliens. See the scales here on the back of the hand?"

I slide down the embankment to look at the patch of unburnt skin and then see the broken off but still visible talon on the thumb. The rankness of decay greeting my nostrils. _Oh my God. HD?_

Marie goes on, "And this is really strange. The head was removed with something surgically sharp. Its head was cut off!"

 _HD you're here. You're alive!_

"I think this is Number Three," I explain. "He must have survived the blast somehow and made it here. Maybe he took HD's little ship. And, I think that HD found him, dead or alive, and cut off his head."

"Why would he do that? What's he want with a head," comes the question from the bank top.

"A trophy would be my guess. I saw many skulls in his quarters. He had a whole room full of them. They were souvenirs from his hunts. I think that HD took his skull as a memento. I'd say Three really shit in his own mess kit."

At the mention of HD, the warriors visibly stiffen and put their heads on swivels. _They're nervous, worried that HD's around. I'm strangely comforted._

Thinking aloud, I state, "I guess we'll just leave this on the bank for the scavengers."

No one replies as we continue our trek, leaving the rotting corpse of Three behind.

We never encounter HD on this hike. Not a footprint, not a trace of him or the small ship that I wondered if Three had escaped in. _The small ship. Has HD has flown away in it?_ _Maybe that little ship can take him back to his people. It's small, but maybe it's as capable of interstellar travel as the big ship. I wish you well, Huge Dude._

* * *

It's the close of the day. Our groups are melding together into a single tribe and we have gathered together in the main cavern to share a meal of fish and fruit. The alien pig we killed today was roasted, sampled and pronounced delicious, although not tasting anything like pork, or beef or any Earth creature. The brave souls who ate it will be carefully watched for any signs of ill effect by our medical group.

After eating we gather in a great circle around the main fire. We have several talented story tellers and one of them begins to regale us with amazing tales. I lean back against a rock, warmed by the fire, and feel my eyelids grow heavy. As I relax, someone walks up next to me. I try to rouse myself to respond to the inevitable question. Before I can say, "Can I help you," a man's smooth voice addresses me. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Looking up, there is a tallish guy with long dark hair flowing down past his shoulders. I blink several times before I realize that it's Daniel Riding Horse from the Oceti camp. I haven't had much change to speak with him as he's not a hunter or warrior. I wrack my brain, trying to remember what skill team he's on.

"Sure, Daniel. Pull up a rock." A yawn forces its way to my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

"No problem. I don't mean to bother you; maybe you want to turn in?"

"Not quite yet. Please sit down. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about you except your name. Please refresh my memory."

A grin flickers across his fire-lit face. "I'll try not to bore you. I'm from Montana, the Apsaalooke, or what people call Crow nation. I was at Oceti Sakowin for about a month before you showed up with your alien friend. I'm an R.N., on the medical team. I worked in a clinic on the rez back home. Spent some time in Billings working at a hospital, but, you know, my people needed me."

"I admire your loyalty. I was away from my people for many years."

He nods and doesn't ask why, but instead comments, "Many of us leave for many reasons. But we're here now, maybe the last of our tribes. I have been wondering if anyone on the council has given thought as to what to name our new planet and our new nation."

"We haven't," I smile. "But we need to. I'm glad you brought it up. Do you have any ideas?"

Daniel's sculptured cheekbones frame his returning smile well. "There are some names I like. My people call the Earth, Grandmother. That's kind of long though."

"What is 'grandmother' in Apsaalooke?"

Daniel looked crestfallen, "I'm ashamed to say that I don't know. I don't speak it and I was raised by my aunt. No grandparents."

"Hey, don't feel so bad about that. Many of us don't speak the language of our tribes. I used to when I was little, but I've forgotten most of it."

"Do you remember the word for grandmother?" he asks.

"It's Unci or Kunsi, depending on if it's your Mom or Dad's mother."

Daniel's smile is infectious. "Maybe we could find out every nation's word for grandmother and choose the name from that."

"That's a great idea! I'm going to present that to the council. Thanks, Dan! Or do you prefer Daniel?"

"I answer to either."

"My closest friends and family call me Angie. But Angela is okay too. Glad to get to know you better, Dan." I extend my hand for him to shake.

His hand is warm, larger than mine, and unexpectedly soft and smooth. _Well he's a nurse, not a stone mason._ He clings to my hand just a tad longer than necessary.

"I'm going to call it a day." I get to my feet and Dan quickly follows.

"Would you like me to walk you to where you sleep?"

I raise an eyebrow, pursing my lips, and he immediately reacts. _Is he blushing?_

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way. I just thought it was . . . the polite thing to offer. I'd really like to get to know you better . . . Angie."

I search his handsome face in the firelight, assessing intent. "I haven't had any time to think about relationships. And I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I was just surprised. I think I'd like that, Dan – to get to know you better. But be warned, taking care of the people comes first."

"I understand," he nods with enthusiasm.

"I'll find my own way and I'll look for you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay! Have a good night's sleep."

"You too."

I pick my way through the crowd and out of an abundance of caution, take a confused route back to the little hidden side cave I call home. Nestled in my bed, I take stock of the evening.

 _Well, Daniel. As my Dad used to say, 'you wouldn't make a freight train take a muddy road.' But beauty is only skin deep. Smart. Good manners too. Can't believe I hadn't noticed you before. In my old life, I would have spotted you right away. Being the leader sure changes your perspective. People are beginning to pair up. We need some kind of marriage ceremony. Our new nation needs its own traditions and ceremonies. . . Talk to the spiritual leaders about that. Name the planet . . . Grandmother. . . Like that . . . What's everyone's word? . . . HD, are you still here?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Cave-In**

There's been a ruckus in the camp. Two women had a knock-down drag-out fistfight over a man. The women are being treated for minor cuts and major bruises, and I've been called upon to have a talk with the man because it's Aleki, one of my warriors.

We walk together on the beach and everyone gives us privacy, because in this small community, everyone knows what's going on.

"So," I begin, "What's the story here, brother?"

"Crazy bitches," he laughs.

"It's not funny. What if they'd really hurt each other? I didn't see it, but I've been told they threw some wicked punches. Now, tell me what's going on." My face is set sternly and Aleki's attempt at humor dissolves.

"Well, I like both of them. I don't wanna choose and they were trying to force me to choose. So, I said, and really I was joking. I said, 'why don't you ladies fight it out and I'll go with the winner.' Damn, Angela. I didn't think they'd really do it!"

"Were you there?"

"Yea. I tried to break them up but . . . they hit me."

"Aleki Tasi! You expect me to believe that you couldn't break them up because they hit you?" I stopped dead, glaring up at the six foot tall muscle-bound Samoan.

"Angela, I was . . . it was so funny. I was laughing at them. They both started pounding on me. The more they pounded, the harder I laughed; it was like being hit by children. I left because they were getting so mad they couldn't even speak! Just pound and sputter! I didn't think they could actually hurt each other. I'm sorry."

"I know you to be a good and honest man. I believe you."

"What's going to happen to the girls?"

"Others on the council will speak with them. I don't know what the outcome will be. Be careful with your words, Aleki. Okay?"

"Okay, Angela. It's a promise."

I pat the good natured warrior on his bulging bicep. _Aleki doesn't understand his effect on people. The women, and a couple of the men, have been gaga over him since the beginning. I wonder how many he's already slept with? He could be the father of our new nation. THAT WOULD BE A PROBLEM!_

After telling Aleki to have a good day, I hurry off to find our zoologist, Marie. She's wading in a tidal pool, catching and examining whatever lives there.

"Marie! May I speak with you?"

"Sure, Angie! I'm about finished pestering these creatures anyway."

"What'd you find?"

"Mollusks! You know, like snails." She holds up an electric blue spiraling shell. "If they're edible, I'm wondering if we could find some garlic. Escargot would be divine."

"I need your advice on something, Marie."

"Whatever I can do to help," she replies bouncily, her slight French accent seasoning her words.

"I'm worried about our gene pool," I get right to the point. "What if a single man were so popular that he became the father of a large part of the population?"

"You mean Aleki, don't you?" Marie laughs, but then grows serious. "It IS a problem. Our number is small and we need genetic diversity. We have more women than men and traditional forms don't give us the best genetic advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"We'd have a much healthier population if every coupling possible produced a child, not just every couple."

"You mean no marriage?"

"Oh, there could be marriage, I think. But not faithful ones. Every woman's pregnancy should have a different father. That gives us the greatest combination of genes going into the future and reduces inbreeding."

"Sounds like we need some birth control or we all agree to not sleep with the same man twice in a row!"

We both laugh. "Marie, could you give an impassioned speech on this to the council tomorrow?"

"I can and we will see what their reaction is. Will I be cast out as immoral?"

"Don't think so," I chuckle, "our situation has pretty much thrown previous custom out the window. I don't think we have many of the prudish in our number but I've been wrong before." I grow serious. "Honestly, I don't know how everyone will deal with this idea. We can't force this on people."

After my conversation with Marie, I'm headed back to the cavern when high-pitched screams come from another part of the beach. In a panic, I run towards the sound, along with every other person who heard the shrieks.

 _Shit! We've finally discovered some nightmare living in the water._

A woman is running helplessly back and forth on the sand, intermittently screaming and sobbing. Marie was still near the water and reaches her first. I see horror come over her face then she faces out to sea, looking where the woman's outstretched arm is pointing.

"It's Oluwakanmi," Marie informs, as we join her. "He's swimming out to sea."

"He won't come back!" wails the woman.

"Who's our strongest swimmer?" Marie asks.

I shake my head in instant decision. "We don't know what predators live out there. I know the source of Oluwakanmi's unhappiness. He's made his decision and I won't ask anyone to risk their life in order to interfere with it."

"I'll go!" Aleki moves to the edge.

"NO! You won't! I can't risk you, Aleki."

"You and what army will stop me?" he laughs.

As we argue, a white shape lunges out of the water near Oluwakanmi. A dark maw opens, enclosing him as the beast dives down. A swirl in the waves is all that remains.

We're all stunned into silence. What is there to say in the face of this tragedy? Oluwakanmi had been taken from his wife and children. He had asked HD if he could return to Earth, but was denied. I had promised him I would talk to HD about it and I had. The horrific answer was a simple 'no' with HD rumbling that 'what the man had known would not exist anymore by the time they got there.'

 _Is anything left of Earth? I don't know and I won't pass that horrible information on to anyone. But if I had, would_ _Oluwakanmi_ _still have killed himself? Probably. I think he couldn't live without them. There's no way to know._

 _I remember a television program about time and space travel. They took an atomic clock up in an airplane and flew it around for a long time. Back on the ground was an identical atomic clock. The clocks were compared after the flight and the earth clock was slightly faster._ _How much Earth-time has elapsed since we left?_

Marie puts her arm around the grieving woman and we learn that she is Oluwakanmi's sister. Everyone gives their condolences as I awkwardly stand by. Aleki looks at me with disgust before leaving the scene. _Come on, Angela. You need to say something!_

I put my hand on the woman's shoulder and mouth my sympathy. Marie's tear-filled eyes encourage me but the girl's eyes contain only pain and my words seem to fall like ghosts, offering no hope to a woman wracked with grief.

Thoroughly depressed, I turn back towards the cavern, seeking a dark corner to hide in. The hike up the beach seems to stretch on forever, the sand sucking me down with each step. Numbly, I watch the ground in front of me slowly past beneath my feet.

"Difficult day?"

"Daniel!" I force a smile. "You're just who I needed. Yes, today sucks."

"Sorry to hear that. What was up at the beach? Anything I can do? I've finished my morning rounds and the rest of the day I'm yours to command!" His grin fades as he realizes my mood. "What's wrong?"

"I had to make a hard decision today." I tell him of Oluwakanmi's suicide and how I ordered Aleki to stay onshore.

"That was a tough call. But if Aleki had swam out there, he'd be shark bait too, wouldn't he?"

"I'm sure he would."

"I bet he'll figure that out soon. You saved his life, Angie. It's too bad about Oluwakanmi, but it was his decision to make."

"I think so too. That's what I said on the beach."

"There are so many taboos about taking your own life. I'm sure there were many feelings in the people watching."

"Especially his sister. I feel so bad for her," Tears stream down my face. Dan's warm arms console as he pulls me to him.

"It's okay, Angie. All leaders have bad days. For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing. Aleki will see it too. Have faith in him."

Dan's chest is becoming soaked with my tears. I've stopped crying but don't pull away just yet from his strong, yet gentle, comfort. One of his hands softly strokes my back while the other arm secures me to him. _Angela,_ my inner voice interrupts, _you're kind of taking advantage of the situation aren't you?_

"You okay now?" he asks.

"Yea," I reluctantly stand back. "Thanks."

"Any time," he smiles. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Never miss a meal unless there's a medical emergency! And today there was. I had to tend to a couple girls that tried to smack the hell out of each other."

I'm unexpectedly seized with relentless snickering. Dan is amused, "Oh, you know about this?"

"Yes," I'm able to nod. "I hope it won't happen again. Our society has a problem you know."

"Well, I can think of several, but what's on your list?"

"We have more women then men, for one."

With a very straight face, Dan answers, "And the problem is?"

I threaten him with a fist to which he responds, "No fair! You might hurt me. I'm a man of peace!"

Smiling at his shirking from my pretend blow, it strikes me how much fun it is to be around Daniel. But my smile fades as I remember the conversation with Marie.

"Seriously, we have a problem. Our zoologist, Marie, do you know her?" He nods. "She says that we need to get the most we can from our genetic diversity. She proposes that each child a woman has should be fathered by a different man."

"That's quite a proposal! How does everyone feel about it?"

"They don't know yet, Daniel. She's presenting it to the council tomorrow."

"You can trust me not to say anything then, until afterwards."

"Thanks! I'm not even sure how I feel about it. What do you think?"

"It's very logical. But it doesn't address feelings."

"I know. She says that couple could still be married, but we're going to have to sleep around."

"What about jealousy?"

"We're gonna have to find some way to deal with it. Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment. I just know that if I were with someone, I wouldn't want to share them with anybody."

"I wouldn't either," I admit. "But we must do what's best for humanity's future. There has to be a way." I suddenly remember that he hasn't eaten. "Oh, I'm being selfish. Go get some food!"

"Come with me. I haven't seen you at all today. You can watch me make a pig of myself."

"Okay. You know Dan, you're pretty funny. Thanks for making me laugh."

He smiles and our eyes meet. His are rich dark brown, shining with good humor. "Come on," he takes my hand.

A part of the central cavern has become a dining hall. There are no tables there yet, or any chairs, but there are cooking fires and an experimental oven where our cooks are trying to make bread. So far, they've created a flat unleavened type of Nan or tortilla from grinding the cattail plant seeds. It's not like any bread in my memory, but it's pretty good and serves as a spoon or sandwich wrap when eating stews or meat.

Dan and I go to the cooking fire where several fish are being roasted on sticks. "Are you hungry?" one of the chefs asks Dan.

"Yes, I've not eaten yet today."

With permission to help himself to the food, Dan and I are soon seated on nearby rocks where he devours three of the roasted fish and a round of bread. I watch him eat, neither of us talking. When he finishes, we go over to the water pool and he washes his hands in the provided pail, taking it outside the cavern to dump.

"Well, Miss Angela, what shall we do with the rest of our day? Do you have anything planned?"

"Actually, I don't. The council meeting isn't until tomorrow. Hopefully, I've taken care of all the emergencies we will have today, but you never know. I've been working hard and this afternoon, I'd like to just relax and maybe even have fun."

"Excellent! Come on. There's something I want to show you."

I follow Dan to return the bucket to the pool. Then he leads me through a corridor of the cave, lit with well-placed burning rushes. "Wait here just a minute, Angie. There's something I need from my room."

He's back in just a few minutes, a leaf-wrapped bundle in his hand.

"What's that?"

"You'll see," he grins and grabs my hand again.

We head deep into the cave complex. Down tunnels I've never been through before. Our path, rock smoothed as if worn by water, channels between ever narrowing walls. Dan holds out a torch in front of us as our only light in this uninhabited part of the cave. He stops, motioning towards a small opening in the wall, almost higher than our heads. "We have to go in there."

"Here, Angie, you hold the light and I'll climb up. Then you can hand it to me and come up."

I follow his instructions and soon I'm shimmying through a very tight opening. "This better be worth it," I grimace as a sharp rock grazes my right shoulder. "I better not get an infection."

"Did you get cut?" Dan asks in a serious tone.

"Not bad, a scrape really."

"I'll see to it when we get back."

"Don't you mean 'if'," I mutter still squeezing my body through the crevice that Daniel seems to believe is an opening.

"I can hear you. Sounds echo loudly in here."

He's not in front of me anymore and I can see the end of our crawlspace by the light of his torch. It's another good-sized room.

"Let me help you get down." Daniel carefully places his torch in a crevice.

"I'm fine," I protest, but he ends up lifting me to the floor from the high opening. _He picked me up like HD used to do. He's strong. Not as strong as HD, but who is?_

"Well, what do you think?" He gestures with a flourish as if presenting something. I begin to look around the cave. On many walls are drawings of every plant and animal we've encountered in this new world. Beautiful in detail, created in black and reddish brown, they almost come to life and jump off the walls to plant themselves in the ground or scamper about.

"My God, these are beautiful!" I exclaim. "Did you draw all this?"

"Yea. It's an outlet. It's relaxing and helps me to forget . . . Earth."

"These are amazing! So realistic. Did you take classes?"

"Some art classes in high school. I've always liked to draw. I even sold a bit to help support myself through nursing school."

"I can believe it!" My eyes are drawn to part of the wall where Dan has sketched scenes from a small town. Various people, all indigenous, populate the pictures. There is an old woman, her lined face betraying her age. There's a man behind the wheel of a rusty pickup and a beautiful young native woman, wrapped in a blanket with feathers in her wind-blown hair.

I pull my eyes from looking at the walls and focus on Daniel. "Who did you leave back there?"

He pulls a lump of charcoal from his bundle and finds a blank space on the wall. "My tribe, my grandparents, my aunt who raised me and my sister . . . and my fiancée."

"How awful, Dan. I'm sorry." I watch him form the shape of a person in light strokes of charcoal.

"Not your fault, Angie. I do my best not to think of them. Who did you leave?" He begins forming eyes with arching brows and thick lashes.

"My grandfather mostly. My parents died a long time ago. My mom when I was a child and my dad when I was fifteen. Dad and I were close."

"So there wasn't anyone special – a boyfriend?" I watch as his charcoal forms a nose.

"No. I was just working on enjoying life alone, on my terms, when I was kidnapped by the aliens. There wasn't any guy in my life."

"And now, Angie? Is there anybody in your life now?" Dan's lines adorn the face with a sensuous pair of lips.

"Only you," I answer boldly. He lays down the charcoal and turns to me. I'm looking him straight on into those dark shining eyes.

"And you're the woman in my new life in this place."

His arm is around my waist, bringing us close. His hand strokes the side of my burning face. Then, his lips are on mine, gentle yet firm, giving yet demanding. And I know, right now, that there is no stopping either of us in our desire for each other and that this is progressing very fast.

"Dan," I breathe, "I didn't mean for this to happen so quickly."

"You want to stop?"

"Mm, no." I manage between his lips.

He's already relieving me of clothes and his soon follow. "Just a minute," he murmurs, rolling our clothing up into a cushion. Sitting on it on a rock, he pulls me down onto the pulsing heat of his lap, facing him.

I wrap my legs around his waist as we kiss; now pushing; now grinding against each other. "Angie," he gasps, "I can't take much more."

It's easy to slide down on him. His groans as I move set me on fire. "Can't last," he pants.

"It's okay." I whisper in his ear.

He comes with the next stroke and buries his face in my breasts. "Sorry," he says, his voice muffled by my flesh. "You're very exciting and it's been awhile."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. We'll learn about each other, more each time."

"You're perfect, Angie," He looks up, his face flushed with sex. I answer him with another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **No Rescue**

"So how'd it go?" Daniel asks as we settle in a niche of the common cavern to enjoy supper together.

"Marie outdid herself. She made a scientific, yet impassioned, plea for each baby to have different parents. They listened, asked a few questions and then we talked about it for HOURS. A typical council meeting."

"And the decision?"

"We're leaving it up to the people. We're going to give periodic strong encouragement for everyone to select different partners but we can't enforce it. None of us wants a police state and we don't have the resources to create one.

"Since we are the ones who get pregnant, the final burden of ensuring our babies don't have the same fathers will fall to us women. I mean, we're asking the men to cooperate with this plan, but as usual, we'll be the ones tracking our menses and who we slept with when.

"Marie says the easiest way to do it is to sleep with the same partner until you get pregnant. Then, when you're ready to get pregnant again, switch off."

Daniel grimaces. "I'll be honest. The thought of you sleeping with someone else makes me very jealous."

"Well, I don't like the thought of sharing you either!" I shoot back. "But we're going to have to handle it. It just makes sense genetically and as a leader I have to set an example."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Daniel asks, with his mouth full.

"I have no idea! Let's just focus on us right now, okay? We'll deal with it when the time comes. First, we have to make a baby."

Daniel's face becomes very serious. "You know, Angie, our medical abilities are very limited. If women have trouble during childbirth, we're not going to be able to offer all the help an Earth hospital could."

"You think I haven't thought about that? I'm sure every single woman here has! I can only hope that when HD screened us for good health, he was also screening for child-bearing hips. His goal was to start a new colony."

"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for sharing it."

"Sometimes faith in HD's technology is the only hope I have!"

"Do you think he's still around?"

"Have no idea," I sputter between mouthfuls, suddenly realizing there is food on my chest. "You know, you and I eat like pigs, Daniel!"

"Its part of our bond," he laughs. "So, after dinner, can I show you my room?"

"What? I've seen your room. Oh. Well yea, just let me digest my food for awhile will ya?"

"I just thought it prudent to do our baby-making duty," he smiles. "And I need to make the last time up to you."

"Yes," I stare at him, "as a matter-of-fact you do."

* * *

"That was much better," I comment, head lying on Daniel's shoulder.

"Only much better?"

"Well, it was only the second time. I think we need more practice."

"Good idea. Hey, I have a serious question that's been bothering me."

"Shoot, but nothing too heavy, I'm still enjoying the afterglow."

"It can wait then."

"Dammit, Dan, now I'm curious. What's your question?" I rise up and sit cross-legged, facing him.

"Well, you say that the aliens will eventually come back to hunt us but that it won't be for a few generations."

"That's right. At least that's what HD told me."

"So it makes sense for us to prepare for that as soon as possible. But what can we do?"

"That's the question that keeps me up some nights. I don't know. One things for certain though, we can't fight them."

"Unless we have some technical breakthrough," he observes, looking like some idea has just struck him.

"What? How could we do that?"

"The ship that exploded. We saw things raining down. What if some of it didn't get burned up on reentry? What if there are pieces to recover, take apart and learn from? And you think maybe Three took an escape ship down here. Is it parked out there someplace? If it is, we might learn a lot from it. We're primitive now, but with incentive, we could become technical again – maybe pretty quickly."

"Wow, that's a lot of thinking, Daniel. And some good ideas too! I'll talk with the other leaders. We send out scouting parties all the time. They could easily look for alien tech while they're searching for the other things we need."

I give him a tap on the head, "You've got smarts in that head!" He grabs my wrist and we wrestle in the bed furs. I end up pinned with all Dan's body weight on top of me. He's holding both my wrists over my head.

"You're heavier than you look," I complain. He slides his knees to the outside of mine and puts some of his weight on them.

"Better?"

"Uh huh. You were squashing me."

"I have you under control now, sex slave. You're going to have to do exactly what I want."

"That so?" I give my best wicked grin. In a flash, I bring one of my own knees up to rest just behind his dangling crotch. "I'm much stronger than I look."

He smothers my challenge with kisses and soon we are making love again.

* * *

"Angela!" Aleki's trumpet carries through the cavern. "Where are you?"

I stumble into my clothing and leave Daniel still sleeping in his room. _He could sleep through an earthquake._

"I'm here," I answer, making my way to breakfast in the main cavern. Aleki spots me and a look of amusement forms on his face.

"What's funny?" Still half-asleep, I help myself to the boiled cattail grain gruel, holding it with a large leaf.

"You look like you pulled an all-nighter. Come on, boss, fess up. Who were you with?"

"None of your business," I sniff, shoveling gruel into my mouth with two fingers, poi-eating style.

"I got somethin' for you to see. Come on!"

"I'm eating!"

"You can walk and eat. Come on! We found a new predator."

My interest peaked; I follow the friendly giant out onto the sand, chewing furiously to finish my breakfast.

A crowd is gathered and Aleki makes a path for us to the center. Discarding the leaf, I'm wiping my hands on my leather as we reach it.

It's huge. A two-legged land animal with mottled brown skin and no fur. Marie is already there along with our biologist. Together they're examining every inch of the beast. The hind legs are enormous! Thighs bigger than Aleki's entire body are attached to an oblong trunk. One the other end, the thighs join with lower legs that end in three-toed, claw-tipped feet. Huge feet! Aleki holds the toes apart as Marie measures the span with the stick we've all agreed is a meter. It must be one and a half meters, at least. I search for the head. The dark body sprouts a neck that in death is now curled over its back. I walk around to the other side to see. And there is nothing - nothing but an abrupt, clean end to the neck where a head should be.

"Aleki, did you guys cut off its head?"

"We didn't, boss. It came that way."

"Marie, have you looked at this?" She tucks her measure under an arm and comes to my side of the body.

Scrunching her face, she kneels down and looks closely, even running her fingers over the severed end. "Angela, I've seen this before. This is just like Three's body."

 _He's still here_ burns through my mind. _He hunted this and took a trophy._

"Is there any way you can judge the age of this kill?"

Marie shakes her head, "I think we need other opinions. The hunters perhaps. They've been killing animals here for months now."

"Aleki!" He immediately comes over. "How old would you say this kill is?"

He pauses and then unsheathes his big knife and begins to open the carcass. As he cuts and opens the wound, guts from the abdomen begin to protrude. Reaching deep inside, he gives a pronouncement. "It's still a little warm. But it's hot out and it's a big animal. Maybe in the last day?"

 _He is most definitely here._

Marie speaks, "This is the alien's work, right, Angela?"

I nod. "Yea. He's still here. And that means that he's either stranded or he has the ship we suspect Three escaped in and hasn't left yet. Maybe he's decided to do a little hunting before he goes home."

"Aleki, can you take me to where you found this?"

"I think so. But why, Angela? There could be more of these things around."

"We'll take a warrior party. I need to see where you found this. There might be some trace of HD there."

Aleki's face is screwed up. "And so what if we do? We know he's here. What's to be gained for us, risking going back there?"

"And HD may have left something we can use – maybe he dropped a weapon or his wrist band or anything."

"Okay, my guys and I can go search for that. We'll let you know."

"You are taking me with you. If he's there, I'm the best set of eyes you've got to spot him when he's invisible."

Slowly, Aleki concedes. "Okay, but you stay with us, Angela. I can't let anything happen to you, you know."

"Going somewhere?" a newly awakened Daniel interrupts.

"Uh, yea." I answer. "This animal was found. It's obvious that HD took its head and we're going back to look for tech – anything he might have dropped."

"What if there are more of these monsters around? Or HD's in a bad mood?"

Aleki nods his head in agreement. "Sort of what I told her."

"We're going as a group, Dan. I'll have warriors with me. And HD isn't going to bother us."

"How do you know?" He challenges.

"I just know. Aleki, get your guys. We're going."

Shaking his head in dislike, Aleki strides off. "I can hear you muttering!" I call after him.

"Yea, but you can't figure out what I'm saying, right?"

I can't help but laugh.

"This is unnecessary risk," chides Daniel, in a strong voice. "What if you're pregnant?"

"Well let's just announce to everyone what we've been doing!" Heat starts to rise in my face.

"I'm not announcing and it's no secret. What if you're pregnant?"

"I'm going with armed guards. They'll take care of any more of these." I point to the dead creature. "If HD finds me, maybe he'll be able to tell with his wrist thingie that I'm pregnant and he'll be happy. He wants us to reproduce."

"That's a lot of guessing, Angela. I'm against this. It's my child too."

"Yes, but we don't even know if I'm pregnant. Awful soon for it don't you think?" My eyes blaze at Dan. His eyes are only full of worry and I suddenly feel very regretful of my growing impatience and anger.

"I'm sorry. I know you're just concerned for my safety. I just need to do this. I'll be careful. Aleki will take good care of me. He always does on these outings. I'd take you along but, well no offense; you're not a hunter or warrior, Daniel. You'd be one more person for them to guard. And honestly, what's the likelihood that I'm pregnant at this point?"

"Well, if you're not, I want you to be alive so you can be."

"I know," I try to sooth him. "You're a good, loving man. I'm sorry I'm just not a stay-at-home wife."

He grins, "And you wouldn't be Angie if you were. Be careful."

"I will."

We trek down the beach, in the direction that HD took when he ran off. Seneca has point and Aleki walks beside me with the others grouped around us.

"So, Dan's the lucky guy! You guys were pretty sneaky about this."

"Not sneaky. We just got together."

"He's a good pick. Smart, and really nice too."

"I'm so glad we have your blessing," I state dryly.

"You're on edge."

"Sorry. Dan and I had a disagreement about me going with you on this hike. It was the first time we've argued."

"Ohhh. First fight, ouch."

"It's fine. He's just protective."

"He should be! Like I said, he's a good pick. So, are you pregnant yet?"

"Aleki! Have you no sense of anyone's privacy?"

"I just wanted to know. Geeez."

"Like I told you, we just got together. I don't know."

"Well, the reason I asked was . . . I was wondering . . . I'm hearing how all the babies are supposed to have different parents. Well, I was wondering if I could be the father of your next child. What you think?"

My steps cease. _Well THAT news traveled fast._ "I'm just trying to get along with this father right now. I have no idea, Aleki. I'll . . . I'll consider it."

"Great!"

We resume walking, with Aleki humming a happy tune.

We hike the beach for half a day before coming to the place where the dead creature was found. A beautiful waterfall cascades from the rocks above and joins the ocean below. Near the base of the fall are many of the same fruit trees we find by the river. They form a small woodland.

"We found it here," Aleki says. It was half covered with leaves, like something was trying to hide it.

"You may have taken HD's dinner, you know."

Aleki blanches. "I hope he's not mad at me."

Walking all around, I search for anything, a track, a broken twig, any sign of HD. The others join in. Finally, Seneca voices, "Angela, we need to get back. It will be dark in a few hours."

"Okay," I reply, still searching the ground. "Hey, look here! I found a nest!"

A scraped together mound can be seen in the undergrowth. At the top of the mound, are five large white eggs.

"Stay back, guys. Those are really big. Where's the mother?"

In answer, a raucous call is heard from the trees accompanied by the thudding of something sizeable running through the woods.

"Watch out!" I cry, "I think mama's mad! Let's try and back off. I don't want to kill her unless we have to."

We begin stepping backward, even as a large animal burst from the bush. It's the living version of the carcass back at camp. Taller than a man, it thuds about on two oversized legs, with two shorter limbs wobbling kind of helplessly at its sides. A snapping beak reaches out, threatening us.

"It's like a bird," I venture.

"A badass bird," Aleki counters and then speaks to it, "Stay back, mama. Stay back or be dinner!"

The pissed bird keeps coming at us, extending her long neck and snapping a hawkish beak with which she could cleave one of us in two, I'm certain. We keep backing and eventually, she turns to go back to her nest.

"That was close!" I exhale.

"Too bad we didn't get her eggs," Aleki mourns.

"They might be too close to hatching, anyway. Let's just go home," Seneca replies.

It's well past sunset by the time we return. I'm warmly welcomed by a relieved Daniel and curious Marie. Marie fetches food and water, while Daniel finds a comfortable place for us to sit and decides to treat a small cut on my foot while I eat.

"You can't be too careful in the tropics," he tells us. "Even tiny things can get infected and blow up on you."

"We found a living animal like the dead one here," I begin, talking between bites and sips. "It's like a huge bird. Even has a sharp beak. And it was guarding a nest of eggs!"

"You know," Marie begins, "I've been comparing notes with Ray, our biologist. We think this planet compares to what life was like on Earth during something like the Jurassic or an even earlier period. Ray says the plants are primitive, mostly conifers and ferns. The fruits we eat are technically more like fleshy cones than pitted or seeded fruit produced from flowers. These new animals are similar to dinosaurs. The fish are primitive, and we've seen nothing yet with feathers or fur."

Daniel listens in rapt attention while I devour the last of the meal.

"So," Marie asks, "any sign of the alien?"

"Not a whisker. He's either moved on or didn't want to be found."

"You believe in his skills, don't you?" Dan observed.

"Having seen him in action, more than once . . . yes. And now, if you guys don't mind, I'm tired and I need to go to bed."

"Rest well," Marie smiles. "See you tomorrow."

After she leaves, Daniel asks, "Your place or mine?"

"Daniel, I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep by myself. Please don't be offended or read anything into it."

"We did have our first argument today. I can understand if you want some space."

"Honestly, I really don't think it's that. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." His soft lips touch mine. "Sleep well, Angie."

"You too."

Back in my little fortress of solitude, I wash my face in the cave's featured trickle. Then strip off my clothing and prepare to bundle into my cozy furs for the night. My heart stops beating, my mind freezes when I hear a familiar voice.

"Idunt?"

Pulling a fur protectively close, I answer, "Huge Dude. Where are you?"

His familiar shimmer comes out from one of the walls and he materializes before me.

"I'm . . . I'm glad to see you. I've been wondering about you."

He shrugs and looks me up and down from inside his mask. "Seee Idunt witthhh otthhherrrs. Folllooowww. Idunt wellllll?"

 _He stalked us back home and I had no clue._

"I am well. We all are – I think. Where have you been? Tell me what's happened? And how in hell did you know this was my cave? Have you been following me?"

A low laugh plays music in my ears. "Siiittt. Tellll alllll."

I sit cross-legged on my bed while HD finds a rock and then takes off his mask, stretching his mandibles this way and that. I watch in my usual fascination with his mobile face.

"Threeeee Badddd Blooooddddd. Plannn tooo gooooo. Leeaavveee Oooge Dood herreeee. I killlll hiiimm insteeaaaddd."

 _That's the first time I've ever heard him use a pronoun. Maybe he's been practicing._

"Thrreeeee knoowww I desstrooyyyy shiiippp. Threeee esscaaapppee innnn droopppp poooddd. I fiiinnndddd hiiimmmm. Takeee trooopphyyyyy."

"We found what was left of him. I figured you'd taken his head. I wondered if you'd taken his ship, his drop pod, and left the planet."

"Noooooo. Poodddd oneee waayyy onllyyyyy. Largerrrr plaannnn I thinkkkkkk."

"You suspect there was some kind of plot to do this to you?"

HD nods and then shakes his great head. "Blooowww uuuppppp shiiippp killllll Thhreeee. Cowaarddd leaavveee innnn pooddddd."

"So, will your friends, will others come to rescue you?"

HD doesn't answer right away, tilting his head as he considers. "Nnnooooo beaccconnn seennnttt. Nnoooooo oneeeee commmeeee."

"Well that sucks. For you I mean. You're stuck here."

"Suuucccckkksss?"

"It's bad for you. You don't have a way to get home."

"Stillllll aliiivvveeee," he replies. "Weee livveeee lonngggg. Mayyybeeee sommeeedaaayyy."

"So what now? What have you been doing?"

"Hunnnnttttt. Eaaaattttt. Sleeeepppp. Plannnn reveennnggggeee."

"Do you have a plan to get them back? To make whoever did this to you pay?"

Again, he nods.

"Besides Three and maybe the Leader, who would want to do this to you?"

"Mannyyyy nooootttt likeee Oooge Doood ideeassss abouuuttt ooomanssss. Mannnnyyyy."

"Kind of makes it tough to go after anyone in particular. What are you going to do?"

"Waaiiiittttt seeeeeee." He chuckles, widening his lower jaws at me. "Whhhatttt Idunt dooooo?"

"Oh, tons of stuff. I'm on the leadership council and we've been solving problems one at a time. We've got lots to eat, thanks in no small part to you. We're trying to figure out how to plant crops. You know, I brought seeds from Earth and we planted them weeks ago and they won't sprout. Do you know what's wrong?"

He nods. "Nooooo Eartthhhh seeeeddds grooowww herrreee. Whaatttt theeeyyy neeedddd noootttt herrreeee."

"So they need something to sprout and grow and the soil here doesn't have it. Could we produce it and add it to the soil?"

"Noooooo. Triiieeeddd ittttt."

"Okay. Well, I guess that's the end for tobacco and sage then. We'll just have to find substitutes."

"Whhhatttt thoossseee?"

"Tobacco and sage are sacred plants to many people. We use them in religious or spiritual ceremonies."

"Underrrsstandddd." He lowers his gaze, " Seeeee Idunt doooo otheerrrr thinnggsss."

"Oh, like what? Like the ovens we have or the medical clinic?"

"Nooooo. Wiittthhh thisssss, seeee innnsiidddeeeee. Littttllleee Idunt." He points to his mask.

"What? You mean you can see a baby? I'm pregnant?"

"Yessss. Smalllllll. Willll grrroowwww beee babyyy."

"Oh. My. God. Dan's instincts were right on the money."

"Dannnnn?"

"The baby's father."

"Daannnn strroonnnggg? Havvveeee honnnooorrrr?"

"Yes, he's a great guy. Tall and strong and one of the most honorable people I know. He'll be a great father."

"Gooooodddd. Soooo Idunt waannntt knooowww hooowwww I fiiinnnddd caavvveee?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Smellllll." He opens his mouth and huffs in air.

"You always did have a keen sense of smell, HD." Remembering his distaste of the nickname, I look for signs of tension or anger but see none.

 _I'm going to have a baby!_

"Thank you for telling me about the baby. I didn't know yet."

"Idunt haaappppyyy?

"Yes. I am."

"Goooodddd."

"HD will you stay here with us?"

He shakes his head. "Alonnneeee besssttt. Excccceeeppptttt oneeee thhinnnggg."

"What's that?"

"Teelllll Idunt hoooowwwww deeefffeeeattttt myyyy kinnddd wheeeennnn commeee."

"Oh my God, you will!" I can't contain my happiness.

He nods, very seriously.

"When will I see you again?"

"Sssoooonnnnnn. Beee arounnnddd. Wattttccchhhh ovvverrrrr allll."

"Thank you HD. I could just hug you!"

He waves his jaws in what I know is his quizzical expression. Wrapping the fur around myself, I go to where he sits and reach a little ways around his waist. Without warning, I'm picked up, sat upon his lap and encased in the largest arms in the universe. Resting my cheek against the locks that fall in front of one shoulder, I speak softly, "Thanks, HD."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **First Lesson**

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, Dan. Thanks for giving me some space last night." His warm hand squeezes my shoulder as he sits beside me near the Great Cavern's main fire.

"Where did you get paper?"

"Some of our people are making it. This is a trial batch. Pretty rough, but at least I can mark on it. I took your idea of using charcoal but it's too broad a mark, so, I sharpened some different twigs and stems to try and make like a quill pen. I ground up some of the charcoal with a rock, added water and I'm experimenting."

"Your ink isn't sticking to the paper."

"I know. I tried some of the plant sap that we use to make torches, but it just stays in a lump. I can't get it mixed in. Any ideas?"

"Back in my art history class, I learned how artists made their own paints with minerals and egg. You need egg yolk. You told me that the Dino-birds lay eggs, maybe we could get one."

"Pretty risky. That one that attacked us was formidable."

"Well, they can't be the only egg-laying animals around. Let's just go nest hunting. It's another beautiful day here in paradise, let's go enjoy it!"

Dan's earnest expression successfully tugs me away from working and out into the morning sunlight. "Where should we hunt?" I ask.

"Let's try the undergrowth along the rock. Look for forked branches or even scrapes on the ground."

The continual song of the incoming waves accompanies us. I stop to actually listen.

"Wait a sec. I'm hearing the ocean. It's like the heartbeat of this place. Always there. I'm afraid it's usually background noise anymore. I don't really listen to it."

"So what do you need the paper, ink and pen for, anyway?"

"I'm making a list to keep track of all the suggested names for our planet. It's too much to remember. Did you submit one?"

"No, but just about everyone else has," he chuckled. "And it's all anyone talks about. I don't see the merit of trying to convince anyone that the word for grandmother in my language is better than anyone else's. Do you?"

"Not really. I just think it needs to be something feminine, something that rolls gently off the tongue. I've tried saying all the names I can remember that have been suggested – you see why I need the list – and some are just too harsh for my taste."

"Like?"

"Like in English. Grandmother is not a pretty word. It starts with a growl and it's too long. So far my favorite is in Spanish – abuela."

"A-bue-la. That IS pretty."

"And I like the way it just rolls out of my mouth. It's easy to say."

"Abuela," Dan repeats, more smoothly this time. "It is nice. So how will you choose?"

"Our council has decided to let everyone vote. Right now we're talking about narrowing the choices first. Otherwise there will be maybe fifty candidate names to pick from."

We've walked a ways up the beach from the cavern entrance. "I think we can start looking here," Dan pronounces, gesturing toward the line of scrub. "We might be far enough away from people to start finding nests, if there are any."

Entering the filtered shade as quiet as mice, we creep about examining every niche, crevasse and crack that might shelter a nest. It's cool and peaceful in this glade. Inching along, peering here and there, a bit of excitement sparks until we realize our find is simply a bunch of dry, dead leaves collected in a naturally against the headstones of fallen trunks.

"This isn't very successful," Dan finally voices. "Want to take a break?"

I nod and we leave the shade for the sunny beach. "I'll ask our hunting, gathering and exploration teams to be on the lookout for eggs. I'm certain we'll find some!

"Dan, I so appreciate your knowledge about how I can make some ink. With that and paper, it will help us all do so many things."

"Happy to be of service," he grins. "In that and in other ways."

I give him half a smile. "So, did you really want to hunt for eggs or did you just want to spirit me away from everyone else?"

His eyes sparkle. "Both. To be honest. I like being with you and everyone else takes up so much of your time. It's tough to have you all to myself."

"I know. I told you that the people come first."

"I'm okay with that. But it doesn't mean I won't try to give you a break from them."

"You're amazing," I state with true admiration. "I don't know anyone who's as thoughtful as you are."

"It's easy when you love someone."

My steps cease. He takes my hands and just looks at me as precognition bubbles begin popping in my mind. _Oh no, Dan. Not that. Too soon._

"Angie, will you marry me?"

Keeping a poker face, I search my feelings, very self-conscious under his scrutiny. "Uh, Dan. I don't know. I wasn't expecting that."

I can see his face fall. "I didn't mean to rush you. I just have to admit how I feel about you Angie."

"Dan, you're amazing. You're wonderful. I have feelings for you too, or I wouldn't be with you. I just . . . I'm not . . . I don't know what I am right now. I like you a great deal. I might even love you, but I'm just not sure what that is. It was such an easily used word back on Earth. A cheap word back there and not one that I'll say lightly.

"You're smart, talented, funny and very handsome and I'm lucky to be with you. But marriage? Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it. Do marriage vows even fit with this situation? This new world?"

 _Shit. I've hurt him. I'm so damned clumsy at this._

"I guess it's simpler for me," he begins. "You're intelligent, beautiful, I enjoy being with you. I love you and I want us to be together."

"I guess you caught me off guard. Please let me think about this," I plead.

"You could, but I think you've answered from your gut, Angie. How will thinking change that? It's okay. I was hoping for a different answer, but I'll live. I know taking care of everyone is first on your list."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't ask to be leader. It just evolved that way. You do mean a great deal to me. It's just that we got involved really fast and I don't normally do things that way. There's quite a bit we still don't know about each other. Can we just live each day and let this happen? Let it unfold and see what it is?"

"That's fair. I can live with that."

"Good then. Now let's see if we can hunt up some eggs."

* * *

I awaken the next day, very sick to my stomach. Dan is with me, having spent the night in my room, when I begin retching. There's nothing to bring up, fortunately.

"Do you think you ate something bad?" He queries.

"I ate what you did and you're not sick," I reply from my bed of misery. _Come on room, stop spinning._

"Maybe what you need is to actually get something on your stomach," Dan thinks aloud.

"What, so I have something to throw up?"

A little while later, after eating a bit of fruit, I'm fine. "Something must have just disagreed with me," I shrug the incident off. "I wonder if anyone else is sick. Maybe you need to report to the med room? Just in case."

 _Was that morning sickness? Already? I can't tell anyone I'm pregnant until more time goes by, liked I've noticed I've missed my period. I can let anyone know HD is around._

Alert to the call of duty, Dan trots off. I wash my face in my little built-in sink and dress. My hair doesn't want to cooperate today. There is no mirror but I can feel it's untidiness as it fluffs around my face. _I'll be glad when it's longer and I can braid it back._

A familiar deep throaty clearing sound puts me on alert.

"HD? That you?"

"Yesssss." He materializes. "Thhhhaaaattt Daaannnn?"

"Yes, it was. It is. How long have you been here?"

"Nooottt looonnnggg."

Relieve floods me. The idea of having HD observing Dan and I 'doing it' has no appeal. "Well, that's good. I value my privacy, you know."

"Knnooowwww." He removes the mask, unveiling a gash on the corner of his broad forehead.

"HD, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Nootthiiinnng. Scratcccchhh. Willlll heaaaallllll."

"Do you have something to put on it? Medicine? Dan tells me that things get infected and fester in this climate."

"Nnootttt probllleeemmm. Willl healll. Saveee mediciiinneee forr reaallll probleemmm. Thisss noottt."

"Well, okay. But let me take a look at it for you."

HD leans down, so I can see the wound. It's deep; to the bone I think and it runs a good two inches over his cranium. But there is no swelling or pus that I can see. Gently, I press on the skin edging the wound. A little fluorescent green liquid, that I know is HD's blood, collects in the gap but there doesn't seem to be any puss.

"That's a bad wound, HD. Well, it would be for a human. You'd better come back for a few days and let me keep an eye on it."

He nods.

"How'd you get it?"

"Felllll. Awayyyy frrromm hereeee biiigggg treeeesss. Wassss cliiimbingggg. Breaaakkkkk."

"Big trees? Which direction?"

"Innnlanndddd. Maayybbbeeee fiivvvee daayyysss oomannn traveeellll."

"I'll have to send an expedition!"

"Folllooowww riivveerrrr. Goooo uppp flloowww." HD explains.

"Thanks, we will."

"So," I point to his head wound, "doesn't that hurt?"

He shrugs. "Noootttt immpooorrrtaaannttt."

"You're saving your medicine, so, you don't have much of it. Can we help you make more?"

He shakes his head, "Noooooo. Needdd thiinngssss noootttt fouunnnnddd herrrreee."

"You told me that you could only breathe Earth air for a limited time. How about here?"

"Aiirrrr bettterrrrr heerreee. Stillll neeeedddd masssskkkk."

"Will your mask last?"

"Hopeeeee soooooo. Ammmm carrreeefullll. Idunt worrrryyyy muucchhhh."

"I'm just protecting my child's future. You're going to teach me how to defeat your hunters."

HD looks thoughtful, his eyes never leaving my face. He nods, and then with a single talon extended, pokes me.

"OWWWW! What was that for?" I rub my upper arm.

Again, quicker this time, the talon jabs, right in the same spot.

"Quit it, HD! That smarts!"

His reply is another nail strike, this one draws blood. A stream of cursing leaves my mouth as the heat of anger boils through my body.

"Calllmmmm, Idunt. Nootttt gooodddd foorrrr babbbbyyyyy."

"Goddammit, why are you poking me then?" I try to duck another incoming but it's delivered anyway.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS HD?" My yell echoes through the small room.

"Teaaaccchhh." He states calmly. "Lessssoonnnn Onnneeee."

"The first lesson is how to get poked and bleed to death?" I ask, my sentence drenched in sarcasm.

"Nooooooo." Again, the needle poke is delivered and blood oozes down my arm. I'm seething with rage and thoughtless words gush forth.

"You know what? You're a complete asshole, HD! I take back every good thing I ever said about you. You're a fucking asshole like the others of your kind. If you poke me one more time, I'm going to slug you."

He extends his arms in a portrayal of vulnerability. "Hiiitttt. Wiilll helllpppp Idunt feeeelllll betttteeeerrrr."

Before I can take a swing, he jabs me again. This time, I collapse in tears of impotent rage, "Just forget it, HD. I can't hurt you anyway. Please stop hurting me."

The towering alien's imposing posture melts away. Beside me, he gently wipes away the blood. "Willll uurrtttt. Nooooo reaaallll damaagggeeee." Stroking my hair with a huge hand, he almost purrs, "Lessssooooonnnn learrrnnnneeeeeddddd," and vanishes back into his camouflage.

 _That was a lesson? What the hell does he think I learned?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **Just Hanging Around**

"Daniel, I need to talk with you."

"Uh oh, what have I done?"

"Nothing bad. Why would you think that?"

"You call me 'Daniel' not 'Dan'. You always do that if it something serious."

"This is serious, but it's not bad. At least I don't think so."

"I'll be done here at the clinic by dinner. Can it wait that long?"

"Sure can," I grin. "I've got to go count votes anyway. See you at dinner." I give him a peck and he tousles my hair.

Back in the council chambers, I join the other leaders who are busy counting the slips of paper. Everyone, who cared to cast a vote, has written in egg yolk ink on a slip of paper the name that they prefer for our planet.

The votes are called out while I keep the master tally on the sheet in front of me.

"Here's another vote for Gaia. That's pretty popular."

"It's a pretty name too," I respond. "But it doesn't mean grandmother and it wasn't one of the choices. I'll count it anyway just to see how many want it."

The count goes on, with votes for Gaia, Bunica, Elisi, Oba-chan, Tutu, Abuela, Awa and Jiddah. With each voice, I make a mark next to the name. When all the votes have been read, I declare, "Okay, I marked them all. Somebody else tally the votes."

Handing off my worksheet, I head to dinner, hoping to find Dan.

He's there, chowing down and chatting with our mutual friend, Marie. The three of us often share a meal together. I grab a couple fire-baked fish and join them.

"Hey guys!"

"What the name of our planet?" Marie quizzes.

"Dunno yet. I made a mark for each vote and I'm letting somebody else tally it up. They'll probably announce it soon."

"Not like you to leave the job unfinished," Dan observes.

"I was hungry," I retort. "And I wanted to find you."

His warm smile welcomes my news.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with Dan alone, but you can hear the news too, Marie, since you're our best friend. The news is - I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Marie gushes.

"Are you certain?" asks Daniel.

"Well, I've never been pregnant before, that I know of, but all the indications are that I am."

Daniel insists that I give the details. "Well, I'm late. Three weeks late, in fact. And I'm never, ever late. And, my boobs are getting tender, already darker around the nipple too. Is that enough evidence for you?"

"It is!" He embraces me with a passionate kiss.

"Is anybody else pregnant?" I suddenly want to know if I have company.

"Yes, five others for sure," Dan answers. "There could be others but so far only five have reported to the clinic."

"I think we should all get together, then. We could share experiences and support each other."

"That's a great idea," Marie rejoins. "I know I'd want to do that if I were pregnant."

"Well, at the rate you keep rejecting male attention, I don't know if that will ever happen!"

Marie laughs, "I'm just waiting for the right one."

I'm curious, "How will you know?"

"I just will. I know that but I can't tell you what I'm waiting for. I'll just know it when it appears. You two love-birds celebrate. I've got to go look at some new specimens that were brought back today from the interior. Later!" Marie cheerfully leaves for her work.

 _She's always so positive, so happy. Sometimes, I envy her._

"I'm really happy," Dan draws me close. "I've always wanted children."

"I'm happy too. Children haven't been high on my wish list, but now that I'm pregnant, I'm unexpectedly happy with it."

"You didn't want kids?"

"It's not that I didn't want them. I figured I'd have one someday. It just wasn't something I thought a lot about. Babies are cute, who doesn't adore them? But I'm not usually the first one in the room to ask to hold it when the latest one shows up."

Dan's face shows mild disappointment for a moment, but he rallies. "We have to think of a name!"

"At least we have almost nine months to do that! This 'name the planet' campaign has been exhausting this past week."

"It's not unusual for even a newly pregnant woman to be tired," Dan explains.

 _It's not the pregnancy, it's staying up into the night talking with HD._ I feel guilty for a moment, but salve my conscience with the balm that HD is teaching me to defend against his people.

"Your cave or mine tonight?" Daniel asks.

"Uh, yours." _I was hoping to talk again with HD. It's been a few nights since I've seen him. But I spent the last two nights alone, can't put Dan off forever._

He regards me with love beaming from his eyes. "Hey, your arm's healed nicely. I can hardly see where that thorn poked you."

"It's done really well, thanks to your loving care," I smile back. "You always take good care of me."

"It's easy," he mouths, leaning in for another kiss, a hand seeking the intimacy of one of my breasts.

I shrink back from his touch, "Ouch! Sorry, they're really tender."

"I'll try to remember that," his pulled back hand now eases around my waist, pulling me close. And suddenly, I'm annoyed.

 _I don't want to be touched, or kissed, or anything. Just give me my space. What in hell is wrong with me? He's only being a loving mate and caring father. What's up, Angie?_

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just in a strange mood, I guess."

"You seem stand-offish."

"I'm sorry, don't mean to be. Honestly, I don't understand it myself right now."

"It'll be okay," Dan soothes. "Your hormones are going crazy right now. It's to be expected."

* * *

The morning sickness continues but I learn to manage it by keeping a bit of fruit to nibble first thing when I awaken. My breasts are still enlarging and are unexpectedly in the way. Dan is on the wagon. I don't want to be touched and find the closeness of his body suffocating. Ever practical, he's arranged separate sleeping pallets for us so that we can continue to sleep together, in his cave or mine, unless I beg him for some alone time, some space.

"He's a dear and you don't find many like him," Marie remarks after I explain to her my new sleeping arrangements with Daniel.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this? A pregnant woman who doesn't want to be touched?"

"No, but I've never been pregnant before. Some of my family and friends have mentioned strange things during their pregnancies before. One of my sisters had this incredible craving for Cheetos. And she's an organic, natural food type. Oh, how she fought that! I suspect she had a stash of them hidden somewhere in the house, and when no one was around, she ate them!"

"At least craving Cheetos didn't ruin her romantic relationship!"

"Oh Angie! I'm sure Dan understands. Doesn't he?"

"He says he does, but I see hurt in his eyes."

"That might be there too. But he honestly loves you, Angie. I can tell! Marie knows these things of the heart!"

"I just wish I knew my own heart right now, or my mind. I feel so . . . flaky."

"To be honest, you have seemed secretive the past few weeks."

I sport my best look of surprise, "I have?"

"Maybe it's just a mother's instinct to turn inward or something. I mean, your baby is inside you now, maybe when it is born, you'll turn more to the outside world again."

"May be," I murmur. "I . . . I'm sorry I haven't been the same."

"I don't think anyone is when they are pregnant, dear! That's my observation for what it's worth."

"Thanks, Marie. Maybe you could pass that on to Daniel?"

"I already have," she smiles.

* * *

It's after sundown, and this night I've asked for my space in my own quarters, alone. _Where is HD? I hope nothings happened to him._

"Where ARE YOU?" I shout, but no shimmer appears. "May as well turn in," I announce to the dripping water in the corner.

Tossing and turning, I fight my body's restlessness by trying to conjure up memories of being at peace. Imagining floating in the ocean, I spread my arms and legs wide, remember what it was like to be awash in Earth's safer sea. It was a beautiful east Florida day. I was staying on Sanibel Island and each morning would walk the pale beaches painted pink and turquoise by the rising sun. Small white crabs scuttled sideways at my approach and then resumed plunging their tiny pincers in the sand, groping for bits of food.

"Idunt." His voice bolts me out of bed into my version of a defensive posture.

"Shit, HD. You scared the crap out of me!"

My enormous mentor becomes visible in the flickering torchlight. "Noottttt meeaaannn toooo scarrreee. Whaaattt issss craaaapppp? Seeee noottthiiinnggg."

I laugh and HD draws himself up with great dignity. "Crap is poop, HD. The smelly solid waste that leaves our bodies."

He looks to the floor. "Seeeee nooooo craaapppp."

"It's a figure of speech, HD. I didn't crap. I said that to show you how much you scared me."

"Okkaaayyy. Glaaadddd noooo craaapppp."

"Uh, yea. Me too."

"Idunt welllll?"

"I'm well. I see you scanning me with your mask. Is everything okay?"

"Alllll okaaaayyy. Babbbbyyy grooowww."

"Good! Well, free your face and make yourself at home."

He removes his mask, attaching it with care to the wide belt that carries so many HD accoutrements. I like to watch him stretch his face. It's amazing how wide those mandibles can actually reach. _Does his kind kiss? I wonder how._

"Neeexxxttt lesssonnn," he announces. "Cooommmeee."

"Okay, let me get dressed." Pulling on my clothes, I follow him from my cave.

We take an odd route from the cavern, going down unexplored passages, none of which have been settled by my people. _At least I don't have to explain being up in the middle of the night to anyone. This close living makes people SO nosey._

We emerge onto the interior plain. There's a slight breeze waving my hair. The moons are bright, casting silver everywhere on the whispering fronds of scrub and the edge of a forest of huge trees. No familiar landmarks greet me as I follow HD into the woods. The leaves close overhead and HD is only a darker figure in front of me. I slow to feel my way and soon lose sight of him, only to almost run into him as he appears again before me.

"Idunt no seeee," he remarks, bending down on a single knee. "Ride."

"What?"

"Ride Oooge Doood."

"I don't know about that," I falter.

"Noowwww," he calmly orders, grabbing my waist and literally throwing me up on one of his massive shoulders. "Idunt siiittt. Hoooolllddd." He places one of my hands on the edge of his shoulder armor and the wedges the other to the metal edge lying beneath his locks at the back of his neck. Curling my fingers, I find acceptable handholds.

Trying to move with the sway of his walk, I clutch his armor and try to stay balanced. Occasionally, the canopy thins and I'm treated to a spectacular view of the forest interior from about nine feet up, counting his height and the length of my torso.

The trees are huge. _This must be the place he told me about and where I sent scouts. He said to follow up river to find large trees._ I hear the rush of the nearby river and smell the musky perfume of decaying leaves.

He stops at the base of a particularly fat trunk and his body shifts as he reaches for me. Instead of the expected elevator to the ground, he merely moves me from his shoulder to his back where I grab at his neck edge with both hands, burying both beneath the cluster of thick locks.

"Hooolllddd tiiggghhhtt," is the only warning before he leaps up the trunk. We land against it with a lurch and I bang against him. The metal at his neck is rolled. It doesn't cut into my hand, but affords an uncomfortably narrow edge of pressure against gravity. I try to bring my knees up around him, but his back is too wide. All I can do is hold and dangle as he scales the tree. It's a relief when he reaches a stout limb, stands upon it and bends forward, saying, "Dowwwnnn."

I slide more than climb to dismount his body, and then take a wobbly stance on the limb, clinging to his arm for dear life. "What are we doing up here?"

"Idunt musssttt trruussssttt," is his reply, before once again seizing me. This time, he holds me with an arm to his chest, my chin resting on his shoulder. At least there is air to breath within his thick braids. All I have is a face full of them as he resumes the climb. On and on we go. I'm glad I can't see how far away the ground is. I've grabbed on to whatever there is to cling too – a strap in my left hand and the edge of the shoulder plate in my right. His arm is firmly under my rear, supporting and holding me to him. _How can he climb with just one hand free?_

"Atttt toopppp," he pronounces. "Tuurrrn. Seeeeee."

I let go of him and twist my torso. There are small limbs still sprouting and I reach for them. HD takes his supporting arm away and I cling to the narrow top, with him cradling by body with his own from behind. The breeze is making us sway slowly back and forth. _Dear God, don't let this break!_

I look out over the greatly thinned canopy where all the leaves glisten in the moonlight. Small creatures flit in and out of the branches, chasing four-winged night flying bugs. "It's beautiful."

Suddenly, HD begins to move with the sway, making the top bend farther and farther. I can't control my fear. "HD! Stop! You're going to break it!"

Just as I finish my plea, a slender long twisting reaches out from an adjoining tree and grabs us. I wriggle against it while trying to hold on. HD does nothing but stay at my back, his huge arms surrounding me and the narrow tree trunk as the writhing thing winds around us again and again and again.

"Get us out of here!" I scream as sinewy lengths wrap us over and over, until we are cocooned inside a black world of coils. I release a branch and feel our captor. Hard, immobility meets my touch. It's not moving or even breathing.

"What is it?" I ask HD, trembling with fear.

"Plannnt. Catccchhheess preeeyyy. Killlssss. Eattssss."

Fresh fear lashes through my veins. "Oh my God, HD. We've got to break free!"

"Lisssteennnnn!" he almost hisses. "Noooo feeaaarrrrr. Relaxxxxx." I feel him go limp behind and around me.

"And just give up? I know you're all alone here and you're desperate. But I didn't agree to die with you in some suicide pact! You're strong, HD, get us out of here!"

My pleas are answered by HD's low mellow voice, "Reeelllaxxxx. Trussssst. Idunt. Trrruussstttt."

 _He said it was time for another lesson. If this is it, I'm quitting school! Okay, Mr. suicidal Smart Ass. I'll try and relax. But if that doesn't somehow free us, I'm cutting your nuts off in the next life._

I lean back onto HD and try to mimic him. I slow my breathing and try to recall that feeling of floating in the ocean, being rocked by the waves.

Ever so slowly, so gradually, I feel our bonds begin to loosen. "Relaxxxxx," whispers HD and I do. More and more, I'm able to relax as the vines slip from us. They are fewer now and we sag in them with the bulk of HD's weight. He's let go of the tree trunk and I do the same.

More vines release and we droop farther in our coiled sling, until finally, a gap opens up. Our cradle gives way and we are falling, falling, and falling. Crashing through small branches, I'm barely touching HD's front with my back in free fall. We slow as larger branches break our descent and HD's arms surround me, protecting me from the crash, which comes with a great jolt as we land.

"Goddammit HD! You risked my life and my child's you know!" Anger flames within me. He scans my middle with his mask.

"Babbbyyy fiiinnneee. Idunt alwassssyyyyss saaaffeee."

"Are you okay?" I ask in a weak huff, taking stock of all my limbs.

"Yessss," he laughs. Then rises up, lifting me off him. He sits for a moment, shakes his head and rotates his shoulders. "Goooddd Idunt. Learrrrnnn wellll."

"I'm honestly not sure what I learned," I admit. "In this lesson or the first one."

He reaches to lay a great hand on my head and then tousles my shoulder-length hair. "Wiilll makkkeee senssseee iiinnn timmmeee."

"Well what the hell just happened? Why did that thing release us?"

"Weeeee relaxxxxx. Plannnntttt thinkkkkk weeeee deaaadddd. Letttt goooooo. Parrrtttt commmeeee frommmm grounnnddd tooooo eattttt usssss."

I jump up at his revelation. "Holy shit. You mean the roots? The roots come from the ground to digest the dead prey?"

HD nods.

"Damn, that is one long plant. I must warn the others to be careful."

He nods again. "Notttt onneee. Mannnyyy."

"A whole colony of them?"

"Yesssss. Idunt? Shiiitttt iiisss craaaapppp. Whaaatttt hooollllyyyy shiiiitttt?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yea, I'm writing a lot. I need a diversion from politics right now, plus my sleep patterns have departed to Hades. Thanks Fanfic. Plus, I love this story. Hope you're loving it too. If so, drop me a line about what you are enjoying about it. If not, I'm open to that feedback too. It doesn't have to be a public review, although that's fine. As an author, I'd just like to know. - GH**_

Chapter Nineteen

 **Crack in the Wall**

"Hey, your favorite won!" Marie hollers across the beach, "We're on planet Abuela!"

I'm out for a morning walk, watching my tummy bulge precede me. "You're going to make that child self-conscious with all your staring," she jokes, running up to me.

"I can't help it. I've never had a belly before. I wish my back would quit bitching about it."

"Ooooooh, poor thing," she sympathizes. "Does Dan have any remedies for you?"

"He's got me doing pelvic exercises and stretches, and makes me a great hot pack when the back gets really bad. He says the labor will be easier if my muscles are ready for it. I'm just lucky he spent some time with an OBGYN. I don't think I could manage without his help."

"He IS a great guy. Are . . . you guys doing better?"

I balk at sharing too much information. "We're adjusting. I think he's coming to understand that I can't stand to be smothered. He wants us to be together all the time. He's so sweet and affectionate, but sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in Daniel. I'm trying to understand his needs and pay more attention to him without feeling like I'm sacrificing alone time. It's a balancing act."

"Any relationship is. And you two didn't know each other well before this baby came along, did you?"

"No, we didn't. It was as much my doing as it was his. I was feeling very insecure as a leader and overwhelmed by my new responsibilities. He was sympathetic, supportive and, of course, very handsome."

Marie and I share a grin. "He is that," she agrees, "for certain. I think many are quite jealous of you."

"You do? Why?"

"Oh, the looks I see women giving him. And the ladies who seem to need to go to the clinic for any little ailment. He has a regular following, you know."

"I had no idea!"

"No, you are very busy, my friend. The council demands a great deal of your time."

"Dan will need to sleep with other women, if our genetic plan is to work. I haven't thought about that since before I was pregnant. Looks like there will be no shortage of willing women."

"Aren't you jealous?" Marie looks surprised.

"No. I'm not. And I'm not sure why, because I would have been – when we first got together. You know Marie, you could sleep with him. He's a wonderful lover and you guys are already friends."

Marie's eyes widen, and she's silent for a few minutes. "I'll keep that under advisement, Angie. I . . . I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"My perspective on things has changed."

"I guess so!" Marie seems uncomfortable, but I decide not to press her about it. _Maybe they've already been together. Better change the subject._

"Did you know that Aleki has already asked to father my next child?"

Marie giggles. "He's the bold one, isn't he? What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. And I would too. He's big and strong. I bet we'd have a great kid."

Marie whispers, "Rumor is he's hung like a horse."

"I'm sure it would be a night to remember then," I grin. "If that's true, no wonder he's so popular. Why don't you go after him?"

"He's not my type. Besides, it's the way you use what you've got, not the size of it." Marie retorts.

"There's a great deal of truth in that! Plus, you have to have chemistry. I don't know what causes it, but when it's there, it's there."

"Oh, true, true. And you can't fake it when it's not."

"No you can't." I echo, thinking of Dan. _Maybe we lost our chemistry. Will it ever return? Is it just that I'm pregnant, or is it something more?_

* * *

"HD, how do you know just when to show up here? You seem to know when I'm here alone."

His mask is off and he actually appears startled by my question. Then he looks at the ground. "Ooooge Doood nottt wannnt tooo teellll."

"Oh, now you've done it. You've got my curiosity up. Come on, out with it. What's your secret?"

 _I've never seen him try to avoid a question before. This is really interesting._

He scratches with a talon under his metal collar and shifts around a bit before answering. "Commmeee. Seeeee."

We climb out of my room, peering around to make sure we're alone. I gasp when he unexpectedly hoists me up the wall above the boulder that shields my room. There is a little ledge there to stand on. Joining me, he again lifts me up and there is another unobtrusive place to stand. From that spot, lighting the way with a beam from his wrist, he leads me into a narrow crevice and then into a larger dead-end room. A huge rock lies in the center. Putting shoulder to it, HD slides it a few meters, uncovering a hole in the floor. Lowering himself down, he utters, "Comeee." His upraised arms meet me at the edge, so I lower myself over it to be grasped and safely deposited on the floor. Reaching back up, he LIFTS the edge of the rock and recaps the entrance.

I'm in awe of his performance. _I had no idea he was so strong_.

HD shuts off the wrist light and there is nothing but pitch blackness now. I hear a sizzle as he lights a torch using a tiny blue beam. The torch is just like the ones we make. "Welccommmeee Idunt. Thiisss myyyy oommee." I look around the small cavern in wonder.

It looks like he's carved a ledge in the solid rock that reaches all the way around the room. One section holds furs, it's probably his bed and other areas look to be cushioned for sitting. Supplies are neatly stacked, wood for burning, torch materials, his armor and other tech, and a neatly rolled bundle of leather.

"Cozy, HD. Cozy."

I hear his clicks of annoyance, "What that means is, your home is nice, HD. I like it."

"Yourrr ommeee therreee." He points directly downward.

"I'm below you? All this time you've been living right over me?" He nods and kneels on the floor near a crack in the wall. Opening his jaws, he takes in great huffs of air, and then turns to me. "Iffff Idunt ooomeee, I smeeelllll."

"So that's how you do it! And of course, if Daniel's there, you can smell him too."

"Yessss. Knooowww nottt tooo commmeee."

"Uh, HD. Can you also hear what's going on in my room?"

His face widens in a huge grin, "Onnnlllyyy iffff dooo thiisss." He places the side of his head to the wall and presses up to the crack.

My face grows hot. "HD, really! Have you been listening in on me?"

"Onnnllyy sommeetimmesss."

"What have you heard? Conversations?"

"Nooottt maaakkkeee ouutt worddss. Onlyyy hearrrr louddd noissesss."

"Now, I'm thoroughly embarrassed, HD. You've really violated my privacy!"

"Nooot lisssteeennn muccchh. Juussttt maakkee surree youuuu saafffeee."

"And why wouldn't I be safe in my own room?" I snap.

"Hearrrr youuu loouuddd onnccceee. Worrriiieeeddd. Learrrnnneeedd nooo dannnggerrr. Alll okaaayyy."

"Holy shit, HD. I couldn't be more embarrassed than I am right now."

"Whyyyy? Youuuu wiiittth Daaannn. Norrmmaalll. Idunt notttt beinnggg hurrttt. Allll okaaayyy."

"We humans don't listen in on each other when we're having sex. It's a very personal and private thing. How did you know I wasn't being hurt? Did you come down there and see?"

He nodded. "Onnnnllyyy onnnccceee. Underrstttooooddd theeennn. Givveee privacccyyy."

My face still burns. "I suppose I should be grateful you've been looking after me. But I don't think I'll ever be able to have a male guest in my room again. I'll be looking all around, wondering if you're there! I'll never be able to relax again!"

"Willll noootttt beeee. Understannnddd nowwww. Howww feeelinnggg?"

"You're changing the subject!" I accuse. He doesn't respond. "I'm okay. Dan tells me my discomforts are normal. Nine months is starting to take forever though. I'm looking forward to this baby's birth."

He nods. "Isss sammmeee foorrr ussss. Femalesss sayyy sammeee thinnggg."

"Do your women carry their babies for nine months?"

"Nooo. Lonnngggerrr. Larrggeee babbyyy."

"Well, how is it on your world? Between males and females? You know all about us and I know nothing about you. It seems only fair that you tell me."

HD grabs a bowl and pours some liquid down his throat, explaining that it will make talking easier. Then he begins to enlighten me.

"Weeee compeetee for matesss. Malesss whoo are stronngg, haveee besttt trophiesss and mosstt onorrr getttt besstt matess. Nottt matttee allll timmeee likee youuu. Havee timmeee forr matinnng. Difficullttt timmeee ifff younnggg orr weakkk. Femalllesss chooseee matesss. Oftennn otherrr malesss challlengeee choiccceee. Weee fighttt. Winnerrr matesss withhh femalllee. Iffff malllleee excelllennnttt, femalleess fightttt."

"That sounds intense, HD. Uh, have you won a lot?"

"Myyy sharreeee."

"Have any females fought over you?"

"Nooottt yeettt. Toooo younnnggg."

 _That's interesting. The older the better, eh?_

"I understand about your females choosing the best mate based on your trophies and your strength but what's to judge about honor?"

"Musssttt havvvee onoorrr! Moossttt impooortantt thinnggg. onoorrr coddeee. Saaayyy trutthhhh. Sayyy whatttt youuu meannn. Takkeee onllyyy worthhyyy preyyy. Defeennddd. Protecttttt. Dieee wellll. Thattt issss onoorrrr."

"I understand some of that." I nod thoughtfully, "It's very commendable – the truth part and saying what you mean. And yea, if your females and young need defending, protecting, that makes sense. But what about how you look? Doesn't that affect anything? Do you look for the most beautiful female? Do they look for the most handsome male?"

"Sommmeee males, some femalllesss moreee beauty thann othersss. Trueee. But othherrr thingsss morree importannntt. Strenngthhh, eallltthhh, onnnoorrr. Weee studddyyy eacchhh othherrr. Thennn selecttt matteee. But alwaysss challlenngesss. Fightttsss."

"Sometimes then, does a guy who's really strong win out over someone who's more worthy in say, honor?"

"Possibblleee. Noottt likeeelyyy. Weee doo thisss lonnggg lonngg timeee. We teaccchh onoorrr tooo ourrr younnggg. onoorrr isss everythingggg."

HD takes another pour of the liquid. "Importantt youuu understanddd thisss. Parttt of lesssonss."

 _This is part of my lessons? What does he mean?_ "You mean how you mate?"

"Nooooo!" He reaches out as if to talon crack my head, but draws back. "Onorrrr. Abbouuttt onorrrr. Neverrr tolllddd howww weee mattte." He gives me a long stare until I'm feeling very self-conscious. _Freudian slip there, Angela? You ARE curious about it._

"Muccchhh likkee youuu." He finally replies, to the puddle I wish I were melted into on the floor. _Where's a handy cave crack for me to drain into?_

"Oh." I manage to say.

"Noowww. Whaattt Idunt learrrnnn sooo farrr?

"Well, in the first lesson when you kept poking me until I bled, thank you very much, I've been thinking about how there isn't anything I can do to defend myself against you. No matter what, you can hurt me."

He looks irate, with jaws spread and that infernal tusk rattling. "Nevvveerrr urrrrttt youuuu!"

"Calm down! I didn't mean YOU or ME. I meant your kind will always hurt people. Humans. What are you called anyway?"

"Callll usssss Yautja."

"Yacht-a?" I try to mouth the strange and difficult word.

Ignoring my butchering, he continues. "Whhaattt elssseee learrrnnn?"

"When that horrible vine tried to strangle us, you had us relax. When we relaxed, it loosened its grip on us and we fell to freedom. So, I'm guessing that as long as the animal it has captured struggles, it squeezes tighter and tighter until the poor thing is dead. Once it's dead, it releases it to the ground to feed on it. Okay, I'm thinking aloud here – what did I learn from that?

Well, I've often wondered if you guys, the Yautja, eat us?" HD doesn't rise to the question but waits for me to finish answering his question.

"The way to win, in that situation, was to not fight the vine. By relaxing, we played dead and it released us. Are we supposed to learn to play dead for your kind?"

"Innnn a waaayyyy. But maaainnn lesson wasss to winnn byyy nottt fighttt. Summmarrriizzzzeeee."

"Okay. You, the Yautja, can hurt us humans any time. There is nothing we can do to fight you off. But, by relaxing? No, by not fighting back, we can be released?"

"Clooossse. Whaattt abouttt onoorrrrr?"

"To your kind, honor is the most important thing. It's telling the truth, saying what you mean, protecting and defending, die well and . . . hunting worthy prey!"

"Goooood! Nooowww, whhaattt Idunt knooowww abouttt worrrthhyy preeeyyy?"

I think back to when we were on the ship and what HD told me. "Um, something about it's smart and prey that fights you is the best prey, right?"

"Exaccctttlyyy. Soooo, Idunt havvvveee anssswerrrr."

"I do?" HD rubs his thumb and rapping finger together as if he'd really like to thump my skull. _Think Angela, think! They can kill you, anytime. They hunt worthy prey – prey that fights back. Honor is the most important thing. Honor includes hunting worthy prey. And . . . IF YOU DON"T FIGHT BACK YOU AREN'T WORTHY PREY!_

"My God, HD. We don't fight. We relax. We stay passive. We take all the fun out of their hunting!"

With mandibles in full spread, HD nods. "Issss moorrreee. Butttt goooddd foooorrr nowww. Takeee youuu baccckkk nowww."

He shoves the rock aside and we repeat the process of how we came up, to get down to my cave.

"Thanks for showing me where you live," I offer as he's leaving.

He nods. "Callll ifff neeeeddd. Annyyy timmeee. Ifff Oooge Doood insiddeee, willll commeee."

"Thank you, HD."

He's gone again. There is some comfort, I decide, in knowing he's just a few meters over my head. I imagine him lying in his bed, covered with furs for the night and wonder if he dreams of his home.

Going over to the same spot on my wall, I see the crack that goes up, sharing my cave's air with HD's. "Good night, HD" I say into it and then listen. There's no reply. Satisfied with that, I turn in for the night.

 _I know how to defeat them now. But how to convince everyone else?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 **Bad Blood**

"Guys, I have an idea I'd like to run by you. But I need you to keep a lid on it until I present it to the council."

"Shoot," says Daniel, over a mouthful.

"I'm all ears," responds Marie, having just joined us for the evening meal.

"I learned quite a bit about the aliens after I was captured. I've been thinking about what I learned and about how we might defend ourselves against them in the future."

Dan has stopped eating. "That's significant. What have you come up with?"

"They have an honor-based hunting culture. It's important to them to hunt only what they consider the best prey. HD called it 'worthy prey.' I asked him about that and he told me that when we are smart and hard to catch, but even more when we fight back – we are considered very worthy prey."

"So what do you think we should do? Lie down when they come?" Dan interjects.

"Well, yes. We need to be unarmed and very passive. That way they'll quickly loose interest in us. We won't be worthy enough for them to consider hunting us."

"That's an interesting theory," Marie comments. "But, do you think HD gave you correct information? Perhaps it was only planting a seed in order to make us easier to kill?"

My body tenses at her accusation. "Marie, I really don't think so. As brutal as he was, HD was always very forthright with me."

"He was? How do you know?" She shoots back.

"Anything he ever told me proved out, both on the ship and back at Oceti. I have no reason to doubt his words about this."

"So you trust him?" asks Daniel.

"Yea. I do."

Daniel continues, "So where's he at now? What's happened to our so-called benefactor?

"I'm not certain," I lied. _What are you hiding? Why don't you just tell them that HD is here and you've been learning from him?_

"Wait. Sorry guys. That's not quite true. I've . . . I've been meeting with him. He's been teaching me how we can defeat his kind."

"Angie!" Daniel raises his usually gentle voice, "Has it ever occurred to you to question why he'd do that?"

My defensiveness rises, "Three sabotaged the ship. He has no way home! And he thinks that the plot against him runs deeper than the other two aliens that were with him. He has ideas about us that run counter to what his race believes. He thinks we have much in common."

"Angie, I must agree with Daniel on this. You don't know this alien's motivation. They went to a great deal of effort to take us from Earth and plant us here. You said it was to create a new population for them to hunt. I saw the murals on the ship. All the artwork was based on hunting. Why would HD sabotage, what seems to me to have been, an important mission?"

"You two don't know him like I do. He's honest to a fault. And look at all he's done for us! He found this cavern, this place for our home! He showed us how to make torches, to fish and collect cat tail grain and where to hunt."

"Angie," Marie continues, "HD has helped us. We know that. But the questions remain about why. We want to believe this, that there's a way to defend ourselves against them. If he's as honest as you say, then ask him outright. See what his answer is. Maybe then I can believe him."

Daniel shakes his head in agreement.

"Okay then, I'll ask him if that will satisfy you two."

Daniel answers, "Don't know that it will. Depends on his answer. I'm all for being peaceful, but I'm not going to go like a lamb to the slaughter."

"I understand that, Dan. I wouldn't do that either. For myself or our child!"

"I've got to go," Marie rises.

"Oh?" Dan jokes, "Hot date?"

"As a matter of fact. . ." she raises an eyebrow coyly.

"Marie! Come on, spill it! Who is it?"

"If you MUST know, it's Pranav."

"Pranav from the council?" I interrupt.

"The very same! He's been very interested in my work lately, which I thought was pretty odd. Come to find out he was just expressing interest in me and he finally got up the courage to ask me to take a walk with him in the moonlight on the beach. He's so cute."

"Have a good time," I smile.

"Yea, have a good time," Dan echos.

"So, when do you see him?" Dan and I watch Marie's retreating petite form.

"HD?"

"Yea, HD."

"Different times. Why?"

"Is that why we've been sleeping apart for months now? So you can see him?"

"Partly. He told me that he'd teach me how we could win, Daniel. Do you expect me to ignore that opportunity?"

"Of course not. But you've been so secretive about it. Why couldn't you tell me what was happening from the beginning?"

"Everyone's afraid of him. I thought it best to keep our meetings to myself."

Dan shakes his head. "We just aren't close Angie. You couldn't even trust me to see what I might think of this. You're carrying my child too. Didn't you think I might have something to say about your meetings alone with an alien predator?"

"I knew you might object. So . . . I didn't tell you. Our child has never been in danger."

"I'm not sure you're capable of being objective about this, Angie. He was your captor. You said he showed you favoritism and treated you like his pet. Sometimes, victims idolize their abusers and I'm wondering if that is happening to you."

"I . . . I really don't think so. I've actually thought about that." I counter. "It's called Stockholm syndrome." _But you're not sure are you? Why do you permit HD's touch and not Daniel's? Why do you like to be with him? Admit your fascination._

"You bring up good points, Dan. I promise that I'll think about them."

"I hope so, because it's not just our child, but all of us and our future children that are at risk."

* * *

Two nights later, HD appears at my doorway. "Readddyy nexxtt lesssoonn?"

"Ohhhh, I'm not up for anything this evening. My feet are swollen and my back is killing me." I rearrange the hot pack against my lower back.

"Leeettt Ooooge Doood elllppp?"

"If there is something you can do, yes. Help!"

Coming to my bed, he orders me to turn to my other side, presenting my back to him. Tossing the hot pack, I feel the pressure of his touch up and down my spine.

"Are you using your knuckles? I don't feel your claws."

"Yessss. Quieettt. Relaxxxx."

One by one, HD applies pressure and massage up and down my spine, gently easing my sore muscles into relaxation. At one point, he even pops my back.

"That's fantastic, HD. How come you know how to do this?"

Moments of silence are followed by his quietest voice, "Knooowww muuccchhh abouuttt ooomannn spinnneeee."

A sudden chill overcomes my eased relief as the memory of his trophy case full of human skulls and intact backbones plays on the screen of my mind.

"Yea. I guess you would at that. HD, I need to ask you some questions."

He assists me to sit up and I'm amazed at the relief his treatment has given me. "Thanks, that's much, much better!" I arrange myself for comfort and yet feel the need to sit upright, not so relaxed. "HD, I need to understand why you are teaching me how to win against your race. Why go against your own people? Does this make you a criminal in their eyes?"

A long sound comes from his throat. It reminds me of a sigh.

"Oommannn onnnccee teellll meee, 'Payyybacckks arrreee helllll.' Thiiissss issss paayyybaccckkk toooo allll whhhooo againssstttt Ooooge Doood. Reveeennngggeee." He laughs a low threatening chortle. "Noootttt onnnlllyyy nooooo hunnntttt fooorrr Yautja, butttt oooommaaannnsss thriiivvveee heeerrree. Goood sppecciieesss tooo gooo onnn. Revennngeee annddd legggacccyyy.

"Saddd toooooo. Oooge Doood Baddd Bloodddd nowwww. Nooooo onnnerrrr inn eyeess offff Yautja. Giiivvveee uppppp muccchhh foorrr reveennngeee, fooorrr sciieennccceee andddd fooorrr youuuuu."

We sit in quiet, as I watch the torch fire play off the shapes that imagine faces on my cave walls. I'm too nervous to look at him.

"I understand wanting revenge and I understand sacrificing for science. For me? I don't understand that part."

"Idunnnttt specialll. Affrraiiddd buttt curiouuusss. Assskkk quesssttionnss. Natuurrallll leaddderrr. Frommmm youuuu, Oooge Doood realizzzee oomannsss equalllll to Yautja, nooottt justttt preyyyy. Oooge Doood sussspeccttt. Idunttt provvveeee. Helllpp Oooge Doood seeeee thiiissss. Ssssooooo neveerrr unnnttt oomannnssss againnnnnn. Musssttt stttopppp unnnttt foorrrr Idunt and Idunt babbbbieeesss. Nooooo Yautja unnddeerrrstannnddd thiissss."

Tears have been filling my eyes and running down my cheeks during HD's confession. Unable to scoot very well, I reach for his arm and try to pull him closer. He obliges and wraps me in his great embrace. All I can do is try to reach around his neck.

"HD, I whisper against the side of his bowed head, you're special to me too. Thank you for everything you've done for us. For going against your own kind for us. For sacrificing so much. And I'm not only grateful for your help for me and my children; I want you to get your revenge too. Leader and Three were assholes of the worst kind. They deserved to die. You know, in my society too, many of our greatest ideas weren't appreciated in their time. Your history may recognize the greatness of your scientific reasoning, HD."

His arms release me and he shrugs. "Mayyyybeeee. Lesssonnn noowww."

Affixing his mask, he scoops me and my furs up in his arms and carries me from the cave. On cat paws, he picks his way through the darkness, taking one of the back passages through the cavern maze.

When we are well away from anyone, I venture, "HD, can you see in the dark through your mask?"

"Yessss. Seeee mannnyyy wayysss throughhh massskkk."

Setting me down on a rock, I hear the whisper of mask removal and then feel it placed over my face. It doesn't fit, but HD holds it on while I peer through the eye portals at the plainly visible cave interior. It's not bright or even torchlight, but I can make out everything I'd need to see if I were walking.

"Amazing!"

"Our techhhnologyyy besssttt." Then, he takes the mask, scoops me up again and we continue our journey.

"Can we talk? Or will I be chasing game away?"

"Cannnn tallkkk foorrr whillleee."

"Back on the ship, after we just met and you put a leash on me. Was I some kind of pet for you?"

"Whatttt peeetttt?"

"A pet is an animal, often small, that we humans keep for entertainment or companionship. It lives with us in our homes. We name them, stroke their fur and enjoy having them in our lives. So, was I your pet?"

"Rarrreelyyy Yautja havvveee pettsss. Buttt byyy youuurrr worddsss, yessss. Idunt wassss petttt. Buttt noooo mooorrreee. Idunt, Ooooge Doood equalllll. Sammmeeee."

"We're obviously not the same," I laugh. "But yes, I consider you an equal too. We are both intelligent life forms who make decisions and have things we care about."

We go on in silence until a new question forms. "HD, if you hadn't realized I was an equal. Would you have kept me as your pet or let me go with the others?"

"Wannntttteedd to keeepp youuuu. Buttt nevveerrr allloowwweeedd. Soooo noooo askkkk."

"Huge Dude, what's your real name?"

He answers with a gush of consonants and tusk clicks that I could never remember, let alone reproduce. "I think I'll have to keep calling you HD." He nods.

"Weee areee heerrreee." Placing my feet on the ground, I look all around. We've left the cavern. It's a moon-free night and I hadn't even noticed we were back in the open. Taking my hand, he guides me to a fern filled depression where we sit on a bank.

"Waiiittt," he whispers. "Quieettt." Popping off his mask once again, he holds it to my face and directs my gaze to the edge of the undergrowth where it meets the short ferns. I stare intently, trying to make no noise or movement of any kind.

There in between the fronds is a small creature. A mouse-like thing, except instead of feet it crawls about on a single pedestal like a snail. Like every other creature on this planet, there's no fur. The face ends in a pointy snout and great round ears sprout from the back of its head. It crawls around the ferns, grazing. There are more of them! The ground abounds in snail-mice. _They are possibly the cutest animals I've seen here._ A group of them are huddled close and make their way from the taller scrub out to the grazing pasture. It's a mother and her flock of babies! At least a dozen tiny ones zoom around her, staying close under her watchful eye.

Something shuffles, very near our feet. I almost start, but HD's hand steadies me. Something sneaks through the ferns, barely visible above the short growth, it approaches the grazers. _Run! It's after you!_ My mind screams. But the mice seem unaware that something is coming.

It scrabbles suddenly charging them. My eyes are on the mama and her vulnerable babies. She reaches out with a tiny paw to one of them and flips it at the incoming danger. It's immediately caught by gaping jaws in mid-air. I look back for mama and babies but they are nowhere to be seen. All of the mice have taken cover. The predator sinks back into the ferns, the sound of munching on a baby snail mouse the only trace of what's happened.

HD pulls the mask from my face. "That was completely disgusting! Why did you bring me all the way out here to see some cute helpless baby animal thrown to its death?" A few involuntary tears squeak down my cheeks.

"Lesssonnn harrddd foorrr yoouuu tooo seeee. Youuu areee mottthheerrr tooooo." One of his hands strokes my hair. "Whattt learrrnnn?"

I suck back my now runny nose, and wipe hands on my face. "Okay, that was beyond passive. The mother didn't fight the enemy. But she sacrificed one of her children. I think that as the predator caught and ate the baby, it gave the others time to get away."

"Yessss. Soooo whhhattt youuuu thinkkkk?"

"I'm not going to throw my child to your Yacht-a! You can damn well forget that!" I get to my feet and being to indignantly waddle away. HD looms in my path. "I'm sick of your fucking lessons, HD! I'm sick of being pregnant! I'm frustrated trying to figure out how to tell all this to the council so they'll support the idea of being passive!"

"Whennn Yautja commmeee, longgg timmmeee froommm noowwww, sommeee mayyyy haveee toooo sacreeeficceee. Hunterrrsss notttt belieevvee oommannnsss passivvveee. Theeyyyy tessttt youuu. Ooommmannnss mussstt nooottt failll tesstttt. Evennn iffff sommmeee dieeee."

"Why can't you just tell me these things? Why do we have to go have some dramatic or horrible lesson?"

"Nooooo learrrnnn frrommm teellll. Learrnnn frrroommm doooo. Experrriencceee."

"Can we just go home?"

Once again, I'm traveling over the ground carried by my alien savior. Leaning my head against his chest, I hear and feel him breathe. We traverse the cavern passages quickly and before long, are back in my room again.

"An-geee okayyyy?" He asks, very seriously, looking me up and down through his mask.

"I'm okay. Hey. You know my name!"

"Yessss. Youuuu likkkeee morrreee thannnn Idunt?"

"Honestly, I do. I wish I could say your name."

"Weee worrrkkk onnn thattt. Babbbyyy groowwwnniinngg fassstt. Commmee outtt soooonn."

"Not soon enough," I give a tired smile. "See you later."

"Gatttooorrr."

"Awww come on, you don't even know what that means." I say to the darkness. But HD's gone. I move about, unable to find a comfortable position. "Will you PLEASE be born soon?" I beg my bulging middle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Arrival**

Sometime in the night, I'm awakened with serious pain. It starts in my back and streaks down my left leg all the way to the foot. _Oh shit, this has to be a pinched nerve._ I try to do some stretches, remembering Daniel's lecture about sciatica. But it's to no avail. Lumbering up from my bed, I hobble to the wall with the crack to HD's room and holler, "HD! If you're there, I need you!" I wait, but there is no answering growl or even clicks.

"Herree, An-gee."

HD's gravel voice would whirl me around if I could whirl. Instead, I jerk my head violently towards the doorway.

"Owwww!" I protest as my neck muscles writhe from the sudden movement.

"Whaattt wrrroonnnng?" He's instantly at my side.

"I'm sorry to wake you but it's my back. I'm in horrible pain all the way down my leg. And now my neck on top of that!"

I'm carried back to my bed where HD gently molds me into position on my right side. Ever so gently and carefully, he begins to knuckle prod my lower back. Wincing when he hits the sore spots, I cling to the edge of my fur blanket for comfort. He works on the lumbars for a while and then moves to the muscles of my hip. The pain when he presses there almost raises me from the bed.

I complain through clenched teeth, "Shit that hurts, HD!"

"Knooowwww. Beeee strrroonnng. Musssttt hurrrttt toooo helllppp."

Tears begin streaming down my face as he presses and massages my constricted muscles. Ever so slowly, their death grip begins to relax.

"Oh my God, thank you HD. That's so much better now."

"Goooodd," he rumbles. "Neccckkk noowwww thennn sllleeepp."

Brushing my hair aside with a talon, he presses into my neck.

"Stay for a while and talk with me. Please? Stay with me until I go to sleep."

 _Angela, you sound like a child begging her parent. I don't care. I need him here. Fuck off._

There is softness in his eyes as he regards me. Then he grabs the other sleeping pallet that Daniel uses and shoves it next to mine. Taking up a position next to me, he sits down without a word, reaches over and starts soothing my neck.

"HD, what's having a baby like on your planet?"

"Dooo noottt knooowww. Onllyyy femmaallleess asssisstt atttt birrtthhh."

"Are all your doctors female?"

"Nooooooo. Butttt allllll chillddbirrrtthhh heellppp femmaallleee. Maaleee goooo therrree beee killlleddd."

"You're not serious?"

"Amm. Noooo malllleeess thatttt stupiiiddd."

I suppress a snicker. "Your females must be formidable!"

"Alll stroonnggg, goooddd unnnterrrrss. Goooddd bllooooddd linnneeessss. Otherrwissssse noootttt matttteeee."

I'm shocked. "You practice selective breeding?"

"Alllll Yautja mussstt provvveee befffoorrrreee allllooowwwedddd."

"How do they do that?"

"Schooollllinngggg. Tesssttttsss. Weeeeddddd outtttt weaaakkkkk."

"Oh my God, what happens to them? The ones who fail?"

"Depeeennnddsss. Sommmeee dieeee in tesstttssss. Ifff noootttttt, theeeyyyy servvveeee. Weeee provvviiiddddeee forrr theemm."

"Like slavery?"

"Whattt thatttt?"

"Slavery is when one person owns another person. The slave has to do the masters bidding. Slaves often do hard labor, like working in the fields."

"Yesssss. Theeeyyyy workkkk inn fieeellldddss. Growwww foooddd. Othhhherrr duttttiieesss. Nooottt haavvveee masssterrr. Theeeyyyy willllinnnggg."

"Well, do you treat them well? Are they clothed, housed, fed? Not that it makes their state any better."

"Youuuu notttt likkkkeeeee thiiissss, An-gee?"

"I most certainly do not. It may not be slavery, but it sounds suspiciously close. It is not the practice of enlightened human beings."

"Iittttt issss praccctissseee offf Yautja. Theeeyyyy treaatttteeddd welllll. Imporrrttannnttt parrrttt offff usssss. Impooorrrrtannnnttt dutttieeesss. Honooorrrr toooo serrvvveee Blooodddeddd. Onlyyyy Bloooddeddd breeeeedddd."

"So how do you get bloodeed?"

"Greaatttt unnnttt forrrr mooosssttt worrrttthyyy preeeyyyy! Goooo innnn thhhreeeessss. Musssttt killll orrr beeee killlleeedddd."

"So you went on that?"

"Yesss! Seeee marrrkkkk heerrrreee?" He traces the familiar scar on his forehead. I've never mentioned it, thinking it was some from accident. I did notice the same simple pattern carved into his mask.

"Thiiissss Blooodddeddd marrrrkkkk. Myyyy fammmillllyyyy marrrkkkk. Greaatttt onooorrrr toooo wearrrr."

"How did somebody scar that mark on you?"

His tusks chatter a bit and for a moment HD wears confusion. "Nooooo onnneee elllsssseee makkkkeeee marrrrkkk. I makkkeeee. Wittth blooodddd offff preeeyyyy. Blooodddd eattttt intttoooo flessshhhh."

Thoroughly grossed out and impressed at the same time, I move the subject away from flesh carving blood. "So you are marked with your family crest! I guess that's what we'd call it. And you can mate then. Do you have children, HD?"

"Mannnnyyyy! Verrryyyy prrouuudddd."

"How many?"

He stops and rolls his eyes up, as if recollecting. "Fiftttyyyy-thrrreeee."

 _Holy Mary Mother of God!_

"Your wife had fifty-three kids? Oh, I feel for her!"

HD's outburst of laughter shakes my body. "Nnnooooooo. Noottt likkkeee ooomannnssss. Matttteee witthhhh mannnyyy femalllessss."

 _Alien he-slut._

"Sommeeee mooorrreee thannnn onnncceee. Eaccchhh seasssonnn, chooosseee mattteee."

"Do you visit your children?"

"Yesssss!" His eyes light up then go dark as he remembers, "Befooorrreeee. Cannnn nnnoootttt nooowwww."

"I'm so sorry, HD. You must miss them terribly. There must be a great many things you miss."

He nods. "Whyyyy sorrrryyyy? Youuuu noootttt doooo. Missss muucccchhh. An-gee sleeeepppp nooowwww. Okaayyyy?"

 _His throat must be pretty sore by now._

"Okay. HD, why don't we keep some of that liquid you use for your throat down here in my room?"

I yawn, true fatigue settling in my now pain-free body.

"Goooddd ideaaa. Sleeepppppp."

* * *

Like an elephant seal, I lumber up from the makeshift seat in the bathtub that our crafters have so cleverly made from the hollowed out trunk of one of the fruit trees. It was an old tree, clearly decaying in the middle. They felled it, then split it with one of the Earth made axes, and proceeded to scrape and burn out the center. It was presented proudly and with great ceremony to our people. Soon, more were made and, now, taking a bath is common place.

I pull the carved drain plug and watch the water flow down the little trough that will carry it out to be stored in a pond until it's needed for our crops. _So much cleverness!_ I'm proud of us, what we've done and the civilization we're carving out of what used to be alien soil. It's feeling more like home now, after going on ten months of living here on the planet we've named Abuela.

I pat myself dry with the woven towel, once again in awe of the people who strip fibers from plants and weave them into soft, absorbent utility. And as I do every day, I examine my swollen belly. Protruding farther out then I thought possible, and now a source of great discomfort.

"Any day now," I pat my great bulge, hoping somehow the touch is transferred within, and speak to it, "A new little soul will land among us." For a moment, I'm lost in awe of the life process. Where there once was only me, there are two as I carry the remarkable magic of a new person inside my body.

I take my time getting dressed. My girth gets in the way of every motion and by the end of the day my back will hurt from counterbalancing this bulk. Thank God for my alien masseur! And lately, my breasts have begun leaking. Soft cloth pads inserted in my wrapped top soak up the slow drip and keep me presentable.

I make my way to the food line where the mid-day meal is being served. As usual, I'm ravenous. Today's lunch is Dino-bird stew. Meat from the huge carnivorous dinosaur-like egg-layers, cooked with tubers we've harvested from beneath the soil and seasoned with herbs and sea-salt. It's delicious!

As usual, Marie joins me at the table. The tables and stools are recent additions, thanks to the talents of our carpenters. "Hello!" she beams. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Good. Had a rough night though. Took a long time to get comfortable. I slept in."

"I'm glad you finally realize the world can turn without you," she remarks with a wry smile.

"It kinda has to right now. Have you seen Daniel?"

"I haven't. Been out looking for things after high tide. Look here!"

She deposits a handful of lustrous purple shells on the table. "Wouldn't they look great strung as a necklace?"

"They're beautiful! Can you show me where to find some?"

"Sure, let's go after you finish eating. A walk would do you good."

"Marie, you are especially radiant today. Spill it. Did you finally hook up with somebody?"

Marie's fair freckles become lost in her blush. "I did!" She gushes. "Pranov and I finally had an overnight. He's way too polite, but I adore him!"

"You're a great match! He's super smart. Just think of the brainy baby you'll have."

With lunch over, Marie and I walk the beach together. Well, she can walk it, I kind of waddle along, reminiscent of a bowling ball.

"There, see! There are more of them!" Marie excitedly begins scooping up empty purple shells, enough for both of us. I stand and watch, knowing that if I were to bend over I'd need Aleki and another stout warrior to pick me back up.

Marie joyously gathers shells from the sand and I just watch, more than ready to dump this load of baby and be able to bend over again. My back is reminding me that it would be better to sit down, but when I sit, it's difficult to breath. _It's a no win situation. Come on, child. Aren't you ready to be born?_ I rub my hand over my protruding belly.

 _At least I don't have to worry about this child being hunted now that HD has helped us. I just need to find a way to tell everyone about it. But I need to get this child out of me first. I don't think I could do any idea justice standing before the council right now._

 _After I have this kid,_ s _omebody better ordain me, 'cuz I'm gonna preach a hole in my tongue. This makes sense. It's the only way to save us. I'm not bringing my child into a world where, on a whim, some alien can end his life just for his bones._

Thoughts of my child bring me back to the present moment. "These are gorgeous. Thanks for picking some up for me."

"Certainly," she smiles, "I'll get one of the guys to drill holes in them and then we can spend an afternoon stringing them. We'll set the latest fashion!" Laughing together, we enjoy wading in the shallow surf that smoothes away our footprints with each wave. My baby rejoices inside by drumming on my bladder with its tiny feet.

"Ooooo, wait a minute," I gasp. "The kid's kicking."

Placing on hand on Marie's shoulder, I bend forward slightly, trying to move the baby. "It's getting cramped in there. I am so ready to have this child!"

"Look how swollen your feet are!" she exclaims.

"Wow, they are plump. I hadn't even noticed."

"Do they hurt?"

"No, the only thing that hurts right now is my bladder. I need to pee." Leaving Marie behind, I duck walk across the broad swathe of sand, heading for the bush. Before I can reach the growth, a stream of water is running down my legs. Squatting in place, I whip off my loincloth and let it flow. "Uh, Marie!" I yell, but she's already by my side.

"Your water broke!" She exclaims just as a small pain clenches my middle.

"And I believe that was a contraction. Guess we'd better get home."

"Can you walk?"

"Yup." I replace my soggy cloth to afford some modesty, and begin the trek back. _Damn, I didn't think we'd walked this far._

The pains are coming a bit faster now and with increasing force. "Maybe you'd better run for help."

My friend is off like a shot, running as fast as her short legs will carry her. I'm on all fours, my world condensed to breathing along with painful contractions. I'm so focused I don't even realize when she returns along with Daniel and a mid-wife. It takes all of them to get me back to the cave.

"You have the honor of being the first to use our birthing room," the Mid-Wife sings. I want to slug her. Full of knowledge and definitely in charge, she instructs me in positioning as Daniel helps support my body and Marie gives words of encouragement.

It hurts. I can't believe how much it hurts. Each wave of pain comes like a wave, engulfing me in cramping spasms as Daniel and the Mid-wife remind me in how to breathe. Marie pats my hand and I shoot her the look of death. _I'm in fucking misery and you think a hand pat is going to help?_

What must be hours go by. _So much for this being quick._ Contractions are coming more quickly now and with greater and greater force.

Daniel wipes my forehead with a damp cloth, then takes my face between his hands, "Angie, listen to me. The baby is not in the right position. We're going to try and turn it from outside your body. Okay? This is probably going to hurt."

 _Tell me something new._ I nod my head. _Anything to get this over._

"Dan," I gasp, "How long? How long have I been in labor now?"

"Not long," the Mid-wife interrupts. "You're quite far along actually. Most first-timers take much longer. I need you to lie on your back. Dan will hold you steady and I'm going to try and move the baby. Once he's in position, I think he'll come out quite nicely."

Giddy from pain and fatigue, I roll off my side onto my back with Dan helping me shift. "There you go! That's perfect ," the mid-wife gushes.

"Are you always this fucking cheerful?" I groan. She laughs in reply, "Ah the voice of the mother in labor."

Daniel leans over me, steadying my hips with his hands. The Mid-wife pushes around on my belly, locating the obstinate child. "Here's the head and here's the bum! He's sideways." She then proceeds to shove my guts through my spine.

I scream. "Holyfuckingshityoumotherfuckerthathurts!"

"And it didn't quite work," she announces with no humor in her voice. "I'll have to reach in. Spread your legs wide Angie. This will hurt. You're dilated enough for me to reach in to the baby. I'm going to reposition him from inside. Hold her again, Dan."

Another contraction hits and I writhe. "Don't push, Angie!" the Mid-wife orders. "He's not in position and you'll just hurt yourself and him. Don't push!"

"I'm trying," I cry, "I can't help it!"

I spread my legs wide, allowing her intrusion and praying that this will work. "Bring the torch over, Marie. I need to see." She peers intently and her aura of cheerfulness breaks, "Why you little bastard! You're breech! See Daniel? There's its little bum, stopping up the works." I look down my body to see the Mid-wife, Daniel and Marie framed by my thighs.

"Will you get this fucking thing out of me?" I scream.

"We can't, dear," the Mid-Wife informs. You're not dilated enough yet. We've got to wait."

This part of my life is now shrunken to enduring the painful spasms and trying to obey the orders not to push. I'm soaked in sweat. "Can't you just reach in and pull him out?" I beg.

"No she can't, Angie." Daniel answers, his voice filled with stress. "The baby's head could get caught in the birth canal. It's best just to wait. I'm sorry this is hurting you."

"I know," I sob.

"You're dilated more all the time," the Mid-Wife tries to reassure me. "Lot's of babies are born breech. We just have to be patient and let nature have her way with this."

An eternity passes as I remember information from long-ago about pioneer women dying in childbirth. My weak voice trembles, "Marie?"

"I'm right here."

"If I don't make it, will you take care of my baby?"

Her face contorts in distress. "Angie! You're going to be fine. Isn't she Dan?"

"You're doing fine, Ang," he soothes. "You're doing a great job."

"Look!" The Mid-wife cries, "A foot! He's coming through! Push Angie! Push!"

I bear down with all my remaining strength and feel my body stretch as the baby passes through where nothing this large has ever gone before. I stop pushing to take a breath and then with everyone's goddamned encouragement, I push again. I push as though I'm constipated with an elephant. And then, there is only relief as it's out. "Lemme see, lemme see," I hear my own voice plead.

Dan has the baby in one hand, patting its tiny back. I sit up, reaching. It sputters, fluid draining from its nose and mouth, and then lets out a loud cry. Dan carefully turns it over, pronouncing, "It's a girl!" Cooing, he wipes her face, wraps her in cloth and hands her to me. "Here she is Mama. Our healthy baby girl."

I hold her close, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A delicate cap of fine black hair crowns her round head. Perfectly browed eyes scrunch against the light between which sets a fine broad nose. She has little round cheeks, an upper lip slightly pouting over the lower, underlined by the half-round of her chin. She's real. She's here. She's finally born. My heart expands around her as tears of love fill my eyes.

"Does she have a name yet?" Marie asks.

Beaming down at my child, I answer, "Mahpiya. In my native Lakota, it means the sky, heaven."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

 **Confession**

"Mahpiya," I sing, "You are the joy of my life."

"You have a pleasant voice," Daniel offers.

"Not bad for a croak!" I laugh back. "Here, she's finished eating. Want to hold her for a while?"

"Yes!" He beams, carefully taking the satisfied bundle from my arms.

 _He's a great father. Sometimes I wish I felt more for him. Maybe our time together with Mahpiya will help us bond._

"I think she's asleep already," Dan whispers. "New babies always sleep a lot."

I smile to myself. _He's always teaching, always in helpful nurse mode. Our entire nation is lucky he's here._

I think back to the few memories that exist of my own mother, holding me in her rocking chair while she sang to me or told me a story. She used to make fry bread and carefully taught me at a very young age to do the same. I remember my pride when my dad announced that "Angie makes the best fry bread in the entire family!"

Dan's quiet voice intrudes on my memories. "Have you seen HD lately?" He asks in a casual way, but I know he's concerned for the safety of our baby.

"No, not since right before Mahpiya arrived. He's probably out hunting or something. He . . . he misses his own kind."

"I can understand that. I would too," Dan empathizes.

"I'm speaking to the council tomorrow, about HD's idea of how we can win against them."

"Good Luck with that," Dan says lamely. "I know you asked him about his motives, but I'm still wary of the idea. We'll be sitting ducks."

"And that's exactly what we'll HAVE to be in order to stop their hunting of us!"

"Don't raise your voice, you'll wake Mahpiya," he warns in a whisper.

I frown at him. "Do you mind watching her for awhile? I need to stretch my legs."

"Go ahead. I love holding her."

I hurry through the cave passages, eager for sunlight. It's strange how light I feel without my Mahpiya bundle slung to my breast. Passing people speak to me, asking how I am and how the baby is. I answer them as cordially, and as briefly, as I can. Finally reaching the cave mouth, I breathe in the free open air.

The morning sun is halfway through its climb to the middle of the sky. Leather winged creatures that we call 'birds' flit through the sky, sometimes diving down to gulp something from the surface of the curling waves. Clouds, low over the ocean horizon, speak to a possible rain storm. I wonder if it will head ashore later.

"Hey Angie!" Aleki runs up the beach towards me. "How are ya? Where's the baby?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Mahpiya is with her father. He's watching her so I can talk a walk. Can I ask you something?"

"You're not ready to get pregnant again already are you?"

"No! Not that! And yes, I haven't forgotten your offer." I make a wry face at him, he responds with a look of feigned innocence. "I want to bounce an idea off you and see what you think of it."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You know that HD's people hunt us for sport and that's why they colonized us on this planet."

"Yea! They don't know Samoans very well! We're tough to kill!" he boasts.

"Aleki, you saw HD in action. Remember?"

The big warrior is silent for a minute as we walk the wet sand. "Yea, I saw him. Never seen anything like that. That dude was amazing, man! A killing machine!"

"Well, imagine an army of them on this beach. Or maybe just five. Could we stand against them?"

"Against an army? We'd have no chance. Now if there were only five . . . maybe. But many of us would die."

"HD has educated me, Aleki. He wants to help us win against his kind. It's payback for blowing up his ship and stranding him here. He thinks that many on his home planet are against him because he thinks that humans are as smart as his kind is. He wants to learn about us, not hunt us. He says we are equals, not just animals to be hunted."

"You believe him?"

"I do."

"So how can we win?"

"If, no when, they show up, we must be prepared to not run in fear. That will take away the thrill of the chase. We must just sit down and be very passive, Aleki. We're the prey. They hunt for fun and for status. If we don't act like prey – it takes away their fun and their opportunity to gain status."

"That's simple. So they'll just look at all of us sitting around and leave?"

"Probably not at first. HD says they'll not believe that people have become passive. They'll prod us and try to get us to react. HD says we MUST NOT. We must not run or fight back, or even have our hands on a weapon. We must remain passive even if they kill some of us. If we can convince them that we won't play their game, they'll leave us alone."

"Wow. I don't know if I could do that, Angie. Like, if you or your baby were being attacked, I'd defend you! I couldn't just sit by."

I pat his bulky arm. "I know Aleki, I know. But, what if we raised our children with those values? The aliens aren't coming back for awhile, generations probably. If we can raise our kids, teaching them about the aliens and how to react, we can finally rid the human race of these predators. They've been hunting us since forever, you know."

Aleki runs a hand over his long black hair, the movement rattling his shell necklace. "It's something to think about. I'm not sure how or what we could teach our children, but I have faith you'd figure something out, Angie. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Aleki. You're a real friend, you know?"

"And maybe more than that, eh?" He laughs in his infectious way.

"We'll see." I grin.

* * *

The council meeting lasted longer than I expected. My breasts are heavy and wetting my top as I hurry from the meeting cavern back to my room.

"Okay, I'm back, give her to me." Marie stares at the double drip down my front. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, the council had sooo many questions."

Taking a fussing Mahpiya from Marie, I plop a soon to be relieved nipple in her squalling mouth and she attacks with gusto. I stroke her hair, admiring the movement of her soft spot.

"The Mid-Wife was by. I told here you were in council and that you'd be back later."

"Know what she wanted?"

"Probably some kind of post delivery checkup or something."

"Or maybe she just wanted to see this cute little baby again!" I patted the little bottom softly. "Who do you think she looks like, Marie?"

"I think she's you. She's got your mouth, and nose for sure. What did the council say?"

"Some were shocked at the idea, Meagan especially. Others could see promise in it. I foresee many conversations and arguments coming up as I try to convince them it's the way to go. But, all in all I think they reacted pretty well, considering it's the first time they've heard the idea."

"May I come in?" The cheery voice of the Mid-Wife comes from the dark doorway of my cave.

"Well, she didn't go far," Marie stage-whispers.

"Sure!" I call out.

"Well how's she doing?"

"Good, I think. She eats and sleeps. Eats and pees, poops and eats, and sleeps again."

"Sounds normal to me!"

"I wanted to talk with **you** , Angela." The Mid-Wife makes it very clear that she wants to speak with me privately.

"I'll just run along," Marie responds. "Catch you later and you can fill me in on the meeting." She plants on kiss on my cheek and one on the back of Mahpiya's little head.

After she's left, the Mid-Wife's face becomes very serious. "You had a rough delivery, Angie. I'm concerned, in fact I've discussed it with the entire medical team, and we're all concerned that your next pregnancy and delivery might be your last."

"It was awful, but was it really that bad?"

"If we had proper medical equipment here, we could do an ultrasound on your uterus and we'd know more. As it is, well, are you aware of how many women used to die in childbirth before modern medicine?"

"I've read some," I replied as grimness blanketed me. "But maybe it was just because it was the first time?"

"Maybe, but I want you to consider not having any more. Your little girl needs her mommy around to raise her and we need your leadership."

"You're asking me to become celibate!"

"Maybe we can come up with some kind of birth control."

"In my lifetime? And how well would it work?"

"Well, we could abort, but that's risky too. We just don't have proper medical care, yet. My dear, there are many ways a man can satisfy a woman, and you, in turn, a man."

"I know. I'm not naive. I just wasn't expecting this."

"It's your decision. You and baby keep on doing well. Let me know if you have any other questions about what I've told you."

After she leaves, I look at still nursing Mahpiya. _I can't risk another pregnancy if I might die. I have to be here for you. There's nothing to consider._

I rock her softly, moving my body back and forth and feel the dampness of the cloth beneath her. She lets me lay her down without waking and I carefully change her, exchanging the wet cloth for a thickly folded dry one. I wash the soiled one and hang it outside on a branch in the sun to dry. Mahpiya is quite awake now and I offer her my other breast. She latches on greedily. I sit on a nearby outcrop of rock, nursing my child, enjoying the sun, watching her diaper dry and the contentment of the moment.

* * *

It is nearly a month later that HD finally appears. I've called for him on numerous occasions, but have listened in vain for his footfall, his low voice and tusk chatter.

"An-gee," his low rumble fills me with joy.

"HD! You're here!" I voice, my heart skipping beats at his rumble from the shadows outside my door. I move to stand between him and my baby.

"Onnnn unnntttt. Finnnddd neewww preeeyyyy. Howw youu? Howw baabbyyy?"

"We're fine. Why did you leave without even saying you were going?" I can't help it as my voice rises. "How could you do that? I thought we were friends?"

He steps into the torchlight and I see he's without armor, mask or an obvious weapon of any kind. Unexpectedly, he kneels on a single knee in front of me, his head bows, showing all the spikes of his crown. Black tresses flow in front of his broad shoulders and half-way down the expanse of his back.

 _Such strength, such power pays homage to me. He has no weapons, a gesture of peace. But he could kill us both with one hand. And I'm so glad he's back._

"What are you doing?"

"Yautja custtooom tooo onooorrr newww motthhherrr. Resspppeeccttt."

"Well . . . thank you. Now please answer my questions." I motion for him to take his customary seat on the other side of the room, leaving a more comfortable distance between us.

HD gracefully rises and goes to sit on the cushioned rock I reserved just for him, many months ago, too tall for a person to be comfortable on but just right for a Yautja.

"Dammit. I missed you, HD!"

"Misssss youuu." His brown eyes are luminous in the fire-light. "Youuu okaayy?"

"We're both fine. It was a difficult labor though. The baby had a tough time being born."

"Wannnnttt sccannn?"

"That would be nice, HD. For me and for the baby. She seems fine, but . . ."

"Goooo geeetttt." In a few strides he's back out of my room and headed back up to his, I presume, for the mask. I can't imagine how he navigates the path up there without me in tow. I imagine him scaling it, leaping easily from rock to rock.

"Baccckkk," he announces, the black mask eyes reflecting my torch.

Still keeping his distance, he begins moving his head slightly up and down, then side to side. "Hold," he commands, "check other settings." Once again the mask moves, ever so slowly. At last he takes it off.

"Smalll damaaggeee, An-gee. Whaatt happpeennn?"

"It was a very difficult birth HD. The baby wouldn't get into proper position to be born, so they tried to move her. That didn't work. She was born breech. Backwards. It was a struggle, but she's alright. I hope she is. Can you check her without harming her?"

He nods and I move out of the way as he carefully focuses on my baby.

"Allll norrrmallll."

"Oh thank God! I've been worried for her and you haven't been here. Our medical people have told me that I shouldn't get pregnant again. Because if I do, there's a chance I might die during the birth and I can't do that and leave her motherless! Is there anything you can do to fix it, HD?"

"Noooo. Noooo tooolllsss. Agreeee wiiittthhh thhattt. Noooo mooooreee babbbiesss. Haveee onnnee. Gooooddd onneee. Raiissseee herrrr."

"I will do that! I love her so much, I can't imagine being without her.

" Listen, I've started presenting your ideas about how to win against your hunters to the council. It's tough going, but some are listening."

"Gooooddd. An-geee worrrkkk harddd."

 _Relax. It's HD, your friend. Nobodies here to eat you or Mahpiya._

"I'm glad you're back. I've missed you, HD. I've missed our conversations."

Releasing his face from the confines of his mask, HD looks at me, intense and serious. With mandibles tightly clenched, and his deep rumble fills with emotion I haven't heard before, "An-gee, haaveee worrrddss tooo saaayy. Yoouuuu immmpooortannntt tooo meeee. Neeeddd youuuu toooo knooowww thissss. Okaayyy?"

"You're important to me too, HD. More than I understand sometimes. But right now, with you just showing up after being gone. Honestly, I'm not really comfortable."

"Underrrstannddd. Youuu haavvee babbbyyy tooo prooteccttt nowww. Alll okaaay."

I begin to stand down a little, not just from his words, but from the familiar sight of him and hearing his soothing rumbles.

"An-gee, youuu remmemmberrr? Goooddd tooo heeellppp youuu wheennn youuu askkkk. Befooreee babbbyy. Youuu callll meeee. Innn paaaiinnn. Remmmemberrrr?"

"How could I forget? That was amazing, HD. You knew just what to do. I was so grateful and I still am."

"Weeee shhhaaarreee thouugghhttss, buutttt nooottt allll. Hoooge Doood woorrryyy youuuu reaccccttt toooo thiiisss."

"What? That we are important to each other?" _What's the mystery here, HD? We both know that._ I feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"Nooooo. Thiiissss. Myy peopleee ollddd racceee. Verryyy olllddd. Hundrrreeddss yearrsss offf breedddinggg. Allll foorrr onooorrr, foorrr unnnttt.

"Whennnn I fiiixxxx youurrr paaainnn, whhaattt inn myyy minnddd? I thinnnkk heellppp An-geee paainnn. Aasss helllppp, mannnyy thougghhttsss. Seee pllacccesss onnn spinnneeee cannn cutttt. Seppparratteee bodddyyy frromm spinnneee. Knoowww thiiisss frommm unnttt sinncccee I wassss smallll. Whyyy? Traiinn toooo unnttt oomannnsss. Takkkeee tropphieeesss. Annnddd seeee wheeerrre sennseee corrrddss runnn inn spppinnee ouuttt tooo bodddyyy. Knooowww whicchhh oneesss cauusseee An-geee painnnn. Whyyy? Frommmm loookkk attttt bodddiesss whennnn stuuudddyyy fooorrr scieeennnccee.

"Nooottt liiikkkeee toooo seeee An-gee thiisss waaayyy. Muussttt beee honnnesssttt. I ammm Yautja. Willl alwayyysss beeee. Unnttterrr frromm deeeppp inssiddeeem firrrssttt. Alwayysss. Cannn youuu understtannddd?"

Gulping, I reply, "I think so. Your selective breeding has created you to have the instincts of a hunter. And you've been trained to hunt your prey, including us, from childhood. You're a scientist and you've studied humans, including dissection. I'm not going to ask how you got the bodies. I guess you don't forget all that, your training and your instincts, just because you decide humans are intelligent and you're going to help them."

"Exxactttlllyyyy. Sooo weennttt awayyy. Unnntedd. Feeelll bettterrr nowww."

"I have to admit, I'm a little unnerved that you were seeing me as prey."

"I nooottt likkkee seee youuu thattt wayyy. Neeeeddd toooo leavvveee. Makkkeee disstanccceee betweeennn ussss. Allll ooomanss. Nooo timmmeee teeelll youuuu. Youuu birrtthhh babbbyyy."

"So you're back now, and you're okay?"

"Yesss. Okaayyy. Saffeee nowww."

"Well, thank you for realizing we were all in danger and doing something about it. I guess next time you disappear I'll assume it's for the same reason."

"Nooottt knooowww An-gee. Thiisss newww tooo meee."

"It's new to me too. I guess we'll just continue to play it by ear. Uh, take each day as it comes."

"Goooddd ideeeaaa."

I realize that I'm no longer feeling as much on guard. Talking with and listening to HD is renewing our bond, in spite of his admission.

 _Angela, how can you trust someone who has bloodlust for killing and has killed people? But he doesn't want to anymore. We're important to him. I'm important to him. He wouldn't hurt me. How do you know? I just do. I need his help to convince the council. If they could only see him like I do._

"HD, I was going to ask you, and I still will, if you would consider joining us? Making your living with humans public? I think people could get used to you. I think they need to get to know you. But after what you've said, I'm not so sure if it's a good idea."

His jaws flex, even as his eyes widen. It's the first time I think I've really surprised him. "Figghhtt whattt deeeppp insidddeee? Livveee witthh preeeyyy? Allll fearrr meee."

"You and Mahpiya and I can show there there's nothing to be afraid of! And then, if people knew you were living among us, maybe you wouldn't be so lonely anymore. And you could take breaks from us whenever you need to - go out for a month hunting – whatever you need to do."

"My kinddd useedd to beeeing alonneee muccchhh. Butttt alwaaaysss othersss tooo commee ommmee tooo. Babbbyyyss, theirrr moothherss, familllyyy. Woullldd bee goodd tooo beee nottt alooonnee alwayyys. An-gee gooodd compannyyy, buuttt I liiveee loonnnggg timmeee."

"You'll outlive me?"

"Prob-lyyy."

"Well, damn." I laugh, "I'll be old, wrinkled and gray and you'll still be the hunky stud parading hisself around!"

HD's forehead wrinkles. "Noooot funnnyyy. Willll misss youuuu. Whaattt 'hunnkkyy studdd hisssselfff?'

"Oh nothing. I was just being silly. Anyway, I think you should join us. It would help the others to see you, to understand that you really are trying to help us."

"Theeeyyy doubttt?"

"Yes, many do. They wonder if you're really trying to help us, or just make us into easy bait."

HD's tusks staccato his annoyance. "I noottt lieeee! Noooo onoorrr!"

"I know that! I believe you. I trust you. But I know you. Consider what we've been through together. They need time to get to know you too. And maybe soon, you could have many friends, not just me. Guy friends who'll go out and hunt with you."

"Unnnttt wiiiith otherrsss . . . niccceee. I teaccchhh theeemmm." His jaws waver more and then he turns to look intently at me. "An-gee, youuu alwayyyysss firrsstt friennddd. An-gee impoorrtttannttt toooo meee."

"That's nice, HD. And you are important to me too. There's nobody else I can talk to the way I talk to you."

"Nevverrr speakkk withhh otthhherrrr likkeee I dooo witthhh youuu."

"The silent type, eh?"

He cocks his head, figuring out my words. "Nooo Yautja speeakkk mucchhh. Speeakkk wiitthh unteerrss abouuuttt untttt. Speakkkk wittthhh maatteesss abouuuttt chilldreeennn. Speakkkk wiiitthhh Elderrss abouuutt misssionnn."

"We humans chatter all the time. I hope it doesn't drive you crazy."

"Hoooppee nottt. Crazzzyyy Yautja badddd."

"I can't even imagine."

My tension has fled and I walk up to HD, looking up at his face. "Thank you for everything. I know I've said that before, but I want you to know how much I appreciate you.

He nods, seeming not to know how to respond to such gushing.

"Could you . . . please put your arms around me?" Obligingly, he instantly wraps me in his immensity. "I always feel safe here. I know you're a born predator. You've hunted humans for sport. But you left when you felt you needed to for our, for my and Mahpiya's, safety. I trust you."

HD puts the side of his face on top of my head. "Keeppp saffeee," he finally replies, releasing reluctant me. "I thinnnkkk abouuutt thiiss livveee wiitthhhh ooomannsss. Willll beee arounndd nooww. Calll ifff needddd."

"I will. I'm so glad you're back. And, HD, don't be afraid to tell me if something is arousing your hunter instincts. I'm adaptable and I don't want anything to come between us."

"Okkaayyy."

After he leaves, I stand thinking, watching the doorway.

 _I wish you were human._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

 **Stating the Case**

A collective gasp emanates from the council as I enter the chamber, followed by HD. We are here to make our case for him to live with our population. Not wanting to simply show up in the cavern, HD has demanded that I formally present him and the request. I take my council member seat and he stands behind me, unmasked and unarmed, but still an imposing sight.

It's Pranav's turn to lead the meeting today. He raps on his table with a rock, the signal that calls us all to attention. The murmuring dies down he speaks, "I had created an agenda for us to follow in our usual order, but in light of our important visitor, I would like to turn the floor over to Angela, if there is no objection." After measuring the silence, Pranov indicates with a nod for me to speak.

"As you all know, I have been meeting with HD for some time and bringing his ideas on how we can defeat the Yautja when they next appear on our planet. He has accompanied me here today with his own request for himself. Please listen to him and consider his words carefully."

With that, HD walks around and comes to the center of room. He's already prepared his throat with the soothing liquid. We've been practicing his speech and answering potential questions for weeks during which I finally convinced him that he needed to first lay out what the council already supposedly knows.

"Memberrss offf Counciillll. Thankksss forrr hearrrinnngg meee. Asss yooou knnowww. I ammmm stranndeddd onnn yourrr planeetttt, Abueeellaaa. I amm onnllyyy Yautja herrrreee. Assss youu allssooo knoowww, I heeelllppp youuuu defeeaattt myyy kkkinnnddd. Byyyyy Yautja lawww, I ammm an outttlawww anddd havvveee noooo pllaccceee amonnggg themm annyymorrreee. Soooo, I assskkk youuurrr perrmissssionnnn tooo livveee inn peacccceee witthhh youuuu, conntribbuuuttttinnnggg toooo gooodddd offf soccieettyyyy. I willll abbidddeee byyyy youuurrrr decccissionnn."

Pranav is first with a question. "Other than the advice you are giving Angela, which she has already told us about, in what ways will you contribute to the greater good?"

"Willll unnttt foooddd. Alwayyyss meaattt foorrr allll whennn Oooge Doood unntttt. Wiillll prootecctttt ooomannss, allwaysss. Givveee liffffeee iffff needddeddd assss annnyyy offff youurrr warrriorrrsss woulllddd. Alssooo strronnnggg. Movvveee biggg thinggsss likkeee treeeessss."

"Our own elephant, eh?" Pranav jokes. I hear HD's tusks click and turn to explain to him.

"He made a joke, HD. An elephant is a very strong creature back on Earth."

"Knoowww thissss. Eleeephaannnttttt alllsssooo slavvveeee."

"We'd not enslave you, HD." Pranav clarifies. "As if we could! I see my joke seems to have disturbed you. I am wondering how many things that we do will disturb you and what will you do about them?"

"Good question!" shoots Meagan.

"Nooottt disssturrbbbeddd. Tryinnnggg tooo undersstannnddd. Noottt knowww aaalll wordsss. Whennnn nottt knowww somethinngg, I assskkkk."

"That's good. But tell us, HD, what if someone does something that angers you? What will you do?"

"Deppeennnddd onnn whatttt theeeyyy ddoooo."

"HD," I interject, "I believe what Pranav is asking you is if you get angry will you hurt someone?"

"Noooo. Iffff proobblemmm willl brinnggg toooo councilll jusssttt asssss youuuu dooooo."

"Looks like he's been well coached," Meagan retorts.

"If you please, I am conversing with here," Pranav responds. "You'll have your turn. What if someone attacks you? Hits you or throws a rock at you?"

"Thheeyyyy ssstupidddd. . ."

The table erupts in laughter, but quiets down at my stern look. "Go ahead, HD," I encourage.

"I brrinnnggg tooo youuuu. Tooo counciiilll. Trusssttt toooo keeeppp peaccceee. Keeepppp lawwww."

 _Good HD. Keep cool. We only have hours of questions to go. You're doing great._

Pranav looks thoughtfully at HD, "I have no more questions at this time. I pass the floor to Seneca."

The quiet Lakota man rises from his chair. "HD. I am one who appreciates the many things you have done for all of us and want to do for us. Yet, I am also a man of caution and I ask myself why? Why would you want to do all this for us? Angela has spoken of this on your behalf but I would like to hear it from you, in your own words."

"Oooge Dood issss scciennttisstt. Studdyyy oomansss lonnnggg timmmeee. Learrrnnn oomans smarrrttt, likkee Yautja. Havveee familliess, like Yautja. Havee lawwwsss, societttyyy, moralllsss, arrtttt. Allll likkeee Yautjaaa. Beginnn to thinkkk and speakkk thisss trutthhhh ooonnn myyy worlllddd. Mannnyyy nottt likeee tooo hearrrr. Theeyyy speakkk againnssttt meee butt givvveee meee exxperimennttt toooo exxxplllainnn whyyyy oomannss needddd tooo reloocaatteee frommm Earrttth. Thattt Earrttthhh diiieee anddd theeeyyy nneeeddd toooo beee saveeedddd. I dooo thiiissss. Ittt workkksss. I reeepooorrrttt thiiissss. I tthinkkk manyyyy noottt wannnttt tooo hearrrr. I thinkkkk thiisss whyyyyy shipppp bloowwwnn upppp. Sooooo, whhyyy dddooo I helppp? Parrttt reveenngeee, parrttt becaussseee Hoooge Doood valuueee oomanssss. I takkkeee Yautja oomannn prrrreeyy awayyy. Besssttt reveennggeee."

Seneca nods his head, "Thank you for your candor, HD." The comment is met with tusk clicks, to which Seneca responds, "Candor means honesty."

"Alwassyyyysss onnnesstttt. Yautja codddeee. Alwayyysss folllowww coddee."

"I have no more questions and pass the floor to Meagan."

The feisty Irish woman faces HD. "So, even though you are considered an outlaw by your own kind – you admitted this. You claim to follow their code. Can you explain this?"

 _HD I warned you about her. Keep your cool._

"Yesssss. Codeee saaayyy toooo tellll truttthhh. Oooge Doood tellll trutthhh abbouttt oomansss tooo Yautja. Sommmeee nottt wannnttt tooo listtennn. Soooo nooowww Ooooge Doood lefffttt witttthhh noooo wayyy baccckkk toooo Yaut. Myyyy ommeee. Sooo, decciddeee tooo ellpppp ooomannsss againnnsttt Yautja. This elllppp makkeee meee Badd Blooddd – outtlawww."

"So, there's nothing in your law about going against your own kind?"

"Nooooo. Laaawww issss speakkk truutttthh, defennnddd . . ."

"Ah! There you hear it! Defend! Aren't you compromising this by helping us defeat your race?"

HD looks straight at her, showing no emotion in his face. His brow remains smooth, his mandibles still, his eyes cold. "Thiiisss defeeaattt cauussseee nooo harrrmmm. Onlllyyy innconnvenienccceee. Truttthhh thiiisss – ooomansss nottt thattt impoortanntt tooo Yautja."

"Not that important? I beg to differ! You went to a great deal of effort to capture us and move us to this planet. How much did that cost your people?"

"Yautja haavvveee mannnyy prrreeeyyy. Cossstttt? Drroppp offff wattterrr innn occceaaann."

Council member Meagan quickly snaps her jaw which had suddenly dropped open. "I have no more questions at this time. I pass the floor to Serena."

And so the questions continue, with fewer and fewer of them as HD patiently answers each one. The circle rounds twice, in case anyone has thought of anything more and finally ends back at Pranov.

"I have thought of one more thing," he says softly. "HD, you are a male in your species, correct?"

"Yessss."

"Would you say you are young, middle-aged or old for your kind?"

"I ammm fulllyyy growwwnn butt stillll younnnggg."

"I don't mean to be indelicate, but in humans at least, our urge to procreate, to breed, is very strong when we are young. I'm wondering if it is the same in your species and how you plan to cope with those urges since there are no females of your kind to mate with here."

I feel my face explode with heat.

HD shakes his large head. "Noooothinnggg prrrivvateee, ehhhh?"

Pranav squirms, "I'm sorry to ask such a personal question but I believe it is very important."

I see HD's jaw open as he discretely huffs in Pranav's direction. "Oooge Doood uussseee owwnnn wayyysss tooo deallll wittthhh thisssss. Whhattt isss realllll quesstionnn?"

It's Pranav's turn to blush. "I was trying to ask if our women are in any danger from you."

"Alreaddyyy sayyyy nooooo uuurrrttt ooomannnsss. Nooottt clearrrr?"

Pranav grows redder. "Does that include sexual danger? I have no idea how things are done in your culture, or what you are capable of. Would you ever force yourself upon a woman?"

"Youuu callll thatttt raaapppee. Noooo. Nevvverrrr. Nottt onoorrrabllleee. Raaaapee isss deattthhh senteennncccee onnnn Yaut. Otthherrr quessstionnsss abouuutttt personnnalll thinggssss? Noooo eatttt ommannsss, noooo rappeee oomannssss, noooo killll oomanssss. Ooooge Doood Yautja, nootttt monnssttterrrr."

"No, no more questions. How about anyone else?" No one raises their hand. "Angela, you and HD are excused from the council as we vote."

"But I'm a member!" I protest.

"And you are the representative of HD. You need to leave during the vote."

"Come on," I tug on HD's hand. Together we leave the council cave and return to my cave where a hungry Mahpiha waits.

"Thank you for watching her, Marie." I take my precious bundle and begin to feed her.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"We'll soon see. HD was great!"

"Oh, well good, I need to run along Angela. See you later." She kisses my check and Mahpiya's head.

After she departs, HD huffs the air. "Fearrrr Ang-ee. Mar-ee fearrrr meee."

"Well, she only met you up close and personal yesterday. Give her some time."

Seated on his rock, HD leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. I finish feeding Mahpiya, re-sling her in the cloth that goes around my neck, and bring his throat liquid to him.

"Here, HD. That must have been horrible for your throat."

He takes the flask and pours himself a swallow, then rumbles, "Bettterrrr."

"It's okay if you don't talk for awhile. I was very impressed with how you answered all those questions."

He waves a brief smile with his mandibles and then rests again, eyes closed, head back against the rock wall. I study the sturdy face with pronounced high and low mandible bones covering his cheeks and jawline. Soft webbing between the mandibles hugs his face and most of the mouth behind them. Deep-set eyes are covered with dark lids that have no lashes.

Reaching out, I place my hand upon his which rests in his lap. He doesn't start, but opens his eyes abruptly. I stand there, just looking into the depths of tired brown. "Shhhhh. Don't speak." His other hand comes up, slowly, to cover mine. No other words are necessary in this quiet communion. Gently, he presses my hand into the leathery back of his own, and then relaxes without shifting his pools of quiet brown away from mine.

Mahpiya fussing forces my withdrawal as I go to change her. Automatically, I wash her soiled cloth and go outside with her to discard the water, hang the diaper to dry and fetch the clean, dry ones hanging from what has come to be called 'Mahpiya's tree'.

During all this, Mahpiya returns into peaceful sleep, oblivious to the adult concerns around her. Back in her basket, I look down on her curled form, doting on her beauty and then curl up on my own bed to await the council's decision.

It is Pranav's voice that rouses me. "Angela! Angela, may I enter?"

Sitting up far too quickly, I glance at Mahpiya, who is fast asleep. When the room quits spinning, I rush to the doorway and climb over my privacy rock, "Shhhhh, you'll wake the baby. What has been decided?"

"We've decided to give him a month's trial." He says, wearily.

"Only a month?"

"At the end of a month, we'll reconvene and review how things have been going. Then go from there."

"At least it's a chance. Thank you Pranav."

"It was a real battle, Angie. But most were for giving him a chance. Sorry to bother you so late, but I thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you, Pranav. How late is it?"

"Past my bed time. I'm sure we talked for five hours at least."

"Thanks again. I know you were in our court."

"Ah, the council vote is secret, you know that," he answers with a wink.

Back inside my room, HD is on full alert. "They said yes," I gush, running to him. "You can live with us and then after a month, that's thirty days, the council will meet again to talk over how things are going. I'm sure you'll be part of that meeting."

His overworked throat rasps, "Makkkeee sensseeee. An-gee, I willll beee witthhh oomannsss innnn oppennnesss. Buttt wannnttt tooo keeeeppp myyyy cavvveee seeecreeetttt fooorr noowww. Innn cassseee nooottt wooorrrkkk outtt."

"I understand. Where will you live?"

"Noottt surreeee. Lookkk arounnnddd. Wannnttt tooo beee cloossseee toooo youuu."

"I. . . I wish you could live here. With Mahpiya and me."

"Nooottt wiseeeee."

"I know. But I can wish it just the same."

HD exits his rock and stands, towering above me. He reaches for my head but instead of the usual hair tousle, he gently cups one side of my face, tilting me up to look at him. Tired eyes sparkle for a moment and then he departs, leaving an imprint of flame on my cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Fitting In**

The council has informed the populace that HD will be living with us on a trial basis for a month. The cavern buzzes with gossip and speculation concerning every imaginable thing that can be discussed regarding our resident alien. I wish that I could accompany him and act as translator and buffer as he ventures into our society, but I can't. Mahpiya must come first in my life and she is only two months old.

I have slung my babe to my body and left the confines of home; however, to ensure this opportunity to introduce HD to someone I think will give him a fair chance and possibly even become his friend.

"Aleki, I want you to meet my friend HD. HD, this is one of our finest hunters and warriors. His name is Aleki."

The Samoan looks up from mending a fish net to the greater height and bulk of HD and extends a hand. HD takes it and offers a single shake.

"Hey, HD. Haven't seen you since the ship. How ya doin'?"

"Iiii ammm wellll."

They stand there looking at each other. I smile inwardly as Aleki finally has to look up at somebody.

"Me and the guys are going hunting in the morning. Angela tells me that you're a hunter. Care to join us?"

"Yessss. Willll youuuu leadddd thisss unnnttt?"

"Sure. We're going into the interior after Dino Bird. You know those huge bird things that walk on two legs and snap at you? They're good eating!"

"Iiii knnooowww theeemmm. Gooodddd meatttt. Hooowww youuuu unnntttt themmm?"

 _They seem off to a good start. Plenty of guy-talk and bonding for HD and a hunt tomorrow – excellent!_

I find a spot in the shade as their talk continues and begin to feed Mahpiya. "You piggy you," I softly chide her as she gulps milk.

From here, I watch and listen as Aleki is interested in HD's knife and HD seems engrossed in showing it off. In turn, he examines Aleki's Earth-made blade.

"Whhattt makkkeee kniffeee froommm nowww?"

Other hunters have gathered around the pair and one produces a blade knapped from the local flint-like stone. HD balances it in his hand, and proceeds to run his thumb over its edge, grunting, "Sharrrpppp."

Mahpiya finishes her meal and drifts off to sleep. I need to get back to the cave and change her. "Aleki? I need to see to the baby. Will you introduce HD to the rest of the guys and then bring him to dinner?"

"Sure thing, boss!" he grins agreeably, seeming to enjoy the idea of being the one to show HD around.

I'm nearly to the cavern when Daniel joins me, wearing a scowl that warns of his disposition. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm going to change Mahpiya, tag along."

"Have you been seeing HD alone in your room?"

"What if I have? I don't see that it's anyone's business."

"That's MY child you've been endangering, Angie. I have the right to have a say in this."

"What? Who've you been talking to?" I demand.

"Someone on the council. She told me what's going on. You've been talking with him, with my child there, without caring what danger you're putting her in!"

"I have never placed Mahpiya in danger," I hiss. "And Meagan's been filling your head with poison! She's never liked HD and she won't give him a fair chance. She's pissed because the council approved his living with us and so now she's trying to sabotage things! I would advise you not to listen to her, Daniel. You've got more sense than that!"

"I've got more sense than YOU. Keep my child away from that murdering alien!"

"She's my child too. I would never place her in danger. HD is our protector, not a menace. Get your head on straight! Now get away from me. I'm not going to hear any more of your shit!"

I've never seen such a look on Daniel's face. A combination of what could be fear and most definitely anger twists his features into a snarl. "I've never seen you this way before, Daniel. I'm worried for you."

"Worry about our child," he snaps over his shoulder as he walks away.

I'm left at the door of my room stunned. Taking Mahpiya inside, I tend to her, numb from the exchange with Daniel. _I've got to talk to Meagan. This is unacceptable. I hate to take a problem about HD to the council already. But if I have to – I will. Daniel was frightening . . . almost threatening. In the time I've known him, he's never acted that way before._

Mahpiya has discovered her fist and is giving it a vigorous workout in her mouth. As I watch, she pulls it out, uncurls her fingers and stares. Putting my face close to hers, I coo, saying her name and it happens. I am rewarded with her first smile. The ugliness of interacting with Dan is banished in the brightness of my child's beaming.

* * *

At dinnertime, I find my usual seat with Marie and look around the dining area for HD. He's already eating, surrounded by fascinated hunters, including Aleki. I hear someone's awed voice announce, "That's so cool!" HD is feeding strips of meat into his maw with his mandibles and creating quite the spectacle for the fascinated group watching him.

"I hope he doesn't mind being the center of attention," I voice.

"Looks like he's making friends," Marie observes. "It is amazing to watch him eat."

"When I was on their ship, a group of them watched me eat. I thought then that the way our jaws work must be equally strange to them."

"I imagine so! I don't mean to intrude, Angie, but today I heard that Daniel was raising his voice to you. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. He was just upset about HD being with us. I'll deal with it. Do you know what happened? Mahpiya smiled today!"

"She did? Ohhh, how cute."

Marie spends the rest of dinner trying to get Mahpiya to give a repeat performance. But my baby is sleepy and doesn't want to oblige.

"You can try later when she's awake," I laugh. "She's spending more time awake now."

It's late and I'm about to go to bed when I hear HD at my door.

"Come in!" I welcome him. "How was your first day?"

"Muuuccchhh talkkinnggg. Wiiilll beeee onnn unnttt inn morrrninggg."

"I heard Aleki invite you. Did you find a place to sleep? A room?"

"Diiidddd. Commmeee willl shooowww. Youuu cannn nooott callll fooorrrr meee heerreee. Wannnttt youuu tooo knowww wheerrreee issss."

"Okay." I glance at Mahpiha to make sure she's sleeping, and then follow HD from my room. Softly padding down the rocky corridor, we turn to the left, twice, before coming to a dead end. HD points up and I ready myself to be carried. Holding me with one arm, he scrambles up the rock face grabbing holds with the other arm and his toe talons. Well-places torches allow me to look around during the climb. At the top, near the ceiling, projects a thick slab that fronts a hollow back into the wall. Here, HD has made his pallet and stored a few things.

"Nobody can sneak up on you here," I observe. "I guess you don't trust us anymore than we trust you."

"Truusssttt youuuuu. Nooottt otthherrrsss. Sounnndddsss carrryyy toooo thiiisss placcceee. Youuu neeeedddd meeee, cannnn earrrr youuu eveennn ifffff farrrr. Butttt nooottt frrroommmm youuurrrr rooommmm. Okaayyyy?"

"Got it, HD."

"Tirrrreeeddd?" he asks.

"Yes, it was a big day for me too. I didn't know how you'd get on with everyone but it all went very well today, didn't it?"

"Goooodddd stttarrrttt. Takkkeee dowwwnnn nooowww."

I put my arms around him, as much as possible, and he carries me down, once again grasping with claws at invisible holds. It's hard for me to stay relaxed as we descend. Once down, he places me on the cavern floor saying, "Climmbbb muccchhh worssee thannn thiisss sinnceee wassss thisss smallll." He holds his hand a meter off the ground.

"Did you get in trouble for climbing?"

"Trrrroubbbllleee? Nooooo, motthhherrrr encourragggeee. Makkkkeee childdd stronnggg. Shheee catttccchhh iffff falllll."

"Is your mother still living, HD?"

"Doooo nooottt knowww. Nottt seeee inn sommmee timeee. Thinkkkk sheee livvveee. Nooo deattthhh reporrrttt befoooreee shippp explooddeee."

"Do you have lots of brothers and sisters?"

"Yessss. Mannnyyyy."

"Sometime, I'd like to hear about your family. Your dad and your mom, your grandparents."

"Wantttt toooo knowwww myyy blooddd linnneeee?" He cocks his head in what I know is puzzlement.

"Well yes, I guess you could call it your blood line. We call it our family tree."

"Treeeee? Branchesss, okaayyy." He chortles long and low.

"What's so funny?"

"Ang-ee nooottt knowww whattt thissss meannnn toooo Yautja."

"What? To know about your family?"

"Yessss. Yautja studdddyyy bloooddd linneeee toooo knowww ifff otherrrrr worrttthyyy toooo matttteeee." His laugh continues.

"Oh. Well, no I didn't know that. So . . . you find that funny?"

"Yesssss. Youuuu nooottt knowwww Yautja wayysss."

"And what if I did? And what if I asked you about your Bloodline anyway?"

"Noooo poinnntttt. Nooooo chilllddd frommmm ussss. Toooo difffereennntttt."

"So you think the only reason to mate is to produce children?" My forehead scrunches up intently.

"Iiisss whhhyyy ittttt happpennnsss." He shrugs. "Ang-ee maaddddd?"

"No, I'm not mad. Just don't like being laughed at, I guess. For humans, there are other reasons to mate."

HD waivers his jaws, "Muuusssttt bitttteee. Whhyyyy?"

"We mate to bond together. Hell, that's a stupid way to put it. HD, we mate for pleasure. We mate because we want to – we're attracted, we like each other."

"Soooo thhhattt whyyyyy ooomannn maattteee soooo muchhh."

"Isn't mating pleasurable for your kind?"

"Issss verryyyy. Buttt mattinnnggg seasssonnn. Onllyyy theeennn. Iffff apppproaccchhh femallleee othhhers timmesss – notttt goooddd. Getttt beattttt onnnn."

 _Hmmm. Beat on instead of off. Angela, control yourself! The women control when. What else do they control?_

"Thouggghhhhttt ooomannnsss seasssonnn alllll timmmeees."

"Well, it is. We can get pregnant many times during a year. But we don't always do it, have sex, mate, just to get pregnant. We mate for fun. Well, good night then. Have a good rest."

I walk away, feeling a pair of dark brown Yautja eyes burning a hole in my back. As I turn the corner, I shoot a glance back down the hall but HD isn't there. _Was that feeling just my imagination? Or did he go invisible?_

* * *

I've laid a cloth out on the sand for Mahpiha to lie on as we both take in some much needed sun. She's on her tummy and can lift her head to stare at the world. Sea birds are diving after some tidbit on the waves while Pranav and Marie are combing the beach for shells, holding hands.

 _They're well suited as a couple, both kind, helpful people with a positive outlook on the world. I'm happy for them. And suddenly sad for me. It's obvious that Dan and I just aren't going to work out. And men need to be pairing off with women who can bear children. I don't dare. Who would I be with anyway? Aleki's offered. That would feel like sleeping with my brother. And I don't dare. I haven't had any time to establish a relationship with anyone else. Mahpiya takes up all my time._

I turn her over on her back where she immediately becomes fascinated with staring at her right foot. She reaches for it but isn't able to quite compute the distance or control her body yet.

 _Get used to it Angela. Your life is Mahpiya now, and being on the council and trying to convince people to trust HD and his plan to save us._

 _HD . . . besides Marie you are my closest friend. Who'd have ever thought we'd become friends? I wish you were a man. But then you'd be off having babies with someone else, not me. Besides, you said we can't. We're too different. You should know, you're the scientist._

 _I bet your kids are cute. I can just imagine a little version of you wearing a diaper._

A small bundle of Yautja baby appears in my mind with soft scaly skin, short sprouting locks and talonless fingers and toes. Tiny tusks bud from little mandibles. I smile at my mental picture, and laugh inside at the thought of HD once being helpless and cute like that.

A whooping ruckus up the beach draws my attention. It's the hunters, including HD, returning from an apparently very successful hunt. Slung from carrying poles are the bodies of four Dino birds, butchered down to their meaty parts – the main body and those giant drumsticks.

Seeing me, Aleki breaks from the group and runs up. "Man, Angie! You should have seen him. He's the best hunter I've ever seen and he's going to teach me some things!"

"I'm thrilled your hunt was so successful. Feasting tonight!" I beam. He runs back to the happy group to assist in bringing the bounty to the communal kitchen while trills begin to sound as the hunters are spotted and welcomed back to our village.

I smile. _Being responsible for bringing in a feast should go a long way in helping people regard HD positively. Well done, my friend!_

* * *

While not the most tender meat on Abuela, nicely roasted Dino bird breast is deliciously similar to turkey. Our entire population is busy stuffing itself on the bounty of bird while listening to several of the hunters take turns describing their hunt. The story gets wilder with each addition. HD doesn't join in the telling, even though most of it is about him. He sits in the middle of the group, stripping raw meat from a bird bone. The fact that he eats it raw also seems to be a source of fascination for the group.

The smell of roasted bird is punctuated by the huge clay pots of simmering leg meat. Far too tough to roast, the legs will make a savory broth full of vegetables and somewhat stringy meat. We waste almost nothing, the parts that were cut off the beasts, when they were butchered, were also packed back into camp where artisans will fashion things we need from sinew, leather and bone.

"I can't eat another bite," I announce to Marie and Pranav, who agree.

Pranav observes, "Looks like HD has made himself a star."

"He is getting a lot of attention," I agree. "He seems to be handling it."

"Looks to me like he's eventually going to get some other attention too," Marie points out, rather dryly."

A small group of women have gathered on one side of HD. One of them is talking to him, edging closer, apparently asking questions. It's not a woman I've met personally, but Marie has told me she has a reputation with the men. HD looks calm as he responds to her questions and I wonder what he thinks of her obvious ogling.

 _He does have a bod, Angela. An amazing one. And you . . . are . . . jealous! Be rational! So you have to share HD with everyone else. It was your idea to include him in society. Don't be an ass._

 _I want to rip her eyes out! That's brazen. Could you be more obvious, bitch! And you've just met him._

The woman I'm seething at dares to place her hand on HD's bulging bicep as her tinkling laugh, playing at something that he's said, carries across the cave to my ears. He seems to pay no particular attention to her and then to my satisfaction, actually pulls away from her touch and rises. Bidding a good night to all, he casually searches the room, stopping as his eyes reach mine. Giving the smallest of nods, he then leaves in the direction of his bedroom.

"What was that?" Marie questions.

"What?"

"I would never be crude, but he paid zero attention to local 'Ho there and then looked for you and gave you a nod. Are you guys meeting up later or something?"

"Nnnooo," I sputter. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was worried you were going to hand me Mahpiya and go punch her for being so handsy with your guy."

"He's not my guy," I protest, "We're friends, that's all."

"If you say so," Marie shrugs. "I just call things as I see them."

"And just what would everybody think if I paired off with him?" I challenged. "Not that that's happened."

"We'd think that he's integrating into society quite well," Pranov inserts and then smiles. "Or at least many of us would."

"And the others? Daniel's already upset because he knows I've been talking to HD in my quarters, alone with Mahpiya. He thinks her safety is threatened."

Pranaov's voice turns soft and serious, "You told him?"

"No. He said it was a woman on the council. That has to be Meagan."

"Council sessions are not to be spoken of outside our meeting. We agreed long ago that what's said in council stays in council unless we agree to disseminate information. Meagan is in violation of the rules and she's doing so to create problems"

"We might not be able to prove that," I reply. "I've been meaning to talk to her."

Pranav offers, "Let me. You're too close to this situation."

"I would really appreciate that, Pranav. Daniel actually frightened me. He didn't say anything specific, but I felt threatened."

"I'm going to ask Aleki to keep his eye on you then. Out of an abundance of precaution."

I feel my face heat up a bit. "I'm not sure that's necessary. HD is guarding us."

"It won't hurt to have another," Pranav counters.

"No it won't!" Marie agrees. "And you still claim nothing's going on between you two? You and HD?"

"Only deep friendship."

"Some of the best couples I know began as friends," she states, looking meaningfully at Pranav.

"You guys wouldn't think it was . . . unnatural or something?"

"No, I wouldn't." Marie's sincere expression and tone back her words one-hundred percent. "I'm probably more open-minded than some but HD's very much like a human. I mean look at him. Other than the claws, and his head, well, the face really, he's extremely humanoid. Did you know our skin cells are evolved from scales? I don't know anything about how his species mates though. Do you?"

"Marie!"

"Well, do you?"

"I've asked a few things, in passing and just out of curiosity."

Marie and Pranav both lean in.

"I don't know any specifics. They don't mate for just pleasure. They have a breeding season. They don't pair off either but have various mates throughout their lifetimes, which are very long. And . . . HD says they mate pretty much like we do."

"They do?" Marie nearly squeals. "Don't you see, Angie? He could be the perfect match for you. Sex and no worries about children! There couldn't possibly be any offspring from bonding with an alien mate."

"Marie, Pranav, you guys are my best friends, and I appreciate your concern about my well-being and my sex life. But I'd rather keep things private. Right now, I'm settling for a life of raising my daughter and trying to get people to understand that HD's plan of passivity is the salvation of humankind. I think that's plenty on my plate, don't you? And it's time I put Mahpiya to bed. See you tomorrow."

Back at home, I'm restless, turning over recent events and Marie's words this evening relentlessly in my head. It's storming outside. Rolls of thunder billow through the cavern system and twist down its halls. Tossing and turning, I can't seem to get comfortable. The image of HD, the feel of his body holding mine, and all the times we've touched bubble into a swirling brew that won't die down. I try to focus on other things, unwilling to let my imagination wander.

Outside my room, I hear a woman's quickly shushed laughter and a man's low murmur.

I must have fallen asleep because I awaken in a cold sweat, the vision of my dream still fresh in memory. In my dream, the bimbo that was touching HD is with him. His arms are around her, pulling her tight. His face opens and he bends his neck down to embrace her face with his. Every muscle I have is strained, and the only thing I want to do is run to him and make sure that he is alone.

 _Calm down. It was a dream. They wouldn't. He wouldn't take her to his room, they only just met. Would he? But what if he wanted her. She seemed quite available. Is she fertile right now? Would he respond to her 'mating season'?_

 _This is ridiculous, Angela! Get a grip. Get a grip or just be honest about your feelings._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Hitting the Fan**

"We have a problem being brought to our council meeting today," Seneca states, opening our meeting. "It involves HD, so I ask that you refrain from voting, Angela."

"Of course," I try to keep the surprise from my voice. _I had no idea there was a problem, or that he'd bring it to council without talking to me. He's not a child, Angela. Good grief, give him some space. Don't be a Dan._

HD, who's been standing to the side, now comes to the center, "Thankkksss forrr hearrrinnngg meee."

"What's the issue?" Seneca asks.

"Sommmeee havveee disscovvereddd whherrree I sllleeepp attt nighttt. Theeeyyy shiittt onnn flooorrr belooowww entranccceee tooo roommm. Knowww whoo theeeyyy arrreee. Brinnggg toooo youuu toooo setttllllllee."

 _Christ people, do you know no bounds? How disgusting, and with HD's sense of smell!_

"Very well, I would be upset too, if that were happening to me. Who are they?"

HD names off a list of fellows that I know to be unruly and most of whom have been brought to the council's attention for previous offenses. One of them is Meagan's henchman, Seamus. I look to Meagan, who remains inscrutable throughout the testimony.

"I must ask, HD, how do you know these men are guilty of fouling the floor near your room? Did you see them?"

"Nooooo, caaannn telll bbbyyy sceeennnttt."

"You can tell who shit came from by scent?"

"Yessss. Yautja senssseeee verrryyy strronnngg. We tracccckkk byyy scennntttt nottt onlyyy sighhhtttt."

"I do not doubt your word, HD, but I, as others here I suspect, would like to see a demonstration of your skill."

Murmurs of consent surround the table.

"Givveee challlennngeee." HD calmly counters.

"You have never been to where I sleep, correct?" Seneca says.

"Coorrreeeccttt."

"Find it. Find my room by tracking my scent."

"Musssttt sammmpllleee youuuu fiirsttt." HD approaches Seneca, who continues to sit calmly as the hulking alien opens his face and takes in a large huff of air right over the councilman's head. We all rise and follow as quietly huffing HD exits the room.

He leads us across the main room over to the dining hall, to a specific chair at a table. "Sssennneeecaaa, eatttt toodayyyy. Heerrrreee."

Seneca nods and we continue to follow HD as he deciphers the scent trail. It leads outside, towards the toilet pits. With a tightly closed face, HD pronounces that before breakfast, Seneca visited here. Many people laugh, I notice Meagan is still stony. HD takes off, back through the main cavern and down a twisting hall. Outside a dimly lit hole in the wall, he makes his pronouncement.

"Thiissss youuurrr roooommm, Sennneeecccaaa. Someeeonee elsssee heeerrree lassstt niggghhhttt."

His face opens half-way in what I know is a friendly flourish. Seneca is silent for a moment but then speaks up.

"Yes, this is my room and yes, I had a guest last night."

"Oooo, who was she?' comes from the back of the crowd that has inevitably gathered. Ignoring the question, Seneca continues.

"That was an impressive demonstration, HD. I am impressed with your ability to smell."

Meagan's voice punctures the moment, "Smelling someone's shite and fingering them for a crime isn't the same as tracking someone by their smell. I demand a real demonstration."

"Very well," Seneca answers. "I will order a fresh latrine dug. I'll pick some people to use it, defecation, just to satisfy you, Meagan, and then we'll ask HD to identify who used it. Will that satisfy everyone?"

Everyone answers yes, even Meagan after Seneca pins her down by waiting specifically for her to reply. But then she adds, "He can make himself invisible. How will we know that he's not stashed himself somewhere and is watching?"

A faint tusk tapping answers her and I move myself in front of HD, touching his arm as I slide past. "Must you insult him?" I ask. _Fucking bitch._ Seneca shoots me a warning look to shut up and I comply, not wanting to make things worse than they already are. HD remains behind me and his clicking stops.

"I will stay with him during the preparation of the test," Pranav offers.

"Will that satisfy you, Meagan?" Seneca asks.

She nods, sullenly.

Seneca then adds, "Is that okay with you, HD?"

"Okkaaayyyy. Wheennn doooo thissss?"

"The day is still young, why not right now?" Seneca responds. "I'll get the detail started. Pranav, you and HD are best buddies until this is finished. I'll have the new latrine put somewhere else other than the area we've been using. I don't want you to know where it is, so please stay inside until we're done. I'll let you know. We'll reconvene in the council chamber to begin the test."

I rush back to my room, to Marie and Mahpiya, as HD and Pranav head for the dining area, the only place with chairs where they can sit and be comfortable for the duration. After making sure Mahpiya is dry, I secure her in the sling and head toward the dining room. "Mind if I join you?"

"No one said you couldn't," Pranav chimes. "Have a seat. HD is enlightening me."

I join them and nurse Mahpiya for awhile, as they talk. HD is telling Pranav about the Yautja governance system.

"Yautja counccilll offf Ellderrrsss speakkkk likkkeee youurrr counccilll. Deciidddeee matttersss."

"How many Elders are on your council?"

"Ninnneeee. Onnnee fooorrr eacccchhhh grrroupppp. Clllannnn. Seeee marrrkkkk?" HD points to his forehead. "Clannnn marrrkkkk."

"That mark means you belong to a specific Clan?" Pranav clarifies.

"Yesssss. Meannsss Blooodddeddd addullttt. Responsssilbbbeee forrr selllfff anddd cannn mattteeee."

He goes on to tell us about the great hunt he and two other young Yautja had to fulfill in order to qualify for the mark. The beasts they hunt, he calls them the hard meat, sound horrible.

"So that was a hard meat skull that I saw back on the ship in your trophy collection?"

"Yessss," he answers sadly, "Alllll gonnneeee noooowww."

"Well you can begin a new collection of the animals you hunt here, can't you?" Pranav asks.

I think back to HD's real room, and the skulls, teeth and claws already mounted on a wall there.

"Goooddd iddeaaa," he responds.

"So tell me about mating on your world," Pranav asks, as I kick him under the table. "I'm very curious as to how we are the same and how we differ."

"Matttinnggg issss seasssonnn. Femalllesss andd malllesss studddyyy eacchhh otherrr. Femalleesss picckkkk. Butttt anothhherrr mallleee can challlenngeee."

"What happens then, if a male challenges the selection?"

"Theeeyyy fighhhtttt. Nooottt usuuuallly tooo deattthhh. Juussttt untillll oneeee subbmitttsss. Winnnerrr takkkesss femallleeee."

"How exciting!" Pranav enthuses. "Much more exciting that what we do."

"Exciitttinngg timmeee, yesssss."

"Do several females ever want the same male?"

"Yessss. Theeeyyy fighhtttt. Winnnerrr takkeesss mallleeee."

"Oh, to have women fight over going to bed with you! Must be quite an experience, eh?"

"Excitttinnggg," HD admits.

"How do you know that a woman is interested in you, then? What does she do to tell you?"

"Shoovvveee." HD places a palm in the middle of his own chest. "Haaarrrddd shovvveeee."

"Nothing subtle about that! I guess your women aren't shy."

HD laughs. "Noooo shyyyyy. Sayyy whatttt wannntttt. Easssyyyy. Simpllleeee. Nootttt likkeee Abueeelllaaaa."

It's Pranav's turn to laugh as I make a point of not looking at HD. "So tell me, HD, have you ever had women fight over you?"

He nods as Pranav gushes, "I wish I could have seen that! Are you considered handsome by your people?"

"Hannddsommmeee?"

"Physically attractive," I interject. "Do women want you just because of the way you look?"

"Nooooo. Weeee nooootttt doooo thatttt. HD hasss verrryyyy goooddd blooodlinnneee. Trueee. Ammmm stronnggggg, goooddd unnnttterrr, fighhtttt wellll, buuuttt blooodddlinnneeee issss mainnn atttracccctiooonnn. I siiirrreeee stronnnggg chillldddrrrennn."

"That makes a great deal of sense," responds Pranav. "You'll find things quite different from that here. Men and women are often first drawn to each other by appearance. It's only after they get to know each other that the real, meaningful things are discovered."

"Likkkeee whaaatttt?"

"Oh, intelligence is my number one. A good sense of humor, kindness, patience, honesty, appreciation - all the parts of the personality that hide underneath a pretty face. Back on Earth we tried to create long-term pair bonds. Those things are critical to long-term bonding. Here on Abuela? Well, we are creating new rules, many of which I doubt we've discovered yet. I'm old-fashioned. For me, Marie is my mate and always will be. She will no doubt have babies by other men and I will father babies with other women, but Marie is my soul mate."

"Whaaattt sooouuullll?"

"The eternal part of you my friend. The part that lived before your body was born and the part that will go on after this body dies. That is a soul."

"Underrstannndddd souullll. Noottt souuuullll mattteee. Hooowww maaateee withhh noooo bodddyyy?"

"Sorry to interrupt this deep conversation," Seneca states, "but we are ready for the test now."

"That was quick!" I exclaim.

"We are a shitty people," he says with a straight face as Pranav and I guffaw, and HD merely looks confused.

We follow him back to the council chambers where the members have retaken their seats. I hurry to mine, careful not to awaken Mahpiya.

Seneca resumes the session. "A latrine has been constructed and used. I will not say the number of people who have used it, but leave it to HD to identify and find them. Let's begin."

We follow him outside to a small pit dug in the sand, partially hidden by scrub. A long pole is supported horizontally at one edge of the pit by two posts. Seneca explains, "In case you were curious, HD, the idea is to stand on the edge, hang on to the railing and suspend your posterior over the trench."

 _It works very well, except for that time early on when the railing got overloaded by five big men._ I laugh to myself. _Really crappy day._

I feel for HD as he bravely takes a snort through his mouth and then stands there as if processing. Soon he is off, the council trailing behind. Within the hour, he identifies and locates four different people, three men and a woman.

"Satisfied?" Seneca asks Meagan, the only person who's expressed doubt. She nods with a slight grimace.

"I apologize on behalf of the council for putting you through this test," he says to HD, who only shrugs.

"I will send word to the men HD has accused to present themselves to the council tomorrow. We'll resume HD's case then. Now let's attend to the rest of our business."

I smile at HD as he glances my way, before he leaves the meeting. He responds with a face waver and is gone. I try to refocus on the business at hand and not the words that Pranav and HD exchanged at our table which are still burning in my ears.

* * *

I don't speak with HD during dinner. He's dining with Aleki and the other hunters; I'm seated with Pranav and Marie who are having fits because Mahpiya is smiling. She basks in all the attention, her little smile radiating at anyone who'll coo at her.

"We have an announcement," Pranav begins. Marie finishes with, "We're pregnant!"

I'm up, hugging them both from the side as Mahpiha rides in her sling. "That's wonderful! I'm so excited for you and Mahpiya will have someone to play with!"

We talk excitedly until I see Pranav's face change to one of concern. Turning around I see Aleki's group of hunters without HD. Flicking my eyes across the room, I get just a glimpse of him going into the tunnel towards his room and none too subtly, the village 'ho trailing not far behind him.

"You god-damn fucking bitch! Marie, watch Mahpiya." I'm off like a shot, walking quickly through the crowd, targeting systems locked on. She disappears into the hallway, but I'm not far behind.

The corridor twists and turns, with many outcroppings to circumvent. I'm about to go around one when I hear voices and come to a halt, shrinking back behind the rock.

"You're soooo strong. Has any woman ever told you how handsome you are?"

My dinner lurches within my stomach.

"Yesssss. Onnnn myyyy worrlllddd."

"Well, it's true!" Her laugh arouses the bile at the base of my throat. "Don't you wonder what it would be like to be with an Earth woman?"

 _Tusk clicking. The bitch doesn't realize what it means._

"You could be with me. Anytime HD."

I realize I'm holding my breath, waiting for him to reply.

"Noootttt innnteresstttedddd." My entire body sags in relief, but springs into tension once more as she insists.

"But you must be curious. This would just be an experiment. I dream about you, did you know that HD?"

"Dooo nottt touucchhh meee."

 _Enough!_ I bolt around the rock, nearly running into her. "Leave him alone, bitch! He said he's not interested!"

"What? Are you his defender? I'm sure he needs you to save him." She dares laugh in my face.

My finest rage coils up inside my balled right fist and before I can even direct myself to do it, I've punched her straight in the face. She's down, crying, blood running from what could well be a broken nose. "Now get back to the dining room," I order her, shaking from intense emotion. "Get back before I beat the shit out of you."

Thoroughly frightened she picks herself up and, hand to her nose, runs away. Turning on HD, still full of fury, I unleash. "Didn't you realize she was after you? You had to know she was following!"

I never knew HD could purse his mandibles. There they are, the sides tightly pinched to his face like a pair of tense lips. His eyes are the widest I've ever seen them and he looks thoroughly confused. My anger deflates. "I'm sorry, HD. It wasn't your fault. You're new to our ways. Just head for your room now, okay? If anybody tries to shit on the floor under you, just drop a rock on them." I leave and go back to Mahpiya.

"Angela, what did you do?" Pranav asks, "She came running through here with blood dripping, crying her eyes out. She's in the medical room now."

"I punched her. Right smack in the face."

"Oh no," Marie gasps.

"I was so mad, I couldn't think. She wouldn't leave him alone. Even after he told her he wasn't interested. The bitch tried to force herself on him."

"I believe HD is capable of defending himself," Pranav observes, barely containing himself.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen it," Marie chuckles. "She's been earning that for some time."

"But I think I broke her nose! Give me Mahpiya, we're turning in for the night."

"Go ahead," Pranav says, earnestly, "I'll do my best to take care of things in the council if she complains. Don't worry about it."

Still high from anger, I return to my room, completely unsettled. "It's going to be a long night, baby." I say to Mahpiya, who is busy gumming her toes.

Sometime, late in the night, a soft rumble awakens me, "An-gee. Needdd seeee youuuu."

I'm instantly awake, sitting up with the furs drawn close around me. "Come in HD. What's the matter?"

"Leavvvinngggg. Waannntttedd youuu tooo knowww."

"What? Your month isn't up yet. Please don't let the assholes shitting outside your cave make you leave. The council is going to take care of them. Or was it the woman hitting on you? Did she upset you?"

"Woullldd likkkeee tooo breakkk assshoollllesss necckkkss. Buttt prommmisssee nottt tooo. Leavveee tooo counnccilll. Wommannn? Tirreeesommmee. Noooooo. Nooottt gooooo fooorrr thaaattt."

"Why then? Why leave us?"

"Truthhhh issss, I leavvveee becauussseee ooofff youuuu."

I've never seen him so downcast. Like a deflated Incredible Hulk, he goes to his rock and sits, appearing to be a most miserable Yautja. Leaving the bed, I follow him, "Me? Whatever have I done?"

"Cannnn deaaaalll wittthhh ottthhherrr ooomansss - Ang-ee connfuuussseee meeee. Actttt likkkeeee carrreee, thhheeennn nooootttt. Verryyy strannngggeee. Cannnoootttt unnnderrrstannnddd."

"Of course I care about you. How could you think I don't? Please try to explain."

"Ang-ee assskkkk manyyy questtionnsss. Shhhowww innnteresttt inn unnttsss, innn bloodddlineee, evennn innnn trophhiesss bacckkk onnn shipppp – unntilll gettt siccckkk. Asskkk mannnyy questtionss abouuuttt Yautja malllesss and feeemmmallless likkee youuuu avvveee innnteresttt. Thhheennn igggnorreee. Thennnn youuu defeeennddd mmmeee innnn counnccilll, thhheennnn igggnnoorrre. Youuu lisstteennn whillleee Iii exxplainnn tooo Prrrannavv abouuut whattt Yautja femmmalllesss dooo. Thheyy fighhhtt, theeyyy givvee chessttt shooovvee. Iiii seee youuuu lisssteeennn verrryyy careeffullly. Theeennn, youuu atttaccckkk wommmannn whooo wissshesss tooo maaatee wittthhh meee. Oooge Doood exxpeeecccttinngg chessstt shooovee! Buuttt nooooo. Ang-ee atttaccckkk witttthhh woorrddsss, thheeennnn appoloooggiizeee, leavvveee. Iiii doooo nooottt unnndersstannnddd youuu. Whhhattt dooo youuu wannnttt? Soooo, giveee uppp. Goooooo."

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit. You asswipe! He's been interested in you the whole time. In his culture, women pick their mates. He's been waiting for you to tell him. Time to put up or shut up, Angela._

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I feel like such an idiot."

Leaving my furs, I approach him. "It's been difficult for me to understand, to even admit, my feelings for you. I mean, its one thing to be friends with an alien, it's another thing to be . . ."

I stop, aware of chattering tusks and aware that this isn't the time for some long explanation. _Be honest, Angela. You're attracted to him aren't you? Stop talking! That's not what you need to do._

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I look into his eyes. Through the fatigue there is still the brightness of intelligence and something more – a burning, smoldering fire. With only the slightest waver, I raise my arm and push my hand directly into the middle of his chest. Before I can pull it away, I am surrounded by his arms and gently crushed to his chest. I feel him breathing over the top of my head, huffing at me as a low rumble forms deep in his chest.

"An-gee," he breathes, as my desire for him is finally allowed to flow.

"HD," I murmur back, beginning to shake.

Over in her basket, Mahpiya begins to cry. "Shit," I mutter. "I'm sorry."

"Noooo probblemmm. Takkkee carrreee oofff hheerrr. Willll waiiittt litttlllee lonnggerr, theennnn youuuu minnneeee."

Electricity blazes through my body at his words. I pull away to feed and change Mahpiya, wondering if, in all my excitement, I can manage to take care of her in the midst of all my trembling.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **First Contact**

Holding Mahpiya close, I fumble to nurse her. My breasts are overflowing and she latches on, suckling greedily, seemingly oblivious to my rattled state. I try to center myself on feeding her, the minutes giving me time to reflect and catch my breath.

 _I want him. He's claimed me, saying I'm his. What am I in for? I have no idea what to do next. Does he? Has he done this before – with a woman?_

When she's finished eating, I change her and place her wet diaper just outside my cavern. _Laundry can wait!_ Under HD's smoldering gaze, I wash my hands in the small trickle that flows in the corner of my cave. I barely finish laying Mahpiya in her basket when HD is behind me, his iron hands on my shoulders, then running down my body with incredible gentleness. Turning, I lift my arms and find myself carried to sit upon his rock.

"Worrrddsss fiirrssttt," he rumbles, stroking my hair, a single hand is larger than my face but his gentle attention soothes my nerves and wayward thoughts. "Thissss," he places, then dwarfs my hand upon his chest, "Thiissss issss wannnttt annnddd subbmisssionnn. Meannnsss feeemallleee subbbmitttt toooo mallleee. Okayyyy?"

I gulp, "So you're saying you're in charge of the sex act?"

"Yessss. Onnnn Yauuutttt. Buttttt onnn Abueeellllaaaa?"

"Boy do I have some things to teach you," I mumble, struggling again to think.

"Teaccchhhabbbllleee," he responds. "Ggggoooo sllloooowwww. Nooottt waannnttt toooo huuuurttt youuuu. Noootttt doooo thiisss befffoooreee."

"Believe me I haven't done this before either. Go slow, good idea. I'll let you know."

He nods before sliding a talon down the front of my top and pulling impatiently. It's simple to take it off and shed my loincloth; I grab the edge of his, giving a tentative tug. He presses something on his belt and the leather easily drops away. He sees me watching and stills, apparently allowing me the luxury of appreciating all of him. Broad and dark pectorals balance over widely ribbed abs. The skin grows lighter on his impossibly tight stomach, the spots receding from plain creamily scaled skin. From there I follow the blessed V of definition down to the point of no return where something bold is beginning to protrude from a crease in HD's pale groin.

"Hidddeee innnsidddeee unnnlessss neeeddd," he answers my stare, while urging my legs apart. Watching him reach, I feel the back of one knuckle push softly onto my most sensitive area and begin rubbing in small, delicious circles. His skin is surprisingly soft. I'm easily drenched with want and he spreads my desire over everything. Leaning back, I open my legs further even as a small whimper leaves my throat.

Grunting in return, he eases me over the rock edge, molding huge warm hands around my posterior and clutching my hips. Looking down my body, I see his maleness, fully engorged and erect. At least I hope that's all of it. As pink as the inside of his mouth, smooth, blunt and pulsating, he presses it against me. Curling my body, I reach for it, to guide him inside.

"My God, you're hot!" My hand encases the underside, primitively pulsating, alive and fevered in my grasp.

"Warrrrmmm innssiidddeee," he rumbles and, allowing me to channel his craving, pushes in.

I clench a little at the girth of him, but force myself to relax, allowing him to press on. Now completely encased, he begins to slowly rock back and forth, dragging his fullness through me, only to drive it in again. With each push, he tugs on my hips, forcing me onto him, at first growling low, now grunting with each thrust.

A little faster now, a little harder as he seems to measure what I can take. Realizing nothing hurts, I submerge into enjoying him. His grasping hands pull me onto such smooth hardness which pushes into my yielding body as throbbing, inhuman heat. "Yes, yes! Just like that!" His plunging begins to melt me into the inevitable as the world narrows down to only our joining. Whining with eagerness, I hollow my back toward him even as he jolts into me and in just a few more strokes I come, hard, arching up in hungry spasms, clenching him in ecstasy, crying out as the sublime shudders through me.

When I finally open my eyes, it is to see him still immersed but standing very still. Wide-eyed, he whispers, "Ang-ee okkaaayyy?"

"Fine," I hear my voice reply from my floating state, my body still feeling the last ripples of enjoyment. He plunges back into pleasure, only now I watch as he closes his eyes and tilts his face to the ceiling. His jaws flare more and more with each stroke, his grunting more quavered and louder, until he emits a choked roar and I feel the jerking as he explodes within me. His hips snap forward with each spasm, as if he could somehow force himself deeper. Breathing hard, he rumble murmurs something that sounds like "Paya" and runs a palm over my belly, breathing, "Wortttthhh waaiiittt." He stays that way for minutes, bend over me, breathless, jaws slackened. I feel him shrink inside and pull away.

Glancing over to Mahpiya, she's wide-awake, intently looking around the room. "Let's go to my bed," I suggest, "I want to feel your body next to mine." Obligingly, he carries me over to my furs. On the bed, he rolls on his back, pulling me on top of him and we enjoy the rest of those who have collapsed their separate beings into a single transcendent union.

Dozing on top of HD, feeling his strong body against my entire length, I place my ear against his chest to once again hear the strong beat playing there. His breathing is as relaxed and even as mine. Talon tips are running through my hair, combing it. Eventually, I break the silence.

"HD, that was . . . I don't have words to tell you how great that was."

"Mmmeeee tooooo. Greaaaatttttt." Now he twists a strand of hair between his thumb and finger.

"Like my hair?"

"Yessss. Eaccchhh piiecceee soffttt, thiinnn."

"Yours is pretty fascinating too." I rise up a bit, on an elbow and reach to run my fingers over one lock of black smoothness. "What are all the rings for?" Some of them clink together as I lift one lock and drop it back down to join the others.

"Fooorrrr onnnorrrr. Rewaarrddd frrommm Elddersss whhheennn passsttt testttsss, doooo immpporrrttannnttt thinngggsss."

"They're beautiful." I peer closely at the detailed engraving of one.

"Neeedddd onnneee nooowww. Aaacommppliissshhh maatttinnggg Ang-eee." He chortles at his own joke.

"Very funny! We were simply miscommunicating. It happens all the time between men and women, to say nothing when they are entirely different species."

"Unnnnderrrstannnddd."

"HD, what is it that you find attractive about me? I know I must be, well, at least plain looking compared to the females you are used to."

"Frommm firrssttt, youuu trrryyy toooo unnderrstannnddd, nooottt onnnllyyy feeeaarrr. Annnddd makkkeee selllfff leaddderrr oooff allll. Eveeennn tellll Oooge Doood whhhaattt tooo doooo onnn shipppp andddd innnn cammppp. Thatttt verrrryyy appeeealllinng. Youuuu makkkeee stannnddd fooorrrr whhhattt youuuu thinnnkkk. Annnddd youuuu warrrmmm. Niiiccceee toooo lookkk attt ttoooo. Eveennn ifff diffffereennttt. Whennnn youuu hiitttt wommmannn inn faccceee – thattt verrrryyyy atttraccctttiivivvveee. Iffff youuu pushhhh chesssttt theeennn, takkkeee youuu riiigghhhttttt thhherrreee!"

"Wow, that's enough to make my head spin. So your women are assertive?"

"Yesss," he nods, "Thheeyyy ruuulllee. Allll counncilll feemmallleee."

"No wonder I confused you."

"Whhattt atttraacccttt Ang-ee tooo Oooge Doood?"

"Well, at first I noticed how fantastic you look. I mean, your body is what we consider a God. Your face fascinates me in how it's different from my own. You tried to explain things to me after I was taken. And you've often protected me, from the snow storm, from Leader and Three, and you're always thinking of my well-being. You say what you mean and you mean what you say, a rarity among humans. Your smart and you've used your smarts to help all of us. How could I not love all that?"

"Loooovveee?"

"Yes. Love. I love you, HD."

His jaws waiver betraying uncertainty. "Are you not sure what 'love' means?" He nods.

"It is a strong emotional relationship with someone. I feel a deep connection to you HD, a bond. I'll support you, listen to you, help you, and hell, as you've seen, even fight for you."

"Understannnddd bonnndd. Deeepppp connnecttionn. Oooge Doood alsooo havee deep connneccctttionnn tooo Ang-ee. Lisssstennn, helllppp, killlll, even diieee fooorrr Ang-ee. Babbbyyy toooo."

"I doubt that I'll ask you to kill for me and besides, you've sworn to the council that you won't."

"Trrruuueee. Buuutttt wouuulllddd iiifff neeededdd annnddd noootttt easssyyy. Yautja doooo nooottt breakkk proomiiissseeessss. Thiiisss loovvveee?"

"I'd say so. All that plus the amazing physical part."

"Fuckkk?"

I laugh, "I didn't know you knew all the meaning in that word. Yes, fuck."

"Ang-ee? Whhyyy suuucchhh gooooddd thinnggg badddd woorrrddd?"

"An excellent question. I'm not sure. It might have something to do with some of our history. At one time among certain people, the ancestors of the people who came to dominate my society, fucking was a hidden thing. People didn't talk about it in polite circles."

"Hooowwww chilldreeennn learrrnnnn theennn?"

"They didn't. Many people were very ignorant about fucking right up to their wedding day. That's our pair bonding ceremony."

"Youurrr hissstooorrryyyy strrannnggeee."

"Can't argue with that."

"Ang-ee seeemmm ressttteeedd."

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Moreeee nowww?"

"You mean more sex? Fucking?" He nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yea, I'm up for more. Just don't wear me out." His tusks chatter for a moment. "That means you just may have more energy for this than I do."

"Weeee finnnddd outttt," he answers, that slow smolder beginning again in his eyes. Flipping us over, he straddles me, putting his weight on his knees and forearms. I watch, amazed, as he opens his face, drawing close to mine and wraps my head gently in his jaws. Our mouths are merely centimeters apart in this most alien embrace. I touch my lips to the edges of his mouth, kissing the hard flesh and run the tip of my tongue over the pink skin and small pointed teeth there.

"Stttopppp." He grumbles, "Ticcckkllleeeessssss."

"HD, if I were your kind, what would I do."

His answer rumbles from deep within his throat. "Puuut jaaaswssss innnssssideee ooofff miiinnneeee."

Pushing my hands up underneath his open jaws, I squeeze them into the space between his mandibles and my face. I gently close on him, applying pressure, an enamored female captured by the strength of her male.

HD's response is immediate as I feel pressure growing against one of my legs. Pulling his face from mine, he reaches, touching me to ensure my readiness and we are off again, reaching for the stars that rise and fall flaming, only for lovers.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

 **Coming Out**

I'm sitting on the sidelines again, as those accused of fouling the entrance to HD's lair stand before the council. Some, especially Seamus, look belligerent, while the rest range from nervous to sullen.

It's Meagan's turn to lead the meeting which I find rather odd. We always rotate who leads but to have her leading the meeting where HD's accusers will be judged, when she's the only council member who really doesn't like him, fills me with trepidation.

She speaks, "Gentlemen, you stand here accused of shitting below the entrance to this alien's, HD's, room. Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

My lips tighten when she refers to the accused as 'gentlemen' and turn to a scowl when she calls HD 'this alien'. I look over to him. He stands, relaxed, and shows no outward recognition of the slight paid to him. I entertain myself by imagining what he could do to them if he wanted, but Seamus' voice brings me back to the scene at hand. Shifting Miyapah to my other shoulder, I rub her back gently and listen.

"Well, when you have to go you have to go." Seamus looks defiantly around.

"You well know we have rules against this within the cavern. It's unsanitary and it stinks."

 _Not to mention that you've insulted the one who's trying to save your worthless ass._

Sidestepping her obvious duty, Meagan calls on the rest of the council, "Does anyone on the council have any questions?"

"I do." Pranav's strong steady voice seems to pierce some of Seamus' resolve.

"Not only is what you have done disgusting and against the rules, you have mocked and made a grave insult to our guest, HD. What do you have to say about that?" He sits with one eyebrow lifted, unflinchingly staring Seamus down for several minutes.

 _Get em, Pranav!_

"OUR guest?" Seamus explodes, "And when did the council think to ask any of us how we felt about this alien living among us? Some of us don't like him around. He's dangerous. A killer! We all heard about what he did back on the ship."

"Seamus!" Pranav's usually gentle voice thunders. "You know full well that we operate as a democratic republic! Every member of this council has been elected. We do our best to represent the will of the people. I will remind you that HD did what he did in order to save lives - the lives of our warriors and the lives of people being abused. He fought for us against those who had enslaved people and used them for their own cruel pleasures!"

"And may I remind you, councilman Pranav, that his kind hunts us! What's to stop him from murdering all of us in our sleep?"

At this, I hear tusk tapping, not the gentle clicks of confusion, but the staccato burst of extreme annoyance. I look to HD, but don't catch his eye which is solely focused on Seamus.

 _How can people be so biased against HD after all he's done for us? They judge him by his appearance, instead of trying to get to know him and listen to others hateful talk instead of deciding for themselves. Prejudiced parasites feeding off of each others hate._

"Because HD has sworn to the council he will not harm humans and we know him to be a man of his word."

"A man," Seamus spits. "A monster more likely. I don't trust him. None of us do. He's not human."

"And you realize," Seneca debuts, "that this intelligent person that you call a monster is working to help us survive the next invasion of his kind?"

"Well, we don't much like that either. To do nothing? Not fight back? Now what kind of sense does that make? Only idiots would do nothing. Has he hypnotized all of you into believing this crap?" Seamus turns to his fellows, "Crap?" and they all laugh.

I see Seneca clenching his teeth. He turns to Meagan, "I have nothing more to say to them."

"Anyone else?" she queries, looking around the table at all the silent faces.

"I have nothing to add," Pranav responds. "Let us move on to judgment."

Seamus and his gang leave the room, under the watchful guard of Aleki and company. Once they have left, Meagan resumes the session, "Well then, what do you say?"

One by one, every person around the table pronounces them guilty until the vote returns to Meagan. She sits there as if wondering what to do. "And what do you say?" asks Pranav.

"Oh, for sure they did it. They didn't deny anything, did they? So, now what's to be done with them?"

"I wonder what HD would think is a suitable punishment?" Seneca asks.

All heads turn to HD, who sits on the ledge beside me. He stands, "Thiinnkkk thhheeeyyy nneeeddd toooo cllleaaannn shiitttt uppppp. Allll ooofffff ittttt. Cllleaannn unnntttillll nooooo smmmeeelllll."

Heads nod in approval and Meagan looks strangely relieved. "That seems a reasonable request," she says. Everyone agrees. The guilty ones are again summoned and the punishment pronounced.

"The council has unanimously found you all guilty as charged. Will you agree to this punishment?" Meagan asks them.

Seamus lifts his brows at the word, 'unanimously', and then responds "And who will decide when our shite doesn't stink anymore?" All his buddies laugh.

Seneca, usually quiet, answers, "I believe that should fall to HD, since it is his sense of smell you have been offending, not to mention his dignity and honor. Will you check on their progress and pronounce when it is satisfactory?" He looks at HD who nods and uses a recently learned word, "Deeeeliigghhtttteeeeed."

In spite of my anger, I can't keep from grinning. _Paybacks are hell boys, you have no idea such how keen his sense of smell is. You'll be cleaning and digging up rocks to take out for days!_

HD leaves the hall, I presume to oversee cleanup, and I beg to be excused also. Mahpiya has soiled her diaper and I'm emotionally exhausted. With everyone's permission, I head home. By the time I reach my cave, my baby has made quite a mess, so I wash her in the huge clay pot that has been fashioned for her bath. It fits nicely on the lovely table that Marie and Pranav recently had made for me and there are four chairs too! Two for them, one for me and one for HD. HD's is larger and stronger, as it needs to be.

"Angie, are you home?"

"Come in Marie, how are you?"

"Had a bit of morning sickness but feeling better now. You know all about that."

"Sure do. Do you have a little something to eat by your bedside for when you wake up?"

"Yes, dear Pranav sees to it. I heard that the council ruled to punish those jack-asses who defiled HD's doorway. I'm glad."

"I am too! I should have known Pranav was taking care of you. You are blessed to be with him," I smile, lifting Mahpiya from the bath to dry.

"As you are with HD," she answers. "And speaking of that, we've had no time for girl talk."

"We haven't?"

"No. Between your baby, HD and the infernal council, I haven't had the chance to visit with you alone and I'm burning up with questions."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! What's he like? Have you had sex with him?"

I blush.

"Oh, come on Angie. We tell each other everything, don't we?"

"Honestly, I prefer to keep my sex life private, Marie."

"So you HAVE slept with him!" she squeals.

"I have."

"So? What's he like?"

"We've had a wonderful time together, Marie. And that's really all I want to say about it."

"No details? There's so much I want to know? I mean, is it like a human man? And does he satisfy you? Is he a beast in bed?"

I sigh, "Marie, I'll tell you that yes, he's much like a man. He's thoughtful, gentle, yet assertive. And . . . I can barely keep up with him. He's overwhelming."

"Overwhelming? What do you mean?"

"On his planet, the men control the sex act. The females, who rule by the way, agree to submit to it."

"You mean their women don't enjoy it?"

"I don't know. But he told me they submit and that on his world, males are in charge when it comes to the actual mating."

"Well, I'm sure you've taught him a thing or two. Haven't you?" I roll my eyes in innocence. "You haven't?"

"Not yet. I'm . . . enjoying his dominance. If he were a man, I'm sure he'd be complaining about having to do all the work, but he's not." I'm grinning so wide it hurts now.

"Well, I won't be the one to break it to him that you're taking advantage of him," she giggles. "You know, I bet he's never had anything oral, not if their women have teeth and tusks like his!"

"Marie! There are just some things I will not tell you!"

"And break my heart?" She swoons across the table. "Don't worry, Angie. I won't breathe a word of this."

"I know you won't, Marie."

"I'm not even going to tell Pranav. No sense in making any of our men feel inadequate."

"No, I'd appreciate this being just between you and me. I'm kind of happy to share it with you, it's been so amazing."

"You didn't share much!" She mock complains, "But it sounds wonderful, no wonder you've been floating around."

"I haven't!"

"Yea, you've been a little distant, preoccupied."

"You're not jealous?"

"No, but sometime when I'm with Pranav, who is an excellent lover as I've told you, I might pretend, just a little."

"Marie! You're incorrigible!"

"I know. I am. Maybe I can convince him to be a little more in charge with me."

"You wouldn't!"

"No, I wouldn't. I could never explain it." She laughs. "So, their women are the rulers. Are they queens or more like senators?"

"I don't know. I only know they have a governing council, like we do, and all the members are female."

"Well you weren't very curious! I'd have asked a zillion questions."

"Uh, Marie, I was preoccupied with other things at the time."

"Oh? . . . OH. Talking about government doesn't sound like foreplay to me."

"You'd have had to have been there."

"I wish I could have been. Just a mouse in the corner."

* * *

This is the council meeting I've been waiting for. The rest of the members are going to vote on whether or not HD continues to live among us. The month has gone by quickly and with no other incident outside of what Seamus and friends did.

HD has chosen this morning to be out hunting with Aleki. I suspect that's his way of coping with the tension. He's asked that I hear the verdict and tell him the news when he returns. I'm on the sideline again, as thoughtful Seneca leads the meeting. Members have been taking turns praising how HD has been living with us, noting that he has kept all promises to be of no harm to humans and has worked hard to be helpful, to understand our customs and to fit in. All who wanted to have spoken and now all eyes are on Seneca to call for the vote.

Instead, he questions Meagan, "We have not heard your voice. Previously, you have been the most vocal dissenter to welcoming HD into our group. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

She squirms a bit in her chair. "Not really. My feelings have not changed. One month isn't long enough to really tell the tale, is it? But I see I'm about to be outvoted here, so why raise my voice?"

"We always vote, but we also always listen to everyone's opinion. Yours counts for no less," he intones quietly.

"Hmm. I don't know about that. I still have strong reservations. I'll just put it that way and that's all I have to say."

"Let us vote then."

Every voice on the council, with the exception of Meagan, approves of HD continuing to live with us for as long as he wants, with the continuation of his current promises.

"That's great!" Pranav enthuses, his face overtaken by an enormous smile.

"Let us see what HD's response is," Seneca cautions. "We haven't heard from him about what the past weeks have been like from his point of view."

I struggle not to blush, thankful that Pranav ignores me. I too am excited and can't wait to deliver the news.

Seneca calls the meeting to a close, "That's all the business we have to attend to, everyone is dismissed."

I take Mahpiya out for a walk in the sunshine before returning to the cave. Looking toward the path to the interior, I see no sign of Aleki or HD. _They may be out most of the day. Time flies when you're having fun. I'm glad HD has found a good friend in Aleki. I had a feeling about them. It seems to me that HD has kind of a younger brother in Aleki. Someone who admires and looks up to him, as well as someone he can teach._

Marie comes running out to join us. "I heard the news! HD's here to stay! I'm so happy for you, and for him."

"Thanks, I am too. But, I am concerned, Marie. There is a small faction who opposes him. At least I think it's small."

"Surely they'll come around in time," she soothes.

"That would be nice, but I've little faith it will happen because they don't seem to want to give him a chance. They've already judged him as dangerous and are unwilling to listen to any other point of view. One on one, one on maybe ten, HD could handle them. But how many are there and what if they hatch some plan to harm him?"

"They wouldn't dare!" she says emphatically. "They'd have Aleki and his warriors after them and even worse – you and me! I dare say that even peaceful Pranav would kick ass over that one."

By mid afternoon, Marie and I are sitting in the main cavern, trying to learn to weave baskets from the artisans. "This is such an important skill," she mutters, neatly folding over her leaves and tucking them in. Her flat woven base is round and beautiful and will eventually become the bottom of a hefty basket.

"I wish I had your talent," I mourn, woefully, refolding the wide leaf that now bears many uneven creases. "This doesn't seem to be my thing."

"Maybe you'll excel at pottery," she comforts. "It's just so important that you're trying. We are all trying to learn new skills now."

"Yes, what happened to Anders was so unexpected. We've all been warned not to go out to the latrines alone at night, and he went with no torch at that! I think with the bright moonlight he was easy pickings. The night guards said they never saw or heard a thing."

"There wasn't much left to help us figure out what happened. That's for sure." Marie completes the last fold of her basket bottom and begins to weave in the sides. The only good to come of it is that we realized that all of us need to cross-train in several skills."

"Yup, that way no one is indispensible. Sometimes it seems like paradise here in this beautiful place, but then something like that happens and reminds us that Abuela's evolution is like Earth's in the dinosaur age.

"I give up! These fingers were not meant to weave. I doubt working in clay will be any better. I think I'll try gardening. I used to help my grandfather in his garden."

"That's a great idea," Marie encourages. "Hey, look. There's Aleki and HD."

"Will you hold Mahpiya?"

"Of course." I take Mahpiya from the sling and place her in Marie's arms. "Besides, it's good practice for you," I smile.

I can't keep from calling out, "HD!" as I jog across the main hall. My motherly breasts soon slow me to a fast walk. He turns at my call, and completes the distance between us. "They said yes! The council voted for you to stay here!"

Quicker than a mouse snail, I'm face-to-face with him, swooped from the ground almost before I finish my sentence. Anchoring my legs over his hips, I feel his hands hug my bottom. With sparkling eyes, his face widens in a smile. "Goooooddddd," he says, before widening his jaws and embracing my head.

"HD," I whisper. "They want you to keep your promises about not hurting humans and continuing to help us. That's okay with you isn't it?

"Okkaayyy."

"I guess we're out now."

"Ouutttt?" throats his voice from behind the pink gums and white points of teeth.

"Yes. I'm sure everybody's looking."

"Ohhhhhh. Ang-ee carrreee?"

I'm still amazed how he can talk with his face full of mine. "No. Not in the least."

"Thheennnn weee outtttt."

Gently, he unclasps me and sets me down. Together, we walk over to join Marie, who is wearing the world's largest smile. Glancing from side-to-side I see everyone in the great hall is stopped, staring at us, wearing expressions as varied as the stars on their faces. Then, one by one, they go back to whatever they were doing.

"It's not a secret anymore," Marie rejoices.

"Nope. I'm a little nervous though."

"Why?"

"Whhhyyyyy?"

"I'm just a little worried," I reply, knowing I'm about to have to give a language explanation to HD. "I'm worried about the shit hitting the Dan."

"Speak of the devil," Marie says, her face becoming serious. Across the great room, comes Daniel. His eyes are on Marie, Mahpiha and me, he stops short, blanching when he sees HD.

"I doubt if anyone's told him yet," I say, hopefully.

"Dannnn nooottt appprrrroovvee ussss?" HD questions.

"HD, he doesn't like you at all," I admit. "He thinks you are a danger to Mahpiya. He's not going to approve of our relationship."

"Dannnn doooo nooottt avveee toooo likkkkeee," he says with a shrug. "Noowww wheennn shiiittt hhhiiitttt hhhiiiimmmm? Waiittttinnnggg."

Only not wanting to offend HD keeps me from laughing. "It's an old Earth expression – shit hitting the fan. It means that trouble is going to start. Dan sounds like fan, so I said shit hitting the Dan, instead of fan. It's what we call a play on words. HD, did you just pronounce your h's! I thought I heard one yesterday, but I wasn't sure"

"Pracctisssinnggg. Dannnn makkkeee trouubbbllleee?"

"I hope not. I'm probably worried about nothing."

Marie's worried face doesn't reassure me. "You keep a close eye on Angee and the baby, HD. Will you do that?"

"Doooooo." He states emphatically.

We have an uneventful early evening meal consisting of a fish stew made with from cattail grain, ground tubers and the day's catch. HD tastes it and declines. "Nooottt hhhunngggrrryyy," he says, "Attteeee hhhuntttinnggg wittthhh Aleeekiiii todaaayyy."

"What did you guys go after today?"

"Nnneeewww prreeeyyy. Larrrrgggeeee prreedddatttoorrr innnn grasssslanndddd," referring to the short ferns on the interior flatland that we now call 'grass'. "Goooo passsttt riiveeerrr. Deeepppp innnnsiidddeee."

"How large was it?" Pranav, who joined us for dinner, asks.

"Fourrr offff meeee." He raises his hand to indicate height.

"That's a huge beast! How long?"

HD looks thoughtfully across the room, "Allmmoossttt toooo fiireee."

"That must be fifteen meters," I observe. "That was quite a beast."

"How did you kill it?" Pranav inquires.

"Jummmppp onnnn. Uuusssseee kniifffeee innnn neeeccckkk. Likkeee thiissss." He jumps up and pantomimes hanging from the beast's neck, reaching around, plunging his knife and drawing it back to himself.

"Fallll deaaaaddd."

"Is that what you ate?" Marie wonders.

"Triiiieddd. Touugghhh. Buutttt gooodddd skkkkinnn. Brrrougghhttt baccckkk fooorrr leattthhherrr. Toookkk trropphhhyyyy. Nooooo killlll agggainnn. Nooottt goooddd eaaattt."

"You took a trophy?" Pranav inquires.

"Sttrronnnggg preeeyyy. Issss cuuussstooommmm."

 _HD we probably need to avoid that subject, since up until recently it included humans._

"Guys," I interrupt, "I'm turning in for the evening. I'm tired and Mahpiya needs to be changed - again. I love her being a baby, but I do look forward to the day she's potty trained."

I rise to leave and HD get's up too. "Takkeee tooo rooommm," he explains.

"Good man!" exclaims Pranav. "We can't be too careful right now. I don't know what Seamus and his thugs are capable of. You guard them well, HD."

"Wiiiillll," HD says, most seriously.

"That's exactly what I asked him to do, too," Marie rejoins.

I try, unsuccessfully, not to look around as everyone watches HD cross the room with me and we begin the trek down the hallway to my room. Dan's negative expression, in particular, stays in my mind. Once at my rock, HD stops me, entering first to make sure that all is well. "Cooommmeee," he finally says, and I clamber over the rock to join him.

"Beeee bacccckkk," he explains and is gone before I can ask what he's up to. I quickly change Mahpiya and begin to feed her. When he returns, he's dragging his bedroll and places it right at the entrance.

"I'll feel really safe with you here. Do you need to be all the way over there?"

"Wannnttt sllleeeppp wiiittthhh youuu?"

"I'd like that."

"Okaaayyy. Mooveee babbbyyy beeehinnnddd usss."

I will when she's done." HD watches with bright eyes as the baby suckles. "Do your women do this on your planet?"

"Yesssss. Weeee muuccchhh alllikkkeee. Allwassyyys beaauutttifffuulll tooo sssseeee."

 _He's separated from his children._ I mourn for him. "HD, I'm so sorry that you're stranded here and can't see your children. I'd go out of my mind if I were separated from Mahpiya."

He nods, "Diffficcculllttt. Goooodddd annnddd badddd. Badddd toooo missss chilldddreeennn. Goooddd beee wiiittthhhh youuu. Maaahhhpiiiyaaa Oooge Doood chillddd noowww."

"I love that about you, HD. Your taking her as your own then?"

"Yessss."

"Daniel isn't going to like that."

"Daaannn hellppp makkkeee chilldddd. Noootttt seeee himmmm wiiitthhh babbbyyy. Nooottt fattthherrr. Oooge Doood heerrree. Iiisss fattthheerrr."

"I'd love for you to be her father, HD. I can't think of a better example of manliness than you. But, he IS the biological father and he's going to want to visit her."

"Daaannn seee herrr nowww?"

"From time to time, yes." _But not in a while, Angela. Be honest. I am! But I've got to keep a place holder for him here. He does have the right to see her._

"Theeennn Daannn sssseee herr. Buuuttt Oooge Doood faattthhherrr."

I grab Mahpiya's basket, which she's nearly grown out of, and place it behind my bedroll, near the wall. Lowering her inside, I kiss her goodnight.

HD slings his bed down next to mine and I try to rearrange the furs into a single pallet. "Thhattt goooddd," he remarks. We lay down next to each other, with me remembering the nights in the small ship when I slept right on him.

"I like this HD," I whisper.

"Liiikkkeee toooo," he replies in his softest rumble. "Youuuu, Maaahhpiiiyaaa safffeee nooowww."

"I hope I don't wake you up when I have to get up to take care of Mahpiya."

"Wiilll wakkkeee. Seeeee youuuuu annndddd babbbyyy. Noooo prrrobbblleemmm."

"I love you."

"Looovvveee youuuu. Noowww slleeepppp."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Desperate Search**

Sitting in the clinic waiting area, I've been dreading this for weeks. It's Mahpiya's regular visit for a checkup. We always are seen by Daniel and for some time now, it's been the only time he sees her. Today will be the first time since HD and I went public.

"Your turn," Dan's voice says, and I rise with my wide-eyed wiggler to enter the adjoining cave room where patients are seen.

"And how are you?" he exclaims, holding out his hands to receive our baby.

"She's great. Growing like a weed."

"I see that," he listens to her heart with our precious stethoscope brought from Earth and proceeds to examine her from hair to toenails. "She's doing very well. I'd guess she's nearly doubled her birth weight already. Have you started feeding her any solid food?"

"A few tastes of this and that. I mush things up really well for her. She loves anything even slightly sweet."

"That's my girl," he murmurs, handing her back to me. "Keep introducing solid food. When she's eating well, she'll be ready to be weaned. Angie, can I talk to you for a few?"

"Sure."

"I . . . I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I was so against HD and I'm still not too damn comfortable with him. I was just worried about our daughter's safety and well, really yours too. Seneca told me of his approval, and the council's, of HD living with us. He told me everything HD's been doing for all of us. I'm . . . I'm ashamed. I was just afraid and . . . jealous. HD seemed to be so much of your life and now, well now, he certainly is. I'll admit I was pretty shocked when I found out, but, well, it's your life."

"Thank you, Daniel. I forgive you and I care about you too. HD and I are living together now."

"You are?" He looks a little nervous.

"We are very much in love. I don't expect you to understand that, but I appreciate your . . . your tolerance."

He nods.

"I've been wondering if you'd like to have some time with Mahpiya? You don't often see her anymore. I want her to know her father."

"I'd like that. I've been feeling left out of her life. That's also what's changed my mind about things, I guess."

"Great! Why don't you come by after you get done at the clinic and we can talk about it?"

"Uh, will HD be there?"

"He might. I don't know what he's up to today."

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be that comfortable . . . that near him."

"Well, okay. Why don't you join us at dinner tonight? Marie and Pranav will be there, we'll be in the great room, not just my little place. You might feel better there."

"Yea, that would be better. It's going to take some time for me to be comfortable around him . . . if ever."

"I can understand that, Dan. It took me some time too." He looks as though he might say something, but then holds back. "I'm glad you're going to be part of Mahpiya's life again."

* * *

Dinnertime is tense. I've explained to HD that Dan will be joining us and about our exchange at the clinic today. I've also given a heads up to Pranav and Marie. We've already been through the food line and taken our seats when Dan, carrying his meal, arrives. Pranav quickly makes room, inviting him to sit between himself and Marie. Buffeted by people he knows, Dan can look across the table at HD.

Looking very self-conscious, Dan is seated. It's my move now.

We eat a little, exchanging small talk about the day before I make any announcement. "I invited Dan to join us all this evening. He's wanting to have some regular time with Mahpiya and I thought, since we're all extended family, we could talk about it together.

"That's great!" Marie exclaims. "It's important that you're a part of her life, Daniel."

He nods and I feel HD tense up a bit on the bench beside me. "Even though HD is my partner now, and has taken on the duty of being my and Mahpiya's protector, it IS very important to me that she knows her biological father." I slide a hand onto HD's thigh. "Dan, you're a good man, and I want your influence in her life."

"Thank you," he responds, still looking uncomfortable.

HD rumbles to life, "Nooootttt thinkkkk youuu likkkeee meee, Daannn."

"I don't," Daniel replies, "Or rather, I didn't. But I've been learning about all your doing for everyone and Seneca likes you, and the council voted for you to live with us. Pranav and Marie and Aleki like you. All people I respect. And Angie of course." His face colors. "It made me reevaluate my thinking."

"Gooodddd. I aaammmm alllssosoo Mahhpiiiyaa faaattthhherrr."

The matter of fact statement freezes everyone as they wait for Daniel to respond. "Well, can we share that responsibility?"

"Yesssss. Sharrreee. Ang-ee waaant chilllddd toooo knowww usss booottthh."

"Well now, that's settled," Pranav states. "I'm going back for more fruit. Can I get some for anyone else?"

My death grip on HD's leg relaxes and he reaches his hand to cover mind with a light squeeze.

With dinner completed, it's time to put Mahpiyah to bed. Wishing everyone a good night, I take my leave, closely followed by HD.

"Thank you for your generosity in sharing fatherhood with Daniel," I voice, putting Mahpiya in her new basket.

"Welllccommmeee. Harrrrddd tooo dddooo. Nooottt whaaattt happpeennn onnn Yaut."

"I supposed on Yaut there would have been a fight?"

"Yessss. I woullllddd haveee madddeee challlenngeee tooo Dannn. Theennn beaaattt shiiittt frrrommmm hiimmm."

"Then our daughter would be minus her biological father," I observe, while mentally thanking the Spirit that a Yautja is bound by his promises.

"HD? Do you miss fighting?"

"Verrryyyy muccchhh. Butttt Aleeekiiii helppp. Teeeaccchhh himmm."

"You're teaching Aleki to fight you?"

"Simmmppppllleee sppparrrr onnnlyyy. Heeee likkkeeee. Neverrr winnn."

"I wondered why he's carrying around so many bruises lately." My voice rises a bit in accusation.

"Nooooo huuurrrrttt himmmm. Heeee thinkkk funnnn."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"Nooo worrryyyy Alekkkiiii hurrrttt meeee?" His jaws waver somewhat helplessly.

"Not for a moment," I laugh.

* * *

"Look at this!" I exclaim to Marie, holding up a small spoon. "I had the carvers make it for Mahpiya. She's been eating some mushed up grain, veggies and fish from my fingers. This will make is much easier to feed her."

"Wonderful! I can't believe she's old enough to start eating regular food!"

"Almost six months now, and I'm having trouble keeping her fed! She is a piggy!"

I put my nose to Mahpiya's and chant 'Piggy, Piggy, Piggy." She crows with delight.

I mush up some of my lunch fish and place a tiny bit on the spoon. Holding it to Mahpiya's mouth, I watch her tentatively touch it with her little pink-brown lips. Then, without further hesitation, she gloms onto the spoon and captures her tidbit.

"Oh, look at her eyes light up! Let me try it, you eat your lunch."

"Sure, Auntie Marie."

I hand her the squirming bundle and then the spoon. Marie makes delighted baby talk and carefully feeds Mahpiya smushed vegetables and fruit. Every successful bite is rewarded with 'what a good girl!' from doting Marie.

"You're going to be a great mom," I observe, watching her balancing my baby in her lap beside the growing small bulge of her own. "What's Pranav doing today?"

"He's trying his hand at fishing. You know he mended a net yesterday?"

"That's great! I hope his fishing is as successful."

"What's HD up to?"

"He's in the interior with Aleki. I swear the two of them have a real bromance."

"Jealous?"

"Nope. Very glad HD has a good man friend. They said they were scouting new game. Hope they bring back something edible. Those snaky things they got last time were too gamey for my taste buds, and I like game."

"They were pretty chewy too," Marie remembered. "I hope that HD remembers just because HE can eat it doesn't mean we can. You know my jaw was actually sore the next day?"

We laugh, recalling the terrible meat. "Yea, HD has to make up for that. He felt really bad that no one liked it. Aleki put up a brave front though. He'd never insult HD's sense of honor at being able to provide for us."

Marie stops feeding Mahpiya and glares, saying, "What's she staring at?"

I turn in my chair to see Meagan quickly looking back down at her lunch.  
"Who was she staring at, Marie?"

"At me! Me feeding Mahpiya."

"She's uncivilized. Maybe she's never seen a spoon before."

We sputter, trying not to laugh too loudly. "Who knows," I add, quietly. "I try to ignore her when I'm not in the council chamber.

"And I bet you don't pay much attention to her there, either!" Marie, stage whispers.

I finish my lunch and re-take Mahpiya, so Marie can eat. "What shall we do this afternoon?"

"Why don't you show me your garden? I want to see how your experiments are going."

"I'd love too. Some things are doing well, others . . . not so great. We are trying to save the best seeds and develop plants that will bear more."

We leave the darkness of the cavern and walk out into the brilliance of the afternoon. I pull a cloth over Mahpiya's head to prevent sunburn.

Watching me, Marie says, "I'm going to make her a little hat, just like ours!"

"I'm afraid she'll only chew on it," I answer, then see the disappointment on Marie's face. "But we can begin teaching her to wear one. It will be important for her to learn that. I'd love for you to make her one."

Marie's smile returns. We take the curving path to the clearing that houses the planting bed. Tall green grows in neat, long rows, interspersed with shorter things. "I'm experimenting with companion planting too. Trying to see if some combinations are beneficial to each other."

I spread a blanket out for Mahpiya to lie on while I show Marie the garden, knowing I can keep an eye on her from the rows. She always loves lying on her tummy in the garden and lifts her head well now. Her lengthening shock of black hair bobs as she looks around.

I show Marie the different varieties I'm testing, saving the seeds, selecting the best and replanting them. "I hope that eventually we'll be able to harvest twice the crop from a planting of cattail grain than we do now."

"Gardening and plant research certainly suit you," Marie admires. "You've been very scientific about this."

"Beats the hell out of basketry! I'll grow us grain, you make us hats."

"Deal!"

We reach the end of the long row and begin the trek back. "The other rows are basically the same," I explain. "Except the companion plants change here and there. I'm trying two types of edible ferns, a fruiting vine and some of mosses they use in the infirmary. All useful plants in one form or another."

We're nearly back at the starting point. I look up ahead to see if Mahpiya is sleeping and freeze. The only thing there is the empty blanket. A bolt of lightening rushes through me and I start running. Marie cries, "Angie? What is it?" Then she too, is running behind me. Together we search through the garden, walking everywhere, flattening the careful plantings. We search the underbrush. There is nothing. Not a tatter of clothing and thankfully, no blood or torn flesh.

"Back to the cavern," I direct, and we both sprint in that direction. _HD, please be back._ Inside, we flag down Seneca, who immediately begins directing nearby people to form a search party. "HD and Aleki are not back," he says. Marie goes back outside to find Pranav as I tear up Mahpiha's thin blanket and begin to bind my chest with it.

"You're going out to find HD, aren't you?" Seneca asks.

"Yes, I'll take somebody with me."

"I'll go," he answers. "You should not be going alone." We hit the path to the interior at a steady run. It's been some time since I ran any distance, but I've set a pace, confident that my determination will back me. _Find HD. He'll find her._

Through the rocky gap we run, Seneca is close behind. I have no idea which way to go, but hope to find a print, a broken twig, anything that might guide me. I suddenly appreciate that Seneca, a seasoned hunter is with me. He'll be a better tracker than I.

 _Great Spirit, Grandfather . . . please let her be alive. Keep her safe. Let us find her._

The heartfelt prayer unleashes the tears dammed up behind my eyes as I run on through the blur of rocks, onto the green prairie. Stopping, I wipe my eyes, trying to see as Seneca immediately looks for a trail.

"This way. Praise God for Aleki's big feet." Seneca now leads. He stops frequently, looks around and relocates the trail. Each time he stops, so does my heart as my mind wills for him to again find a trace to follow. At each stop, I call for HD and Aleki. Cupping hands around my mouth, I yell their names and then we run again.

"Herrrreeeee," HD's rumble brings fresh tears. "Mahpiya is gone!" I wail.

"Teelll hooowww."

I relate what happened and when I finish, HD is off at a dead run. Aleki joins us as we begin the dash back. My legs and lungs are burning, but I will not stop. We never catch up to HD and eventually slow to a fast walk as my body balks and I nearly faint. "Go on ahead, Aleki, I'll stay with her. Don't fret Angela, we'll get home," Seneca comforts me. "The main thing is that HD is already there. He'll track down whatever or whoever has her."

I'm taken aback at his words, realizing I've not taken that step of trying to identify just what or who Mahpiya's abductor might be. _I must stay strong_. HD will find her. Just one foot in front of the other, each step a prayer for my daughter's safety.

Reaching the rocky passage, I've regained some breath and we run through it, jogging around the rocky turns. Once out we pass the garden where dozens of people are searching. I spot Daniel at the edge, furiously whacking down underbrush. He sees me and sprints over.

"Angie," his arms wind around me, his voice choking with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Dan. This is my fault."

"Don't say that! It's not! Don't give up hope. HD will find her. He came through here like a Dino bird on steroids, found a scent and left, growling."

"Thank you," I mouth.

"Which way did he run?" Seneca asks. Dan points in the direction of the cavern. With a final hug of reassurance, he goes back to cutting bush and we run on towards home. Everywhere we pass, people are out searching. Spreading out from the field, they join forces, looking everywhere for my baby.

"I think we should search the cavern," Seneca states.

"Are you just trying to find something for me to do?" I ask, my hope sagging.

"No. If someone took her, they might be inside, hiding."

"Okay." I follow him, accompanied by Aleki and a few others who've joined us, as we begin a systematic hunt through the hallways and rooms. At each room, Seneca announces, "Is anyone home?" Whether they are or not, we go in. Seneca explains the situation to anyone we meet and they join in the search. Room after room and hall after hall are carefully examined by torchlight. I strain my ears, listening for her cry all the while mentally reciting my prayer, _Great Spirit, Grandfather . . . protect my Mahpiya. Let her be alive. Let us find her._

Roaring, I hear roaring. "That's HD!" I grab Seneca's arm and we stop, listening to the raging bellow filling up and echoing through the cavern, while trying to pin down where it is coming from.

"He's found something," I pronounce. Seneca nods, "It's not coming from this branch of the cavern. Let's go back to the main room. Maybe we can tell which hallway that's coming from."

Aleki leads as we backtrack. Hope and fear provide fresh energy and I begin to run. Passing Aleki, I hear the thud of his and everyone else's footsteps behind me. We emerge into the great room and stop to listen.

Twice more, we hear HD's great call. "This way," Aleki yells. Once more we are running, following the bouncing echo of HD's ferocious snarl. Through a hallway, passing room after niche after room, until, nearly breathless, Aleki pulls up outside one. The roaring stopped many strides ago. Nearly mindless with fear, I force myself to breach the doorway.

HD is there, holding Mahpiya who is crying. Seeing nothing else, I rush to her. "Oh baby, are you alright?"

"Thinnkkk shhheee finneee. Noottt likkeee myyyy callll. Hooolllddd hanndddss onnn heeerr earrrss."

"Mahpiya. Mahpiha." I kiss my darlings face and head, holding her close.

"So it was you," Seneca accuses, holding his torch high.

There, pressed against the cave wall, looking extremely frightened is a shaking Meagan.

"Hold him off," she begs. "He said if I moved, he'd eat me."

HD snarls in her direction and she cowers.

"Shhheee nooottt takkkeee babbbyyy. Ottthherrss brrinnngg Mahhpiyyyaaa herrreee."

Seneca is all business, "HD, do you smell who they are?"

"Yesssss. Seammmuusss assssshoooollllessss."

Seneca's face tightens, "Figures. I'll see to Meagan, HD. You go after them. Please take some of our warriors so they can be arrested and placed in our custody."

"I'm with you bro," states Aleki. "We'll see who else we can grab on the way."

HD's tusks rattle fiercely. Seneca adds, "Can you do that HD? Can you allow us to arrest them? I promise you they'll be punished."

A nod that sets lock beads to clacking is his answer. Aleki and HD leave the cave in a rush.

Marie and Pranav appear, drawn as is the rest of the crowd by HD's roars. "Let's get you home," Pranav offers. "Angie, do you need Marie to carry the baby?"

I shake my head no, intending to never let her out of my arms again. _How could you have left her on the blanket alone? What were you thinking?_

My mental self-lashing continues all the way to my room. "We'll stay with you until HD returns, if you like," Marie says.

"Please take her," Pranav catches Mahpiya as, holding her out for him to take, I stumble into a chair. Placing my face in my hands, I break down. "What kind of mother am I? I left her there, alone! Anything could have taken her. She could have been eaten!" I weep inconsolably.

Marie tries to rescue me, "Angie, don't you always put her on a blanket when you work in the garden? She was safe – it's just that those assholes obviously followed you and waited for an opportunity to snatch her. It's not your fault!"

I cry until I cannot cry anymore. The wells of tears are empty. I sit; softly hiccupping, watching Marie and Pranav tend Mahpiya. The guilt snaking through my mind chastises me, _they deserve a child. You don't. How could you have left her there? This is Abuela, where dinosaurs rule._

We stay like that, my friends seeing to my child as I try to recover myself. Eventually things begin to feel real again. "I need to feed her," I explain, retaking my precious bundle of life and baring a breast to her. She eats greedily.

"There's not a scratch on her," I note aloud. "I'm so grateful she's okay and for friends like you."

"We're here for you, Angie. Whatever happens." Pranav's soothing voice is comforting.

"We are," agrees Marie. "I just want them to let me at Seamus and his thugs."

"Oh, you can have whatever HD leaves of them!" I smile weakly, not lifting my eyes from my nursing baby.

"I'm sure he'll abide by his promises," Pranav states.

"Too bad," I comment and am echoed by Marie.

Pranav observes, "There's nothing fiercer than a pissed-off mother."

"Yea," I join in. "Can you imagine a POed Yautja mother? I wish I was one. I'd tear them into very tiny pieces. I know HD has to abide by what he's promised, but just right now, a big part of me is hoping he doesn't."

I'm lying in bed and Mahpiya is sleeping on top of me, when HD returns. "Aleekiii anndd ottthherrss haavee themmm," he pronounces to a concerned-looking Pranav. "Ttthheeeyyy alllivvveee."

Marie and Pranav bid us a good night, and then HD goes to my sink and shucking his loincloth, takes a damp cloth to his entire body. There is a pool deep inside the cavern that he uses for his bath, but I know that he hurried back here to be with me. Afterwards, he comes and positions himself next to us, lying on his side.

"Ang-ee okaayyy?"

"Yes." The tears start flowing again. "I'm so sorry, HD. I shouldn't have left her."

"You leavvveee herrr?"

"Yes!" I wail, "I put her on her blanket at the end of a row, like I always do and then I showed Marie around. We walked to the end of the row, turned around and she was gone!"

"Youuu dooo thissss befforreee." He states. "Mahhhpiiiyaaa cannn stillll beee seeeennn. Dooo noottt beeeliiievvvee thiiiss youuurrr fauullttt."

"I shouldn't have left her. Anything could have happened. Something could have eaten her!"

"Ang-ee, Oooge Doood hunttt alll biggg preedatttorrrss nearrrr cavvveee. Noothiiinggg toooo eaaatttt Mahhhpiiiyaaaa."

"You have? What about whatever it was that got Anders that night, out by the toilet pit?"

"Gonnnneeee."

"What was it?"

"Biiggg niiiggghhhttt flllierrr. Neessttt hiiigggh innn rocckkkss. Goonnneee nowww. Guarrddsss knooowww tooo chheeckkk roooccckksss fooorrr rettturrnnn. Aleeekkkiii takkee carrreee thhhattt."

"Well good. I'm glad you killed it. So, you left Seamus and the others alive."

"Yesssss. Nooootttt wannnttt tooo."

"I don't want them alive, either. They deserve a horrible death."

"Youuu talkkk Yautja nooowww."

"What would you do to them? Back on your planet?"

"Stttealllinnngg chillddd serrriousss. Biiggg punnisshhmeennttt. Verryyyy badddd."

"What would you do? I want to know."

"Layyyy eaccchhh onnn fronnnttt. Choppp thhhrouugghhh ribbsss. Cuttt lunggss freee and pulll outtt throuugghhh bacckkk. Theeey diiieee sooonnn."

"Holy Shit. That's a bad death."

"Yessss. Theeeyyy deserrvveee."

"Have you ever done that to somebody?"

"Nooooo. Nooottt Arrrbiiitrrratorrr. Theeeyy keeeppp lawww."

"They sound really scary."

"Arrreeee. Nooottt wannnttt oneee affterrr youuu."

"HD! You said that because you were helping us against your kind, that you would be considered a Bad Blood by your people. Would they send an Arbitrator after you?"

"Moossttt cerrrttainnn theyyy woullddd."

"Could you fight and win against one?"

"Proobbblyyy nottt. Sleeepppp nowww?"

I put Mahpiya back in her bed and snuggle close to HD. My night is long and fitful, filled with images of HD chopping into Seamus' back while he screams and screams and screams.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Hard Time**

The council is meeting in private session to discuss Mahpiya's kidnapping. As a member, I'm allowed to be there and may be called upon, but am officially excluded from the discussion since the grievance is mine. Meagan, since she is accused, is absent, under house arrest.

"Let's begin," Pranav calls the meeting to order.

"I have a list of those who may be involved in this case, directly and indirectly. This list has been created from interviews with Meagan and the baby's kidnappers." He reads off the names of Seamus and two of his friends, Ryan and Mark, directly accusing them of taking Mahpiya. Then comes Meagan's name, as possible mastermind and most definitely accessory, and then, to my surprise, he reads Daniels name.

"Daniel stands accused of instigating this crime. We must have a trial. The question is will it be before the council or in public? And who will defend the accused and will there be a jury? We have never had, or needed, a trial before. Are there any attorneys or anyone familiar with the court system in our ranks?"

 _Daniel caused this? I can't believe that. There must be an explanation. He was upset, I know, but he'd never bring harm to his own daughter._

After checking with the council's secretary, Pranav announces, "It seems that according to our records, other than two jury members and a former sheriff's deputy, no one in our population is experienced with a trial." The discussion is long and sometimes heated before a consensus is reached. In the end, they agree to a public trial for the accused. The council will act as jury and judge, since it has historically done so for all grievances. Members of the council will take turns questioning those accused as well as witnesses. Each accused will be allowed to present their own defense and may be asked to testify about each other. This also follows our agreed upon custom when dealing with the council. Then the discussion turns to a troubling question. If the accused are found guilty, what will be their punishment?

Pranav speaks, "We have no written law, no prescribed punishments. Typically we've had the transgressor make amends that are suited to satisfying the complaint of the accuser. Angie, do you have any thoughts about what punishment you'd find fitting?"

Stuffing down my emotional answer of 'let's kill them all," I try to be rational. "I don't know what they could do so that I could feel safe for my child around any of them again. I expect to be continually worried for Mahpiya's safety, wondering what they might do next. Frankly, I don't want to live with anyone found guilty of this crime."

"Your candor is appreciated. The only thing I would point out is that if they leave, say we banish them, it will be another deficit in our gene pool. I have asked this very question of our scientists. They assure me that every set of genes is needed for us to have sufficient diversity and the more genes we loose, the greater a management problem it presents. Unfortunately, although not the most important point, we need to take that into account in creating punishment for this case."

Seneca speaks, "It sounds as if you have already judged them, Pranav."

"I have no doubt that Seamus and his friends are guilty. Do any of you doubt HD's nose? So to speak. He tracked them from the abduction site by following their scent trail. We found Meagan with the baby, so her participation in the crime is also evident. Daniel? His accusers are Meagan and Seamus. We shall see how or if the trial resolves any of that."

"Let me play devil's advocate," Seneca replies, "What if HD holds a grudge against Seamus, Ryan and Mark? They are the ones who shit outside his room."

"Meagan has already testified to our warriors that they are the ones who delivered the baby to her."

"That part of the case seems closed then," Seneca observes. "And what is Daniel's involvement?"

"I'm not certain, other than that Seamus and Meagan have both separately accused him of being involved. I'll leave it for the trial, when we can all hear the testimony."

"Very well. I'm glad we decided for this to be a public trial rather than in the council's chambers. What happens needs to be very public."

"Are you concerned that others may dislike living with HD?"

"I am. I want to send them a clear message that he is part of our society and also that real crime will not be tolerated, no matter how much someone disagrees with the council's decisions."

With that, the meeting is adjourned. Pranav and Seneca accompany me from the council room and hand my safety over to a waiting HD. Mahpiya and I are constantly guarded now.

"Goooo hooommeee?" HD asks.

"I need a walk. Let's get some sun." We head outside to the beach and walk the wet sand, letting waves slide up and wash our feet.

"Youu okaayy?"

"Okay. Just thinking. I can't tell you about the council meeting except that it was intense and there's going to be a public trial."

"Whaattt iisss triaaalll?"

"It's public, so it will be in the main cavern. The accused people will, one by one, be allowed to speak in their own defense. They'll have to answer questions from the council and the council will tell everyone what they are accused of, as well as hear words from their accusers and any witnesses. The council will then decide if they are guilty and what their punishment will be."

"Knnowww whooo iss guillltttyyy. Whyy trialll?"

"It's a formality. Just the way we do things according to law."

"Unnnderrrstannnddd laaawww. Soooo, whhhattt punnisshhhmennnttt?"

"I don't know. That will be up to the council."

"Thinkkkk thhheeeyy kiilll theemmm?"

"No, those who took Mahpiya didn't kill anyone. If Mahpiya . . . if she had died, well that would be different."

A low growl comes from HD's throat. "Iffff thaaaattt haaapppeeennn, thhheeeyyy nooottt beee alllivvveee nooowww."

"And I would be most appreciative!" I stroke the back of his powerful arm, before switching Mahpiya's sling to my other shoulder.

"Heaavvvyyy?"

"She's growing!"

"Letttt meee carrryyy."

The sling will never fit around him, so gently I take her from it and hand her to HD. In one arm, he carries her with ease as she sleeps.

"Thanks. I do get tired sometimes."

He chortles softly, "Shhheee weeeiigghhh noootthinnngg."

It's a picture I try to commit to memory, the behemoth Yautja carrying the fragile tiny human baby. He looks down on her, sleeping soundly in the protection of his arm, and I catch the warmth shining from his eyes. Happiness floods my soul, knowing he will always be her protector. _Even beyond my lifetime. He says his lifespan is long and he'll probably outlive me. I can see him guarding and protecting our family for generations to come._

* * *

It's trial day. Every soul on Abuela is gathered in the large cavern to witness this first judicial event. I'm seated with HD and Marie. Pranav is on the central flat rock with the rest of the council.

Meagan is first. She's accompanied to the council rock by a cadre of warriors who help her up the rock face to an empty seat.

As Seneca addresses her, the crowd quiets, allowing his clear voice to echo through the room. "Marie, you were found by HD and later witnessed by myself, Aleki, and others to have the baby Mahpiya with you in your room after she went missing. Please tell us what happened."

Usually neatly presented, Meagan looks disheveled this morning. Her long hair, always held back with a thong, lies loosely on her shoulders. Circles underline her eyes and her voice is wavered and thin. "Yes, I had her. The baby. Seamus brought her to me. Mark and Ryan were with him. It was something we'd planned for some time. I saw Marie feeding Mahpiya that day, with a spoon. It was then I triggered the plan, knowing that the baby could survive on solid food."

"What was your plan?" Seneca asks.

"To wait until the baby was weaned and then find an opening to take her. Seamus and the others followed Angela on several occasions, trying to learn her habits and find the optimal time and place to take the baby."

"Why? Why take her?"

"To save her, of course! Her mother took up with that alien! Not only did she visit with him, late at night. But eventually she had some kind of deviant relationship with him. He moved in! I had to protect the child."

"How did you learn about Angela's relationship with HD?"

"Oh, everyone's seen them together. It's common knowledge."

"But their relationship had only been public for a short time when you took the baby. Your planning sounds like something that took time and you seem to have been aware that HD had been visiting Angela before they had a public relationship. How did you know that?"

"It was Daniel, the baby's father. He's been complaining about HD for nearly the past year to anyone who'll listen. The poor mans been worried sick about the child's safety! The mother too, but especially the baby. So I decided something needed to be done about it. I spoke with him on several occasions to get details about HD and Angela. He figured out what I was doing and, well, he's really the one who planned all this. He's the one who made me aware and concerned. I'm just the person who knew who to contact to make it happen."

She looks proud of what she's done, even as I'm horrified at hearing Daniel was an accomplice. _Surely not. It makes no sense. She's lying._

Several are called to testify: warriors, Meagan's friends and nearby neighbors, even Marie, who testifies of Meagan staring at her as she fed Mahpiya from a spoon that morning. Finally, Daniel is called.

"Yes, I admit that I complained. I was worried about Mahpiya's safety and Angie's too. I was convinced that they were in danger – given HD's race and history. I did complain to Meagan, she was very sympathetic and encouraged me to share my concerns with her. I am at fault because it was my words that inspired her actions. However, I did not plan this. I had no idea she was behind it or that there even was a plan. I was out searching for Mahpiya like everyone else."

 _I believe him. He couldn't have done this._

Next, Seamus takes the stand. "Yes, my boys and I took the child. We were asked to by Daniel and Meagan – to save her, you know from the alien. Daniel described to us how HD murdered humans on board the ship and how his kind even hunts us for sport. That's why we're here – they saved us to hunt us another day! It was Dan's idea to steal the baby. He couldn't stand the idea of her being around a mother who'd slut herself to something so inhuman."

My face is set in stone. I stare coldly at Seamus, refusing to show him how much his words have offended me.

Daniel is recalled now. His face looks grim. "I did complain to Seamus. He was often at Meagan's when I was there, telling them of my concerns. Yes. I did tell them how HD killed people on the ship and that he had hunted people and made trophies of their bones. These were details I learned from Angela – when we were together. However, I DID NOT plan Mahpiya's abduction. If I had known they were planning this I'd have put a stop to it immediately. I did not know they were planning on kidnapping my child. And I never said anything to anyone about Angie's personal relationship with HD."

Seneca turns to where I'm seated, "I ask Angela to come forward and speak to this."

Giving Mahpiya to HD, I ignore the few indrawn breaths from here and there in the crowd. Walking to the rock, I'm soon seated. "What Dan says is true. I did relate HD's actions on the ship to him. I also explained that my warriors and I were extremely grateful for his help. He saved us from injury and possible death that day. He also freed the imprisoned women in that cargo bay. He did so efficiently, as his race, the Yautja, have been trained to do. And because of that, we suffered no casualties. As everyone knows, he no longer hunts us, but has chosen to live peaceably among us.

"I also told Daniel about when I went into HD's trophy room on the ship and found human bones there, along with the bones of many of his other prey. Yes, Yautja hunt and kill humans. But HD is a scientist who specialized in studying humans. He found value in us and commonality between us and his race. It was because of him that the water protector camp in North Dakota was allowed to organize and make choices about relocating to Abuela. He wanted to show other Yautja that we are intelligent, can think for ourselves and are willing to make good decisions. He wanted to show his kind that there was no need to capture us and make us unwilling prisoners. He did all that and believes his ship, his only way to get home, was blown up because of it.

"Before Mahpiya was kidnapped, Daniel asked my forgiveness for the all his negative thinking and words regarding HD. He reconsidered his position after speaking with council members and friends and seeing how many of the people he respects approve of HD. I do not believe that Daniel is behind any of this. Instead, I believe that Seamus and Meagan have scape-goated Daniel – trying to lighten their own sentences. Think! If Daniel wanted to take his own child, why would he have asked Seamus and his thugs, who have no idea how to handle a child, to grab her? Ask anyone. Even when he was against HD, Dan has always loved his baby. He would never let harm come to her. If he was behind the kidnapping, he would have taken her himself."

"Thank you for your words. Are there any others who wish to speak? HD? Please come forward."

He rises from his seat, handing Mahpiya to Marie and makes his way through the crowd. I watch the faces of those he passes. Some are nodding their heads in approval, a few look nervous and a couple seem downright disgusted. Seeing only their body language, I have no idea what they are thinking.

Taking the rock in a single bound, HD eschews a chair, turns to face Seneca and begins to speak. "Iii ammm Yautja. Warrrriorrr, hunnttterrr, scieeentiisttt whooo hasss chooseeen tooo livvvee wittth hummansss. Wholllleee lifffeee Iiii ammm traaainneedd toooo teeellll onnlyyy trrruuuttth. Iiii trrracckkk Seaaammmussss annndd ottthherrsss bbyyyy scccennnttt. Counnccilll knnooowww trrruuuttth ooofff whhhaattt Iii dddooo. Trrruttthh offff whhaaattt Iiii caaannn smmeeelll. Sssooo, eeeasssyyy tooo seeee Meeeaaagannn, Seeeaaamusss annddd hiiisss friieenndss guillltttyyy.

"Daaannn? Nnoootttt knooowww. Hiiisss scceennnttt nooottt wiiittthhh thooseee thhattt takkkeee babbbyyyy. Hiisss sccceennntttt ooolllddd iiinnn Meeeaagaann rooommm. Noootttt thhherrreee innn maannyyy daaayyysss.

"Daaannn saaayyy tttooo meeee hheeee nnnooottt liikkkeee meee iinnn passsttt. Trryiinnnggg toooo liiikkkeee nooowww. Oooge Doood likkeee Daannn honnesstttyyy. Saaayyyy giivvveee himmm chaannncccee tooo prroovee seelllfff. Daaannn addmittt hisss worrrddsss cauussee thiiisss, buuttt diiidddd noootttt plaaannn ooorrr dooo. Chhhooossseee beeeliieeevvveee hiiimmm."

With that, he jumps down and returns to sit with us. "Well done," I whisper to him.

Pranav relieves Seneca in addressing the crowd. "The council will adjourn to discuss everything we have heard. We will assemble everyone when we are ready with a verdict. Until then, all the accused will be under guard, confined to their rooms. Visitors are allowed, but will be limited to one at a time."

"I need to see Dan," I explain to HD. "Let's go home. I'll feed and change her. Would you mind watching her while I go see him?"

"Whhhooo gggooo wiittthhh youuu keeeepp safffeee?"

"The guilty ones are all in custody now. I don't think there is anyone else to fear. Do you?"

"Smmmeeelll thinnggsss innn cavvverrrnn whheennn alll therreee. Soommmeee baddd feelllingggs. Nooottt wannnttt youuu tooo gooo alllonnnee."

"Okay, we'll all go. Will you be okay waiting outside with Mahpiya while I see Dan inside his room?"

"Yessss. Keeeppp guarrddd theerrrreee."

Two warriors stand at the entrance to Dan's room. I've not been to his place in over a year and being here now with HD and Mahpiya feels quite strange. "May I come in?" I call at the entrance.

"Angie! Yes, please come in."

"Are you okay?" I give him a hug.

"I guess so. It's hell waiting for the council's decision."

"You were very brave up there. HD thinks so too."

"This is all really my fault, Angie. My complaining is what caused this. I was miserable and found sympathetic ears."

"You were afraid for your child and for me. Your intentions were good."

"Thanks for sticking up for me. Thanks to you and to HD. I was shocked when he spoke for me."

"We weren't just being nice, Dan. We both meant what we said. I'm sure the council will take our words under consideration. I just wanted to see how you were. I'm going to leave now. Try to relax."

"I will. Thanks for dropping by."

* * *

We eat a quiet solemn dinner, amid many conversations around us regarding the trial. When we walk by some of the conversations, they go quiet as if unwilling to speak around us. "Let's turn in early," I suggest. "This day needs to end."

Back in our cavern, we go to bed without hearing anything from the council. "They may be at it all night," I advise HD. "This is the first time such difficult decisions have had to be made."

It's not easy to place Mahpiya in her basket, again. I've not wanted her to leave my arms, even though sometimes she must. _Will I ever feel safe again? Will I ever not worry that something will happen to her? I've been living the life of an innocent fool. This is Abuela, world of dinosaurs and giant beasts. Anything could happen to any of us, any time._ Pulling Mahpiya's basket to the edge of my pallet, I curl around her, even as HD curls around me. "Saaaaffeee heerrreee," he reassures. "Sllleeeppp."

* * *

Early the next morning, word travels through the caverns that everyone is to reconvene in the great room to hear the council's decision. HD and I join the throng assembling there and jockey for position close to the council rock. Mahpiya doesn't seem to like the crowd and is fussing. I rock her in my arms and softly hum to try and soothe her. When that doesn't work, I offer her a consoling breast. Latching on, she nurses her distress away.

"We have reached several decisions," Pranav announces. "We unanimously find Meagan, Seamus, Ryan and Mark guilty of planning and carrying out the kidnapping of Mahpiya." Murmurs along with a great deal of hand-clapping come from the crowd.

"While Daniel undoubtedly contributed to their scheme, we believe that he did not assist in their plans or actions and was quite possibly taken advantage of by those who were opposed from the beginning to HD living here."

"Is there anyone who supports the position of the accused? We ask that anyone who is against HD living with us, raise your hand now. This issue must be settled for once and for all."

I look around to see several men and women raise their hands. Not so many, but more than I had expected.

"To those of you with raised hands – are any of you willing to abide by the council's decision that HD is allowed to stay with us, or are you dead set against it?"

The people with raised hands call back various responses, none of them being that they are willing to give HD a chance.

"Very well, will those of you who raised your hands join us here at the council rock?"

Aleki and other warriors who are not already guarding the accused, thread through the crowd, ensuring that those who raised their hands make their way to the center of the room. Soon, about twenty people are huddled there."

Again, Pranav speaks, "It is the council's unanimous decision that this small minority, who are unyieldingly and violently opposed to the majority, be escorted from our cavern and be allowed to find their own community on Abuela, apart from us. We find that we cannot trust you in our midst. Our warriors will take you to the interior, where you will be banished to create your own society. One without us and without HD."

"That's a death sentence!" Seamus yells, panic on his face.

"You are clever people. Take your creativity and apply it to making your chosen life."

Seamus jumps down from the rock and begins pushing his way through people. Within a few strides, it is Aleki who brings him up short. "I believe we are going to have difficulty moving them," he says. "May HD accompany us to help keep the peace?"

Permission is given and HD springs to join Aleki. Other warriors surround the group and begin marching them from the cave. "Can't we get our belongings?" someone wails.

Pranav answers, "As you speak, we are gathering your possessions from your caves and will give them to you. Now go!"

I watch, with both a heavy and a brightened heart as the people we once thought of as partners, if not friends, are marched away.

"I want to accompany the guards!" Daniel shouts.

"Let him go with us," Aleki encourages. "It's fair that he sees them disappear over the horizon."

"Very well," Pranav agrees. "Stay out of the way, Daniel."

"That's that," I comment to Marie. "Thank God they're going away."

"I agree," she says. "We should celebrate. I'd give Pranav's left nut for some champagne!"

I laugh at her threat but reply, "I just want to take Mahpiya home and rest. This has been an emotional beating."

"Okay, want me and Pranav to come along? HD will have a fit if he learns you and Mahpiya were left alone."

"I'm not worried. Everybody who was a threat is gone. We're going to have to learn to relax again. Yea, come on. You guys know you are always welcome in our home."

* * *

It is mid-day, during lunch, when HD and the warriors return. A worried looking Aleki leads them, with HD carrying someone in his arms right behind. "Marie! It's Daniel!" She takes Mahpiya from me and I run after them. In the infirmary, HD lays a conscious Dan down on a cot.

"You're wounded!" I gasp. "What happened?"

"Seamus," he answers and is immediately surrounded by medical staff. They work to open his bloody tunic and tend the gash there. A two-inch wound right next to his navel streams fresh blood. I pull myself back, making room for everyone to work.

"Seeeaaamuuusss havvvee kniifffee. Atttaccckkkk Dannnn."

"Oh no! Will he be alright?"

"Knnifffeee goooo deeeppp innsssiiddeee. Nooottt knooowww."

One of the medics speaks, "Would you mind waiting outside? We're going to have to operate to clean and close this wound. I think it penetrated his bowel. And as you know, we don't have anything to put him out. It's going to be tough going – you should spare yourselves."

"Iiii sttaayyy," HD announces. "Hhhollldd himmm sttillll."

"That would be a great help, HD. We'd appreciate that."

"Goooo hommmeee Ang-ee. Willll commmeee lattterrr."

I leave the cave to collect Mahpiya from Marie and get as far away from what I know will be Dan screaming. I can't bear to hear it. I'll be sitting in my home, burning a bit of the sage my grandfather sent with us, praying for Dan.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 **Aftermath**

"You're home." I welcome HD with an embrace, noting fatigue I've never seen before in his eyes. His skin is slightly damp, his scent fresh. "You've been to your pool. Can I get you anything?"

He shakes his head, "Allllccooohhhooolll. Weee needed toooo maakkeee sommmee."

"I didn't realize you drank it. Some have been working on it, but they haven't fermented anything worthwhile yet, just some stuff that the medical clinic is using to disinfect with. I haven't tried it, but I've heard it will burn your throat out."

"Soooouuunnddd goooddd."

"You could scan it with your mask and see if you could drink it safely, couldn't you?"

"Yeeessss."

"I'm going to fetch some for you then. I'll be right back. I just fed and changed Mahpiya, she'll sleep for awhile. Be right back."

He tenses for a moment, "Yesss, saffeee fooorrr youuu gooo alooonneee nowww."

"I'll be right back."

Slipping from our cave, I make my way out to the great room and then to the infirmary. _How odd to be alone. No baby in her sling, no one guarding me._ I savor the brief, but delicious, solo.

"May I come in?"

A medic answers, "Angie? Yes, come in. Dan's sleeping."

"How did it go?"

"Tough. We had to enlarge the knife cut to see what we were doing. Thankful HD was here. The bowel was perforated. We cleaned him the best we could and stitched him up. We have some experimental antibiotics from plants we're using. We used up the ones from Earth some months ago."

"It was horrible for him wasn't it?"

"When we started it was. But, thankfully, he fainted and was out for several minutes. During that time, HD held him up for us and let all our disinfectant drain out. We got him pretty clean, I hope. Nothing to do but wait now."

"Is there anything you can give him for pain?"

"Not really."

Dan moans and stirs and we go to his side. The medic continues, "I give him some watered down alcohol from time to time. It's cut with water so he can drink it. That may dull things but that's about all we've got." The medic checks Dan's pulse. "He's been sleeping off and on, thanks to the alcohol. His pulse is good."

"I was wondering if you had any alcohol to spare. I don't want any if you don't have enough for Dan."

"We have many liters of it. Need to disinfect something?"

"Yea. HD. I think he's kind of shaken. He's going to scan it with his mask and see if it's safe for him to drink."

"Nice. Here you go. Tell him to go easy with it. It's strong."

"I think that's what he's hoping for."

"I could use a drink too but I'll pass on this stuff. Besides, I'm on duty.

I take the clay jug with its tightly packed grass stopper and return home to find we have a visitor.

"Aleki! It's good to see you!"

"Just wanted to check on you guys."

I place the jug on the table, "Here you go, HD."

"What's that?" Aleki wonders.

"Abuela's finest. I got it from the infirmary. HD's going to see if he can drink it."

"He deserves a drink after today, Angie."

"I haven't heard yet, tell me what happened."

HD dons his mask and pours a few drops of the jug contents into his palm. He looks at it for a bit then shucks the mask. Up tilts the jug to pour into his upturned face as all jaws open wide to receive the pale liquid. After a big swallow, he sets the jug down, and holds the edge of the table with his other hand while he shudders.

"Well?" I ask.

"Rouuggghhh. Nnnoooottt badddd."

"Whooaa man!" Aleki responds, "I've tried that stuff, burns like hell! You're one tough dude, HD."

"HD, why don't you enjoy your drink while Aleki tells me what happened," I suggest. "Aleki?"

"We took them down the path to the interior. They sure didn't want to go. Yelling, complaining! But we had them surrounded and HD kept growling at them. You know when his face is full out and he's roaring, man, it's scary!

Anyway, we got them just to the interior when Seamus pulled a knife. He must have been out of his mind, Angie. He lunged for HD and Dan stopped him. Took the knife himself. Bravest thing I've seen."

"Wow. I didn't know Dan was capable of something like that."

"Noooo neeeeeddd," HD interjects, "Coulllddd haaveee handdlleeedd. Dannn nooottt knowww thattt." He shakes his head, banging beads softly.

"So, what happened to Seamus?" I ask, already expecting the answer.

"Diiieeeee."

"He didn't do it, Angie! I did."

"YOU did, Aleki?"

"Yea. Me. I couldn't have my bro here breaking his promise. They settled down after that and went quietly. We watched them until we couldn't see them anymore."

"Uh, how did you know how to kill them?"

The guilty look of someone who's just been caught red-handed is on Aleki's face.

"Yoouuu noootttt tttooo teeelllll," grumbles HD.

"Sorry bro! HD taught me. He didn't want to be the only one who knew how to kill a human efficiently. So he taught me. I've been practicing on the animals we hunt."

"This is gross, but how did you do it?"

"Broke his neck. One tight turn done just the right way and its over."

I try to picture the gentle giant with Seamus' head in his hands. "I should have left that one alone. Have you considered what will happen if they try to return?"

"It's a narrow passage and we have guards stationed. HD said he'd go back tomorrow and fix it so they couldn't return. I don't know what he's got planned. Whatcha gonna do, bro?"

HD is pouring down the last of the jug. "Commmeee tomorroowwww. Seeee." The jug wavers a bit in its path as he sets it down.

Aleki laughs, "I think you're feeling no pain! Wish I could be there with you, brother!"

"Meee toooo."

HD's words sound slurred. "Are you drunk?" I ask.

"Noooooo. Buuutttt feeellll bettterrrr. Mooorrreee?"

"That's all of it," I answer, unwilling to go for more. The idea of having an inebriated three hundred pound Yautja staggering around keeps me from returning to the infirmary. "I think they need the rest for Daniel."

"Ooohhh. Gooodddd. Fooorrrr Dannnn."

"He's drunk, Aleki. Do you think we can get him to bed?"

"I dunno. We can try." He begins to get up and bursts into a stifled cackle, "Look at that. He's asleep, man!"

There, cheek resting on the table, sleeps HD.

"That took all of two seconds. God, I hope he doesn't snore," I think aloud.

"He don't have no nose, Angie. Maybe he won't."

"Thanks for telling me what happened. HD held Dan down for the surgery today. I think it really upset him."

"I think he believes he owes Dan a debt now, Angie. For taking the knife for him. Honor's pretty important to him."

"I know. Aleki? Thanks for being his friend." I hug the big lug. "You're the best thing to happen to him here."

"Besides you, you mean." He responds. "I love him. He's my brother."

"Aw, you're making me tear up now with all your mushiness!" I wipe my eyes.

"You sleep well now, Angie. Maybe you guys need a vacation now, huh?"

"Some days off would be nice. Thanks for suggesting it. Good night, Aleki."

"Night, Angie."

The bed is large without HD in it. Arranging Mahpiya's basket next to the bedside, I roll so it is against the small of my back. Curled on my side, I watch sleeping HD until my eyelids grow heavy.

 _Shit. He does snore._ I bury my head in the furs.

I awaken in the morning to find HD beside me and wonder how he was able to creep into bed without waking me. _The amazing stealth of a born hunter. He was still at the table the last time I was up with Mahpiya._

My waking rouses him. He bounces out of bed, ready to start the day in no pain from the previous evenings libation.

"I wish I could do that."

"Doooo whhaattt?"

"Drink without getting a hangover." Clicking tells me he's confused. "A hangover is when you feel ill the next day from drinking too much alcohol. Does that ever happen to you?"

"Yesssss. Whhheeennn drrrinkkk muuuccch moooreee."

"You're one tough dude, HD."

"Yesss. Ammmm. Goooo fiiixxxx passsageee tooodayyy. Commmeee watttccchhh?"

"I'd love too. I'll get some food and we'll make a . . . I just remembered Dan. I need to see how he's doing, HD."

"Yesssss. Weeee gooo seeee fiirssttt."

We go to the infirmary before breakfast. HD holds Mahpiya while I venture inside. "Hello?" I whisper.

"Come in," a woman's voice replies. "Angie's here to see you Dan."

He waves weakly from his cot.

"How are you?" I rush to his side and kneel down.

"Rough night, but hanging in there. Kinda of woozy from whatever they're giving me to drink."

"Aleki told me what happened. You're very brave, Dan."

He shrugs. "Didn't think. Just acted."

"We're going out today to block the passage. HD's going to do it."

"Good," he answers weakly.

"You rest Dan. Get better. I hope the pain isn't too bad."

"Not too bad right now. Thanks, Angie."

I lean over the cot and kiss his cheek before leaving which brings a wry smile to his face.

"Didn't think I'd ever get that from you again."

"I'm glad we're friends again, Dan."

"Me too."

"He's doing better than I expected," I report to HD.

"Weee seeeee," is his answer.

We join Marie, Pranav and Aleki for breakfast which this morning is a new sort of peelable pod with an interior that is soft and sweet, along with cattail grain gruel. HD watches as we eat.

"You should try this, HD," Pranav encourages, holding up a pod. "It's really good. Kind of like a banana."

"Thankkkkssss, nooooo." HD replies. "Giivesss gassss."

"You've tried it before, then?"

"Yessss. Whhheennn ouuuttt onnn hunnnttt. Spppeennnddd halllfff dayyyy innnn paiiinnn."

"Oh my! Well we can't have that. Do they have any meat for you?"

"Noooo wooorrryyy. Willl gettttt myyy owwwnnn lattterrr."

Mahpiya eats at least a quarter of my bowl of gruel. "Look at her!" I exclaim. "Such a piggie!"

"Let her try some of the fruit," Marie suggests.

"Smmmalllll bittteee," warns HD. "Noooo wannnttt herrr tooo haaavvee paaaainnn."

"Good idea, HD. She's never had it before." I give her a taste and her eyes open wide as she gums the sweetness.

"I'd say that's a hit," laughs Marie. "Look at that face!"

"We've all been eating quite a lot of it," observes Pranav, "Maybe we should slow down. HD may not be the only one who suffers after eating it."

"I know the gatherers tried it first," I reply. "They always try a bite, then see how they tolerate it. Then they try some more. Not as simple as your mask, HD, but effective."

"Ifff thhheeeyyy brrinnggg meee newww fooodddd, Iii cheeccckkk. Nooo neeeeddd tooo tesssttt."

"Did you check the pods with your mask before you ate them?"

"Yessss. Stiillll suffferrrrrrr paainnn . . . annnddd smeeelllll."

"Oh yea, man," Aleki responds, "HD farts are the worst aren't they Angie?"

"Uh, I've not had that privilege. So, I think we still need to test new foods in our own bodies. But I'll pass along that you're willing to check them with your mask. That's a big help, HD."

"Tryyyyy."

"So what, bro?" Aleki continues, "You save them for me?"

HD's low laugh shakes the entire table.

After breakfast, we all follow HD to the rocky passage and settle in for the show. He shoos us, along with the posted guards, back quite a ways from the narrowest part of the trail before climbing the sheer rock face as easily as a fly on a wall. We follow him until he is a mere speck on the cliff. Soon, thundering from above warns us of the rock shower to follow.

"It's a landslide!" shouts Pranav.

I watch in amazement as the passage fills in with rocks and dust. The dust cloud reaches us and I cover Mahpiya's face with her blanket. Choking, we scramble back to the shore.

"They won't easily get over that," Pranav observes. "Our guards can stand at the top and get a clear view. It's good but now we're cut off from hunting."

"No, we're not." I answer. "There is a way through the cave tunnels to the interior. HD took me that way once."

"If we can get out, they can get in."

"True."

HD appears, bright eyes blinking out from the covering of dust over his entire body. He coughs harshly and heads for the ocean. We all follow to rinse in the shallows.

"HD, I was telling them about the other way to get to the interior that you showed me – through the cavern."

"Haaaavveee blllocckkkeddd."

"How are we supposed to hunt then?"

"Huuuunntt shoorrreee untttilll safffeee. I keeeppp cheeckkkingg. Willll unnnblooocckkk wheeenn safffeee."

A sudden realization hits me. "You'll keep checking to see if they're still alive, won't you?"

He nods.

"You expect them to die."

He nods again. "Mannnyyy biiig predddatttoorrr thherrreee."

"Pranav, did the council know about this?"

"We knew their chances of survival were slim, Angie."

"The council sent them to their deaths," I reflect aloud.

"You can say that," Pranav replies. "It was either that or execute them and none of us wanted to do that. And we couldn't ask HD to do it, of course."

"Of course not. So we let Abuela kill them."

"Does that bother you Angie?" Pranav asks.

"In a way. I mean, I'm glad they're gone, they needed to be, but to send them to their deaths – that's a sobering thing. And believe me, I was ready to execute them myself at one point."

"It wasn't an easy decision. We spent the entire night talking about it. There was no other choice. I regret having to make it, but I am at peace with it also. I feel they chose their fate."

The waves playing at the sand is the only sound for a while.

"That's enough grimness for this beautiful day!" Marie declares. "Who's hungry? Angie and I brought enough for an army."

We spread our bounty on the beach and feast together. HD and Aleki spear a few fish for themselves and eat them, raw. "You like sushi?" I question Aleki.

"I tried eating it the way HD does. It's good," he shrugs, "and you don't have to take the time to build a fire."

"Hope you don't get parasites," I raise an eyebrow.

"He probably won't," Marie comments. "There's no parasite life cycle with mammals here. Look! Mahpiya's crawling!"

"Yea, she's been trying to. That's a good job, baby!" I smile at her scooting along on the blanket. "I'm going to have to child-proof the cave. HD has been sewing a rug for our cave from pieces of leather so she'll have something softer to crawl on."

"He sews?" A chorus responds.

"Doooooo." He pronounces, looking around as if for challengers.

"He made my first outfit back on the ship!" I grin. "He's full of surprises."

"I'm sure," Marie winks. I ignore her.

"Now, if Dan will get well, everything will be perfect in this paradise again."

We stroll the beach together until, one by one, our friends wish us a good day and leave to take care of other business.

"Let's take the rest of today off," I announce. "Let's just enjoy this day together."

"Okkaayyy."

"But first I want to know something. You fart like we do?"

"Yessss. Yautja fart."

"But I've never heard you. Or smelled anything."

What sounds like a human snicker erupts from HD. "Weee havvveee connntrrrolll ooovvverrr muuuccchhh offf diigesstttiivvveee systeemm. Likkkeee ifff weee eattt andd theennn havvee fighhttt. Cannn stopppp digesstttionn, hoollld foooddd innn speecciiialll stoomaacch fooorrr lattterrr."

"That's amazing. What about the gas?"

"Nooottt havvveee muuuccchhh ifff nooottt eattt frruuiittt. Gassss stooorreedd innn chammmberrrr, juuusssttt fooorrr gassss. Reeellleeasssee attt willll. Evvvollvvveedd fooorrr hunnttinngg. Cuuttt farrrttt attt wrronngg timmeee, preeeyyy eattt youuu."

It's my turn to laugh. "Oh my God, you HAVE been saving it for Aleki!"

"Verrryyy rrruuddeee fooorr Yautja tooo farrrttt innn pubbliccc. Uuusssee farrrttt innn spaaarrr tooo dissstrrraccctttt Aleki. Hee nooottt figurrree outtt yetttt."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

 **Ultimate Help**

"Thanks for helping me in the garden, Aleki. I didn't know you liked gardening."

"Gardening's okay. I used to work in my mom's all the time after she couldn't do it herself. I thought you could use some help after everybody stomped it."

I pull up a smashed plant that's not going to make it and toss it on the cloth tarp that I'm dragging along. "I appreciate your help in trying to save what we can of this mess."

On the garden's edge, my eyes catch Marie corralling Mahpiyah as she tries to worm her way into the underbrush. _I appreciate you Marie. I'm not ready to leave her on a blanket by herself while I garden. Besides, she's trying to crawl now and she needs somebody to watch her constantly._

Looking down at the row of propped up, salvaged plants a feeling of satisfaction arrives, replacing the apprehension that was there. It's good to be working in the garden again. Dirt on my hands gives me peace and a connection with this new world. I pull a leaf, rolling it between my fingers, and smell it. The scent is full and green, but not pungent. Someday I hope to find plants to replace Earth's sacred sage and tobacco that will not grow here. Dan and I want to teach Mahpiya the ways of her forefathers – how to pray and smudge. _Spirit, help Dan heal. Let him live to help raise his daughter._ I pray many times a day for Dan, wearing him on my heart constantly.

Aleki and I work until lunchtime and then head back to the cavern for food and a rest during the day's heat. Our clever craftspeople have directed the cave's natural water flow into a series of carved basins against one wall. It's a place to wash hands before eating. There is even soap, pounded from long tubers dug from the interior. I take pains to use very little of it as I don't know when we'll be able to go back to the interior to go tuber harvesting again. My hand washing is interrupted by the hurry of heavy footsteps.

"Ang-ee. Daannn caaalll. Wannntsss tooo seee youuu and babbbyyy."

Without even drying my hands, I head for the infirmary. Mahpiya fusses as she anticipates lunch. "In a little bit, baby," I pat her bottom. I visit Dan daily, and it was only early this morning that I saw him. He's been slowly going downhill, but in the hours that have passed the change is pronounced. His face is pale and his eye whites have continued morphing into a pronounced yellow. His abdomen is distended and he moans in pain.

"Dan, I'm here. Mahpiya and I are here."

"It's bad, Angie, and they can't do anything. I wanted to see you and my baby . . . again . . . while I still can talk to you." He groans and closes his eyes.

"We're here for you," my voice chokes. I hear HD's beads clack right behind me and one of the medical staff, that I remember is a nurse, comes in with a cool cloth for Dan's forehead. He only moans. "I'm going to talk with the nurse, Dan. I'll be right back." He shows no indication he's heard me.

"I want to speak to you," I whisper. She nods and motions for me to follow her outside the room.

"Infection?"

"Yes. It's finally unstoppable. It's infected his liver, that's the reason for the jaundice."

"The swelling? It wasn't that bad this morning."

"His intestines are full of infection. It's overwhelmed his ability to fight it. We have a drain in the incision, but it's so widespread now, it's useless."

"I can't imagine the pain he's in. There's got to be something we can do."

"He's vomiting the alcohol we've been giving him. Can't even keep water down."

"How long can he last?"

"I can't say. Hours? Days?"

I thank her for the information and return to Dan and HD.

"Nooottt opppeeennn eyeees orrr speaakkk," HD reports, softly.

"He's dying. The nurse says there isn't anything anyone can to do help him, or ease his suffering. I can't stand this HD. I can't bear it that he's in so much pain."

"Onnn Yauuttt, iiifffff thiisss happpeeenn, weee freeee Yautja frommm lifffeee. Heelpppp theeeemmm diiieee."

"Some places back on Earth have assisted suicide. Nurse!"

I call for her and ask if there is any way she knows of to help Dan die with dignity. She looks rather shocked at my request, but seems to understand. "We have no pain control drugs, so I can't give him an overdose, which is basically how assisted suicide is done. He can't keep the alcohol down, so I can't think of any humane way to help him."

"HD, will you go get Seneca or Pranav, or anyone else of our friends you can find? We have to do something."

He's gone as soon as I finish my request. The nurse checks Dan's vitals and the pad underneath him. "He's breathing pretty normally, and his urine isn't dark. His heart rate is elevated, probably from the pain. That would mean his blood pressure is up too. I'm sorry to say this but I think he's going to be around awhile."

Dan's eyes crack open and he whispers, "No. I . . . can't bear this. Help me . . . please."

I sink to my knees at his side, placing Mahpiya on the floor. "I'm going to find a way to help you Dan. I promise."

His lips move slightly and he sinks into what the nurse calls delirium.

"What can we do?" Pranav's voice startles me. Seneca is with him, closely followed by Aleki.

"He wants us to help him die. He just asked me. He's dying and the nurse says there's nothing to save him or help him with the pain. He's full of infection. We can't just let him suffer."

"You want one of us to kill him?" Seneca gets right to the point.

"Yes," I husk. "Don't call a council meeting, don't debate. Just do it."

"Who can do this?" Pranav asks.

"I . . . can," Aleki hesitatingly offers.

HD growls emphatically, "Noooo. Iiii doooo. Cannn doooo wittthh nooo paiinn. Quiiickk. Clllleaann."

"But your promise, bro!"

"Thhhiiiss nooott haaarrrrm. Thiisss heeelllllp. Youuu learrrn welll Aleki, buuttt ttthhiiisss Iii dooo betttterrr."

"This IS help. The ultimate help. I say do it," Pranav states.

"Me too," joins Seneca.

Aleki nods and I turn to HD. "Go ahead."

"Youuu leaaavvveee Ang-ee. Iii nooottt wannnttt youu seeee thiiissss." He pulls a Yautja blade from his waist.

Gathering Mahpiya, I kneel by Daniel to whisper, "Goodbye," and kiss his check. With tears streaming, I retreat to our cave. There, Mahpiya crawls around on the leather rugged floor while I stay curled up on my bed, pulling the furs up to my chin in some small comfort. Memories of Dan play across my mind. _I kept my promise. I got you help, Dan. I'll make sure our daughter knows about you. I'll show her how to smudge and teach her the ancient way to pray._

In a very short while, HD appears. "Dooonnneee." He answers my questioning eyes. "Nooo paiinnn."

"Thank you for your kindness to him. I couldn't let him suffer."

"Verrryyy Yautja. Prrraanaaav sayyy teeellll youuuu meemmorrrriaalll tomoorrrrooow evvveeeninnng."

"Good. We need to have a memorial."

"Yautja doooo saaaaamee."

"We are much alike, your race and mine. I'm glad you realized that."

He nods and lies beside me, easily collecting me into his arms and rolling over so that I recline upon him. We stay that way a long time. He strokes my hair and I listen to his heartbeat while keeping an eye on Mahpiya.

His low rumble wakes me from my trance, "Weee teeellll Maahhpiiiyaaa abbbouuuut Daaaan. Shhheee knnooowww hhheee brrraaavvee. Gooood maaaannn."

"Yes, we will. We'll make sure she knows about him."

* * *

Mahpiya sits on her father's lap wearing most of the gruel he is trying to feed her. He made the mistake of laughing when she spit some out and now she's intent on entertaining him.

"Smmmarrrttt babbbyyyy," he pronounces. She reaches out to try and grasp one of his tusks but can't reach. He holds her up and lets her play with one of his jaws which he wiggles, much to her delight. He rumbles softly, vibrating his tusks and she crows.

"Hey bro!" Aleki is at the door. "Weren't we supposed to meet up?"

HD hands Mahpiya off to me. "Yeeesss. Buusssyyy plllaayy wiiittthhh dauuuggghtterr. Gooo nooowww. Okaayyy, Ang-eee?"

"Yes, you guys go fight or whatever you're going to do." I laugh, "I'll see if I can scrape all this food off Mahpiya." HD gives me a face hug before he and Aleki take off.

"You need a bath, young lady," I say in mock seriousness. Mahpiya plays with a wad of gruel, smearing it on my arm. "Oh, thank you for that. Let's go bathe in the ocean, we need some sun. Maybe we can talk Auntie Marie into joining us unless she's feeling too pregnant."

We find Marie already at the beach and she happily joins our walk, holding her belly with her hands. I inquire how she's feeling. "Ready to pop, truthfully. I can't wait until Pranav junior is born."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't, but I like calling it that. If it's a girl we're going to name her Devi, after Pranav's mother."

"That's sweet. Have you given any thought yet to who'll father your next one?"

"Aleki's asked, of course. I told him I thought he'd fathered enough children. Did you know that twelve of the pregnant mother's are expecting because of him?"

"I don't doubt it," I laugh.

Marie becomes thoughtful, "I though I'd ask Seneca. He's so smart and I think he'd be a good father. And Pranav approves of the choice."

"Oh! You've discussed it with him."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be with anyone he didn't approve of."

"You guys are just the best," I enthuse. "Did you know that?"

She laughs, "At least you don't have to share HD" then winks, "If you did, I'd be first in line."

"I'd share him with you before I did anyone else," I state solemnly, "but honestly, I'm glad I don't have too."

"Once you've been with HD, with others you'd never satisfied be," Marie quips but then turns serious. "How are you Angie? It's only been half a year since Dan's death. You seem to be okay, but as your best friend, I want to know."

"I'm . . . I'm okay. We'd grown apart and only got to be friends again at the end. I try to think of him in positive terms and that he'd be happy with how we're raising Mahpiya. Sometimes, I see him in her. Honestly, I'm doing well, Marie. I appreciate your asking. Hey, we're here! The water looks great. Let's swim."

At the oceans edge, industrious people have scooped out the sand for form a small tidal pool. Here, Mahpiya, Marie and I, and the rest of the soon to be born children with their mothers, can bathe, wade and play in the sea. It requires daily maintenance, and I am so grateful for those thoughtful enough to create our safe water haven. The high tides refill the basin and keep the water clean.

I gently rub some of the dried cereal from my daughter's arms, chest and legs before placing her in the pool. The shallow water is warm and she sits in it up to her fat waist, safely fenced between my legs. Her little woven bonnet shades her dancing brown eyes as she kicks at the sand bottom and splashes the surface with small fat fists.

 _We have a good life here. With HD's help, we will teach our children the value of submission in order to survive. When the Yautja come, they will be disappointed. Will HD still be alive when they do? What could he say to them? Surely they will hate him._

I restrain my thoughts. _No sense in speculating on what can't be foretold. Just do your best each day. Teach Mahpiya what she needs to know. Love her and love HD. Love your friends. Do your best for the community. That is the purpose of life here on Abuela._

 _ **To be continued . . .**_


End file.
